Torch and Hothead
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: Sky High X Fantastic 4 POStPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! I've lost my heart for this story, sorry to all those that reviewed I'm just not feeling this story anymore! Sorry again!
1. The Baxter's Residents

This will be the only time I say this!!!!!!! I own nothing about sky high or fantastic four. I own all the characters that aren't originals from the movies….so please don't come and take me away I just want to write dudes!

Chapter 1:

_I can't believe they are making us do this. Training program my ass._ "Warren would you stop silently bitching and get a move on?" His mother yelled upstairs.

Warren trudged down the stairs of their two story house carrying and old army duffle bag stuffed full of clothes and anything he'd need for his trip. "I hate it when you bug my brain." He growled.

His mother, Irene, looked at him sternly. "Don't take that tone with me Warren Alexander Peace."

Warren muttered incoherently under his breath and dropped the duffle on the floor by the front door. "Powers is only sending us cause we saved the school." He said angrily.

"Warren I'd think you would like to see New York. And besides this will be good for you and the others to see how hero's actually work." Irene said.

"It's just a lame excuse for summer camp mom. I don't want to go."

"Well you're going now stop complaining and get out to the truck." Irene said sternly.

_Great just great. I have to spend my entire three month summer vacation leading into my senior year in New York with a bunch of sidekicks and Stronghold learning the importance's of being a hero. This sucks big time. _Warren grumbled in thought.

He climbed up into his mother's truck throwing his bag in the extended cab backseat and taking the driver's side. Irene walked out of the house locking the door and headed to the passenger side and climbed into the truck.

Airport:

Warren had checked his bag and said his goodbyes to his mother before heading to the gate to meet the others. "Warren hey wassup?" Zach said coming over holding out his hand, attempting to be 'gangster'. Warren glanced at his hand rolled his eyes glowering and sat in one of the several open seats.

"Warren?" Warren had leaned his head back and was resting his eyes when that one voice got to him.

"Hippie." He muttered.

Layla took a seat next to him and sighed. "What put you in such a fowl mood? You should be excited this will be fun." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Shouldn't you be, I dunno, smooching with Stronghold?" Warren groaned.

"New York will be fun Warren come on just cheer up a little bit." Layla said.

Warren sighed and sat up a bit and then leaned forwards resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "If you haven't noticed hippie I'm not having the brightest of years." Warren mumbled.

Layla patted his shoulder lightly and then removed her hand when he tensed up. "Sorry Warren."

"It isn't your fault." Warren said softly. _It's mine for thinking she could get past my father's reputation._ He thought.

"If it counts for anything I think you're a really nice guy Warren. And if I wasn't in love with Will…"

"Don't say it hippie." Warren said lifting his head a bit. "It's fine. I really should be looking forward to just getting away from here for a while, but I had plans this summer, yeah know."

Layla nodded. "You didn't have to say yes."

"I didn't really my mom did for me. The only other person who really has any say over my life besides me. She thinks this will be good for me. You know help with my antisocial ways and all."

"Well you are a bit antisocial Warren." Layla said.

Warren growled to himself and then sat back slumping in the chair a bit. "Whatever." He grumbled and the conversation was over like that.

After a bit of sitting and a bit more silence Will showed up jogging towards the group. Magenta had showed up shortly after Layla, Ethan came next and Zach had been there a while.

"Layla." Will smiled as she stood and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He put his arm around her waist and they turned towards Warren who was sitting silently his eyes closed. "Warren man what's up?"

"Stronghold." Warren snarled.

Layla gave will a look and unnoticeable shake of her head and he decided to keep quiet. They sat and waited for their flight to be called and when it was they all got onto the plan, not surprised at all that Powers and sprung for first class. "Does anyone else feel like this is sort of a make up for homecoming? You know sending us to New York for the summer?" Magenta asked out loud shortly after take off. The attendants were beginning to come down the aisles with carts of drinks to serve.

Warren grunted, but didn't speak as he pulled his head phones out of his pocket and his black I-pod and turned it on setting it to a song he enjoyed and fell asleep.

New York:

"Wow!" Zach cooed looking at the big buildings of New York from the cab window. Warren rolled his eyes and Ethan was just staring in silent awe out the window in the front seat of the cab.

"I wonder if we'll see Time Square?" Ethan pondered out loud.

"Maybe we can get Power's to spring for tickets to TRL!" Zach put in enthusiastically.

"Will you two shut up." Warren grumbled. Zach and Ethan didn't speak again until the two cabs arrived outside of the Baxter Building. They all got out retrieved their bags and headed inside. The 'lobby' was dimly lit, but nice sort of and it looked old.

Warren rolled his eyes. "I thought we were going to where we'd be staying?" He groaned.

The elevator door was opening and out stepped a young girl of about seventeen. She stood about 5'6 had long blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a blue form fitted ¾ sleeve hoodie tee and black dickies slacks and all black lo top chucks. She had fair but tan skin and her hair partially pinned back out of her face. "You're here." She said smiling. Her smile was brilliant, vibrant and perfect and her lips were full.

"Here?" Layla asked.

The girl nodded and smiled again. "My name is Sydney and welcome to the Baxter Building official headquarters to the Fantastic four."

Ethan and Zach both became very excited, Zach enough so to glow. "This is so cool." Ethan said.

"Glad you feel that way. My cousin will arrive in a few moments and we'll show you to where you'll be staying for the remainder of the summer."

Layla smiled. "I'm sorry we should introduce ourselves. I'm Layla, I can manipulate plants."

Sydney smiled at her brightly. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Will Stronghold."

"Super strength and sonic flight?" Sydney asked. He nodded.

"I'm Magenta and this is Zach my boyfriend. I can shape shift into a guinea pig and he glows."

"I'm Ethan I melt." Sydney grinned kindly at all of them.

And just as Warren was about to reluctantly give his name they heard someone running in their footsteps heavy and hurried. Whoever it was stopped in front of Sydney back turned to the others hunched over breathing heavily. "Bout damn time you showed up." Sydney said.

The person stood and it was obvious it was a female figure. From behind Warren could tell she had thick long dark brown hair, the underside on the back completely black. About an inch of the tips of her hair were blue. Warren also noticed she wore a lot less than her cousin, apparently. She had on very low rise worn and faded black jeans, the cuffs torn at her boot souls and she wore and cropped white jean halter vest with an equally cropped long sleeve top underneath. From midway down her back to above the rim of her jeans was exposed flesh. On her lower back directly in the middle of her back was a tattooed 4.

"Shut up! I ran her all the way from…oh hell never mind." She groaned and turned around. If it was possible Warren felt his heart skip a beat, the girl before him was about his age eighteen or so she had tone to her abdomen and a very shapely but perfect cut form. She wasn't stick straight, but had curves to her thinness. Her eyes were a deep green and piercing right through him. "Take a picture it'll last longer." She said glowering at him for staring.

"Will you stand still?" He asked sarcastically bitter.

The girl glared at him. "Name solider."

"A) I'm not a solider and B) it's Warren Peace." Warren shot back.

She looked him over seemingly scrutinizing every detail. "So you're the hothead. I was expecting something…different."

"Sorry to disappoint sweetheart." Warren retorted.

"Dannie-Lynn." Sydney said in almost a scolding tone.

Dannie-Lynn scowled at Warren. "Hothead." She snarled.

"Smartass." He replied snappishly.

Dannie-Lynn just turned away and began silently conversing with Sydney. "Warren why do you do that?" Layla asked.

"What? She started it." Warren said.

They all shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Dannie-Lynn and Sydney turned back around and the difference between them became obvious. Dannie-Lynn wasn't as sophisticated as Sydney, but there was some family resemblance.

Just as Sydney was about to open her mouth the ground started to rattle just a bit. "Oh boy." Sydney said. "He's running and fast." She said to Dannie-Lynn.

Dannie-Lynn smiled innocently and shrugged. "I didn't do anything." She said playfully. She looked at the others and then turned and started running for the elevators. Before the doors could even open in walked a tall rock figure. "Dannie!" He growled.

"Oh shit!" Dannie-Lynn exclaimed as she turned around and saw the very mad man/rock thing coming towards her. "Hey B what's up?" She said innocently.

"Dannie-Lynn you wouldn't happen to know anything about this…" He turned around and point to his back, which had a very graphic tagging on his back. Mostly bad words.

"No what would make you think that B?" She asked feigning innocence. A snort of laughter came from Sydney as she just stood smirking at the seen.

"I dunno why I put up with you and your father." He grumbled and started away. Dannie-Lynn snickered to herself and Ben turned around and growled at her. "How am I supposed to save people with this on my back?"

"Don't worry Ben I think Mom has something to wash that off with." Sydney said kindly.

"You're Ben Grimm?" Will said excitedly.

Ben merely grunted in response. "So cool." Ethan and Zach said together. While his back was turned on her Dannie-Lynn snuck up on Ben silently and got just behind him and on her tiptoes as best she could in her doc martens and hollered in his ear.

"BIRD!!!!!!!!" Ben threw his hands over his head and ducked.

"Dannie-Lynn!" Dannie-Lynn stopped giggling and looked up to where her aunt and uncle were walking in the building shortly followed by her father. "Apologize right now." Sue Richards said.

"Sorry Ben." Dannie-Lynn said patting his shoulder. "Those damn birds get you every time huh?" She mocked and then jumped out of reach of a half-hearted swing.

"Hey keep your rock paws of my daughter." Johnny jogged over stepping between Dannie-Lynn and Ben.

"Your princess started it." Ben turned showing Johnny his back. Johnny and Dannie-Lynn both snickered. Johnny turned to her nodding and smirking with approval.

"Nice." He said and they high-five'd.

"Johnny would you stop encouraging her. Danielle Lynn Storm next time you scheme on anyone and you wont be allowed to use your powers for two weeks." Sue said assertively.

Dannie-Lynn glared at her. "I love you Aunt Sue but you are not my mother."

Johnny stepped between them. "Now come on. Dannie-Lynn stop and Sue she's a teenager you were once too remember."

"She's just like you Johnny. You need to grow up and show your daughter how to be an adult. She isn't going to make it in the world if she acts like you all the time." Sue said firmly frowning at him.

"What's wrong with how I'm making it in the world?" Dannie-Lynn snorted at her Aunt. "At least I have friends."

"What was that?" Sue asked her angrily.

"Ok chill out. Now." Reed said. "What's done is done. Sue Dannie-Lynn is Johnny's daughter and no matter how much we lack the enjoyment of some of the things she's done, she isn't an all around bad kid. And we don't need to worry to much about her we have two of our own to take care of."

"Fine." Sue said and then looked at Dannie-Lynn who was now standing next to her father. "You're right. I'm not your mother I just wish you'd try to behave a little more."

Dannie-Lynn sighed softly and then looked up at her aunt. "Sorry Aunt Sue."

Sue smiled at her and turned to Ben and smirked. "Oh Ben what have they done to you?" She asked sardonically. "Come on I have some stuff in the lab that will remove that. Reed why don't you join the girls in showing our guests to where they'll be staying. We'll join you in a bit to introduce ourselves." Sue suggested.

Reed nodded kissed her cheek and Sue went on her way. She took the stairs up with Ben so he'd have some company. Johnny, Reed, and Dannie-Lynn walked back over to the six students from sky high. "Hey there kids I'm Johnny and it seems you've met my daughter Dannie-Lynn." Johnny said enthusiastically.

He was still a hothead and loved pissing Ben off for fun just as much as Dannie-Lynn did even at forty-two, but he did look good for his age. He didn't pass for a day over thirty-five.

"I'm Reed Richards and you've met my daughter Sydney. Welcome to New York. This summer we're going to expose you to the other side of being a hero. You've learned in school and now you're going to get up front first hand knowledge, all though growing up and attending sky high I'm sure you've seen a few things."

"Dad talking to much." Sydney told her father.

Reed nodded and looked back to the teens. "Anyways why don't we get you upstairs and settled. Sue was planning on preparing a nice home cooked meal for your arrival. Johnny you take Dannie, Will, Warren and Layla in one elevator and I'll take the rest."

Johnny nodded and the respective kids followed their respective adults to the right elevators and started up to the thirtieth floor. "So Dannie-Lynn how was school?" Johnny asked randomly as the elevator went up.

"Obligatory Dad questions…um fine for the most part." Dannie-Lynn said. She looked at Will and Layla. "I'm sorry I don't think I got your names." She said kindly, for her anyways.

"I'm Layla and this is Will." Layla said smiling.

"Right. K now I at least know what to scream at you if you get to suck face on the couch." She said bluntly. Johnny smacked her upside the head and earned a soft snort of laughter from Warren. "Shut up hothead." Dannie-Lynn glared at him over her shoulder. The elevator came to a halt and they all disembarked and walked down the hall and into the enormous loft. There was an open kitchen and living room and up the floating staircase lead to the rooms upstairs.

"This will be a coed stay." Johnny said smirking. "Boys you will be staying upstairs to the left and the girls will be on the right. Dannie-Lynn why don't you take them up and show them their rooms."

Dannie-Lynn nodded and took Sydney's wrist and dragged her up as soon as she walked in the door. "Come on!" She called. "Will start with the girls. Magenta first door on the left and Layla last door on the right. Layla and Magenta each entered their respective rooms and Dannie-Lynn turned and headed down the other side of the hall. "Warren, Will, these rooms and Ethan and Zach you'll share." As she went she pointed to the door. "Any questions?"

"Yeah what's the last door on the left than?" Zach asked.

"That is my brother TJ's room and do not enter unless you're invited." Sydney answered.

The boys went into their rooms and Sydney and Dannie-Lynn went to theirs. Dannie-Lynn grabbed the remote for her stereo and turned it on.

_Alright! _

Break me down  
You got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud   
Getting fucking laid  
You want me to stay  
But I got to make my way

Chorus:  
Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on 

(Repeat Chorus)

Take it off  
The paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full   
You're so fine  
It won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks   
Just to get you face to face

(Chorus x2)

Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good 

Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy... bitch

(Chorus) 

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back  
Come on!

Baby girl  
You want it all   
To be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!

(Chorus x2)

You keep me right on  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me! 

Just as the song was coming to an end there was a knock on Dannie-Lynn's door and she answered it closing her laptop and setting it aside on her bed. She had grabbed it from her desk and lay on her bed to check her messages.

Dannie-Lynn got up from her bed and went and opened her door.

Warren shut the door to his room dropping his army duffle on the bed. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as he thought. _A summer of verbal sparring with a hot girl could I get any luckier?_ He thought amusedly to himself.

"I should apologize for earlier though. My mom would have my head if she knew I stared, got bitched at and snapped back." Warren muttered to himself.

He got up and went down the hall not exactly certain, which out of the two that rooms Hippie and rodent girl weren't occupying was hers. But it soon became clear when the sounds of rock could be heard booming in the farthest room on the left. _That has to be her._ He thought. He went to the door and listened for a minute to the song.

"Crazy bitch, crazy bitch, crazy…bitch…Hey you're crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it, when I dream, I'm doing you all night, scratches all down my back to keep me right on…" Warren hadn't ever heard the song before, but he liked it. From the little bit he had heard anyway. When the song ended he knocked.

Soft shuffling around could be heard and then the door opened his head was tilted down to avoid eye contact. He didn't usually do this but he felt he owed her at least this. "I came to apologize for being rude earlier." Warren said. He didn't look up but he did glance her over without her knowledge, he hoped.

Something he hadn't noticed downstairs in the lobby was that she seemed to have a tattoo on the front of her body as well, but it wasn't visible, well fully anyway. There were small flickers of flaming dancing up part way up her abdomen and beneath the front of her jeans. _I wonder what it looks like in full view?_ Warren pondered silently.

"You're ogling me again." Dannie-Lynn said. Warren jerked his head up but saw that she was smirking at him playfulness evident in her eyes. "Gottcha." She said confidently. "Maybe sometime I'll show you the final product."

"What?" Warren asked confused.

"My tattoo." Dannie-Lynn said glancing down at her abdomen. And then back at him. "I can sort of feel when people have their eyes on me. It's like this sixth sense or something."

Warren nodded. "Oh." He said lamely. "Well I shouldn't…"

"It's fine really. I'm over it. I was just in a bad mood is all." Dannie-Lynn said.

"So what do you mean by I wasn't what you expected?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn laughed softly tilting her head down. "I knew that was coming. I bet I can describe you in one word."

"Let's hear it." Warren said smugly.

"Anitsocial." Dannie-Lynn replied.

Warren nodded crossing his arms over his chest slightly defensive. "Ok you caught me." He said.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but I was expecting…ok think of it this way Fire likes to spread it's wild and uncontrollable. No offense but you seem to be the loner type and besides looking the part and a couple red streaks you don't look all that wild to me. But don't take it personally I've never actually been around someone who's had generations of family hero's and what not."

"What do you mean?" Warren asked confused.

Dannie-Lynn invited him into her room and he looked around. She had a stereo system shelved on one wall a couch on another, a walk in closet just to the right looking dead on of the couch and a window on the wall directly opposite the wall with the stereo system. Her bed on the opposing wall from the couch and closet. It was a nice size room and was decently decorate.

There was a guitar in the corner next to Dannie-Lynn's bed and different band posters and paintings on the walls. The walls were a dark gray and everything else was blue, black or red. "Have a seat." Dannie-Lynn pointed to her small couch and Warren did just that. "What I mean is, my aunt, uncle, father and Ben weren't born with their powers."

"Oh." Warren said. He had read about the fantastic four he should know this, but he was to tranced by Dannie-Lynn to think.

"I was but that's because my father's DNA was mutated and it was bound to happen. Same for Syd and TJ." Dannie-Lynn explained.

Warren nodded. "What about your mom she have powers?" Warren asked. He saw the instantly sad look on Dannie-Lynn's face.

"She died when I was ten before I ever got my full powers. And no she wasn't a hero or anything she was just a plain Jane." Dannie-Lynn said sadly. Before Warren could apologize for his nosiness there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Johnny Storm poked his head in. "I was hoping to avoid embarrassing you, but oh well. Got a call from school today?"

"Yeah?" Dannie-Lynn said biting her lip and looking at him guiltily.

"When were you planning on telling me you got suspended for three days?" Johnny asked. "And your summer vacation starts in like a week."

"Umm after you saved the world from a cataclysmic event and were pumped on adrenaline and wouldn't pay no never mind to my petty problems." She said not taking any short cuts or round about ways around what she was thinking. It all just came out.

Johnny sighed and looked at Warren across the room and then back to his daughter. "We talked about this Dannie-Lynn."

"I know dad, but Jimmy kept purposefully pissing me off. You know he calls me matchstick? I am not a matchstick if anything I'm a full blown bonfire, but a matchstick?" She said in disgust. "So I decided to show him where he could stick his matchstick." She said sarcastically making a proud face.

Johnny grinned and then bit it back. "You stuffed him in a locker and he's almost four inches taller than you." He said frowning, but she knew on the inside he was proud.

"I've never been accused of two things, stupidity and being weak." Dannie-Lynn said simply. "He got what he deserved as far as I am concerned."

"Yeah but how am I going to explain to his parents about the locker being welded shut?" Johnny asked.

"Dad you're Johnny Storm charm the pants off them or something. You save the city on a weekly basis I'm sure it'll be fine. Really." Dannie-Lynn said with confidence.

Johnny couldn't hold back a smirk and just left shutting her door. "Does your dad always let you get away with stuff like that?"

"Most the time, unless it's like super bad. Petty fighting and skipping classes he's relatively lenient about. There are things he get's really heated about almost to the point of a full-blown flame up, but I rarely do anything that bad." Dannie-Lynn explained.

"It must be nice having a father with a good reputation?" Warren pondered out loud.

Dannie-Lynn looked at him and sighed. "Yeah they filled us in. Let me guess when you do something wrong everyone assumes they can connect it back to your father?"

Warren nodded. "I wish they didn't. Besides sharing his power I'm nothing like him."

Dannie-Lynn gave a half-hearted smile. "Well if it makes you feel better it really isn't any better being Johnny Storm's daughter."

"How's that?" Warren asked.

"Every little tiny thing I do is scrutinized. I make the enquirer a lot more than I would like sometimes. 'Mini Torch caught exiting notorious drug club,' or 'Dannie-Lynn caught using her powers for mischief.' It gets old after a while. No matter where I go there's always someone following hoping I'll make a mistake."

"Drug club?" Warren asked smirking at her.

Dannie-Lynn rolled her eyes. "No. One of my friends lives in a building next door to a club. I was walking passed when some photographer snapped my picture. Next thing I know my dad is waking me up at ten a.m. on a Saturday shoving a paper in my face."

"Well at least no one says you're going to be a super villain." Warren said.

Dannie-Lyn nodded. "Touché. But all you have to do is do something spectacular and prove them wrong."

Warren snorted. "I've done that and trust me nothing changed."

"Think bigger." Dannie Lynn said. She put her laptop into her lap and started typing while Warren pondered her words.

"So you're a pyro?" Warren asked giving up on his thoughts.

Dannie-Lynn snorted back laughter and nodded somewhat not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her. "Sort of. The difference between you and me is I can channel my power through my entire body. And I can fly." She said cockily.

"Dannie-Lynn?"

"Sidders?" Dannie-Lynn responded. Sydney opened the door and popped her head in.

"Dinner." She said.

Dannie-Lynn looked at her watch and then at the screen. "K? Will you cover for me tonight?"

"Before or after dinner?" Sydney asked.

"After. I'll eat with the family, but I want to go out after and with what happened at school today…"

"Ok fine. But I'm not covering if they figure it out." Sydney said and left the room.


	2. Splattered Warren Pancake

Chapter 2:

Warren stood and started for the door. "I should uh…" Warren opened the door.

Dannie-Lynn closed her laptop and got off her bed standing behind Warren ushering him out of her room as she followed. "Yeah dinner and all." She said.

"Can I ask you something?" Warren asked randomly as they started for the stairs.

"Sure."

"Why do you three live here?" He asked.

Dannie-Lynn gave a small meek smile. "It's safer. Here things are set for our needs. Uncle Reed had this level remodeled and designed just for us kids. Like my room everything has been specially manufactured to withstand flame-ups. Mostly cause I have a temper. There are no smoke or fire detectors in my room either."

Warren nodded casually. "What about the others?"

"I dunno much about their rooms. I know TJ's is set at a decent particular temperature you would keep rubber at. I usually mock him and say that if it was to get too hot in his room he'd go limp." She giggled. "And I've been half tempted several times to prove my theory."

Warren smirked to himself as they reached the dining area. "Dannie-Lynn must you tell everyone that?" A young boy about sixteen asked. He had light brown hair and soft brown eyes, tall for his age and looked similar to Reed, but there were subtle hints of Sue in him as well. Like his smile, which seemed to be a frown at the moment.

"Yes I must." Dannie-Lynn said taking her seat and gesturing across the table to Warren's. On one side of the table it was Warren, Johnny, Will, Layla, Magenta, and TJ. And on the other was Sue, Zach, Ethan, Sydney, and Dannie-Lynn. And at one end sat Reed and the other sat Ben.

Dannie-Lynn had the lucky pleasure of sitting at the far end close to Ben, which did not seem to amuse 'The Thing.' "So we've heard a lot about you kids from your principle." Sue said kindly with a smile. "Why don't you each tell us something about yourselves."

"And while we're at it, TJ, Syd, Dannie-Lynn why don't you each say something so these guys can get to know you better." Reed offered. Sydney and TJ both shrugged but Dannie-Lynn groaned.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yeah let's start with you." Reed said nicely with a smile firmly in place.

"Sometimes I think you people should live on the moon." Dannie-Lynn grumbled picking at her plate of meatloaf and fixings. "Ok I'm a pyrokenetic of sorts and I can fly. That's all you need to know."

"Danielle…" Sue drawled.

Dannie-Lynn mumbled something under breath and looked up from her plate. "What do you want me to tell them?" She asked.

"Favorite music maybe, or something they can relate to so you're not so intimidating." Sue said looking at her fiercely around the other kids.

Dannie-Lynn saluted sardonically. "My favorite band is Buckcherry, and I am not intimidating. There satisfied?" She muttered.

Sue and Reed both sighed and moved on. "Warren right?" Sue asked kindly at the boy sitting right across from Dannie-Lynn. He nodded. "Why don't you tell us something about you?"

"I'm a pyrokenetic too." Warren said in a low growl.

Layla smiled at Sue. "Warren's not really the talkative type, so try not to push or he might set something ablaze."

"Thank you hippie." Warren muttered sarcastically.

Layla just rolled her eyes ignoring him. "I'm Layla, not hippie and I can manipulate plants. I love honeysuckle and random things that catch my eye. And my favorite color is green."

"Thank you Layla that was the best yet." Sue said brightly. Dannie-Lynn and Warren both groaned in annoyance.

"I'm Will I have super strength and sonic flight. I'm pretty easy going most of the time and laidback." This went on and on until everyone besides the fantastic four had said something about themselves.

"Wonderful thank you." Sue said again too chipper. Dannie-Lynn had long since finished her food and was periodically checking her watch for the time.

"If you don't mind I think I'm going to go to my room and finish up my last minute homework before my three days of vacation." Dannie-Lynn said sarcastically and left the table before anyone could oppose and headed up straight to her room.

Once inside Dannie-Lynn locked her door and started to gather a bag. Lucky for her it was flame-resistant special made for her by uncle and aunt. It had become obvious when she started using her powers that not everything she owned was flame resistant and for that purpose they made her, her own suit and backpack to carry spare clothes in a pinch.

After gathering her desired clothes she stripped out of her halter and jeans revealing what was left of the suit they had made her. She had chopped it up. The top was a long sleeved and cropped a few inches under her breasts and the bottoms were short shorts that hugged her perfectly covering all necessities.

She grabbed her bag and opened her window. Silently she slipped her legs over the edge of the window seal and pushed away like a child would do to get into a pool without use of the stairs. As she fell she watched the ground come closer and closer and then she felt it. The adrenaline rush. "Flame on!" She hollered and her entire body burst into flames and she pulled out of the dive and flew up towards the sky.

When she finally landed a bit away from her destination she quickly dressed in the black pleated mini skirt she had brought, the inside pleats a deep shade of blue, and a faded plain black tee over her 'top'. She put on her converse and then headed out of the alley she was in her backpack slung over her shoulder, fixing her hair before putting her big ass shades on. It was dark out, but they were her 'stunner' shades and made her look hot in her minds eye.

"There you are." Dannie-Lynn gave a smirk to the young man before her. He was about nineteen probably a frat boy in college and he was looking to get some. This was part of her father's personality that Dannie-Lynn had. She loved the opposite sex far too much and at this age it probably wasn't the best for her to go from guy to guy every couple of months, but hey she didn't like getting attached.

"Here I am." Dannie-Lynn smirked walking over and tossing her backpack in the back seat of his car. He grinned and leaned down to her 5'6 height, him being at least 6'0, and kissed her hard. Dannie-Lynn let out an involuntary moan and broke away.

_This will be a fun night._ Dannie-Lynn grinned at him and then took his hand pulling him towards the party they would be attending at one of the local college frat houses.

Next Morning:

Warren got up and headed out of his room and down to the kitchen to get some water. He was pretty certain that he was the only one up. It was probably about seven in the morning. As he entered the kitchen he glanced over and saw the front door opening quietly, but not discreetly.

Dannie-Lynn stepped in oblivious to Warren's presence and turned to shut the door. "Do you always sneak in?"

She couldn't help it she jumped and turned around dropping her backpack on the floor grabbing at her chest. "Holy shit!" She hissed softly at him glaring intensely. "You arrogant asshole." She whispered angrily.

Warren smirked pleased with himself for scaring her. "Morning to you to." He said softly. "You should be thankful I'm not an adult."

Dannie-Lynn couldn't disagree with that logic so strolling over in the clothes from the night before she grabbed a couple glasses from the cupboard in the kitchen and handed him one. "I guess."

"You smell like…" Warren trailed off he couldn't quite place it, but it was familiar.

"Boos and sex." Dannie-Lynn deadpanned. "I had both last night." She smirked seeing the look of astonishment cross Warren's face for merely a moment and then it was gone.

"Where'd you go?" Warren asked.

"That's privileged information and I don't know you well enough to know you wont run off and tell my father, yet, so I think I'll keep the details to myself." She grinned and poured her self a glass of juice from the container she had retrieved from the refrigerator.

Warren smirked at her back and then frowned at not being worthy of her trust. "Oh come on don't be like that." Warren said in a slightly playful nature egging her on.

"No. Now I'm off to wash away the dirty stench of naughtiness before everyone wakes up. Tootles." She said cheekily and then went upstairs to the bathroom and proceeded to wash herself of the acts she had committed the night before and during the wee hours of the midnight light.

After getting dressed in her room Dannie-Lynn headed downstairs to find only the sky-high kids in the living room. TJ, Syd and Herself had classes for just a bit longer. "Morning." She chirped.

Layla sat up from leaning on will and smiled over the couch at her. "Morning." She said perkily.

The other's weren't exactly certain whether they should speak. She was slightly hostile last night. "It's ok I'm in a much better mood than I was yesterday." Dannie-Lynn told them. "I'll even tell you my favorite color and if you wanna know my life goals I'll share those to."

"Is she bipolar?" Will asked out loud earning a smack in the arm from Layla. "What?" He exclaimed.

Dannie-Lynn laughed softly and plopped down in a reclining chair next to the other that Warren was sitting in. The room was colored in natural tones and there was no TV. Just furniture and a coffee table and windows to look out of. "I'm not bipolar I just didn't have the best day yesterday. Made myself a bit of a crab. Sorry bout that." She said. "I'm really not the wicked witch I swear."

"So what are your life goals?" Magenta asked randomly.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "I plan to do a cover of playboy magazine and live in the playboy mansion." She said. Zach and Warren both cough choking on their food and the other's started laughing like she wasn't serious and Layla had a slight scowl on her face.

"Why on earth would you want to do that? That's slightly degrading to the female race?" She asked.

Dannie-Lynn made a serious face and Ethan, Magenta and Will stopped laughing to listen in along with Warren and Zach. "Actually that's not true. If you're hot enough to make the pages of playboy, you're good, but if you're hot enough to make the cover, you're fucking fantastic and I would rather be fantastic than plain old good. And living in the mansion would just be a plus." She said seriously.

Everyone sort of just gazed at her and she started laughing and hard at that. "I'm kidding. You are all so gullible. My goal is to be a writer."

"Yeah that's wild." Warren muttered.

Dannie-Lynn looked over at him and smiled. "If you ever read what I write you'd really think so."

"Any time." He replied back smugly.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Fine. Don't blame me if you blush and start getting aroused."

"You write those kinds of things." Layla asked slightly scandalized.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged and nodded with a bright smirk on her face. "Sure. Why not? They said write about what you know and I know about sex so…what's the big deal."

"Forward aren't you?" Magenta said grinning.

"No bullshit kind of girl."

Magenta nodded approvingly. "Cool."

The front door opened and Sue and Johnny walked in, they were wearing their uniforms with the spiffy 4 patches over their hearts. "Dannie-Lynn let's go." Johnny said.

"Where?" Dannie-Lynn asked getting up.

"You and I are going to train." Johnny said.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. This was a regular thing for her. "Warren you'll be joining Dannie-Lynn and Johnny today." Sue informed him. Warren rolled his eyes and got up from the recliner and walked towards them. "Will, Layla you're with me. Zach, Magenta, and Ethan you guys will be working with Reed in the lab today. Tomorrow you'll do something with Ben and then we'll rotate."

Johnny, Dannie-Lynn and Warren were already on their way out of the apartment and in the elevator. "Dad he can't do the same stuff we can." Dannie-Lynn said careful not to upset Warren but point out the obvious.

"Maybe not, but he can still train."

"You think he's ready for our kind of training?" Dannie-Lynn asked.

"He is standing right here and he is pretty sure he can handle whatever you throw at him." Warren quipped.

Dannie-Lynn looked over at him smirking and shaking her head. "Alright hothead. No need to get testy on me."

"I'm not testy." Warren retorted.

"Well if this is you not testy I can't wait to see you in PMS mode." Dannie-Lynn laughed softly.

Johnny snorted in amusement and looked between his daughter and Warren. Warren seemed to not have a comeback and Dannie-Lynn was all too proud of herself for this. "Dannie-Lynn you'll be up against Warren." Johnny said.

"Ok, but I have to warn you hothead I've been taking defense classes since I was five." Dannie-Lynn said.

"We're supposed to take defense classes?" Warren mocked her. "I think I can handle anything you dish out. I've been tossed through walls." The elevator doors opened to reveal the stairs leading to the roof. They took them and went out into the bright sunlight. "Uh what if someone sees?"

"Oh no worries. The dorks have this weird wave emitter thing that…oh hell I don't know how to explain it." Johnny gave up. "Just trust me your identity is safe."

Dannie-Lynn started to take off her black tee and faded jeans. "What are you doing?" Warren asked quickly looking from Dannie-Lynn to Johnny who didn't seem phased.

"These are my favorite pants I'm not going to destroy them. Besides I have my suit on." Dannie-Lynn gestured to her two pieces of scrape fabric.

"You call that a suit?" Warren grinned.

Dannie-Lynn snarled at him. "Yeah and you'd do well to not ogle my assets solider or I might throw you from the roof."

"Alright, alright break it up. Nothing strenuous just a light battle. I just want to see what Warren's got." He said looking intently at Dannie-Lynn. She nodded and got into a fighting stance.

"This will be fun." Warren thought out loud smirking at his battle buddy. Dannie-Lynn started by throwing a succession of fireballs towards Warren he dodged them and threw a few back of his own, but none hit Dannie-Lynn because she used her gymnastic skills to flip away from the hits.

"That all you got hothead a few fireballs?" Dannie-Lynn mocked him with a smirk.

Warren snarled. He did not like being shown up by a girl or mocked, but she hadn't done anymore than he had. "What are you talking about I could do this in my sleep?" He threw back.

Johnny watched amused from where he leaned on the closed door leading back into the building. He remember throwing verbal quips at several people, it was part of his hothead reputation.

Dannie-Lynn glared at him. "Flame on!" She yelled and threw another succession of fireballs of higher intensity at her opponent. Warren retaliated by manipulating the balls to turn on her. Her father couldn't even do that. Sure he could absorb the balls, but he'd never returned them.

Warren watched as a shocked look crossed the flaming face in front of him. Apparently manipulating the fire wasn't part of her ability. "Ha, ha something new." Warren grinned cockily.

Dannie-Lynn felt something inside of her snap and she thrust her palms out and a steady stream of flames flew from her hands, hitting Warren dead in the torso pushing him back. Unfortunately he had been to far back and too close to the ledge. His legs hit the lip of the ledge and he stumbled backwards and over before Johnny could get to him.

"Flame on!" Johnny yelled. He hadn't done this before, but the kid was a Pyro hopefully it wouldn't hurt him to be touched. Johnny snagged the collar of his shirt, which remarkably didn't catch fire. _What the hell?_ Johnny thought silently as he flew back up towards the roof.

Warren wasn't able to make anything of his emotions as he felt the plugging stop and he was flown back up towards the roof. His emotions about being knocked off a roof were to jumbled he didn't know what to think. The next thing he new he was dropped on the rough cement top of the Baxter Building roof.

Johnny powered down and looked to Dannie-Lynn who had done the same and was staring at her hands. "Danielle Lynn Storm what were you thinking?" Johnny asked angrily. "What if I hadn't…" He stopped yelling when he saw her look up at him and her deep green eyes were sullen and pooling with tears.

"I-I…" She trailed off and looked down at Warren who had slightly recovered and was looking up at her. "I-I…" She stopped and turned towards the edge of the building. Dannie-Lynn didn't even glance back as she took a running leap over and flamed up.

Johnny sighed seeing her zoom away through the bright sky. "Dannie!" He hollered to no avail. He turned and helped Warren up pushing the question about his wardrobe back in his mind. "She's never done that. I think it freaked her out more than you or me."

"I dunno I was pretty freaked." Warren muttered sardonically.

"She didn't mean it." Johnny said defending her. "I know she didn't. There are just things her and the other's have to deal with that us four don't. Being born with these genes instead of mutated."

Warren nodded absently watching the spot where she had flown away. "Don't you want to go after her?" Warren asked.

Johnny shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to find her anyways. I'm getting a little slower as I get older." He said half-heartedly joking with Warren.

"Where would she go?" Warren asked trying not to sound to concerned but something about her drew him in.

Johnny shrugged. "I've never figured that out. Ever since the first time I brought a date home she's just gone off like that."

"Date?" Warren asked.

"I tried dating a few years after her mother's death, but no one will ever be Julie." Johnny said softly. "Dannie-Lynn never liked the girls I brought home and she made sure they new of her disliking. She burned one girls food to a crisp and then angrily stormed to her room."

"Have you guys always lived here?"

Johnny shook his head. "No after I married Julie we lived in a normal apartment in the city. After Julie passed and Dannie started showing signs of her powers I had to move here I couldn't afford her accidentally setting something on fire at the other place. Here her room is built for her needs."

"You make it sound like a disease." Warren said.

Johnny quickly looked to the kid and shook his head. "No it's not. I mean your powers have to make things hard for you, right?"

"Well yeah I learned quickly my powers are linked with my emotions, if I'm mildly angry my hands smoke and if I'm royally pissed of they flame up, so I try to steer clear of normal furniture. I sleep with flame retardant blankets and sheets that were specially made."

"And your clothes? I touched them and they didn't catch fire." Johnny asked. They were now just staring out on the New York skyline.

"There's a company back home that specializes in clothing wear for heroes like me with powers like mine."

"Wish I had heard of them a long time ago. I could've saved some awesome clothes from being torched." Johnny kidded.

Warren chuckled and scratched at the back of his head. "You think she'll come back?" Just as he spoke a ball of flame whizzed passed the building and spiraled up around it and then came down landing on one knee on the roof. As she stood the flames all over her body began to dissipate.

"I've never done that before I'm sorry." Dannie-Lynn said softly looking at Warren.

"Where were you?" Johnny asked. Dannie-Lynn averted her attention from Warren's deep brown eyes to her father and gave a small smile.

"Where I always go when I don't know what's going on." She answered. "Can we talk about it later? I'm not feeling so well."

"You want me to have Reed look you over?" Johnny asked.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head. "No, Dad I'm fine." She looked over at Warren. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I never took you serious about tossing me off the building. But I should learn to heed your warnings." Warren said teasingly.

Dannie-Lynn frowned. "I didn't mean…"

"I know." Warren said. That was all that needed to be said and Dannie-Lynn gathered her clothes and left the roof leaving Warren and her father alone. "She always that way?" Warren asked.

"She takes after her mother. She has mood swings a bit but for the most part after she warms up to people she's really upbeat." Johnny said. "I guess trainings up for the day. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Why don't you go back to the apartment and I'll go tell Sue so that I don't get scolded later for not telling her."

Warren nodded. "Alright. You know any good book stores around here?"

"Do I look like I read?" Johnny asked grinning at Warren. "Ask Dannie-Lynn. If she's skipping school you can usually find her perusing a local book store."

Apartment:

Dannie-Lynn was sitting on her bed in gray Bermuda cut sweat shorts and deep blue tee over her 'suit.' She was online chatting with her friend over her myspace page. _Ok I'm a myspace whore._ Dannie-Lynn thought amusedly to herself as she changed the layout of her page from one fire background to another.

A knock came at her door and she typed into the message box. 'BRB.' And got up setting her laptop aside and answering her door. "I come of my own free will." Warren said jokingly.

"I might almost kill you again are you sure that's wise?" Dannie-Lynn said deflated as she left her door open and went back to her bed. She set her laptop back on her lap and starting chatting with her friends.

"Really I'm fine."

"Yeah that's all well and good but I'm not." Dannie-Lynn bit out. "I mean I've never done anything like that before. I could've KILLED you." She emphasized.

Warren sat on her couch again like he had done the night before. "It was an accident and I'm fine, not splattered Warren pancake on the sidewalk."

"Ok if your just here to crack jokes to try and make me feel a little easier about the situation you can leave cause it's not going to work. And I don't know you enough to share the inner workings of my brains, so what are you here for?" She asked.

Warren shrugged and stood and stepped over to her bed and perched on the edge of it facing her. "Came to find a good book store. I finished my book I brought last night and I need something to read." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn bit her lip and looked up a him. "Dee's Books about a block away. Leaving the building take a right and at the corner take another and it should be just down from the coffee shop."

"You're going to send me out into the New York streets alone?" Warren asked jokingly.

Dannie-Lynn looked up at him a bit frustrated. "You're a big boy you can handle it." She said. And looked back down at her screen.

"What is so interesting on that laptop?" He asked.

"Nothing." Dannie-Lynn shrugged. Warren reached for and snatched her laptop turning it to face him and he saw the myspace page. "Hey!" She protested and reached for it. But Warren held out his hand stopping her as he used his other to scroll through the page. "That's private stuff hothead."

"It's on a public web page. There." He said and handed her the laptop back. Dannie-Lynn looked over her page and didn't see any difference but she had noticed him typing something.

"What did you do?" She asked him.

"Added myself to your friends." Warren said. "Layla made me a page, and threatened bodily harm if I didn't use it." He said.

"I bet." Dannie-Lynn smirked. "Why would you want to add me anyway?"

"So I can look at your page. It's set to private and only friends can view it."

"And you know this how?" She asked smirking at him.

Warren shrugged. "I brought my laptop with me and I was bored last night."

Dannie-Lynn actually smiled at that. "I'm sure. I bet you just want to see if I have any raunchy pictures."

Warren grinned at her and shook his head. "Nah."

"So is your page private?"

"No. Who wants to look at it? I don't even want to look at it." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn went to her pending friend's requests to view his page. (AN: I am a true myspace whore…says my friends). "Nice picture." She said looking at the first thing that caught her attention on his less than interesting page.

"Layla took it when I wasn't looking. " Warren said snappishly.

"Are you the picture type?" She asked.

Warren shook his head. "No."

"Then she had reason." Dannie-Lynn said matter-o-factly. "Who's the blonde?" She asked looking at his pictures.

"What?" Warren asked. He leaned around the screen and saw the picture she had brought up. It was one Layla had taken at homecoming of him and Sandra Frost. "Oh Layla is in for a world of roasting." Warren snarled.

"I take it pretty, pretty princess broke your heart?" Dannie-Lynn asked quite forwardly.

Warren growled in response.

"Her nose is much to big for her face, her eyes well they could be a little further apart, her ears are well let's not venture there at the moment that could take some time and she's a bean pole." Dannie-Lynn said. Warren looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you rambling on about?"

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "If it were me with all the bitterness you have, I'd come up with things that were wrong with the other person. That's what I'm doing for you."

Warren let a half smile grace his face and then shook it away. "She was just…"

"Everything you were looking for but nothing you actually wanted when it all came down to it?" Dannie-Lynn pondered.

Warren groaned. "I thought we were ok together. I mean it wasn't horrible. But after a while she just couldn't keep seeing passed my father's reputation. It's no secret I have a temper and like everyone else she thinks I'm gonna turn out just like him." He said angrily.

Dannie-Lynn hadn't ever really dated so she couldn't relate. She kept guys around for a few weeks tops and then broke it off. She wasn't a slut, she'd only begun this routine recently and had made it through about four guys. It was already getting boring and she didn't know how her father had done it back in his younger years. "Come on let's get to the book store." Dannie-Lynn said.

Warren nodded brushing the hair back from his face behind his ears. It didn't help much small loose strands just fell forward again. "Yeah." He said and then left her room so she could change.


	3. Talking In Myspace

Chapter 3:

Dannie-Lynn and Warren were walking down that street towards the bookstore having just left the Baxter Building. "So you're a talkative person when you want to be?" Dannie-Lynn asked.

Warren shrugged. "It depends on the person and I much rather prefer silence." He said.

Before Dannie-Lynn could respond someone came up behind and rested their chin on her shoulder and walked with her. Dannie-Lynn turned and glared at the person. "Beat it Jimmy." She growled. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Jimmy jogged around in front of her and walked backwards so he could eyeball her obviously. He was about Warren's height and a young African American teenage boy. His head was shave bald and it made his deep brown eyes stand out. "Actually I got out of it do to emotional trauma. Matchstick." He goaded.

"Go away Jimmy before I feel that high approaching need to shove you into a trash can." Dannie-Lynn bit out.

"Oh come on chica you know you love me."

"You know what I'd love is for you to fall off the face of the earth and live eternally in an oblivion without your blow up doll to fuck and no women to speak of." Dannie-Lynn snarled.

Jimmy just grinned like an idiot walking backwards not caring who he bumped into. "You wound me with your words babe."

"I am not your babe, so please just go."

"Come on." Jimmy walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders stopping her from continuing on.

"Get your hands off." Dannie-Lynn snapped.

"Hey man back off." Warren grabbed Jimmy's bicep to pull him away and he succeeded but Jimmy didn't like him interrupting.

"Mind your business punk ass white boy." Jimmy bit at him angrily. (AN: Not trying to offend anyone…I knew a guy that use to say that jokingly and I always thought it was kinda funny.) He took a swing at Warren but he ducked grabbing his collar slamming him into the nearest wall face first and holding him there.

"Stop guys." Dannie-Lynn saw the cop car pull up and she was trying to pull Warren off.

"I said back off." Warren snarled before being pulled back, but it wasn't Dannie-Lynn and he felt the cold metal encircle his wrists.

"No officer wait." Dannie-Lynn said stepping in before he could be hauled off. "Wait he was just defending me. Please don't." She said looking at the cop sincerely.

"Aren't you Johnny Storms daughter?" The cop asked with a genuine smile.

Dannie-Lynn praised the lord for the family reputation. "Yeah that's me. Please my friend didn't do anything wrong. If you want to arrest someone arrest Jimmy, he's been sexually harassing me for months."

"Alright. No more fighting young man." The cop said. "Do you want to press charges?"

Dannie-Lynn looked over her shoulder where the other cop was speaking with Jimmy. "Nah it's not important anyways. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can. You two can go on." Dannie-Lynn gave a polite thank you to the officer and her and Warren went to the bookstore, the rest of their time together was spent silent.

That Night:

They had returned from the bookstore a while ago and were now in their separate rooms. Dannie-Lynn was once again on her myspace chatting with her friend Vanessa or Nessa for short.

Warren was alone in his room again. He had been reading for the better part of a few hours when he felt bored and decided to get on and see what the fuss was about with the myspace thing. He hadn't really bothered to look at anything besides Layla, Will's, Magenta, Ethan, and Zack's pages. He scrolled through some things and found the picture of him and Sandra, immediately deleting it.

He clicked on the link to Dannie-Lynn's page and saw the bright flames and black background and it seemed to draw him in. _I'm akin to the flame that burns bright within my soul._ Warren thought about her quote. It was perfect for her. Her display name was 'Mini Torch.'

Warren snooped looking at her page finding that she liked action movies and severely disliked chick flicks for the main purpose that it always seemed like a perfect ending and nothing was perfect. Her favorite music was mostly rock and her hero was her father.

In her bio was something interesting. "I play with fire and yet I don't get burned, but this does not make me impervious to pain. I feel, I have a soul, but people don't seem to care." Warren muttered to himself.

He clicked on her picture links and lots of pictures popped up. There were plenty of TJ, Sydney and Dannie-Lynn together. Many of Dannie-Lynn holding some sort of beverage at what looked like a party the arms of some guy wrapped around her waist and she was grinning. The one that caught Warren's eye mostly though was a shot of Dannie-Lynn standing alone facing the camera she was about seventeen or sixteen in the picture.

She wore a red-cropped zip up hoodie and faded jeans. Her abdomen was exposed and she held the belt loops of her unfastened jeans down a bit showing off a bit more of her tattoo. The rest dipped under the tops of her panties that could be seen. Warren was transfixed on the sexy smile that plagued her lips in the picture and yet her eyes didn't say the same. Shy seduction was hidden deep within them and the caption read 'Wouldn't you like to see the rest?' It was meant to tease and it did just that.

_Damn her and that damn tattoo._ Warren thought. He wanted desperately to see the whole damn thing, and he didn't know why. He got out of her pictures and clicked on her blog. Several entries pulled up and he scrolled to the bottom of the page.

_January 15_

_My dad did it again. He brought home that good for nothing Susie homemaker. I don't know why he's torturing himself. I mean it definitely isn't for me; no one could replace my mother. I guess he may not want to end up alone, but what he's looking for I doubt if he'll ever find again. She's buried in the cemetery looking out on the beautiful pond that she loved so much. _

_I went to see her today. I was upset and I went for comfort. I found it for a moment as I stood next to her grave and looked out on the small pond, but when I walked away the calm was gone like it had never been there in the first place. _

_January 17_

_Have you ever felt so alone in a crowd and out of place? I went to that college yesterday for the tour. Early on there was a breakfast for the visitors and Sydney had left me. I felt so out of place that it wasn't even funny. People kept glancing at me and I knew what they were whispering or snickering to their friends._

_They think they know me because of what the papers have made me out to be. I'm some juvenile delinquent, hipped up on drugs that parties and gets in trouble to damn much. _

_But that's not me. That's never been me. Sure I like to have fun, let loose but I'm to smart to do drugs. I'll cop to the small amount of drinking I do. And I am not stupid about it, I pour my own drinks and if I leave it somewhere it stays there. I'm to smart to end up the victim of some date rape, but back to whatever I was saying before._

_A half an hour into the breakfast I had to leave. Those girls kept scrutinizing me and their boyfriends kept smirking at me giving me the willies (Geeky college guys). Personally I don't think college is for me. But I don't want to disappoint my dad. Although it's not hard to do when I'm sneaking out late at night to meet friends and have just a microscopic bit of fun._

_But he never cares, it's like he let's me get away with shit cause he's afraid of losing me like he lost my mother. Every time he starts having a serious heart to heart with me about whatever I've done wrong he ends with 'you know what sweetie have fun just don't get in to much trouble.' Sometimes I wish he'd yell at me for some of the shit I pull._

_He's too afraid something bad will happen to me and he will have said the wrong thing the one last time he got to speak to me. How morbid is that? Nothing's going to happen to me. I wont let it. My dad needs me, and whether or not they want me my family and Ben are stuck with me._

_February 21_

_I got my tattoo today finally! I'm so excited. I couldn't contain my excitement while I waited for the guy to start. It was amusing watching him place his hands in just the right place so he wasn't being to 'nosy' and all up in my business. He asked me more than once what a young girl like me was doing getting a tattoo that close to…well you get the point. _

_My mom had a pair of angel wings in the same spot. I remember seeing them one day when she was getting dressed. I was seven and I asked what they were, pictures had always fascinated me, and she told me that they were angel wings and they were in memory of her grandfather who had passed several years before of cancer._

_She told me if I was to ever get a tattoo that it should mean something to me and be close to my heart. Thus flames. Fire consumes me and swallows me whole in every sense. It's my shield, my protection from harm and helps me help others. What a better way to celebrate than having it tattooed on me permanently? _

Warren hit the home link and found himself on his own page with new messages. He clicked and clicked again on the link from Dannie-Lynn.

_-Your on I see you. I thought you didn't actually like myspace? – D.L._

Warren hit the reply button with a smirk on his face.

_-Myspace not so much, your space however is quite interesting. – W.P._

He sent the message and waited a few moments before clicking the refresh button to see she had replied.

-_Jealous? Come down the hall with your laptop and I'll make your page interesting for you. – D.L._

_-What's in it for me? – W.P._

_-Besides a decked out page? – D.L._

_-Yea! – W.P._

_-My company. No bitchy retorts or snappy behavior? – D.L._

_-Fine. –W.P._

Warren got up from the reclined position he was sitting in leaning back against the headboard of the bed. He opened the bedroom door and noticed the hall was dark. _Wow must've spaced on the time._ No one was downstairs so that meant everyone had gone to bed. As he passed Will's room he could swear he heard giggling, but shrugged it off and kept on till he reached Dannie-Lynn's door and just walked in.

"You know a knock would've been polite." Dannie-Lynn said glancing up from her laptop screen and smiling at him. She was wearing glasses and it stunned Warren how stunning yet smart she looked. Her hair was pulled back in two french braids down either side of her skull and she looked so casual sitting reclined on her bed.

"Sorry." Warren said sarcastically. He closed her door but not before glancing at her lightly tanned and toned slender legs that were stretched out in front of her the right resting atop the left casually.

Dannie-Lynn patted the bed beside herself but kept her eyes focused on the screen. Warren sat much like she was on her bed in long reg baggy flannel pajama bottoms and an old beat up faded black Rolling Stone t-shirt. "Didn't take you for the flannels type." Dannie-Lynn said amused.

Warren rolled his eyes. "You gonna show me how to do this or not?" He asked gesturing to his laptop.

Dannie-Lynn switched laptops with him. "You can peruse while I work on your page."

"What can I peruse?" He asked teasingly.

"Any file I don't want scene is password protected, but everything else is fair game." Dannie-Lynn grabbed the camera from her bed stand and turned towards Warren holding it up. "Hey?" Warren looked up at her and saw the camera.

"No pictures." He quickly turned his face away.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "Come on just one."

"Fine."

"Smile."

"Not a chance." He said looking at her blankly. When she held the camera up he cocked an eyebrow. _Damn he's sexy when he does that._ Dannie-Lynn mentally slapped herself. _Stop it._ She snapped the shot and grinned.

"Perfect." She loaded it up onto the computer and then his page and set it as his default before changing his background to something similar to hers.

"So what don't you want seen?" Warren asked scrolling through her laptop, perusing like she had said to do.

Dannie-Lynn looked over at him and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Very much so yes?" He said intrigue playing across his face in a devious smirk.

"Mostly my journal and some pictures. Everything else is free for viewing though. Although if you can crack my password I'll let you read and/or see whatever you want." Dannie-Lynn said. "Be forewarned several have tried and failed."

Warren chuckled softly and just ignored the locked files. If she didn't want them to be private she wouldn't set them as such and they were her business. "I'm not that big of a snoop. Everyone has things they keep private." He said opening one of her picture folders and began perusing. _There's a lot more to her than anyone sees._ Warren thought as he looked at the pictures.

They were of her relaxing on the couch reading or sitting in a park feeding ducks in the pond. "Sydney took those. She said she was trying to catch my softer side." Dannie-Lynn said after glancing over to see what he was doing.

"You're a totally different person."

"No. I'm one whole person." Dannie-Lynn replied without hesitation.

Warren opened another picture folder and went through them, some were old she was about twelve maybe thirteen years old and she seemed be dancing. Ballet even. She wore black short shorts and a white sports bra, with black laced up ballet slippers in the lobby of the Baxter Building posing.

"It's called attitude." Dannie-Lynn said.

"You dance?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn looked over at the picture sighed and back at Warren's laptop. "I use to. Technically I still do, but I traded in my ballet slippers for converse chucks."

"So what do you dance now?" Warren asked. Dannie-Lynn reached over and hit enter and another picture popped up on the screen of her Dannie-Lynn in front of a class of students in more laid back clothing and they all seemed to be in a rag doll position. Arms up, but dangling loosely in the air and one foot turned in with the knees bent.

"Mostly hip-hop." She said looking at the picture and then back at the laptop before her.

"Why'd you switch?" Warren asked closing the folder and the laptop setting it on the bed in front of him.

"Ballet was my mom's thing I tried it for a few years. I was good, but I wasn't great. Ballet was to slow for me. I needed something different, so one day when I was leaving class and the hip-hop student came in I decided to stick around and watch. Next thing I know two days later I've dropped ballet." Dannie-Lynn explained. She handed Warren back his laptop leaving hers at his feet on the end of her bed.

Warren closed his laptop setting it on standby and set it next to Dannie-Lynn's. "What did your dad say?" Warren asked.

"He was fine with it. He knew ballet wasn't my thing. I hate the color pink and tutu's don't even get me started." She said trying to lighten up the conversation. "So I'm sharing, what do I get in exchange?" Dannie-Lynn grinned.

Warren shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I dunno favorite band or something no one else knows maybe." Dannie-Lynn said non-chalantly.

"I can play guitar and I'm a decent artist." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "I can snowboard."

"I can't." Warren said.

"I love dirt bikes and motorcycles."

"I agree."

"Favorite book?"

Warren shrugged. "I try not to have a favorite honestly. But if I had to chose I'd say Firestarter."

"Cheesy." Dannie-Lynn laughed. "I prefer Emily Dickinson poems."

Dannie-Lynn thought of something else for a moment and then continued on. She didn't know why she was drawn to share with Warren, but he was nice enough and he didn't treat her like she was a fragile vase that was bound to break if it was touched.

At about two a.m. Dannie-Lynn glanced at her clocked on the wall above her dresser. "Shit you should go to bed. Training starts early tomorrow." Dannie-Lynn said.

"Promise not to shove me off any buildings?" Warren asked teasingly.

Dannie-Lynn tensed and looked up at him. "I wont be training with you anymore so you don't have to worry." She said.

"Oh come on I was just kidding." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head. "No. Unlike my father my powers evolve, as I get older I can't risk it. You're safer training with my father." She said certainty in her voice.

Warren stood up and grabbed his laptop from the end of the bed and headed for the door. "Night." Warren said.

"Night."

Days later:

The first week went by rather fast. The kids from sky high had bonded to each of the three 'fantastic kids.' Layla, and Magenta really hit it off with Sydney her being slightly more girly than Dannie-Lynn, Ethan and Zach though older hit it off with TJ and Will usually could be found wherever Layla was most of the time.

Warren and Dannie-Lynn had hit it off. They would talk some nights over myspace for a while. Usually about stupid stuff that had no real importance. Dannie-Lynn still didn't know Warren well enough to share everything with him and Warren felt the same, but he felt like he could tell her just about anything that was on his mind and she wouldn't judge him. In a weird sense they understood each other.

Training had proceeded as agreed upon by the adults, they had a set rotation for Monday threw Friday and the weekends the kids got to relax. There were small dealings in town occasionally that the 4 would have to take care of and the kids would watch and learn. They also watched footage from old news reports of previous battles the 4 had faced.

It was Friday evening and the adults had decided to take everyone out to dinner. They got a private dinning area at a very elegant restaurant in the city. Dannie-Lynn was probably the only girl that wasn't dressed nicely, opting to where her faded low rise skinny leg jeans with her flat skull canvas slip on shoes and a black halter vest no shirt underneath just a black bra. The pockets on the vest had tiny skull and cross bones patches and the small portion on the back read "Hellion."

Sydney wore a nice black pencil skirt that reached her knees simple ballerina slip on shoes and a light blue silk button up top. Layla wore a green summer dress with nice sandals, and Magenta wore a black and purple pinstripe tube top dress with an empire waist and her nicer boots.

The boys were wearing nice black slacks and decent shirts, wear as Warren was wearing faded black jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to just to his elbows.

"Are we going to tell them?" Reed asked Sue. She nodded.

"Tell us what?" Dannie-Lynn asked skeptically.

Johnny gave her a comforting grin one she returned knowing now that it was nothing too serious. "The mayor is having a party of sorts in our name tomorrow night. It's going to be a very nice party lots of important people will be there and we would like for you all to attend." Sue explained.

It went silent for a moment and then the clatter of a fork dropping onto a plate rang out and everyone looked and where Dannie-Lynn was posed like she was going to take a bit of food, but there was no fork in her hand and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Breath." Sydney teased.

Dannie-Lynn looked up and glared at her and then at her aunt. "Do we have to attend?" She asked.

"It would be nice if…" Sue started only to be cut off.

"Dannie you will attend." Johnny informed her.

Dannie-Lynn knew not to argue with him cause for once he was being assertive towards her and not telling her she didn't need to do something. "Fine." She said softly. "But I don't own any appropriate clothing." She grumbled picking up her fork and picking at her food.

"Yeah I didn't bring anything for that either." Warren said.

The boys all pretty much agreed that besides that slacks they were wearing they had nothing better with them having not expected it. "That's alright I'll take you boys tomorrow and we'll get suits." Johnny said smirking.

"And I will take you girls shopping tomorrow morning." Sue said. She looked at Dannie-Lynn and saw the sullen look on her face. "I'll only give my opinion, but you can get what you want." She said.

Dannie-Lynn looked at her aunt Sue and smiled and they new the events from a week prier were long since forgotten. They had a tendency to do things like that. Dannie-Lynn would do something wrong and Sue would try to be a mother like figure, Dannie-Lynn would rebel against the idea and Sue wouldn't speak to her properly for a few days and then they'd throw each other a bone and the fight would be forgotten.

"Dad, Uncle Reed, Aunt Sue, Ben can I ask a favor?" Dannie-Lynn asked. They all gave a slight nod at the young girl. "Since we're going to be attending something that could potentially bring us to the edge of insanity is it alright if I take them out on Sunday evening?"

"That depends?" Sue said after swallowing her bite of salad.

"It's a dance club my friend Nessa's father is opening. He said I could get in free with some friends opening night. It's meant for teens to twenties." Dannie-Lynn explained.

"I dunno." Reed said and looked to the others for anything to say.

"I don't see why not." Johnny said. "There kids they need to go out and have some fun. They've worked hard this week."

Dannie-Lynn loved her father's attitude sometimes. "Alright." Sue said. "But curfew will be midnight." She said.

The table started getting rowdy with talk of Saturday and Sunday but Dannie-Lynn tuned everything out as she finished her food. "I think I'm gonna head off." Dannie-Lynn stood from the table grabbing her leather biker jacket and slipping it on from the back of her chair.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"Bookstore and then to Nessa's to drop of her cd and then home." Dannie-Lynn told him.

"Take Warren with you." Johnny said. "It's late and…"

"Dad…" Dannie-Lynn said in a warning tone. She knew he meant well, but she could take care of herself.

"No it's fine I'll go. If that's alright with you?" He asked standing from his chair as well. Dannie-Lynn sighed and nodded.

"Fine come on." Dannie-Lynn grabbed her bag and they left the restaurant.

"So how are we getting to where we're going?" Warren asked.

"Like ever other new Yorker. Taxi!" She whistled waving her hand out into the street to hail a cab. A taxi pulled up and Dannie-Lynn climbed in then Warren. Dannie-Lynn gave the cab driver her destination and then things went silent.

As they arrive at a nice building just down from the street the Baxter was on Warren looked up to see Dannie-Lynn going up some steps and ringing the doorbell. He waited on the sidewalk.

"Dannie-Lynn oh sweetie it's so good to see you!" The woman who answered the door shrieked. "Wont you come in?"

"Actually Mrs. Brisco I just came to drop off Nessa's cd. She leave's for Italy tomorrow and no flight would be perfect without Panic at The Disco and the Plain White T's. So is she here I want to tell her goodbye?"

"Oh yes one moment." Dannie-Lynn came back down the steps and stood with Warren as they waited for her friend.

"Dannie!" Dannie-Lynn barely had time to turn around as the girl launched herself grabbing her in a bear hug. Warren refrained greatly from chuckling at the childish act.

"Get off!" Dannie-Lynn spluttered out in bits of laughter. The girl let loose and Dannie-Lynn turned to face her Warren at her side. "God what are you trying to do you cow squish me?" She asked jokingly. Warren never understood what girl talk was all about, cause that girl was anything but fat. She was much like Dannie-Lynn herself and probably weighed less, being a little bit shorter than the brunette.

Nessa had long honey blonde hair with dark black streaks through it and her skin was a light olive. Her eyes were a gray tinge and her clothes where all black. She wore black skinny leg jeans, with a black tank and a black studded belt and a silver chain hanging from one belt loop in front to one in the back along her thigh.

"Shut up you Elephant!" Nessa teased smacking her arm and then her eyes averted to Warren. "Who's this?"

"Oh Nessa this is Warren he's one of the kids staying with us this summer." Dannie-Lynn said. "Warren this is my Best Friend Vanessa but we all call her Nessa."

Warren gave a quick nod as the girl seemed to look him over in his dark pants, shirt and worn leather jacket. "Right."

"So here's your cd. I'd hate for you to be on the plane without a little PATD an PWT." Dannie-Lynn handed her the cd case from her bag.

Nessa smiled and took it. "Thanks. I can't believe I'm gonna be gone the whole summer?" She said softly.

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "Awe you gonna miss me?" She teased her wiping away a fake tear from her cheek.

"Hell ya." Nessa said seriously.

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "Buck up I can fly remember?" She said jokingly.

Nessa smirked at her. "True. But it's against the rules."

"I've been known to break a few." Dannie-Lynn joked.

Nessa gave her a small smile. "I'm gonna miss you Dan."

"And I'm gonna miss you Van. I'll try not to roast Jimmy while you're gone but I can't guarantee anything." She said mockingly. Nessa stepped forwardly and engulfed Dannie-Lynn in another hug practically squeezing the life from her lungs. "Sex, drugs and rock n roll…"

"Speed, weed, and birth control…" Nessa said breaking away grinning.

"Life's a bitch until we die, so fuck this world let's get high." They said together. _Girls are really odd._ Warren thought amusedly to himself. The girls burst into a fit of laughter and gave each other one last hug.

"Take care of you…" Nessa said breaking the hug.

"Take care of you too." Dannie-Lynn let her hands go and motioned for her and Warren to start walking down the sidewalk.

"You both act as if your never going to see each other again." Warren commented.

"A friend of ours Austin went to England for summer vacation last year and neither of us got a chance to see him before he left and he died in a plane crash on the flight home." Dannie-Lynn told him softly looking dead ahead. "Ever since no matter what or where we are going, if there's gonna be distance we see each other. And we never say goodbye."

Warren looked at her and she seemed emotion ridden. "Sorry."

"It's fine you didn't know." Dannie-Lynn said. "Last year was really hard. His parents had to bury an empty coffin cause a lot of the bodies were never found. And starting school was even worse. People who didn't even know him or care that he existed were lighting candles by his old locker and in front of the school.

They had grief counselors for students who want to 'talk about it'." She said in mock disgust. "I went in to see my counselor and there were people in there who didn't even know him. I lost it. I started going off on random students. The principle called my father to come and get me and he did."

"Wow." Warren said softly. "That's um…"

"No offense I know I volunteered the information but can we not talk about this?" She asked softly.

Warren nodded and they continued on. "So why aren't you going away this summer?"

"I was invited to go to Italy with Nessa but my dad wants me here."

"So it's our fault?" Warren asked casually not accusingly though.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head. "No, not really. I mean partially but my dad hasn't ever really been comfortable with the idea of me going to a foreign country alone with no real adult supervision. And he'd go with but this whole hero gig is too demanding."

"That sucks." Warren said.

"Yeah. I mean in a way, but he promised that one-day in the not to distant future that we would tour the world in three days. See all we want in three days. Italy, England, Cambodia, India, Japan, Australia…we will someday."

"Must be nice being able to fly." Warren chuckled softly.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "I guess. When I first started I had a slight phobia of heights, but that passed and it just became another thing I could do." They reached the bookstore and went inside. Dannie-Lynn found what she was interested in and Warren even found another book he could read.

He had a feeling he'd be leaving with a lot more books before heading home. After they finished at the bookstore Dannie-Lynn and Warren headed back to the Baxter Building and went to their separate rooms having noticed that everyone was already home and in bed.


	4. Hot

Chapter 4:

Warren stepped out of the Limo him and the other guys had arrived in. He felt odd in the tux he was wearing. He felt out of place being at this particular event as well. He could see older women and men entering wearing fancy clothes and nice jewelry. This was not his thing.

"Man come on." Will said patting his shoulder and they walked up the large steps and into the building. Yep definitely not his thing. Everything was brightly light upon from the massive chandelier that hung in the center of the room. The room itself was huge; many tables spread out around wear some people sat. There was a large instrumental band playing lined against the far wall and just in front of that was a good sized are of floor that was cleared for dancing, some couples having already found their way there.

Ethan and Zach scampered off the to the snack table, though there was some fancier word for it that Warren couldn't place. Will was waiting patiently inside the door for Layla and the other girls. Sue had told the men to go ahead because they were running a bit behind and with all the kids they'd have to take separate Limo's anyways. Warren decided to wait with Will. Johnny, Reed and Ben who had come in a separate vehicle were mingling already.

Twenty minutes passed and the doors opened to reveal Sue. She wore a long elegant white halter dress that pooled at the floor and her hair was done up into a nice bun. "Boys will you go get the girls please?" Sue asked them nicely.

Warren and Will nodded and motioned for Zach to join them. They headed out front and saw that Magenta was the last to step out of the Limo. Will immediately joined Layla at her side.

Her dress was a dark green almost black silk strapless empire waist dress that hung to just past her knees and she wore a pair of 2-inch high black evening pumps. Zach offered Magenta his arm. She wore a mid-thigh lace inset halter dress. Just below the bust was an inset of see through lace. And her feet were adorned with 2-inch high peep toe pumps. Both Magenta and Layla had done their hair and make-up in typical fashion as well.

Warren had to control himself from letting his jaw hang open when he looked at Dannie-Lynn. She looked uncomfortable much like him but he didn't think she knew how truly stunning she looked.

Dannie-Lynn wore a red braid-trim maxi dress with a v-neckline showing off her cleavage a bit, much to Warren's liking. The dress hung loosely around her ankles and showed off her figure nicely. Her feet were adorned in 3-inch high black sling back peep toe pumps. Her hair was pinned up with small flicks of blue sticking out. "Earth to Warren." Warren heard a snap and came back to.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

Dannie-Lynn just smirked at him. "Ready to go inside? The other's went ahead." She said.

Warren looked over and surely enough the others weren't standing where they had been moments ago. "You just look so different." Warren commented trying to explain away his lack of movement.

Dannie-Lynn looked down at herself and back at him. "I hate dresses."

"I hate tuxes." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn smiled and held up her phone. "Mind if I barrow a pocket at least?" She asked nicely.

Warren took the phone and put it in his front pants pocket and offered her his arm. She linked arms with him and they started for the building. "By the way you look nice." Warren told her as they walked in to the room.

"Thanks." Dannie-Lynn said ducking her head a bit. It was hard to hide the blush on her cheeks cause her hair was pulled back in some kind of way on the back of her head and right as he said she looked nice he had unhooked his arm from hers and gently put his hand on her bare back urging her forward through the door. (AN: See the thing was Dannie-Lynn wasn't in her element so she could get slightly embarrassed by a look, compliment or touch)

The touch had sent sparks down her spine, the kind she felt when she flamed up. It was nice and yet so uncharacteristic for her. She had never before felt tingles for another person or funny butterflies in her stomach during conversation with a guy. She'd never felt so much like a girl until she had met Warren Peace. _I can't like him. I've only known him a week. _Dannie-Lynn thought to herself as they walked in. "So uh where's Sydney?" Warren asked.

"Coming with a friend." Dannie-Lynn answered.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend. Weird Layla usually can't help but blab those things." Warren pondered.

"I said friend. Not boyfriend. Marco is gay, but his father doesn't know and so every know and than Sydney plays the role of his on again off again girlfriend. My aunt and uncle don't much care, cause Sydney's to shy to actually get out there and find a guy and just say 'hey I like you, you like me let's be an us and see how it goes.'" Dannie-Lynn said faking perkiness tilting her head back and forth like a valley girl and faking twirling her hair in her finger and chewing gum.

Warren laughed as they took up seats at a table. "Is that how you are?" He asked curiously.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head and grabbed a glass of water from the tray a waiter was holding by them, Warren took one too and set it on the table. "I don't date."

"What? But you said last week…"

"I never implied I was dating the guy I had sex with." Dannie-Lynn corrected. "You assumed."

"Ok." Warren said.

"I prefer flings every once and a while."

"Is that wise?"

Dannie-Lynn frowned at him and then took a sip of water. "I'm not a slut I just don't like attachment."

"Why?"

"Like I told you fire is wild and being in a real relationship I feel smothered, like my oxygen has been taken away and I can't breath. I feel pinned down and I don't like it, but than again I haven't met anyone worth being pinned down." Dannie-Lynn said.

Warren Peace sighed very uncharacteristically to himself. _She hasn't met anyone worth being pinned down. I wonder if that would include me?_

_God he's got that pensive silent look that I just want to ask what's on his mind. I never want to ask what's on a guy's mind, cause I never want to know, but he makes me want to know._ Dannie-Lynn thought silently._ You idiot he's only here for the summer than he'll be gone._

"Well hello babe." Dannie-Lynn looked up and realized Jimmy was hovering over her.

"Goodbye pig." She said angrily.

"Oh come on I just came to tell you about my plan." Jimmy said. When he didn't get a response he continued. "You see it goes like this I'm going to sue your friend here for assault."

"What?" Dannie-Lynn and Warren both said at the same time wearing scowls.

"However…I could be persuaded to not proceed with this plan." He said evilly.

Dannie-Lynn stood up almost to his height in her heels. "You even so much as think about pressing charges against him and I'll slap you with a sexual harassment charge and not to mention attempted sexual assault, so if you don't mind leave me the hell alone." She snarled lowly to him.

Jimmy's face had gone from a smug grin to a look of dread. He walked away without a word. Dannie-Lynn sat back down. "What is with that guy?" Warren asked watching him walk away bumping into people rudely without apology as he walked away.

"I wouldn't fuck him." Dannie-Lynn said bluntly. She looked over at Warren and saw the questioning look in his eyes. "We use to be on friendly terms. My sophomore year I attended a party he was having at his parents place. They were out of town, it was nice and all until Jimmy and I ended up alone in his room. He was a little drunk I was a little tipsy but nothing to bad and he started to make a pass at me…"

_Dannie-Lynn felt his hand run up her thigh and his lips latch on to hers like a leech looking for oxygen. For a moment it didn't bother her, a kiss was a kiss and it could be forgotten. But soon she found his hand running up her shirt to her chest and he groped her. "Jimmy stop." She said breaking the kiss._

_Jimmy chuckled faintly and kissed her again squeezing her breast in his hand aggressively. Dannie-Lynn thought he was joking around and broke away laughing a bit._

_"I mean it Jimmy stop." She said with a tipsy smile on her lips. Jimmy didn't seem to get the picture and forced his hand back up her shirt as the other splayed on her back pulling her closer and his lips sucked on her neck. "Jimmy, knock it off! Stop it!" She pushed him back._

_Jimmy grabbed her wrists and pushed her towards his bed, but before he could get any further Dannie-Lynn retaliated by grabbing his wrists and burning him slightly. "Ah fuck you bitch!" He yelled in agony._

_Dannie-Lynn hauled ass out of his room and didn't look back._

"…he's bothered me ever since. I tried to be polite and tell him I didn't like him that way, but he usually just gets progressively worse, but he knows not to touch me." Dannie-Lynn said. She stuck her finger in the water and steam rose from the liquid surface and she removed her finger.

"Can I ask what make's you think anyone would believe you now?" Warren asked.

"The burn marks on his wrists and the documents of his hospital visit. Not to mention I have pages of derogatory comments on my myspace from him and messages asking for sex so I think I'd win." Dannie-Lynn said cockily.

Warren nodded casually. "Alright than." He said.

Dannie-Lynn glanced up at him and then looked passed and ducked her head down. "Shit."

Warren looked behind him and saw a man about their age walking towards them. He had spiked hair and glasses. "Who's that?" He asked softly as the boy was looking at them.

"Mayor's son. He has a thing for me."

"Ok…" Warren drawled not seeing the problem.

Dannie-Lynn turned to him and looked him in the eye. "He's grabby and he's always got a hard on if you get my picture. He's probably coming to ask me to dance, please dance with me?" She asked.

Warren chuckled and stood offering her his hand and she stood up. They were heading towards the floor when the young man in question stopped in front of them. "Oh damn Dannie-Lynn I was just coming to ask you to dance with me." He said smiling.

Dannie-Lynn forced a smile. "Oh darn, I'm gonna dance with my friend Warren though." She said.

"Save me a dance." Dannie-Lynn smiled and then pulled Warren to the dancing area brushing passed the kid.

"Not if I can help it." She muttered making Warren laugh. They reached the floor and Dannie-Lynn turned to him and put her right hand in his left and her arm back around his mid section. Warren set his other hand on the small of her back. "Thanks."

Warren grinned. "No problem."

"Last year at a function similar to this he asked me to dance, so I did. He put his hand on my ass instead of where yours is currently and he had a hard on the entire time. I was so grossed out by the end of the dance I thought I'd vomit." Dannie-Lynn explained.

Warren chuckled softly as they continued swaying in a circle around the dance floor. "Let me guess mayors son?" Dannie-Lynn looked over and saw Sydney with her friend Marco.

"Yes and Warren this is Marco, Marco Warren." Dannie-Lynn introduced. "I didn't see you come in?"

"How could you? You were so engrossed in conversation with hothead and or ducking for cover that I was the farthest from your mind." Sydney teased her.

Dannie-Lynn smirked and out of the corner of her eye she'd swear she saw a small tinge of pink on Warren's cheeks. "Warren's good company and besides neither of us wants to be here." She said.

After a while an announcer told everyone that dinner was to be served and everyone took their seats at their rightful table. It took two medium round tables to seat everyone in the 'fantastic' party as the kids were jokingly referring to it as.

Plates of steak were brought out, the alternative being a poached salmon and everyone ate mingling with the people at their tables. Further into the evening the mayor went to the podium and began to give a speech dedicated to the fantastic four and how they save and kept New York city protected on a regular bases. They were awarded plaques and gave speeches of their own and then went back to their tables.

The small instrumental band started up again and people were back out on the dance floor and Dannie-Lynn saw the Mayors son, Trevor (AN: I'm using a fake mayor and son so if it's not the real mayor of New York don't beat me up please)…coming over.

"Warren you want to get some air with me?" Dannie-Lynn asked her lips pursed into a smile and her eyes gesturing over her shoulder as she looked at him intently.

Warren nodded and put his napkin up on the table and stood from his chair at the same time as Dannie-Lynn did. "Dannie-Lynn you ready for that dance?" Trevor asked stopping in front of her again.

"I'm sorry Trevor. I'm not feeling well and I just want to go get some air. Maybe when I come back in?" She offered fakely smiling through her teeth.

"Not feeling well want me to take you home?" He asked.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head. "No thank you I think I'll be fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Dannie-Lynn wanted to beat her brain in with a frying pan. Obviously this kid didn't know anything about her. Dannie-Lynn wasn't the type to be taken care of.

Warren led Dannie-Lynn out of the building to the front steps. "Does he ever let up?" Warren asked as they sat on the top step looking out on the passersby and the cars.

"Not really. Not all functions include a dance area. He follows me like a starved puppy." Dannie-Lynn said in exasperation. "You wanna go get a coffee with me?"

Warren grinned at her way of diverting the subject. "Won't someone notice us missing?"

"Beats me." Dannie-Lynn had already started down the steps and was in the midst of hailing a cab. One pulled off for her and she opened the door and turned to look at Warren. "You coming hothead!" She yelled smiling though.

_I've never liked that nickname more than when it comes from her lips. _Warren thought bemused. He hurried down the steps and to the cab slipping along side Dannie-Lynn. "Do you even have money?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn produced a decent size fold of twenty's from her bra and Warren smirked at her. "I always carry a little cash with me to these things." Dannie-Lynn grinned. She told the cabbie where to go and sat back to enjoy the ride.

"You know you aren't like girls I've met."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I prefer to stand out rather than fit in." Dannie-Lynn said as she looked over at him. His eyes captivated her because they like his power seemed to burn into her and she couldn't look away.

Neither realizing what was really going on started to move in a little closer till they were only an inch apart. But before they could seal the deal Warren felt buzzing in his pocket and was startled. He reached in grabbing the phone and handed it to Dannie-Lynn turning away quickly hiding his disappointment as he watched the shops and such pass by.

"Hello?" "Hey dad." "Oh we decided to get a coffee and head back to the apartment. I'm just tired and Warren just wasn't comfortable." "Can you blame him you don't like those events either. They aren't your style." "Ok. Love ya bye." Dannie-Lynn ended the call and set the phone in her lap and looked out her window.

_Were we seriously going to kiss? _They both thought simultaneously.

Later:

Dannie-Lynn and Warren walked in the front door of the apartment. Everything was still off so that meant the others hadn't left the party yet. "I'm gonna go to bed." Dannie-Lynn said and locked the front door before hurrying up the stairs to her room.

Warren did the same relieved he could get out of the uncomfortable ensemble from the night.

There was a knock at the door and Dannie-Lynn went to answer it after slipping into an overly large t-shirt to sleep in. She swung her door open and found Warren standing there. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"No." Warren shook his head.

"Then what do you want?" Dannie-Lynn asked him.

Warren stepped forward and abruptly crashed his lips down upon hers kissing her with passion and want. Dannie-Lynn could barely squeak in surprise before a moan of enjoyment rumbled from her throat. Warren kicked Dannie-Lynn's door shut behind him and turned her pressing her back against it pinning her.

Dannie-Lynn wanted to let her fingers get caught in his chin length dark hair as they kissed, but he pinned her hands above her head easily with one of his and his other ran up and down her thigh. _It feels so good._ Dannie-Lynn thought. _To be wanted not needed._ But it hit her Dannie-Lynn knew she didn't do relationships and broke the kiss untangling her tongue from his.

"What?" Warren asked breathlessly.

"I can't. I can't do this. I can't treat you like I would any other guy." Dannie-Lynn said sullenly. "I don't do relationships remember?"

"But I want you." Warren said looking in her eyes. He brought her arm down the other hand landing on his shoulder lightly. She watched as he sensuously let their palms come together and clasp shut entwining their fingers as flames encompassed them together.

Dannie-Lynn shot up in her bed eyes wide and she brought her hand in front of her and it wasn't on fire and Warren wasn't in her room. _It was only a dream. It felt so good though._ She thought. Dannie-Lynn let her eyes drift shut and she touched the fingertips of her right hand to her lips and it was like she could feel the heat from the kiss in the dream on her lips.

His lips had felt hot against hers and Dannie-Lynn could feel the heat pulsing off him in waves like a warm blanket having surrounded her.

It had been two weeks since the almost kissing incident and they had both ignored it. They went about the days like usual occasionally finding time to go to the bookstore together. Dannie-Lynn had been roped into going shopping with the girls a few times as well.

They never had made it to the club opening that Sunday, but Dannie-Lynn promised the teens that they would go before their summer in New York was over.

It was two a.m. and Dannie-Lynn couldn't take it anymore she needed a hot shower and a cool breeze. The hot shower came first lasting a mere few moments to soak her hair and wash off and then she got into some baggy jeans and a black faded Poison t-shirt and she went up to the roof.

"Mom?" Dannie-Lynn said as she sat on the ledge looking out on the city. "Some things wrong with me. I think I'm falling for someone. I keep telling myself not to, but it's like I wont listen to myself. I can't let myself love someone as much as dad loved you, cause I don't think I'd survive like he did if anything happened to him."

A soft breeze blew across her face and Dannie-Lynn smiled. "He's kind of like me in a sense. A real hothead. I've never met someone who could go rounds with me in sarcastic remarks. It just couldn't be done and then he shows up and turns everything around. He reads like me, he's smart but he doesn't care if people know it or not and we have similar interests. He's genuinely the best guy I've ever met, besides dad that is.

"I could just deny how I feel and he'll be gone by the end of summer, but what good would denying myself something that I obviously want do me? It wouldn't do a damn bit a good. Although what if I was just some summer fling for him and he went home and never cared about me again?"

"He wouldn't do that." Dannie-Lynn was so startled she slipped of the ledge and started to plummet.

"Flame on!" She yelled. Her entire body erupted into crackling flames and she soared towards her bedroom window well aware that her clothes were fried and she was now technically naked. She flew through her window and ended up slamming into the wall not being able to stop. She hit the ground and powered down.

She looked down at herself naked as the day she was born and scrambled into her closet to put some clothes on before Warren made it down to see if she was all right. _What was he doing up there? _She thought bewildered. _Funny he'll probably ask you the same thing. Confessions of feelings to no one and all._ She thought sarcastically with a mental roll of her eyes. Just as she was slipping her panties on under the long Guns n Roses t-shirt she heard a knock. Hopefully she hadn't woken anyone with her 'landing'.

Dannie-Lynn calmly walked to the door and opened it. Warren stood there looking concerned and she stepped aside and let him in. "I didn't mean to startle you right off the roof." Warren said softly as she shut the door.

It was awkward standing like this with him it was just like in her dream now. "It's ok. You were just trying to see if you could get me naked I understand." She teased him.

Warren let out a breath of what seemed like relief and then smirked at her. "And it worked."

"Damn straight too bad you didn't get to enjoy your efforts." Dannie-Lynn retorted playfully. Warren seemed to get serious and Dannie-Lynn picked up on the vibe. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

"All of it." He replied. "I honestly didn't mean to. I was lying down on the other side of the roof when you came out. I was watching the sky. I was going to make you aware of my presence, but I didn't want to interrupt." He said sheepishly.

Dannie-Lynn sighed and looked down and then back at Warren. "I-I…Oh my god." She groaned.

"What?" Warren asked looking her over. "Did you actually hurt yourself?"

"No I sound like a sixteen year old girl who's just made a complete idiot of herself. I have never been that girl in my life what have you done to me!" She shrieked.

"Shh…"

"Oh shh yourself hothead. My walls are sort of sound proof."

"Not everything. Your door isn't." Warren hissed.

"Well duh it's a door." Dannie-Lynn rolled her eyes. "I feel like that day when I shoved you off the roof. I don't know what's going on in my brain." She said softly. "But I can't just do to you what I do to other guys. I actually like and relatively care about you." Now she was rambling.

Warren couldn't help a small smirk at the fact that she cared. "Would you just shut up for a minute?" Warren grinned.

Dannie-Lynn looked up at him in shock for telling her to shut up and before she could react or think she was back against her wall held there in place with Warren's body pressed against hers and his lips working magic against her mouth. His lips were just like her dream. Heated and soft, tender, delicate, but filled with passion and fire.

As the kiss began to manifest itself into something more, hands roaming in places they probably shouldn't at the moment a knock came at the door. "Shit." Dannie-Lynn breathed heavily. She pushed Warren aside behind her door and flung it open and saw Sydney. "Sidders what brings you to my room at this ungodly hour?" Dannie-Lynn whispered making it look as though she hadn't just been making out and horny as all hell.

"I was getting water and I think I heard some noises coming from Wills room. You know what Mom and Dad said so, would you…" She trailed of whispering in a sheepish manner swaying slightly on the balls of her feet nervously.

"You really can be a prude sometimes." Dannie-Lynn said. "Just let me grab some paints."

Sydney looked at her funny. "Why were you sleeping without pants anyways?"

"I was hot." Dannie-Lynn said casually when in truth she hadn't had time to put pants on before Warren had come to her room after her incident on the roof. "I may be a Pyro, but I can get too hot occasionally."

"Alright whatever just hurry up." Sydney said.

Dannie-Lynn closed her door quietly as Sydney wandered back to her own room. She leaned back against it and let out the heavy pants of air she had been holding and saw Warren smirking at her all to smug about him at the moment.

"You know you're a really good actress." Warren said jokingly.

Dannie-Lynn glared at him, but it was in a playful nature and didn't hold quite the punch it should. "Shut up." She breathed. "I have to go separate the horny lovebirds." Dannie-Lynn moved quickly out of the way before Warren could make it any closer to her and she went to her closet and grabbed some flannel pajama shorts.

Warren stood leaning on the doorframe blocking her exit from the walk in closet. "Please Warren move?" Dannie-Lynn asked slight exasperated, but in a polite manor.

"Are you mad now?" He asked her softly.

Dannie-Lynn jerked her head up and looked at his eyes. "No. I just need…time…that's all."

"Dannie…"

"Warren I'm not use to this. Just go to bed." She shoved passed him and out of her room before he could say anything else. She wouldn't deny how much she loved that kiss and how she would like nothing more than to just ignore Will and Layla and kiss him like she needed him to live, but she had meant it when she said she didn't know what was going on in her brain.

Dannie-Lynn pulled herself from her thoughts and knocked on Will's bedroom door. "Will?"

"Hang on!" Came the soft holler.

Will swung the door open and Dannie-Lynn smirked at him sleepily. "Layla I know you're in there." Layla come from alongside the bed and looked at Dannie-Lynn sheepishly. "I'm all for late night romps but my aunt and uncle probably wouldn't appreciate it finding you two in the same bed tomorrow morning, so Layla let's go."

"Fine." Layla stood up completely heading for the door and on her way passed Will kissed her softly and said goodnight. Dannie-Lynn walked Layla back to her room and when the door was shut she went to her own, hoping that Warren had just quietly snuck passed her in the hall and gone to his own room as well.

Luckily her room was empty and nothing but the cool breeze coming in her window shimmying her curtains could be heard. She grabbed her I-pod and put her headphones on also snatching her laptop from her desk and sat on her bed. She needed to message Nessa and when that was finished she went to sleep in her bed alone and no dreams to wake her.


	5. PG 13?

Chapter 5:

Dannie-Lynn met everyone downstairs just as breakfast was being served. "I was wondering when you'd come down." Johnny said. "Thought maybe I'd have to douse you in cold water."

"Sorry dad I'm not staying for breakfast. I have class."

"Schools over." TJ commented.

Dannie-Lynn scoffed at him. "Thank you captain obvious. I meant dance class. It starts today and I don't want to miss it."

"Dannie-Lynn we have training to do."

"Yeah and I have training to do. I'll be back in a few hours. Keep hothead busy until than." She shrugged off her father's attempt at protest and jogged out the door. Warren got up from the table telling them he'd be right back and headed out the door after Dannie-Lynn.

Warren barely made it to the elevator in time but he had. "What's your problem?" He asked.

"I don't have one." She said bitterly. "I didn't sleep well that's all." She said grumpily.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with earlier would it?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn looked over at him and gave a smartass smirk. "Not everything is about you hothead." The elevator dinged quicker than Dannie-Lynn was expecting and she stepped out and turned towards Warren. "Now go upstairs and be a good boy." She grinned and then disappeared as the elevator doors closed.

Warren normally would've flamed up at a comment like that, but he knew she didn't mean it. He knew she didn't mean like anyone else would, his father being a villain and all. _What is wrong with me? I'm Warren Peace. The dark, brooding loner. I've had one girlfriend and that didn't turn out so well. I can't believe I'm falling for her after only knowing her a short time._

At first it had been her looks that had got to him, than he realized there was more to her than she let on most of the time. And that fascinated him.

3 Days Later:

Warren gulped down an entire water bottle as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator. Dannie-Lynn was in much the same situation. Neither had really spoken other than occasional smartass comments during training and Dannie-Lynn had found any number of excuses to avoid being social with him. But no it wasn't awkward.

Dannie-Lynn's father had, had to cut training short to go save the city with Reed, Sue and Ben. And now her and Warren were heading to the apartment alone together. "So wonderful weather we're having." Warren commented chuckling sarcastically to himself.

If it was possible Dannie-Lynn couldn't find herself less amused at the half-hearted attempt to strike up conversation. _He probably thinks three days is ample time to think about romantic feelings. He knows I have them, but I don't think he gets I don't understand what to do with them._ Dannie-Lynn thought. She kept reminding herself she had never been in a real relationship.

In fact her 'relationships' reminded her of that Christina Aguilera song from her stripped album. Which she, without shame, admitted to owning. Anyone who could pull off panties and chaps and dance dirtier than a stripper on a pole definitely got Dannie-Lynn's vote. The song was called Get mine, get yours…and it basically permitted sex without attachment and that is what Dannie-Lynn was about, at least until Warren had shown up.

"Torch?"

Dannie-Lynn looked over his hand waving in front of her face. "What?"

"Elevator stopped." Warren informed her gesturing to the opening doors. "If you'd like I'll get off and send you to the lobby?" He kidded.

"At least I'd be alone." Dannie-Lynn muttered stepping out of the elevator. She reached the apartment and entered the code on the pad and the locks clicked and she went in followed shortly by Warren.

"What is your problem? Seriously?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn had just finished a strenuous training session and on top of it she hadn't been sleeping well since the night Warren kissed her. Yeah sure it was sleep, but she always woke up feeling exhausted because she usually spent an ungodly amount of hours imagining the things he could do to her body.

Honestly she didn't want to explode on him but she was having serious withdrawal right now from…everything it felt like. Great sex, her usual life of the party routine, and real honest to god time to herself.

Whirling on Warren Dannie-Lynn's hair whipped into her face before settling loosely on her shoulders and down her back and her eyes were blazing. "Honestly! Right now! Everything! You being at the top of the list!" She practically screamed. Dannie-Lynn wanted to rip her hair out.

"What the hell did I do?" Warren yelled back.

Dannie-Lynn could feel the fire rising in her but she pushed it back down staring murder at him before skipping up the stairs two at a time. "You kissed me!" She yelled down the stairs and then went into her room effectively slamming her door behind her.

Warren went upstairs and to her door opening it without a knock. He walked in and saw her standing in her closet her top half completely bare and her lower half in only her blue suit shorts. Luckily her back was to him. "I didn't know kissing someone was a crime. Especially someone who likes you back." He said slightly enraged at her behavior.

Dannie-Lynn practically shrieked looking over her shoulder at him and quickly threw her arms around her bare chest keeping turned away from him. "Jesus christ! Don't you know not to barge into a girls room?" She asked him over her shoulder. "Get out!"

"Not until we talk. It's been three days." Warren said aggressively.

"Could you at least turn around for a minute?" Dannie-Lynn asked in exasperation. She knew she wasn't getting out of this. Warren didn't seem like the type to back down from these kinds of 'talks.'

Warren turned his back to her and Dannie-Lynn grabbed her suit top and slipped it back on. She never bothered wearing anything under it for the simple fact that they'd be dust before she could say flame on. She turned around and walked out of her closet and tapped Warren's shoulder.

He turned around and it was obvious that he was angry. "You avoid being alone with me, you aren't around when we aren't training I just don't get it." He said.

"I told you I need time." Dannie-Lynn said her face was a bit flushed, but it was just her internal core heating from her lack of control in the situation she found herself.

"I think three days is generous."

"Not when you're me. I don't know what to do Warren. You're good for more than a good couple fucks and a 'hey I'll see you around sometime.' And I don't know how I feel about that."

Warren nodded non-chalantly. "I…"

"No don't say you understand. You don't have a clue. I try so hard not to fall in love, I avoid nice guys so that I don't meet 'the one' and I go for guys I know aren't going to see wedding bells the minute they look into my eyes. I know what they see, a good couple hours romping and than it's over. No feelings, no attachments, no heartbreak. It's plain and simple fucking."

"What is so wrong with falling for someone?" Warren asked her.

Dannie-Lynn plopped down on her bed. "Have you ever watched someone you care about more than anything bury the person that stole their heart? Or heard your father cry so hard that you had to turn your headphones up to block it out because you can't stand to feel their pain?"

"Sort of. I watched my mom go through a horrible time when she found out my father was a villain. She debated on whether or not to divorce him, but she couldn't she loved him. But in the end it was her help that put him behind bars and that killed her."

"It's not the same you don't understand." Dannie-Lynn said sullenly.

"But you watched your father pull himself back together and I watched my mom move on." Warren said and it was odd how much his voice was pleading.

Dannie-Lynn looked up at him and like that day she had accidentally pushed him off the roof with her powers there were unshed tears in her eyes. "But I don't think I could put myself together if I lost the man I love." She said weakly.

"Just because you don't think you could doesn't mean you can't or wont and there's no inevitable that says he…or if you prefer she will die." Warren said trying to lighten things up a bit with the small implication at the end.

Dannie-Lynn let out a soft scoff of laughter and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm in the middle of a girly breakdown could you please refrain from making me laugh?" She joked.

Warren sat down beside her and she looked over at him. "I'll try. I really like you a lot and its strange cause I connect with you like no one else."

"You're gone at the end of the summer where would that leave us if we started this?" She asked softly.

"I think we'd manage a long distance relationship." Warren said certainly.

Dannie-Lynn looked at him. "I took you for the pessimistic type." She deadpanned.

Warren smirked. "Normally I am, but you bring out the optimist in me."

"How can one person do that?" She grinned.

"I dunno. But I do know your password." Warren said conversationally.

Dannie-Lynn looked at him like 'yeah right.' "What?" That had been a random admission.

"Juju bean angel wings."

Dannie-Lynn's eyes went wide and she stared at him incredulously. "But no one's ever figured out my password. How?"

"Actually it took a little research. I uh wondered where your mom was laid to rest and I found a picture of you kneeling by the grave right after her funeral and I saw the words on the head stone. And your tattoo is like your life so I figured hers was too and you wrote about that in your blog." Warren explained completely how he had figured out her password.

Dannie-Lynn was shocked and also slightly pleased. No one had ever cared enough to dig a little when given the opportunity to unlock her hidden secrets on her laptop. "So I guess you'll want to read those files now?" Dannie-Lynn said.

Warren shook his head. "No, just thought I'd tell you I figured it out." He said kindly.

"Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for going off on you."

Warren smiled at her and gently laid his hand over hers that was holding tight to the edge of her bed. He felt her fingers release their grip on the mattress and she flipped her hand so they were palm to palm and their fingers laced together. Dannie-Lynn let a small crackle of flame emit from her hand and Warren did the same hearing the sizzle of their fire flaming together.

The flames died away and they just sat there looking at each other. Dannie-Lynn let a smirk grace her lips. And she gently pulled her hands from Warren's and got up from where she sat going towards her closet. "What are you doing?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn knelt to rummage through her bag. When she finally found what she was looking for she grabbed a shirt and some baggy jeans from her closet and slipped them on over her suit and came out of her closet and walked towards Warren. "I repeat what are you doing?" He asked for the second time with a curious smirk on his face.

"Oh just documenting this." She said a sly smile gracing her beautiful face.

Warren looked at her confused and she straddled his lip feet brushing his knees hanging over the edge of the bed. "Huh?" Dannie-Lynn pulled the thin digital camera from her back pocket where she had slipped it and showed Warren. "Uh, uh. No pictures." Warren said.

"Why not?" She asked pouting a little.

_Damn she even makes pouting look sexy._ Warren thought silently to himself. "I just hate pictures." He said.

"But I'll be in this one with you and I really think you'll like what I have in mind." Dannie-Lynn said huskily.

Warren sighed. When had he turned to putty? "Alright." He said.

Dannie-Lynn smirked switching the camera on and held it out to her left with her thumb hanging over the button. She looked at Warren grinned and captured his lips in a heated kiss much like the first one they had shared.

Warren was well aware of her intentions now and saw the flash out of the corner of his eyes as they closed. "Can I tell you something?" She muttered in between kisses.

Warren grunted in response as he felt her tongue trace his bottom lip and he opened admitting her a free ticket to explore. Their tongues danced together giving them both new sensations.

"I…" She trailed off feeling his hands on her lower back rubbing soothing circles.

Having felt the slightly tense tissue of her lower back Warren had the sudden urge to ease the disturbance in her flesh to loosen her up a bit more and began to rub circles in her lower back region. "Yes?" He asked pulling away from her lips for air.

Dannie-Lynn just sat there rolling her neck a bit as his hand worked wonders on the tense muscle tissue on her lower back. "Never mind not important." She muttered in his ear brushing her cheek against his creating a pleasant friction. Warren nuzzled the crook of her neck and then laid his lips on the satin like flesh over her pulse point and began drawing blood to the surface.

A knock came at the door and the camera Dannie-Lynn was holding fell to her mattress. "Dannie!" It was her father.

"Shit!" She hissed jumping from Warren's lap and wiping his saliva from her neck before answering the door. "Hi dad. Save the city already?" She asked sarcastically. She had brought her hair forward to hide the starting bruise on her neck.

"Yeah came to see if you guys wanted to continue practice?" He asked looking between Warren who was still sitting on the bed to Dannie-Lynn who stood before him with a sweet smile.

Dannie-Lynn made and face slightly smiling and shook her head. "No dad it's fine really. I was actually considering going and helping Roman with a class at the studio before you got here." She said lying through her teeth. She knew exactly what she wanted to be doing, but she could hear downstairs and hear that the others were just starting to come back from wherever they had been.

"Oh ok. Warren you interested?" Johnny asked.

Warren shook his head. "No thanks." He said casually.

Johnny glanced at them once again and then shook his head a bit. "Dannie just let me know if you go k?"

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Sure thing dad. I probably wont though class is just starting and I should've been there like ten minutes ago."

"But…" Johnny started in confusion.

"Roman isn't very strict, but it's hard to help teach when you don't even understand the routine from the beginning."

Johnny just smirked at her. "You're lying through your teeth Dannie. Keep it pg thirteen in here please." He walked away leaving Dannie-Lynn standing at her door gaping.

"When did…" Dannie-Lynn closed her door as she looked over at Warren in shock. "My dad…" She couldn't finish a full sentence.

Warren just shrugged and smirked at her. "So what constitutes pg thirteen?" He asked jokingly.

Dannie-Lynn snapped out of her stupor and went over and crawled onto her bed snatching her camera by Warren's side and then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back so he was completely on the bed and they were lying next to each other. Dannie-Lynn held the camera above them and tilted her head closer to Warren's. "Say flame." She joked.

Warren groaned. "Do I have to?" He asked.

"Just one more." She said. Warren seemed to accept this answer and he turned onto his side placing his arm over her abdomen and his head just beside hers looking up to the camera out of the corner of her visible eye. "Smile hothead." She giggled. The flash went off and the picture was taken. Dannie-Lynn immediately looked at the screen and smiled. "You smiled."

"Did it make you smile?"

"Yes."

"Than that's why I did it. So you never did answer my question. What constitutes pg 13?" Warren grinned. (AN: I was going for the 'be a little mushy' and get a little in return)

Dannie-Lynn rolled onto her side after setting her camera down on her nightstand and looked into Warren's eyes. "I'm not really sure. Maybe we should watch a PG 13 moving and figure that out." She said jokingly. "My dad has never been that perceptive."

"Would you rather us keep this a secret?" Warren asked almost too casually for Dannie-Lynn's liking.

"No. Besides I can't keep secrets this good." She grinned. "I wonder if saying the word horny is PG 13?" She wondered randomly out loud.

Warren looked at her and chuckled with an impish grin. "Horny? Why do you ask?"

"Cause I'm seriously horny." She deadpanned obviously unashamed of her announcement of sorts. "Ok the politically correct term would be turned on, maybe that's more PG 13."

Warren smirked. "You just say it like it is don't you?"

"Yes."

"I love it." Warren leaned closer taking her lips in a light kiss and Dannie-Lynn decided to initiate more pressing contact and pressed harder to his lips and felt him open and silently took his hint. Their tongues dance in the warmth of their mouths as their legs mingled together and their hands roamed. Dannie-Lynn found the hand that wasn't resting under her pillow beneath her head, running through Warren's short dark hair while his free hand slipped up and down her side, stroking.

Dannie-Lynn felt Warren lean into her and she fell onto her back and he hovered over her kissing down her neck no longer able to resist leaving the mark he had started. As his lips sucked and nibbled the soft patch of skin his hand started traveling up her shirt until hers grabbed it stopping him. "That's leaving PG 13 hothead." Dannie-Lynn whispered huskily in his ear.

Warren grunted and continued sucking the flesh of her neck. Another knock could be heard at the door and Dannie-Lynn fumed anger.

"Get lost!" She yelled.

Apparently whoever it was got the picture cause after a few moments no one had spoken and there wasn't another knock. Warren chuckled breathily against her skin as he pulled away satisfied with the mark he had claimed her with as his. "Want to go get some coffee with me?" Warren asked his hungry lustful eyes staring into her emerald jewels.

Dannie-Lynn quirked a brow in response as her lip twitched into a small smile. "I'd love to get coffee with you. Let's hit the bookstore too."

"Perfect." Warren sat up and quickly scooted himself off her bed offering her a hand up. Dannie-Lynn took it and found herself flush up against him.

"Hothead." She said playfully.

"Torch." He retorted teasingly.

Dannie-Lynn smiled at the nickname. It was something everyone called her but it never sounded better than when it came from his lips. "I wanna take you somewhere."

Warren looked at her oddly seeing the sad seriousness on her face. "Ok." He said.

"I promise it's nowhere you wont want to go." She said.

Warren nodded. "Anything for you."

Coffee Shop:

"I can't believe you're a published author." Warren said flipping through the pages of the chapter book.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "I told you I wanted to be a writer. I had that published when I was sixteen. It sold well but it wasn't on the best seller or anything." She told him.

"What's it about?"

"A girls loss and fight for revenge." Dannie-Lynn said stirring at her cup of hot coffee with her finger, the heat not fazing her in the slightest.

Warren looked up at her setting the book on the table. "I'm confused." Warren said.

"It goes hand in hand with where I want to take you. I think we should go so I can explain." Dannie-Lynn stood leaving her glass on the table to be cleaned up. Warren did the same putting the book he had purchased of hers in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. "Where taking a short cut."

"What's that mean?" Warren said skeptically.

As they stepped out in the cooler, but still warm New York breeze Dannie-Lynn grabbed his hand and smiled. "We're taking the torch express. Hold on." She said teasingly. "Flame on!" She yelled and lifted off the ground zooming off holding tight to Warren's hand hoping she wasn't crushing it, when she was powered up she was awful strong without meaning to be.

Warren felt like he was holding to a missile they were going so fast, but soon the feeling of flight stopped as his feet settled on a soft grassy patch.

Dannie-Lynn powered down now only left in her skimpy 'suit.' He looked around and saw that they were in a cemetery and she led him to a grave and knelt down before plopping on the grass and sitting Indian style. Warren sat down beside her and looked at the name on the grave. 'Julianne Storm.'

"This is where you go when you want to be away?" Warren asked more rhetorically than actually asking to know. He already knew her answer.

Dannie-Lynn nodded silently and then looked at him. "I always imagined what I would do if I came face to face with the man that killed her, that book is just one idea I came up with." She said to him.

Warren looked at her realizing what she was saying. She had written about what she knew. Her mother's death, more like murder, and a persons seek of revenge. "Killed?" He asked.

"I was ten and the man entered our apartment under false pretenses of being an old friend of my fathers. I was in my room most of the time, but I heard something break and peeked out of my room. He was on top of her on the couch and she was struggling…"

_"Mommy!" Dannie-Lynn shrieked. _

_The guy looked down the hall at the little girl standing there and his eyes were dark and he wore an evil grin. "Dannie-Lynn get help!" It was the last thing she said being that he tied her hands back and stuffed something in her mouth. _

_Dannie-Lynn never have being accused of stupidity ran into her room shut and locked it and ran over to her computer and pulled up an I.M. conversation box to message her father's phone. 'Daddy help mommy! HURRY!' She typed. A loud snap like boom sounded in the apartment and Dannie-Lynn shrieked._

_Her door started rattling and she ran from her computer and into her closet she shut that as well and tried to get up into the ceiling. Being on the top floor had advantages. Before she could even get the ceiling that lifted up open from her vantage point standing on her dresser she heard the crash of her bedroom door open._

_The closet door opened out and Dannie-Lynn shrieked seeing the guy. He grabbed her arm and yanked her off the dresser. "Ow!" She screamed. "Help! Daddy! Help!" __Dannie-Lynn cried. __He slammed her to the ground and sat atop her legs pinning them down effectively and her hands were held above her head with his free hand._

_She saw the gun he held in his opposing hand and gasped as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm gonna do you like I did your mother." He snarled._

_"DANNIE!" _

_"DADDY!" She screamed hearing her father._

_Dannie-Lynn saw a fireball hit the guy in the arm faster than she had expected and tilted her head back seeing her father Johnny Storm arms alight with flames. The man must have seeked them out and thought about his tactics, cause his clothes did not catch fire. Johnny noticing this quickly, he charged after him leaping and taking him to the ground tumbling so he didn't hit his daughter. "Run Dannie now!" He yelled._

_Dannie-Lynn scrambled to her feet fear in her eyes as she ran out of her room and down the hallway. She ran to the couch to help her mother only to find she wasn't moving. Blood seeped from a small circular wound on the side of her head onto the pristine white carpet, that her mother had worked so hard to keep clean._

_"Mommy." She whispered tears welling in her eyes. "Mommy." She cried. The tears spilling down her cheeks as she shook her gently. But there was no life in her eyes and no heave of her lungs in her chest. Dannie-Lynn heard a crash of glass and looked down towards the hall and saw her father rushing from her room. He ran over stopping short when he noticed what his young daughter had witnessed._

_"Dannie baby we need to go." Johnny Storm said softly looking from his daughter to his wife with tears in his eyes. _

_"But mommy." Dannie-Lynn said._

_"Mommy is…"_

_"Dead." Dannie-Lynn said. Johnny let a few tears escape as he picked his daughter up closing his eyes from looking at his wife and turned opening them again and walking from the apartment._

"My dad had thrown the guy out the window, but when we reached the city streets he was no where in sight, and people were saying how he just got up and walked away. Later Uncle Reed deduced that he had some sort of regeneration ability but we never found him." Dannie-Lynn wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Dannie I'm so…"

"Now you understand why I'm just a little screwy." Dannie-Lynn said faint-heartedly.

"I don't think your screwed up." Warren told her as his arm went around her shoulder and she dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"My mom hated my dad when they met. She said he was arrogant and he said she was a snob, though that was far from the truth. I wont deny my fathers young arrogance, but my mother was not wealthy nor a snob. She had danced her way from the streets of Jersey to the American Ballet Company.

A Prima Ballerina is all she ever wanted to be. And she was until she injured herself and was left to be an instructor at a local dance studio. I started training with her when I was seven, kept it up for a few years after she died but I never had the natural grace or talent she did."

Warren was happy on the inside that she trusted him with this information and now maybe he should return her trust. "My father was a Pyrokenetic like myself and his thing was art. For a long time after he was incarcerated I wouldn't touch a sketchpad or a canvas and one day I realized I didn't have to quit being an artist because of him. Everything he painted was dreary and dark, so I sketch people. Portraits and cartoons mostly."

Dannie-Lynn glanced up at him from under her heavy black lashes and there was a smile in her eyes that didn't reach her lips but he knew. "So you still did it, just in a different fashion. Like me." She said softly.

Warren nodded. "In sorts." He said smiling slightly.

"I-I did what I did because my father was my hero my whole life. Always strong and brave and when you see the man that you've idolized as your hero racking in sobs for the woman he loved you pretty much want anything but love." Dannie-Lynn said as if trying to explain her actions better.

Warren looked down into her emerald eyes and saw how hard it obviously was for her to explain why she did the things she did. "You don't owe me explanations. You're a big girl with feelings and rationality like everyone else. Though it may be a little askew, no offense, you can do your own thing."

"I want to tell you though." Dannie-Lynn said with a faint smile. "And I've come to the conclusion that father knows best. I think some where along the line my father picked up on a few things between us. He's not dense, he's just absentee sometimes."

"I think you should tell him what you feel. You know like the stuff you put in your blog I mean."

"No. It wouldn't do any good. Something I didn't put in the blog is that, that morning my mom and dad had a huge argument. She was sick of his lack of help around the apartment and he like a guy said whatever. She was fumed, but it wasn't her fault." Dannie-Lynn sat up and looked over to a smaller head stone by a small tree, that couldn't have been to many years old. "She was pregnant and her hormones were off the charts." Dannie said as she stood and walked over to the other head stone.

Warren followed suit and stood to her left and saw the tombstone. 'Baby Storm' it had no birth date but wore the same death date as Julianne's did. "My dad planted the tree in memory of him. The coroner was able to tell us that much, that it was a boy. My mom had been waiting for my dad's birthday to tell him and she was three and half months along able to hide the small bump with clothes. I know it sounds weird, two people living together and one completely oblivious, but mom didn't really show for a while cause she wasn't a toothpick and there were many nights my father would fall asleep at the Baxter building. My aunt knew though and she was the one that told my dad when the coroner came to retrieve the body."

"My mom use to say things happened for a reason."

"I wish I could believe that."

Warren put his arm around her waist and she in turn did the same hugging him to her. "This is a peaceful place." Warren said.

"I come here when I need to think or just be alone. I've pondered how to kill someone who can regenerate so many times I've lost count. My favorite is decapitation."

"Dannie thinking like that…"

"They're only thoughts. I promise. If I should ever face him I'm going to slap a neutralizing bracelet on his wrist beat the snot out of him and than hand him over to the police." Dannie-Lynn said laughing faintly at her own words sounding so childish.

Warren kissed her cheek and she turned her head and looked up and gave him a tender kiss. "It's dark we should probably get back." Warren suggested.

Dannie-Lynn nodded and gave him another quick kiss. "Nothing like visiting a cemetery to get rid of sexual craving." She joked.

Warren chuckled softly. "So maybe later I could sneak into your room and…" He trailed off smirking at her.

"Are you insane? No, no sex in the apartment why do you think I sneak out. I'm not stupid and I don't have moron stamped on my forehead." Dannie-Lynn said.

Warren looked at her confused. "What's the big deal?"

Dannie-Lynn thought about this. She'd never known her aunt, uncle or father to do bed checks and they lived on the floor above them in separate apartments, so really what was the big deal. "Some one could interrupt." Dannie-Lynn said shrugging. "I dunno I've just never had sex there alright."

"Are you implying that I meant sex when we just got together?" Warren asked teasingly.

"I've jumped in the sack faster than that." Dannie-Lynn smirked seductively at him. "But maybe with you I'll go a little slower." She said in a teasing manor.

"Really?" Warren asked with an intrigued impish grin. They were walking along a cement path that led out of the cemetery, both ok with a long walk.

"Mmmhmm…" Dannie-Lynn hummed to the positive pursing her lips in a tight grin. "First I'll torture you with exceedingly amazing kisses if I do say so myself."

"Patting yourself on the back already?" Warren teased.

Dannie-Lynn seemed to ignore his comment. "And then we'll move on to general touching maybe a little bit of toned down foreplay." She explained thinking about the images clearly in her head. An image of Warren's hand roaming below her panty line while sucking generously on her taut nipples sent a shiver down her spine and made her palms sweat with anticipation.

"And then?" Warren asked smirking at her.

"Than maybe a little hyped up foreplay and then maybe I'll let you have me. But…I've never been great with slow." She said teasingly giving him a naughty but slightly innocent shrug joined by an impish smirk

"Me either."

"But we aren't just going to jump into bed. If I am going to be in a relationship we are going to connect more than on a naked level."

"We already connect…" The conversation continued all the way from the cemetery to a particular part of New York where Dannie-Lynn decided to hail a cab to get to the Baxter building.


	6. Details

Chapter 6:

"Wake up sleepy head." Dannie-Lynn groaned and rolled over to see her cousin Sydney lying behind her and the poking of her shoulder seemed to stop. "What's this uncle Johnny tells me about you and a certain pyro?" She asked teasingly.

Dannie-Lynn yawned and rolled to face away from her again. "Go back to bed Sidders I'm tired."

"It's two in the afternoon." Sydney said.

Shooting up knocking the covers off herself Dannie-Lynn almost bellowed. "What?" She said loudly wildly looking around the room for her clock and there it was clear as day she had slept in far to long.

"It's fine Roman called and I told him you'd catch the six thirty class." Syd said. "Warren's with Uncle Johnny and the others are where they are assigned. I decided to stick behind and wait for you to wake up."

Dannie-Lynn flopped back on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "Warren and I are a couple I guess you could say." She said softly.

Sydney's smile grew wider in excitement. "Really?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah I guess." Dannie-Lynn yawned. She rubbed her tired eyes to clear the haze she found herself drenched in.

Sydney grinned. "You guess or you know."

"Ok I know we're a couple. I told him…I told him about mom." She said softly.

"Dannie-Lynn you never tell anyone about your mom." Sydney said flabbergasted.

"I know. I just felt like I could and he's so different from most guys. I don't know what's wrong with me Sidders."

"Nothing. I think you've finally found Mr. Right instead of Mr. Right now. And I couldn't be happier."

"Why'd you win some bet with TJ or something cause of it?" Dannie-Lynn joked wryly.

Sydney scoffed playfully and gave Dannie-Lynn a light punch in the stomach making her victim giggle. "No. You know how I felt about what you were doing before. Please don't do that with this relationship Warren really likes you I can feel it and I know you really like him."

"I do."

"So how'd it happen?"

"Actually he kissed me a couple days ago. That day you knocked on my door and I didn't know what to do so I asked for some time and then last night everything sort of just hit its limit and I exploded on him."

"Is that why you were avoiding him?" Syd asked.

"Yeah." Dannie-Lynn said. "I knew I liked him, but I want body not heart and it really freaked me out in this case cause for once I just felt different." Dannie-Lynn got out of bed in a black bra and panties and went to her closet to get dressed. She shut the door to change and came out a few minutes later in faded wash tight boot cut jeans with a white belt and a black halter vest over her 'suit' top. She grabbed her black doc martens and dropped them by her bed before leaving her room for the bathroom.

Sydney followed her and watched her as she brushed out her messy hair and swept it into a half pony leaving the underside down resting over the back of her neck and shoulders, her bangs hung to sharp points to either side. "So is he a good kisser?"

"Stop living threw me Sidder's get out there and find a guy." Dannie-Lynn insisted resisting the urge to say 'and fuck him' shocking her cousin profusely.

Sydney sighed. "I'm too shy."

"No you're scared, not shy. You fear rejection, but Syd you're hot and I'm not saying that just cause I'm family. You are an amazing person too."

"I'm more afraid of whoever thinking I'm a freak."

Dannie-Lynn turned to her cousin setting her eyeliner pencil on the bathroom counter. "Syd you are not a freak. There are plenty of teens out there that are similar to us. Maybe they didn't get their powers quiet like we did but still you are not a freak."

"I'll try." Syd said softly.

That was all Dannie-Lynn could hope for. Maybe she'd play a little matchmaker thinking of someone who would suit Sydney to a tee. "And to answer your question yes he's an amazing kisser and he has incredible hands and I can't wait to…"

"Ooookkkk that's as far as that conversation is going." Sydney said putting her hands over her ears and walking out of the room.

Dannie-Lynn grinned to herself and turned back to the mirror to finish applying her liner and mascara and lip-gloss. "Fine I'll talk with Nessa about it than. She'll listen to my sick fantasies." She told herself jokingly.

After finishing in the bathroom Dannie-Lynn put on her boots and decided to head upstairs to the lab for a bit and maybe do a little monitoring on what was going on with Warren and her father. Hopefully her father wasn't giving him the boyfriend third degree.

All though part of her wished he was. Its what fathers did even if it invaded on their daughters life a little, Dannie-Lynn could do with a little fatherly invading. He never intruded on her life unless it was life threatening because like Warren had obviously read in her blog from a year ago he was terrified of losing her.

Walking over to the computer console Dannie-Lynn typed in a series of algorithms and pulled up the camera screen for the roof. But Warren and Johnny weren't there. "Where the hell are they?" She muttered to herself.

Dannie-Lynn got up and grabbed her cell from where it was charging in its cradle on the opposing side of the room. She had forgotten to grab it the day before so now was a good a time as any. "Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Hey kiddo 'bout time you woke up."

Dannie-Lynn heard the distinct sound of a bus drive by and several cars honking. "Uh dad where are you and what are you doing?"

"Oh I just decided to take Warren for some lunch."

"Oh god, you aren't showing him embarrassing photos of me are you?" Dannie-Lynn cringed at the thought.

Johnny chuckled softly. "No Dannie I'm not. I just thought I'd talk to him a bit."

"Dad you haven't threatened him have you?"

"Yes I'm hanging him by the ankle from the Brooklyn Bridge right now, and I would have a better handle on him if I wasn't talking on the cell."

Dannie-Lynn fumed at her fathers attempt at humor, but it soon died away. "Just…"

"Torch?"

"Hothead jesus what is my father making you suffer?" She asked laughing softly.

Warren laughed lightly himself. "Nothing really we're just walking around town a bit talking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Guy stuff."

"You don't seem like the type to talk guy stuff Warren Peace what is going on?"

"Look really it's nothing and you're over reacting. We're just hanging out and talking."

"Oh jesus. Ok fine I'm done. Have a nice time." Dannie-Lynn bit out and hung up on him. Ok it wasn't that she didn't want them talking, but she wasn't there with them to steer the conversation and she didn't know what they were talking about or what secrets of hers Warren might accidentally be letting slip from his lips into her fathers ears.

_Calm down it's nothing D. Seriously just chill out._ She thought silently. Dannie-Lynn put her phone in her pocket and left.

6:00 pm:

"Nice of you to join us Dannie-Lynn." Roman said smirking at her. He was a tall African American/ Caucasian male with dark brown eyes, pink pouty lips and dark short fro hair. He wore baggy cargos and a long sleeve shirt layered under a short sleeved. Dannie-Lynn always cracked at him that he was going to over heat in his clothes but he replied that the building was air-conditioned and he never left before sun down in the summer anyways.

"Ha, ha. I had a long night."

"Oooo a long night huh?" Another dancer, Adriana said to her.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Yes long as in I went to visit my mom's grave long."

"Oh." Adriana said softly.

"Come on guys let's just do this." Kelsey called and hit play on the boom box. Dannie-Lynn and the other's stood from stretching and lined up where they were supposed to be. Their dance routine was a mix of hip-hop and a little southern style stepping. When the long remixed song came to an end Dannie-Lynn looked up and saw Warren standing by the door with an impressed smirk on his face.

She walked over sweat dripping down her half exposed body and face and smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Warren shrugged. _How long was he here? How much did he see?_ Dannie-Lynn couldn't help but feel a little nervous about him seeing her dance. He probably thought it was really girly.

"About three minutes, enough and I'm picking you up for our date." Warren said.

Ok he obviously didn't have the power to read her mind so she really needed to work on keeping a closed off face around him. "Uh date?" She asked confused. "We never talked about any date."

"We're talking about it now." Warren said.

"Hey D who's your friend?" Adriana and Kelsey came over.

Dannie-Lynn looked over at them and then back to Warren. "Guys this is Warren my…"

"Boyfriend." Warren said giving them a casual nod. Adriana and Kelsey both got wide-eyed and silent. "So you wanna go or not?" Warren asked his girlfriend.

Dannie-Lynn smirked. "Sure, just let me get a towel."

"Oh no I like you sweaty it's nice." Warren grinned.

"Shut up." Dannie-Lynn grabbed her bag and towel and headed back for the door and Warren. "Come on."

"See you. It was nice meeting you Warren." Adriana called.

"Likewise!" He called back and they headed down the steps and out the door onto the busy sidewalk of New York.

"So where are you taking me hothead?" Dannie-Lynn asked slinging her gym bag over her shoulder and pulling a bottle of perfume from her bag. She sprits a little on and then replaced it in her bag.

"I was thinking dinner and than maybe just relaxing at the apartment." Warren said.

"Yeah that's a date Romeo." Dannie-Lynn said sarcastically and than looked over at him smiling. "And I can't wait."

Warren smiled. "Me either."

Dinner:

"This is perfect." Dannie-Lynn said taking a bit of her french fries.

Warren grinned. "Yeah it is."

"I think the waiter thought I was nuts ordering a burger and fries." Dannie-Lynn laughed softly.

"Well it is a french restaurant torch." Warren smirked at her jokingly. Dannie-Lynn just smiled back and ate another fry.

"Well than he shouldn't be so shocked I ordered French fries didn't I?" She asked sarcastically.

Warren chuckled softly to himself and took a bit of his fried salmon and pasta platter. He chewed and swallowed. "I guess you did." He said softly.

"I can't believe you're actually eating that." Dannie-Lynn said looking disgustedly at the fish. "Don't plan on any kisses from me until you brush your teeth."

"It's actually really good. I grew up eating all sorts of things. My mom loves to cook and try new things." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn gave him a skeptic nod and took a bit of her burger, chewed and swallowed. "Yeah well stay away from me with that nasty fish. Luckily I found I'm allergic to it, but that doesn't really matter I can't get passed the smell usually and I definitely can't be around fresh fish I get nauseous."

"Finicky." Warren teased.

"And proud of it." She said back cheerfully.

Warren just smirked and shook his head a bit taking another bit of his food. "So you're a really good dancer." Warren said throwing a new topic into the mix.

"Thanks."

"Do you plan to do anything with it?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "It's more so for fun and to keep me in shape outside of training, I want to be a writer more than a dancer though."

Conversation slowed a bit for a while with casual smiles across the table at each other until they were both finished with their meals and decided to head back to the apartment.

Apartment:

Dannie-Lynn and Warren walked into the loft like apartment that the teens were sharing and heard laughter from the living room and what sounded like a piano. "Syd's playing." Dannie-Lynn remarked. She got a grin on her face and looked over at Warren. "Go sit and I'll be back down in a minute."

Warren shrugged, nodded and obliged her casual command. Which wasn't like Warren to do, but it wasn't like she had demanded it was more so a request and one that wasn't so horrible.

"Hey guys!" Warren said plopping down on the couch. He looked over at the piano in the corner and saw that Sydney was planning what sounded like goofy-loon toons songs.

"You know those old Mickey cartoons?" Layla asked smiling. Warren shrugged. "She's been playing those silly piano tunes from it."

Warren nodded. "Where's D?" TJ asked.

"Upstairs I guess. She said she'd be right back down." Warren told them.

"And I didn't lie. I'm right here." Dannie-Lynn walked in with her candy apple red faded into black electric guitar strapped around her shoulder and pocket sized amp in a pouch on the guitar strap just over her chest.

"What are you doing?" Syd asked.

Dannie-Lynn smirked. "What we used to do remember?"

"Yeah." Syd smiled. "Name the song."

"Actually it's new (AN: I do not own this song I just really like it and wanted to put it in. Kelly Clarkson - Sober) you can catch up on the notes as I play." Dannie-Lynn said.

Dannie-Lynn sat face away from the piano next to Sydney and started to strum the guitar. Sydney began to play along softly to accompany Dannie-Lynn's playing.

"_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know

It's never really over, no

Wake up

Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am

Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers"

Clapping erupted around them as Dannie-Lynn ended the song with one last flick of her guitar pick. "I didn't know you could sing." Layla said excitedly.

"I don't. I just can't help it in some cases."

"She's being modest." Sydney interrupted turning around so she was facing the group like Dannie-Lynn was. "She has an amazing voice, but she doesn't think so."

"I think so." Warren said smirking at her.

Dannie-Lynn smirked at him. "You have to say that. Speaking of go brush your teeth and rinse with Listerine." She said teasingly.

Warren rolled his eyes. "It's fish and the taste is long since gone."

"Yeah but the buds of your tongue probably have juices latched on to them and you don't want me going into some sort of shock or seizure or something would you?" She asked sweetly.

Will looked confused, as did half the kids except Layla, Syd and TJ. "Why would Warren have his fish tongue anywhere near you?" He asked not intending to be crude but it came out a little off.

Layla smacked his shoulder. "You are so clueless in your own love life as well as everyone else's. You can't see that they are together?" She asked almost like it was public knowledge already, which they really hadn't shared it with anyone.

"What?!" Zach, Ethan, Magenta and Will chorused in shock. They looked between Dannie-Lynn and Warren incredulously before Will scoffed jokingly.

"Oh yeah saw that coming from a mile away." He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and Warren looked over at him and glared.

"Stronghold just cause we're friends doesn't mean I won't roast you alive." He said glaring but not as intensely as he normally would at his former enemy.

"And just cause I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I want fry your ass if my face swells to the size of a balloon now go brush!" Dannie-Lynn insisted grinning at her boyfriend. _Boyfriend? That sounds good actually, weird, but good in a strange way. _She thought.

Warren bit back a retort and got up to go upstairs mumbling to himself something that mysteriously sounded like 'what if it's already swelled to the size of a balloon?' to himself.

"You're treading on dangerous ground Warren Peace!" Dannie-Lynn yelled up to him.

"Ya whatever!" Came a distant but cocky reply.

"Oh he is so in for it." Dannie-Lynn snarled. Maybe she didn't like having a boyfriend. She liked being in control and it seemed that this was so far out of control that it wasn't sitting well with her.

Layla and Syd both laughed softly shaking their heads a bit. Magenta was still smirking in stunned silence, Zach and Ethan had moved on to other topics and TJ was just playing his new Gameboy DS. "How about another song guys?" Layla asked nicely.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged and looked next to her at Syd. "Sydney it's up to you? I still need time to grill Warren about being with my dad today alone, unsupervised by me, talking freely." She dragged on for a moment and then Sydney put a hand over her mouth.

"You could've done that at dinner." Sydney said smirking at her.

"But it was so normal I didn't want to ruin it." Dannie-Lynn said jokingly. Sydney giggled and took her hand back.

"Ruin what?" Warren came in and plopped down on the couch and the smell of mint Listerine rolled into the air from his open mouth making Dannie-Lynn smirk.

"Noneya." She said sweetly and started tuning her guitar just a bit. "Sydney one more?"

"Sure. How about Avril I'm with you?"

"It's sad that I still know that." Dannie-Lynn mumbled. "If you played that damn song one more time I was going to throttle you."

"What?" Syd asked sweetly innocent. "It was a good song. Great artist too."

"Yeah but it didn't need to be played to death on high every freaking morning before school for three months straight." Dannie-Lynn said in exasperation. "Just play would ya huh?" She said jokingly low and faking irritation on her part.

Sydney giggled and started to play the familiar tune Dannie-Lynn joining in and starting to sing the song as well as play it.

"I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cos nothing's going right and  
Everythings a mess  
And no-one like's to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
[I'm With You lyrics on don't know who you are but i, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you

I'm with you  
I'm with you"

It seemed like the song ended to soon after it had begun and there were more applause as Dannie-Lynn decided to make it known she wasn't playing anymore by removed her guitar and setting it to lean against the side of the piano behind her.

"Ok you fight, you dance, sing, play guitar, is there anything you don't do?" Layla asked.

"Manipulate fire." Dannie-Lynn said shrugging with a look on her face like 'whatever.' "I can't manipulate fire like Warren can. I can create fire and flame up but I can't take someone else's flame and throw it back."

Warren shrugged. "It isn't hard. You just have to master concentration on the element your dealing with and just let it flow."

"Easy for you to say. I can barely concentrate on a daily basis let alone on one thing." Dannie-Lynn retorted sardonically.

Warren rolled his eyes. "Just trying to help." He muttered. The phone rang and everyone seemed to jump. It didn't happen offend cause they all had cells and their parents just preferred to save money and minutes and call them on those. Dannie-Lynn jogged over grabbing the cordless form the lamp stand next to the sofa.

"Hello Super beings residence how may I direct your call?" She said jokingly.

"Dannie." Came a weak whisper.

Dannie-Lynn's brow furrowed she knew that voice, but from where and why was it so weak. "Um this is she." She said casually a bit mortified at the weakness.

"Help."

Ok now she was just plain freaked. "Ok who is this?"

"Dan."

"Van!" Realization dawned on her when the weak voice uttered that one word. "Help! Help what? What's wrong?" She asked scared now jogging out of the apartment and into the elevator well aware of the phones range in the building having used it several times while going downstairs and up.

Dannie-Lynn saw Warren enter the elevator and she went up still listening intently to her friend. "He…he hurt…me." She whimpered weakly.

"Who? Who Ness who hurt you?"

"Guy…party…I hurt Dan." She said a loud sob coming from her lips springing tears to Dannie-Lynn's eyes.

"It's ok stay with me. Where are you?" Dannie-Lynn asked pushing the floor button repeatedly thinking it would make the elevator go faster.

"Rome."

"Where in Rome Ness? Where I can't find you if you don't tell me where to look."

"I dunno Dannie." She cried. "I'm scared."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Stay with me." Warren had his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort Dannie-Lynn and she looked up at him and blinked back tears and the elevator door opened and she rushed out. "Dad! Dad!"

"What? What's burning is everyone alright?" Johnny sat up on the couch looking around warily as he opened his eyes from the snooze he had been taking.

"No dad! Nessa's in trouble!"

"What? Dannie than she needs to go to the police."

Dannie-Lynn got mad and felt the head in her palm and pulled the phone away from her ear. "Get off your ass and wake up Uncle Reed now. I can't do the entire computer shit and I have to find her she's hurt! Move!" Her voice practically boomed threw the walls.

_That almost rivaled Boomer._ Warren thought but kept himself silent seeing how upset she was.

"What's going on?" Sue came in wearing P.J.'s and rubbing her eyes having obviously been asleep.

"Aunt Sue please you have to help me." Dannie-Lynn was desperate. She pulled her wallet from her back pocket and a slip out of one of the slots and handed it to her. "This is the code to the tracker I put on Nessa's Christmas necklace, she never takes it off I need you to tell me where's she's at."

"What? Why?" Sue asked confused.

Dannie-Lynn held the phone up to her ear. "Nessa you still there?" She asked softly.

"Dan I'm cold…and…I hurt." She cried.

"Ok it's ok." Dannie-Lynn said trying to calm her down a bit. Johnny was by his daughter's side now and he took the phone.

"Nessa?"

"Help me?" She cried softly.

Johnny looked to his daughter with sorrow filled eyes and handed her back the phone hearing the weakness in her voice. "Sue do as she asks."

Sue nodded and went to the computer system and started a floury of keystrokes and soon a map popped up with a red dot in the vicinity of Italy. She started focusing it down until she could make-out a weak digital version of the city.

As she was doing that Dannie-Lynn remained on the phone with Nessa talking to her, cause she sounded on the verge of blacking out. Warren held her from behind back against his strong chest and she sort of settled there taking in his warmth and what reassurance he could offer to her that her friend would be alright. "And the time I kicked Kirk's ass for snapping you with a wet towel." And very weak giggle escaped Nessa.

"Yeah." She sighed in agony.

Dannie-Lynn felt her heart clench. Nessa was her best friend almost like a sister and they had known each other since grade school. Nessa was never afraid when Dannie-Lynn went all flames on her and she didn't reject her when she found out what the young fantastic could do. Other's even knowing her family heritage had turned a blind eye on her cause she was different, but not Nessa.

"And what about that time that Derrick Marcs was hitting on you and I singed the fray of his jeans, you remember the look on his face when he realized the smoke he smelled was coming from his feet."

"It was funny." Came another very weak reply.

"Ok I've got her. She's just on the out skirts of Rome. It seems she's in some sort of field area. Ask her if she's surrounded by anything?"

"Nessa can you tell me what's around you?" Dannie-Lynn asked.

"Too dark." She mumbled softly.

Fear set in. "Wake up! Snap out of it Van. I need you to tell me what's around you." There came no reply.


	7. Let me Kill him please?

Chapter 7:

Dannie-Lynn let her arm drop to her side and she walked out of Warren's embrace over to where her Aunt Sue sat at the computer. "We need to go now." She instructed.

Sue got up and rushed off to wake Reed. "We'll take the copter." Sue said as she went up the floating staircase.

Snorting Dannie-Lynn handed Warren the phone and went to the open window and looked out and from side to side. "What are you doing?" Warren asked taking hold of her shirt from behind.

"Going to get her." Dannie-Lynn said firmly turning to look at him over her shoulder. "The copter will take to long and I don't know what's wrong with her."

"But you could get lost. You've never been to Rome with your powers."

"So?" Dannie-Lynn said.

"You'll get lost and than you wont be any good to her." Warren told her.

Dannie-Lynn knew he was right and he was making sense but she just didn't want to listen right that. "Come on Dannie I've readied the copter." Johnny said coming back into the apartment in full Fantastic gear. Sue was coming down the stairs with Reed as well in their suits.

"This isn't a mission." Dannie-Lynn said. "We don't need the whole brigade I just know I have to help her."

"And you will." Sue said calmly. "But you don't know how to fly the copter and Reed can help if she's injured."

Dannie-Lynn sighed and nodded and followed them out of the room. "Warren go back to the apartment and stay there." Johnny said.

"No I'm coming with." Warren said defiantly.

Looking to her father with easy eyes and Johnny nodded. Warren took her hand setting the phone down on a small side table and they all headed for the copter. Once they were loaded up with Nessa's location in the system the copter began to buzz with energy as the propellers spun and soon they were lifted into the air.

"Does this thing go any faster?" Dannie-Lynn said anxiously tapping her thumbs on her knees like a weak drumming. She was freaking out and that wasn't a good thing. "I could've been to Rome and back by now."

"Dannie you aren't doing Nessa any good being pushy. We'll get there." Reed said trying to calm his niece's nerves.

Warren reached over taking her hand in his and he let his hand flame a bit and Dannie-Lynn looked up into his eyes and let flames sizzle around her hand and crackle with his own. In short it had the desired effect of calming her, but not much. Her insides were churning with fear and anger, but she wasn't snapping at anyone.

They soon were hovering over the Colosseum of Rome and Sue was silently instructing Johnny to the right area to land. They ended up in a field just on the out skirts of Rome close to where the gps told them Nessa was. Dannie-Lynn practically jumped out of the plan before it even landed and started looking around into the emptiness of the land.

"Nessa!" She yelled.

Sue came up along side her holding a tracking gps and she point in the direction of the small red beeping dot. Warren followed behind them as did Reed leaving Johnny at the copter. "She should be close." Sue said softly pointing in another direction now.

They followed all the way to a small hill where the red dot beeped rapidly. Dannie-Lynn looked about and saw the necklace lying at her feet broken. "Shit." She muttered.

Sue looked down the slop that led to a small creek. (AN: Never been to Italy just winging it here don't be mad) and gasped as Dannie-Lynn bent over and scooped up the necklace. "There." She started down the hill at a rapid pace Reed following close behind.

While this wasn't some insane powerful being it meant just as much to be the heroes and help her. Dannie-Lynn watched them go down the slop to a prone form at the bottom lifeless by a small creek.

Warren saw her anger flare but she made her way down slowly to her friend, knowing that she was fearing what she saw Warren stayed close to her. Reed was holding a stethoscope over her heart and gave a thumbs up to Sue who looked over at Dannie-Lynn. "She's alive." She said softly.

"What's wrong?" Dannie-Lynn already knew the answer. It was obvious from the way her body was positioned and her clothes were tattered. She reached them and saw her face was cut at the right cheek and there was blood spilling from her lip, nose and brow as well. Her shirt was ripped open. And her skirt was hiked up, panties strewn on a rock that was above water level in the creek. "Son of a…" She trailed off turning away to catch her breath.

"She needs a hospital. I feel some broken ribs." Reed said softly looking at Sue who was stroking the young girls hair from her face. Dannie-Lynn knew what she was seeing she was seeing Syd or Dannie-Lynn in Nessa's position and what she would do to comfort herself as well as them.

Dannie-Lynn walked over and knelt by Sue and Warren walked up and rested his hand on her shoulder for support. Dannie-Lynn reached up and laced her fingers with his and then saw that Nessa still held her phone in the hand that was laying haphazardly by her left ear in her tattered left hand. She choking back a sob reached over and took the phone from her hand.

'Call lost.' Is what the screen read and Dannie-Lynn hit end to clear it and than went to her picture files. "What are you doing?" Warren whispered in her ear.

"Getting even." Dannie-Lynn muttered. She scrolled through the files not having to search long; the second picture she came across was one of Nessa at some sort of Party it looked like. It was definitely Rome though cause no one would come out this far just to beat, rape and leave a girl to her death knowing she'd be found anyway.

Dannie-Lynn stood up and started the trek back up the hill leaving Nessa in capable hands as she saw red looking at the picture. Nessa and some guy she'd probably met smiling for the picture. If it wasn't him who had done it he might be able to point her in a direction.

"Torch!" Warren called after her.

"Stay Warren. You don't need to be part of what I'm about to do." Dannie-Lynn muttered angrily and glaring daggers at the nothingness of the landed once again heading for a main road that would lead her in to Rome.

"What are you doing?" Warren said having not stopped following.

Dannie-Lynn whirled on him. "Finding whoever did this and making him pay." She said pissed off.

"Revenge isn't the answer. It'll make you feel better sure, but it isn't you."

"You barely know me. Anyone hurts me or my friends and they are in for a world of hurt."

"Just turn whatever you found over to the police and let them handle it." Warren said almost desperately as Dannie-Lynn walked quickly towards the city.

"No! They wont do anything." Dannie-Lynn said lowly growling.

Warren sighed and succumbed to accompanying her on her quest so that she wouldn't do too much damage to whoever she was after. He couldn't help but notice that she looked as though she was out for blood. It didn't seem like a long walk into Rome and it was funny the city was so quiet compared to New York at this hour.

Dannie-Lynn paused and looked around for any inclination of a party and found to her surprise that it was closer than she had thought. She followed the buzzing teens into a small building that was surrounded by cars and such and looked around for the guy from the photo. She didn't seem him amongst the teens anywhere and she felt her heart start to sink.

It felt odd to her that she was hunting a man down, but she pushed the weirdness aside and went out front with Warren and looked around at the teens gathered in the front. "Torch please lets just get back."

Dannie shook her head no and turned back towards the front door and low and behold there he stood. And he looked slightly rumpled himself. "Ten bucks says that's him."

"What makes you say that?" Warren asked following her gaze to the young man. He was tall model like with brown hair and dark eyes.

"The scratch on his cheek and the small bits of blood spatter on the cuff of his shirt." Dannie-Lynn said her eyes narrowing on her suspect. "Stay here for a minute." She walked off leaving Warren to watch her from a distance as she approached him. He smiled at her. "Hi." Dannie-Lynn grinned.

"Hi." He replied his accent thick in his voice.

"I'm looking for a friend." She said convincible pulling a picture from her wallet to show him. "Have you seen her? I'm here trying to surprise her on her trip."

He seemed to sink when he saw the picture and looked back at Dannie-Lynn frightened but soon that was gone. "No."

"No? You sure you haven't seen her?" Dannie-Lynn pulled the cell she had slipped into her pocket out and found the picture holding it up to him. "Cause this looks like you." The boy grew wide eyed and turned and started running through the crowd.

Dannie-Lynn was not keen on running, but she went after him catching up to him quickly in an alleyway. She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt from behind and slammed him into a brick wall. "I should gut you." She growled.

"Nessun per favore…" He begged. (No please…)

"Perche?" (Why) Dannie-Lynn asked pushing him harder into the wall even though it was impossible for his torso to be any further against that brick wall that it already was.

"Era una presa in giro. Non ho significato affinchè vada quello lontano." (She was a tease. I didn't mean for it to go that far) He whimpered. Dannie-Lynn was certain the pressure of the wall on his bones was excruciatingly painfully she made sure of it.

Dannie-Lynn pulled him back a little and slammed him against the wall once again. "Colza la sua causa che li ha presi in giro? Forse non stava prendendo in giro il asshole li ha fatti mai pensa a quella? Forse non ha voluto danneggiare le vostre sensibilità e flirtato con voi una punta per metterli a facilità!" (You raped her cause she teased you? Maybe she wasn't teasing asshole did you ever think of that? Maybe she didn't want to hurt your feelings and flirted with you a bit to put you at ease!)

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

Dannie-Lynn whirled him around and punched him smack in the nose. "Sorry doesn't cut you asshole!" She said and kneed him in the groin and as he leaned over in pain she hitting him in the side of the head. And she would've kept on but two arms wrapped firmly around her restraining her and pulled her away. "Let go!" She yelled struggling against the hold.

"No! You're emotional and who knows what you'll do."

"Warren Peace let me go right now!" Dannie-Lynn screamed.

"NO!" He pulled her away and didn't even flinch what she flamed a bit up her arms trying to break his hold. "Doesn't work on me Torch!" He growled.

Dannie-Lynn powered down and stopped struggling and just let him pull her away from the alleyway where they left a groaning young man clutching his manhood in agony. When he thought they were far enough away he released her a little and Dannie-Lynn slumped to the ground. "Whoa." Warren said catching her. "You ok?"

A soft sob was his answer in return. It wasn't just the fact that Dannie-Lynn's best friend had been hurt, well worse, but the fact that she had counted on Dannie-Lynn to find her and save her. Her heart was pounding from fury and sadness and she felt her lungs restrict with heavy gasps. The last time Dannie-Lynn remembered really honest to god crying like gasping and stuttering uncontrollably she had just learned about her best friend dying in a plane crash.

"Torch." Warren said sympathetically.

"Please…can…can i…just hit something?" She stumbled over her words as she cried resting her head on her drawn up knees.

Warren sighed and helped her stand up before stepping away and dropping his hands to his sides. "Me. Hit me I can take it better than that idiot." He said lamely.

Dannie-Lynn couldn't help but cease her tears and giggled at him through her sorrow. It turned into full out laughter a few moments later and she tried catching her breath. "Tha…" She trailed off in more fits of laughter.

"Something I said?" Warren asked smiling. His plan was working. He wasn't good with crying girls, but he thought he knew of a way to make her smile.

Dannie-Lynn's cell rang and she pulled it from her back pocket calming her laughter just a bit. "Hello?"

"We're heading to New York. Get there." Johnny said. "She's unconscious, but stable."

"K. I'll be there dad." She flipped her phone shut and looked around at the empty night street Warren had dragged her down. "We need to go." She said looking at Warren.

"You better?"

Dannie-Lynn gave a weak smile and a nod. "A bit. Look here." She handed him her cell phone, wallet the necklace in her hand and her keys. "Put that stuff in your pockets."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going full flame and you wont. We need that stuff. Shit!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Warren asked softly stepping up to her after sticking the belongings in his jeans pockets.

"I don't have my suit on." Dannie-Lynn gritted out.

Warren smirked at her. "You were planning on coming here with flames and being all nakedness?" He teased.

"I would've been alone. It wouldn't matter." Dannie-Lynn groaned at this. "Shit, shit, shit."

"I won't look." Warren said kindly. "Get us back to the apartment and drop me on the roof than go to your own room."

The sincerity of his words was just putting Dannie-Lynn in such a better mood. "Not that I wouldn't mind you seeing my in all my nakedness, but I just would rather save that for at least a few days after we start dating."

"Days?" Warren grinned at her.

Dannie-Lynn smirked. "Days." She replied. "Now come on." She held out her hand to him and he grabbed a hold. They took off bound for New York.

Hospital:

Dannie-Lynn and Warren walked into the emergency with Dannie-Lynn slapping Warren's hands away from her. "Oh come on I'm sorry." Warren laughed.

He had walked in on her yet again after not knocking when he entered her room getting a clear view of her curvaceous backside and her slender back. "Girls bedroom. You always knock." Dannie-Lynn gritted.

Warren sighed and tried to put his arm around her waist but she just slapped his hand away once again. "My thoughts are purely that of caring and comfort." Warren said.

"No I know what your thinking. Imagining in that little brain of yours so you can stop right now." Dannie-Lynn said looking over at him with slits for eyes.

Warren gave her a kind smile, not a smirk, a smile. "Please I'm sorry Torch."

Dannie-Lynn scrutinized him for a moment and then decided he was telling the truth and gave a slight shrug. Warren put his hand around her waist and she stepped closer to him and they walked almost in unison to the front desk of the ER. "I'm looking for…"

"Dannie-Lynn your father is waiting for you in the waiting room along with your Aunt Sue and Uncle Reed." The assistant said.

Dannie-Lynn nodded and headed off that way with Warren. "They know you here?" Warren grinned.

"Well when you train all your life to follow in the family footsteps and you have this wicked itch for setting things a blaze yeah you tend to make trips to the hospital. I've had scraps, breaks, gushers, you name it I've probably been there and done that." Dannie-Lynn explained casually. It wasn't really all that important but it did sound odd she guessed.

Warren chuckled softly and they walked through the automatic sliding doors into the waiting room and over to the 3 fantastic's. "Ok."

"Her parents are on their way." Sue said softly. "She had two broken ribs, her jaw has a hairline fracture and…"

"Ok don't tell me anymore." Dannie-Lynn said. "All I want to know is that she'll be alright."

"Doctor said she'll be fine." Johnny informed his daughter.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "I'll wait for her parents you guys should get back to the others."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Reed asked standing and stepping closer to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Uncle Reed I will." She answered.

20 Minutes Later:

After sitting in agonizing silence since the other's had left Dannie-Lynn decided to start conversation. "Sorry the night was ruined." She said softly.

Warren was leaned over elbows to knees and his head in his hands staring at the floor and he just looked over his shoulder at her his eyes giving her reassurance. "Future heroes in training its part of he job." He said.

"Yeah but still. Want to hear something stupid?"

"You've never said anything stupid before." Warren said sitting back not removing his eyes from her as she fidgeted under his gaze picking at the hole in the knee of her faded dark wash boot cut jeans.

Dannie-Lynn smirked mostly to herself. "It's the first real date I've ever been on."

"Well than aren't I the lucky one." Warren teased. He reached over grabbing Dannie-Lynn's hand in his, ceasing her picking, and laced their fingers together. "So you speak Italian?"

"French, a bit of Japanese and German to. My grandparents were Italian so growing up it was important to learn so I could figure out what they were saying about me pinching my cheeks and all." She laughed softly at the memory.

"And the others?"

"I like learning other languages. Those are probably the only classes I've never missed."

Warren smirked. "I can't miss classes. It's impossible to ditch a school in the sky."

"Nothing's impossible. Maybe when school starts back up I come kidnap you and take you to my secret lair."

"Lair?" Warren said amused.

Dannie-Lynn grinned deviously. "You never know. A girls gotta have her privacy."

"Right." Warren just chuckled softly.

"Vanessa Taylor?" A nurse asked coming into the waiting room.

Dannie-Lynn walked over to her. "Yeah can I go see her now?"

"Are you a relative?" The nurse asked.

"Yes I'm her sister." Dannie-Lynn lied.

The nurse looked at her giving her that smirk like 'yeah right and I'm the queen of Sheba.' "Got proof of identity?" She asked smugly.

"Ok, no I'm her best friend but I might as well be her blood." She held hand showing the nurse her palm it had a nasty looking old scare. Warren was standing by her at this point and rolled his eyes knowing what was coming. _Girls._ He muttered to himself silently.

"Honey that doesn't cut it. If you aren't a blood relative I can't…"

"My father's Johnny storm and he was one of the guys that helped bring her in." Dannie-Lynn now knew she was grasping at straws, cause this nurse was to new to know her medical history.

"Well in that case…no. I'm sorry."

Dannie-Lynn was about the show the nurse what she was capable of, but luckily Nessa's parents chose that point to come in. "Oh Dannie what's going on? Your father was very vague on the phone?" Nessa's mother rushed over enveloping the girl in her arms.

"I think that you should talk with the doctor Jo." Dannie-Lynn informed her as she was released.

"Nessa's father is already doing that. How is she? Have you seen her?"

"They wont let me I'm not family." Dannie-Lynn said looking at the nurse that was still standing there.

Jo turned to the nurse and glowered. "I want you to make a note that Dannie is allowed to visit Nessa whenever she wants. Before and after visiting hours. My daughter doesn't like hospitals and this is probably going to be a terrible occurrence for her. Having her friend here will help." She said quickly.

The nurse gulped and made a note on the document on her clipboard and quickly left the waiting room. "Thanks." Dannie-Lynn said.

"No problem. I meant it. Nessa wont want to stay alone here."

Dannie-Lynn smiled softly and looked at Warren and then to Jo and Jo had finally noticed him and smiled. "Oh right Jo meet Warren. Warren this is Jo Nessa's mom. Warren's my boyfriend."

Jo got a lopsided grin on her face before it quickly went away seeing her husband coming over out of the corner of her eye. "Nice to meet you Warren."

"We can go see her Jo." Nessa's father said.

"Dannie-Lynn do you want to…"

"No. I should be getting home it's late. She's probably on heavy medications so she won't wake until tomorrow morning. I'll be back than to see her."

"Thank you Dannie." Nessa's father said sincerely.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "No thanks necessary really I'm just happy she's breathing."

"Us too. Goodnight." Jo kissed Dannie-Lynn on the forehead and they headed into the main part of the hospital in the direction of Nessa's room.

Warren took Dannie-Lynn's hand in his and she looked up at him. "Hold your panties on I'm coming." Dannie-Lynn said jokingly.

"I'd rather hold…no wait I'd rather take your panties off." He smirked.

Dannie-Lynn scoffed at him. "I knew it. How did I know?" She said bitterly sarcastic to herself. She released his hand and started out of the hospital.

"Torch! Wait up!" Warren called after her laughing to himself as he jogged after her.

Next Morning:

Dannie-Lynn sat playing cards with Warren at the available table in Nessa's hospital room waiting for her to wake up. "You are aware that I am the queen of this game right?" Dannie-Lynn mocked Warren with a playful smirk.

"Just go Torch." Warren grinned at her.

"Four kings." Dannie-Lynn set the cars down on the stack.

Warren eyed her looking for any sign that she was bluffing, but found none. "Two aces."

"Bullshit! Bullshit!" Dannie-Lynn laughed. Warren glared at her and picked up the almost half inch thick deck. "Wishing you hadn't said two decks aren't you?" Dannie-Lynn goaded.

Warren just scowled at her but all in good humor. "I think we should put the cards we took out back." He said chuckling softly to himself in disgust.

"But it'd be to easy. No." Dannie-Lynn smirked triumphantly.

"Fine." Warren mumbled.

"Dan." A weak whisper came from the bed and Dannie-Lynn jumped up and rushed to her friends side.

"Morning." Dannie-Lynn said with exuberance to cheer her friend up.

Nessa looked at her tears in her eyes and Dannie-Lynn gently climbed on to the bed next to her friend and wrapped her in her arms as Nessa let the tears fall. "I should…" Warren whispered and Dannie-Lynn shook her head at him and nodded gesturing back to his chair that he had stood from to get to the door.

The crying stopped and Nessa pulled away a bit. "Thank you for finding me." Nessa said hoarsely.

"No sweat. But I used my resources."

"He was…"

"Yeah I already took care of him." Dannie-Lynn said.

Nessa gave a very faint meek bout of laughter and sighed resting her head on Dannie-Lynn's shoulder and they watched Warren shuffled the stacks of cards. "What'd you do?"

"Punched him, but Warren wouldn't let me kill him." Dannie-Lynn giggled.

Nessa let a small shadow of a smile grace her lips. "Well I couldn't very well be in the hospital and come visit you in the slammer. I'm not a magician." She joked.

Dannie-Lynn grinned at her and nodded. "Ok I'll give you that." She said softly. The girls watched Warren for a bit before either spoke again.

"He's nice eye candy."

"Yep a whole lot a yumminess rolled into a candy coated package." Dannie-Lynn laughed.

Nessa grinned. "Mind if he stays for a bit I'm starting to feel better."

"Warren I'm putting you on loan for the day."

"I'm your boyfriend I don't think that's in the contract." Warren said not phased at all by this.

Nessa's mouth hung open. "So you actually are dating?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah." Dannie-Lynn said. "Shocker there!"

"I think I just had a heart attack." Nessa laughed clutching at her chest just over her heart. Warren just smirked and went back to shuffling the cards.

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "Looks like your feeling a lot better if you're already mocking me."

"Well you would mock you to."

"I already do mock myself, but his yumminess is worth it." Dannie-Lynn smirked.

"You are both aware I can hear you?"

"Than you should be aware that we don't care." Nessa retorted teasingly.

"Yeah he even took me to dinner last night." Dannie-Lynn told her best friend. It became quite obvious they didn't care that the aforementioned guy was in the room. They'd probably just ignore his remarks and talk without a care in the world like they always did.

Nessa froze. "I didn't ruin your guys' night did I?" She asked sadly.

"No." Warren and Dannie-Lynn both said at the same time.

Dannie-Lynn nudged her friend with her elbow a bit. "Never. Besides you called the apartment, which means we were already home. And I think coming to rescue you was the highlight of our night. I got to see a little of Rome, find you and hit someone. Really all in all it was the prefect night."

Nessa giggled weakly. "You're just saying that stuff to make me feel better."

"No really it was a good night." Dannie-Lynn insisted tucking some loose hair from Nessa's ponytail behind her ear. "Wasn't it Warren?"

"Yep even when she forced me to brush my teeth." He joked. "And I know now what she's capable when pissed off, so I'll steer clear of that arena for a while."

Nessa smiled. "Yeah but no matter what she's always got your back."

"Always have always will." Dannie-Lynn smiled at her friend. "Oh so um your parents will be here later on, but they wanted me to ask if you want to go back to Italy and finish the summer?"

Nessa shrugged and looked down twiddling with the blanket that covered her legs and lower torso. "I dunno. It was nice and all, but boring to tell you the truth."

"So do you want to stay here and spend your summer traipsing around the city with me?" Dannie-Lynn asked.

"That would be far more fun." Nessa grinned.

"Ok. I'll have my dad fly your mom to Italy in the copter to get your shit."

"Uh no. I think I'll go get my shit." Nessa said looking at Dannie-Lynn like she was hiding something big.

Dannie-Lynn was intrigued at this. "Well what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Nessa said innocently. "You and Warren should go. Have some fun."

"No I think I'll stay and bug you till you tell me what you don't want your mom to find."

"Warren could you help me out?" Nessa asked. He stuck the decks of cards on the table, got up and walked towards them. He put an arm under Dannie-Lynn's knees and one back around her back and lifted her from the bed.

"Hey no fair! This is cheating." Dannie-Lynn wriggled trying to get out of his grasp but didn't succeed.

"Bring me food and my laptop later." Nessa said smiling at her as she gave up fighting Warren's grasp on her and they left with Dannie-Lynn playfully flipping her friend off.


	8. High on Your Priorities list!

Chapter 8:

Warren knocked on Dannie-Lynn's bedroom door and she flung it open looking like a hurricane had gone off around her. "What?" She asked almost impatient at his staring in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't find it."

"Find what?"

"My mom's necklace. I can't find it. I never wear it when I know I'm gonna power up, I leave it in my jewelry box and I wanted to wear it today and I can't find it. I can't find it!" She was back to tossing things around her room.

Warren walked in and stood looking around. Cloths were strewn from one corner to the next, cd cases were laying across the floor none left in the rack she had in the corner, and it was a good size rack. Her bed was tore up and scattered about, dresser drawers were hanging open and clothes dangling from them, he couldn't help but smirk when he saw a red lacy type bra hanging from a corner of a dresser drawer by the strap.

"Ok you need to just calm down." Warren said calmly.

Dannie-Lynn whirled on him hatred burning in her irises. "I will not calm down." She said angrily. "And if you aren't going to help get out."

"Ok." Warren put his hands up defensively.

Dannie-Lynn sighed and took a deep relaxing breath and then released it. "I'm sorry." She said her eyes softening a bit. "It's just it's the only thing of my mothers I really have left."

"What does it look like?" Warren asked. Dannie-Lynn walked over to her dresser where she grabbed the bra dangling and threw it in the drawer and pulled a picture from the same drawer and handed it to Warren.

Warren looked at the picture. The woman had dark hair like Dannie-Lynn and beautiful dark green eyes, but Dannie-Lynn's were a bit brighter. It was obvious where Dannie-Lynn got her facial features. Her oval face shape, wide set almond eyes, small nose and petite nostrils, perfect ears and elegantly proportioned neck was completely from her mother. But he wasn't sure if she was all her mother because the picture only went to the woman's, Julianne's clavicle.

He got back to the topic at hand and looked at the necklace. It was a small white gold chain with a locket pendent dangling from it. "Um I hate to tell you this but you've tornadoed your room for no reason." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn looked at him in an angry befuddlement. "What?" She asked.

Warren waved her to follow him and he lead her down the hall to the upstairs bathroom and pulled the chain down that was dangling from the corner of the mirror and held it out to her. "Saw it when I was _grooming._" He joked. Dannie-Lynn took the necklace and put it on.

"Thank you." She jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a searing kiss on his lips. "Thank you…thank you…thank you…" She said between head tilts and kisses. Warren held her around the waist kissing back until they heard laughter and Layla and Magenta came running into the bathroom.

"Sorry didn't realize this was the hot spot." Magenta kidded.

Dannie-Lynn looked over her shoulder and growled at the girl angrily. "Well it is so beat it."

"But I have to…"

"Beat it." Warren growled and both girls high tailed it out of the bathroom before one of the two decided to roast them like a thanksgiving turkey.

Dannie-Lynn grinned and kissed him again. "So you groom?" She teased as she broke away.

Warren let her down and he glared at her. "I was only kidding."

"Mmm…" Dannie-Lynn hummed to herself. "That's why you have…" sniff, sniff. "Cologne on?"

"Would you rather I stink?" He asked sardonically.

"Do you normally stink?" She asked sweetly.

Warren smirked at her. "No."

"Than I'm not opposed to it, but the cologne isn't a bad touch either."

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Warren asked. It had been three weeks since the whole ordeal with Nessa. Nessa was back home now with no plans of visiting Italy again for a long while. She was healing up and as cocky as ever not letting what happened ruin her life. The way Nessa saw it she was young and had a lot to live for and one unfortunate occurrence wasn't going to ruin her outlook on the world or her life.

Dannie-Lynn and Warren walked out of the bathroom and back towards her room. She stepped in the doorway Warren standing close enough behind that his chest brushed up against her back. "First I have to clean this mess up, than I dunno wherever I happen to take us." She said.

Warren decided to be a nice boyfriend and pushed her into the room following behind and shutting the door. "I'll help you clean up."

"No slipping my panties in your pocket for safe keeping capeesh?" She said grinning at him.

Warren grinned back and shrugged. "Not making any promises."

"If I find one pair of missing panties I'll make your life miserable for a week."

"How miserable?" He asked with an evil smile plaguing his handsome face and his hands holding her hips pulling her in tighter to his body.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "Have I ever mentioned I sometimes don't wear panties?" She asked him impishly. "And that night we danced, I wasn't wearing any." She said huskily into his ear.

A mental image hit Warren and he groaned pulling her in even tighter. "That wasn't very nice." He growled in her ear.

"Capeesh?" She grinned stepping back a bit.

Warren scowled at her lightly and nodded begrudgingly. "Capeesh." He groaned. "Tease."

Dannie-Lynn shook her head at him with a bright grin on her face. "It's only teasing if you don't plan to follow through." She whispered seductively and leaned up giving him a kiss. "And I plan to follow through." She added and broke away from him going into her closet to start righting everything that had been turned upside down.

They started fixing the mess Dannie-Lynn had created and soon found that they were finished.

Having thought about her options Dannie-Lynn decided she had a great plan for the night. She braced her self one hand on the door handle and the other on the doorframe leaning out of her room. "Everyone we're going out tonight!" She screamed down the hall. "Look hot or else I'll dress you myself and I ain't shy!" She finished. She closed her bedroom door and turned to Warren who was lying on her perfectly made bed looking up at her confused. "Go get ready now."

"Why?"

"Cause in two hours it'll be dark and we're gonna go party."

"Party!" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn nodded with a smirk on her lips that Warren really just wanted to kiss, but resisted for a bit. "Yup we are. So go."

"Two hours? Do you honestly think I need to hours to get ready?" He asked indignantly. Dannie-Lynn went over and crawled onto the bed over him her knees on either side of his hips and her arms holding her up hands placed on either side of his head.

A smile cross her lips as she looked down at him. Their position sort of reminded her of this time that…well it brought up fond memories.

"What are you smiling at?" Warren asked.

"Nothing." Dannie-Lynn laughed silently to herself and moved on to other matters at hand. "You need to find a pair of pants that don't have holes in them so that could take you some time."

"But all my best jeans have holes in them, hell I worked hard to put those holes there." He replied with a grin. "They just wouldn't be the same without them, and the grease stains and the faded mud stains."

A mental image popped into Dannie-Lynn's mind. "Mmm…mud…" She hummed huskily leaning down and kissing him. Letting her tongue slip effortlessly between his lips Warren found his hands moving of their own accord up the back of her thighs to her ass and he squeezed the plushy flesh hidden beneath a layer of jeans.

A small moan traveled from Dannie-Lynn's mouth and vibrated into Warren's making him do it again as they're kissing turned adamant and demanding. Dannie-Lynn broke away moments later gasping for air. "S-stop we have to." She stuttered.

"What are you yoda?" Warren teased having caught his breath staring at her while she tried to speak.

She smirked down at him. "If yoda has boobs and likes guys than sure, I guess I am." She joked.

Warren grinned menacingly. "Yoda definitely doesn't have boobs and I don't think he likes guys." He replied.

"Than I'm definitely not he." She giggled. "Don't tell TJ I made jokes about yoda, he'll string me up by my toes."

"That could be an amusing site." Warren retorted.

Dannie-Lynn glared at him lightly. She reached back with her hand took his off her ass and placed it on her abdomen just above the hem of her jeans. "You feel that heat there?" Warren nodded. "That would be my internal core and it's heating just for you." He smirked. Dannie-Lynn leaned down her lips right next to his ear. "If you ever want to help me release that heat you wont say a damn word to TJ."

"What's the big deal, kids to shy to actually do something like that." Warren protested as Dannie-Lynn sat back up. Warren had moved his hand back to her rear.

"No he's shy around you guys. That kid is dangerous you have no idea." Dannie-Lynn told him. "And you mock star wars you better be prepared to have pink hair for a month."

"Pink hair?" Warren grinned.

"Oh god I dunno who gave that kid a chemistry set but it took Uncle Reed a month to come up with something potent enough to get the dye out of my hair. I couldn't dye it because whatever TJ put in that shit was just…I dunno but I don't fuck with his star wars any more."

"Pink hair…" Warren pondered looking at her. "I just can't imagine you with pink hair."

"Yeah it wasn't pretty. TJ and I didn't talk for two months after that."

"I know this is off subject but what does TJ stand for?"

"Thomas Jacob, but don't tell him I told you that would be something else to string me up for. See we have this understanding little mockery is allowed, but there are just certain areas the rest of us just don't venture with him. And everyone claims I have issues."

"You do." Warren stated.

Dannie-Lynn frowned at him. "What?"

"Well you are dating Warren Peace son of Baron Battle and supposed to be villain someday." He said smirking at her.

Laughing at his joke she smiled down at him. "Well while that all may be true I'll kick your ass far before you can turn villain."

"Oh so we're going to be together always?" He asked in a sickly sweet googly eyes and all voice acting like a sixteen-year-old girl with her first crush as her boyfriend.

Dannie-Lynn smothered his talk by putting a hand over his mouth. "No, but maybe who knows. And even if we don't last I'll still beat the snot out of you."

Warren chuckled removing her hand from his mouth. "Thanks." He said sardonically.

"No sweat."

"Actually I'm looking forward to the sweatiness." He smirked.

Dannie-Lynn grinned at him. "Figure of speech."

"And?" He said mockingly.

"And I'm sort of maybe microscopically looking forward to the sweatiness too, but don't get your hopes up dreamboat I'm picky about my pleasures." Dannie-Lynn said grinning at him deviously.

Warren let his hands come around and playfully rustle with the fasteners of her pants. "Let's just see about that." He grinned mischievously. Dannie-Lynn gasped and grabbed for his hands.

"No stop." She said quickly taking his hands from her jeans pinning them on either side of his head.

"Hmm…kinky." Warren grinned looking to each side where she held his hands down firmly with and heated iron like grip.

"Stop." Dannie-Lynn laughed. "My dad thinks I'm still his sweet innocent Dannie, last thing I need is _him_ walking in on _us_ or _you_ with _your_ hand down _my_ pants."

"Ok I'll stop and be good I swear." Warren said with an innocent quirky grin.

Dannie-Lynn scrutinized him for a moment and than released his hands. She sat back on his waist and fixed the button on her jeans that he managed to get undone before she could snatch his hand away. "Be a good boy and go change. You can wear whatever." She said with a smile.

That Night:

Dannie-Lynn talked with the bouncer for a moment before he smiled and let them all into the club. "How'd you do that?" Layla asked.

"She's got connections! That's all she'll say." Syd told her over the music as they walked down the hall. Syd wore Dannie-Lynn's black mini jean skirt and a white scoop neck halter with strappy stilettos that matched.

Dannie-Lynn wore her black and gray plaid pleated skull skirt that barely covered her ass, and a cropped to cover her breasts top that was black which showed off the gray skull bikini top she wore under it. (Think Ciara dance sequence Goodies music video) Her feet were adorned in black combat style boots.

Layla wore a nice green halter dress and flats, Magenta wore a purple tee and light worn in jeans, Will typical all American boy outfit, Ethan wore an orange t-shirt and black baggy jeans that Dannie-Lynn had practically forced on him with some awesome kicks. Zach wore his typical bright yellow shirt and baggy shorts and white tenishoes. And Warren wore his usual faded dark blue jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his fingers gloves and black boots.

"I'll be right back I just need to go talk to the dj." Dannie-Lynn yelled to the group.

"WHAT!" They all yelled back.

"DJ!" She yelled pointing up to the stage. They all oh'd and nodded and Dannie-Lynn worked her way through the crowd avoiding horny guys that might try and dance with her. It situations like this she noticed guys liked to flock to her, like a moth to the flame. But now she had a boyfriend and she had to respect that.

Getting up on the stage she went to the dj taping his shoulder and he looked up grinning at her. "Hey my homie!" He teased opening his arms while the music thumped through the small building and the bodies in the crowd continued to gyrate to the beat.

"Hey!" She said brightly.

"Anyone to impress tonight!" He called to her.

Dannie-Lynn smiled and pointed towards Warren who was watching her and she waved. Warren gave a curt wave back. "SEE THE GUY THAT WAVED?" Her friend nodded. "My boyfriend." She whispered in his ear.

He looked at her shocked. "Really?"

Dannie-Lynn smirked and nodded. "I know it's kind of a newsflash to me to." She said leaning in to his ear.

He smiled and shook his head laughing a bit at her comment. "All right girl I gottcha covered tonight." He said he switched tracks flipping the used one from the old school turntable and put on a new record.

"Thanks." Dannie-Lynn jumped off the stage and went back through the crowd.

"Hey mami, wanna dance?" Some cute Latin kid asked her. He wasn't much older than her. This place they were at was known to all teens cause it was mostly meant for 18 and up. But Dannie-Lynn got in anyways being who she was and anyone with her was welcome as well.

Dannie-Lynn grinned at him removing the hand he had placed on her waist. "Not interested papi, go find another hoe to do your dirty work." And with that said she walked off right over to Warren. Layla and Will had found there way into the crowd and were dancing a bit. Zach and Magenta were at a table, Ethan was talking to a girl who could be a female version of him only she wore blue. Syd was talking with a few people from school and that left poor Warren alone. "Oh my poor baby's all alone." She teased with fake pouty lips.

Warren smirked at her. "Yes he is."

"Come dance with me." Dannie-Lynn said starting to pull him into the crowd. Warren allowed himself to be pulled in to the crowd. They really were a pair when close together. T-Pain's buy you a drink played through the club and Dannie-Lynn turned brushing her backside knowingly against Warren's groin.

Warren leaned down to her ear. "Don't do that." He growled in frustration.

Dannie-Lynn did it again to make a point and this time Warren grabbed her thighs under her skirt pulling her tight against him. She could feel the stiff even through his jeans slightly poking her behind. She turned her head tilting it up to look at him. "Oops did I do that?" She asked with an innocent but devilish grin.

"Yes. Now stop!" Warren growled as he bent his head capturing her lips. Dannie-Lynn moaned into his mouth as his tongue seeked out hers exploring her mouth.

"YOU TWO NEED A ROOM!" They broke away to see the Mayor's son.

Dannie-Lynn took Warren's firm grip from her thighs and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing here Trevor?" She hollered over the music. "This isn't your crowd."

"Thought I might find you here. Got more than I bargained for!" He yelled back.

"TREVOR YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" She yelled back.

"WHY?" He said over the music. "AM I RUINING YOUR DRY HUMP SESSION!"

Dannie-Lynn glared at him. "WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled.

Trevor smirked at her. "YOU HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION YOU NEVER KNOW WHERE HE"S BEEN!"

Warren stepped from behind Dannie-Lynn fists at the ready but she stepped in front of him grabbing his hands and holding his stare. "Don't." She mouth. "Mayor's son." She added looking at him intently.

He nodded and Dannie turned to look at Trevor. She leaned in to his ear. "I'd hate for your father to find out about that time at camp, you might want to just go now." She whispered. Of course she had dirt on him. When she did actually talk to him he spilled his guts about not being perfect.

The camp incident she was referring to was when the camp counselor had caught him with a girl his age, at fifteen in the woods late at night "touching" each other. But that wasn't the best part he had changed the phone number on record at the camp to his cell and when the counselor called to talk to the mayor he got the voicemail every time he tried. So finally he gave up and tried a letter, but by that time Trevor had gotten home and just burned it before his father could see.

Trevor walked away and Dannie-Lynn turned back to Warren smirking. "Where were we?" She asked jokingly and lifted her head up and kissed him softly. Warren broke away moments later holding her tight against him.

"Drink." He whispered in her ear. Dannie-Lynn agreed and pulled him towards the bar. Layla and Will soon joined them at the bar and then Magenta and Zach. Ethan was just on the side still talking with that girl he had met.

"You guys having fun?" Dannie-Lynn asked. They each nodded even Warren did.

Sydney came over with a guy from school. "Dannie you know Jake?"

Dannie-Lynn gave a curt slightly uncomfortable nod. It wasn't like she could just come out and say 'Hey shaker Jake, yeah cuz I fucked him hope you're not interested.'

"Been a while Dannie-Lynn." Jake said. Syd looked between them slightly confused and then at Dannie-Lynn when realization dawned on her, and she frowned.

"You two know each other?" She asked scoffing cause she already knew the answer.

Jake shrugged. "We had a thing."

"Jake this is Warren, my boyfriend. Warren, Jake Nicholas." Dannie-Lynn introduced changing the subject all though that could probably get pretty ugly.

Jake smirked evilly. "Boyfriend? Really? Wow she fucked you yet?" He asked bluntly.

Layla, Magenta, Will, and Zach gasped. Ethan hadn't heard Warren wasn't the kind of guy to be surprised too much by those things and Sydney wasn't stupid. Dannie-Lynn groaned angrily. "Don't go there Jake." She said feeling the heat from Warren's body. "I'm only going to say this once again. I did not nor have I ever told or mentioned to you're girlfriend that we had sex when you two were split. If you would like to blame someone figure out which crony of yours told her and leave me alone."

Syd rolled her eyes turned on her heal and walked away. Dannie-Lynn looked over her shoulder at Warren quickly before taking off after her. "That's her shtick. She makes you think she cares, gets want she wants and than wants nothing to do with you." Jake said to Warren.

Warren stepped up to him and was a good three or four inches taller as he looked down at the guy. "You make anymore comments like that around me, I'll make sure you're extra crispy." He said seriously and stepped around him and walked out of the club to find Sydney and Dannie-Lynn.

Dannie-Lynn ran out of the club and saw Sydney waiting for a cab to hail. "Sidder's wait a minute." Dannie-Lynn jogged up to her.

"Why should you two having sex bother me?" Syd snapped at her.

"I know you like him. And now that he doesn't have a girl you thought maybe…"

"Well that's over cause I don't want to hang in your sex kitten shadow!"

"Hey that's uncalled for Syd. I didn't mean for what happened between Jake and me to happen. It was a party and things got out of hand."

"It's the story of your life Dannie. Things got out of hand. I don't know how many times I've heard that excuse come from your mouth!"

"This isn't about Jake and me sleeping together is it?"

"Yes I mean…no I mean god I don't know!" Syd snapped.

Dannie-Lynn stopped her from trying to hail another cab. "Say it." She demanded.

Sydney took a breath and than glared at he. "I'm sick and tired of going out with you and watching guys fall over themselves to get you, or meeting some guy you've shagged before."

"That doesn't count this was the only time that's happened." Dannie-Lynn clarified.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The other is true and you know it."

"So what you're sick of being ignored?" Dannie-Lynn asked. "How is that my fault? Is it my fault you don't grows some balls and get out there, no I think not."

"What are you talking about I'm out there."

"No Syd you give off this secluded vibe. You're too shy. I've already told you all this."

"Sorry some of us can't give off the 'my legs are like a lock you find the key and it's all me' vibe!" Sydney shot back.

Dannie-Lynn felt her anger build, but she tried pushing it away. "That was low."

Sydney sighed. "Sorry."

"No I don't think you are. You've wanted to say that since I told you about my life. Admit it! Calling me a slut was high on you're priorities list wasn't it. Not all of us have the desire to be perfect." Dannie-Lynn turned and saw Warren walking towards them slowly to give them space. She just walked away and grabbed his hand. "Hold on." And with that she flamed up and took them back to the Baxter building.


	9. Say What?

Chapter 9:

Dannie-Lynn growled as she slammed the door shut. She took her hair out of it's ponytail and ruffed the mass up a bit to loosen it up. She stormed up the stairs and to her room slamming the door. Warren sighed and walked up the stairs. _The night started great._ Warren thought to himself. He walked down towards Dannie-Lynn's room and heard the stereo blaring.

"I found myself wrong again  
Starin out my window  
Wonderin what it is I should have said  
I found myself at home again  
Waitin for the after call  
From a fallout that feels like such a mess

Ohhhh I can only be myself  
I'm sorry that's hell for you  
Heyyy so what's my damage today  
Don't let me get in your way  
Let it out like you always do  
The trouble between me and you  
Is nothing new

So I listen to you complain and then  
I bite my tongue in vain again  
As I let it all just slowly settle in  
Such a pretty picture that you paint  
I'm so vile while your a saint  
Funny how your eyes see thick not thin

Ohhhh I can only be myself  
Your lookin for someone else  
Heyyy so what's my damage today  
Don't let me get in your way  
Let it out like you always do  
The trouble between me and you  
Is nothing new

You know how to give it but you can't take it  
It's all just a waste now you can save it  
No matter what I do  
Is never good enough, never good enough

Heyyy so what's my damage today  
Don't let me get in your way  
Let it out like you always do  
The trouble between me and you  
Is nothing new  
Is nothing new

Save your breath cause here comes the truth  
I'm over the drama of you  
And that's something new

Well I'm starin' out my window  
Wonderin' what it is I should have, said"

Warren had knocked gotten no response so he let himself in. Dannie-Lynn's closet door was closed and she wasn't actually in the room so he took it a safe bet that, that was where she was probably changing. He hit stop on the stereo before another song could play. "You seem to have this uncanny ability to slam your door and blare your music." He remarked.

The closet door opened and Dannie-Lynn walked out closing her cell. "I stranded the other's, so I called a limo and Layla." She said softly.

"I heard most of the conversation."

"That was not a conversation that was a disagreement." Dannie-Lynn said disgustedly. "My aunt tells to clarify them as they are. It's absolutely ridiculous."

"Ok."

"I mean she can basically call me a slut, but I can't tell her that she's too shy and needs to grow some balls and let other's in. How fucking off is that shit?" Dannie-Lynn sat down on her bed and started untying her shoes. Warren sat down kicking his boots off onto the floor and he sat behind her with his legs on either side of her so she was sitting between his legs.

Dannie-Lynn shoved her boots off and stood up turning to face him. "What?" Warren asked. "I was just gonna hold you."

She gave a small ghost of a smile and bowed her head. "You sure you want to hold a slut?" She asked softly.

Warren stood up and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer trapping her arms between their pressed torsos. "You are not a slut."

"You don't have to pretend. I know you want me because I'll give you sex. Isn't that what all guys want girlfriends for?" She said sullenly.

Warren brought an arm up not releasing her and he lifted her face so that their eyes met. "I don't want you for that. I mean you're amazingly sexy, sure but that's not all that I like about you. You are strong, smart and independent and you're just you. You don't sugar coat anything, because that's not who you are. Torch you are stunning inside and out and you keep me on the edge of my seat waiting to see what you'll do next."

Dannie-Lynn's gaze brightened a bit at his words. "Really?"

"Yeah." Warren said softly nodding his head. "This sexual tension thing we've got going is fun, but it's nothing compared to just being around you."

"Thank you." Dannie-Lynn said. "I'm sorry about Jake."

"It's not your fault he's a dick. And Sydney had no right to blow up at you."

Dannie-Lynn sighed and stepped forward and forced him back towards the bed. "You might want to be comfortable for this." They got on the bed and lay down looking at each other. "Jake was the first. We were both a little drunk and he had just gotten in a fight and split with his girlfriend for like the third time that year alone and I was just having a good time."

"You don't have to explain to me."

"I know." Dannie-Lynn said. "Afterwards he told his friends that I convinced him to sleep with me, that I told him I had a thing for him and that I wanted him and now that he had no girlfriend we could be together. It didn't end well. Syd never knew cause I managed to squash it before it got to far in the grapevine."

Warren ran his fingers along her palm gently. Dannie-Lynn sighed softly liking the small ticklish feeling in her hand it reminded her of when the flames would dance along her skin.

"I hate fighting with her." She said softly after Warren didn't speak.

"This happens a lot?"

Dannie-Lynn snorted. "No it doesn't, but when it does we go all out to hurt each other." She giggled. "It's a girl thing I guess."

"What you get a divorce?" Warren teased.

"No." Dannie-Lynn laughed softly. "Depending on the fight, it starts with giving back little things, jewellery and than we slowly progress into returning cds, magazines, books, clothes, shoes, and when we finally run out of reasons to say 'here this is yours and I don't want in my room,' we simply stop talking for about a week. Than one of us caves in saddened frustration in the middle of the night and we end up in the kitchen eating Oreos and peanut butter."

Warren broke out into full on laughter. "That is the…" He stopped to take a deep breath.

"Shut up!" Dannie-Lynn shoved him and if she hadn't also latched on to his shirt he would've tumbled over the side of her bed, quite possibly hitting his head on her bedside table.

Warren took a breath and looked at her as she pulled him back towards her a bit. "You must have the strength of an ox to catch me and make it look easy." He said.

A compliment to cover the laughing and Dannie-Lynn knew she fell for it when she smiled. "I just have quick reflexes that's all."

"Oh yeah and keeping me from falling was as easy as baking a pie." Warren added sarcastically.

"I'm not very domestic so I don't find baking pies easy. Cookies I can do, pies not so much." She joked.

They lay there talking for a while longer and the late evening hours turned into early morning and they had fallen asleep hands clasped between them as they lay face to face.

Butt Crack of Dawn:

Dannie-Lynn awoke to tapping on her shoulder and a 'shh'. She rolled over and saw that Sydney was standing next to her bed with a sad smile on her face. "Can we talk?" She whispered softly as to not wake Warren.

Dannie-Lynn released Warren's hand gently and stood from the bed. Neither had changed from their clothes that they had worn to the club so Dannie-Lynn grabbed a pair of leggings off her floor and slipped them on and under her skirt just in case she was to see maybe her father, which was unlikely this early in the morning. Sydney led the way to her room and sat down in her chair and Dannie-Lynn sat in the one opposite her. "What's this about?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should never have implied what I did." She said sullenly. "The truth is you're right. I'm too shy and I blame it on you because I'm too afraid to open up and let people in even though I try."

"Jake's a jerk and you can do better. You are a very beautiful girl. So what you have powers and you're family is famous for being heroes, you need to step out of your bubble and show the world you."

"I know." Syd said. "It's just hard. I mean you are everything guys want and than some and I guess…"

"Please tell me you don't compare us?" Dannie-Lynn asked softly.

Syd sighed. "Sometimes."

"Syd you're the whole package and any guy would be lucky to get you. Guys want me for the way I look and act not because I have brains or brawn."

"Yeah but you have Warren. He adores you and no guy has ever looked at me like he looks at you."

"Syd you just don't know when a guy looks at you like Warren looks at me. And Warren's the first guy that's seen me. I'm lucky to have him yes but that doesn't mean he wont leave eventually."

"I doubt it."

Dannie-Lynn looked at her. "Trust me. You don't want to be me."

"I just want an eighth of the confidence you display."

"Than it's yours. You can't be afraid of what people think."

Syd looked up at her and gave a small smile. "Lame fortune cookie saying."

A laugh. "Yeah." Dannie-Lynn smiled. "But true. Let's do it like this, I'll take you shopping and without losing who you are will find you some clothes that make you look hot. Sound good?"

Sydney smiled and nodded. "Sounds great."

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I wonder why you're so antsy to get back to bed. Is it the hunky chunk of man in your bed?"

"Young man and no. I'm exhausted." Dannie-Lynn said leaving the room with a silent wave. She went back to her own and covered Warren with her throw blanket before laying back down like she had been and covering herself.

"Where'd you go?" Warren muttered not opening his eyes.

"Syd wanted to talk. Go back to sleep." She whispered kissing his chin softly. So that's what they did, they fell back to sleep shortly after that once again holding hands feeling a soft familiar tingle from their powers shiver down their forearms and into their skin.

Couple Days Later:

"So why are you making us do this again?" Dannie-Lynn asked as they all sat around the dining table eating breakfast.

"It'll be fun. The summer's almost over and we want to let these guys have some fun before we send them home." Reed explained.

"But dad the cabin?" TJ whined.

Sydney snorted. "You don't want to go because of the girl next door to the cabin. What's her name again?"

"Robyn." Dannie-Lynn said smirking at her cousin. "And she thinks you're strange. And why shouldn't she, you only fell in a puddle of mud tripping over your limbs the first time you met last summer." She mocked.

TJ glared at her and turned to his father. "You see what I have to live with."

"Dannie, Syd leave TJ alone." Sue said with authority and no room for argument.

Dannie-Lynn snorted. " The Invisible Girl to the rescue." She mocked.

"So be packed by lunch." Reed said quickly to avert any arguments from starting. The table went silent and Dannie-Lynn glanced up at Warren from across the table and crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out in a slightly jokingly and playfully disgusted at the idea facial expression.

"Oh and Dannie you'll be driving the car up, with Layla, Will and Warren. Syd you'll be driving with Magenta, Zach and Ethan. TJ you'll ride with your father and I and Johnny you'll drive the van with Ben." Sue instructed.

"But…" Johnny and Ben started to complain.

"No buts. Alicia is coming along too, and yes Ben she knew before you did." Sue said.

That Afternoon:

"Why does she insist on making me drive?" Dannie-Lynn grumbled climbing in the front seat of the Mazda speed 6.

"Why this is a nice car?" Will asked from the backseat.

"I'd rather be riding my bike." She said.

"Bike?" Layla asked.

"Yeah I have a street bike." Dannie-Lynn informed them. And she looked at Warren sitting next to her while she drove into the busy streets behind the other cars, that enclosed her family and friends. "And don't even think of making fun of me for it."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Warren smirked.

"Uh huh sure you weren't." Dannie-Lynn said and reached to turn the radio on.

"So uh how far away is this cabin." Layla asked.

"Three almost four hours outside of the city." Dannie-Lynn told her. The car ride got quiet except for the constant music on the radio and the occasional dj coming on to announce another song or 'important' news. After driving for a few hours, through the city into a little country like area and towards the woods they finally pulled up outside of a two-story cabin right off the lake.

"Where are we?" Will asked looking around as they sat in the car.

Dannie-Lynn snorted. "Pleasant Lake New York." She said sarcastically. She shut the car off and climbed out and was pummelled by…a girl her height and build.

"D!" The girl shrieked. "Thank god you're here I have been bored out of my skull all summer with Kameron." She said enthusiastically.

Dannie-Lynn laughed as she heard three other car doors closed. She had passed the others on the way there because Reed was driving under the speed limit and annoying her. They would be a while before they reached the cabin. "Lacey get off!" She laughed.

The girl Lacey jumped back. She had dark hair just like Dannie-Lynn and it was in a layered cut around her face and down to the middle of her back. Her bangs were cut straight across her brow though. Warren came up next to Dannie-Lynn putting his arm around her shoulder and leaned back against the car. "Oh sorry." Lacey said looking at them sheepishly. She was a beautiful girl, bright blue eyes, light tan skin, great complexion and petite, but not a stick.

"It's ok. Lace this is Warren my boyfriend, Warren this is Lacey. Her parents own the cabin next to ours." Warren nodded his greeting and Lacey smiled at him.

"Boyfriend?" She asked looking at Dannie-Lynn.

"Yeah well things change." Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "So where's Kamberly." She joked.

"I hate it when you call me that." She looked up and walking across the yard was a guy Warren's height with dark haircut into a mohawk, (AN: These characters are based off my two fave dancers from So you think you can dance. Lacey and Kameron.) black cargo shorts, and a white billabong shirt, his white sneaks gleaming on his feet.

"Well if you didn't act like such a girl all the time I wouldn't." Dannie-Lynn smiled stepping away from Warren and up to Kameron.

Kameron smirked at her, his dark brown eyes alight with mischief. "How do I act like a girl?"

"You primp." Dannie-Lynn smirked.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Guys!" Lacey whistled laughing at them. "Chill."

Dannie-Lynn looked up at Kameron and stuck her hand out in a friendly gesture. "Truce?" She asked sarcastically.

Kameron took her hand and smirked. Before anyone really knew what they were doing they were flipped over doing a one-hand break pose still holding together with their other hands. "Truce." Kameron said and they flipped upright quickly and shook hands and let go.

"Anyways these other's are Will and Layla. They have been staying with us for the summer. That's how I met Warren. Guys this is Lacey, my sista from another mista, and Kameron my brother from another mother." Dannie-Lynn joked putting her arms around both.

"Your what's?" Layla asked.

Dannie-Lynn rolled her eyes. "Lacey and I have been good friends for years, like sisters and Kameron sort of tagged along around here for a while and we all got close. Kameron and Lacey are a thing, so if you hear arguing it's generally them, just ignore it." She joked.

Dannie-Lynn made her way back over to Warren and leaned next to him on the side of the car as his arm went around her waist. "Dannie and I actually dance in the same class." Kameron said putting his arm around his own girlfriend.

"And I graduated last year." Lacey input. "Oh speaking of how's Nestle Nessa's trip to Italy?"

Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "She hit a bad patch so she came home."

"Oh." Lacey said. "Well I guess that happens sometimes."

Two more vehicles pulled into the driveway along the side of the house. "We'll go and let you get settled." Kameron said.

Lacey pouted. "But I want to visit with my sista from another mista."

"You, me and a couple jet ski's later?" Dannie-Lynn asked her.

Lacey smiled at that. "You got it. I'm gonna smoke you."

"Ha!" Dannie-Lynn said letting a small flame ignite her thumb and then burn out leaving a little smoke. "I think I'll smoke you."

"Yeah, yeah. "Lacey said rolling her eyes and she took Kameron's hand and they both headed across the property to the other house next door.

Dannie-Lynn turned towards the others that were getting out of the car. "Took you long enough." She joked.

"We need to have a serious talk about your driving young lady." Reed said shaking his head.

Dannie-Lynn snorted. "I just don't like to drive like a grandpa. Discussion, case, topic over." She said matter oh factly.

"How long have you been here?" Johnny asked walking over.

"Merely minutes nothing more. Enough time to make plans to jet ski across the lake later with Lacey."

"Oh Lacey's here?" Syd asked walking over.

"Yeah. And I would like it if you didn't talk to her like the science nerd you are, you know she doesn't understand you."

Syd laughed at that. "Ok. Ok I'll try."

TJ walked over glancing to the other house that Lacey and Kameron hadn't gone to looking around the small hedges and trees to see if the family had come for the summer. "Is TJ looking for his wittle girlfriend?" Dannie-Lynn teased. "M-M-My n-names T-t-t-T-J-j-J…" She stuttered mockingly.

"That's it!" TJ started after Dannie-Lynn and she took off heading for the dock. "Trapped now!"

"Ha! Flame On!" Dannie-Lynn shouted and took off from the end of the dock with her running start and flew up until she was hovering about a quarter mile above the water's surface staring down at her cousin.

"Blakely NO!!!!!!" Came the shout of a girls voice and two barks from what sounded like a big dog. Dannie-Lynn watched as 'Blakely' ran up the dock, a massive saint Bernard, and TJ turned around just in time to see the dog jump up. Being so close to the edge of the dock they both went into the water.

Dannie-Lynn flew to the dock landing as the fire dissipated from her body leaving her in her other suit, which looked more like a long sleeve shorts jumper, and she doubled over on the dock in laughter as TJ came up spluttering.

"Oh my god." The girl said stepping around Dannie-Lynn and looking into the water at TJ. "I am so sorry. Blakely got away from me."

"It's fine." TJ said wiping the water from his face and he looked up at the girl. "Robyn?" He asked.

"Hi." She said softly. Dannie-Lynn was now able to stand and she started to help Robyn get TJ out of the water. Blakely swam to the bank and walked out shaking off. "TJ I am so… sorry. Blakely full size now but still technically a puppy."

"Really it's fine." TJ said looking down at himself completely drenched. He looked back at Robyn. "You look whoa." He said trying his hardest not to get tongue tied.

Dannie-Lynn smirked. "What he means is you look different."

"Yeah." TJ said glancing over at his cousin. Normally she would've made some crack about his lack of suave and walked away, but in this case she was actually being helpful.

Robyn started fidgeting with her uneven black chin length chopped hair. Her bangs hanging just over her eyelids and little chopped as well, her hair naturally straight hung curved around her face. "Like it?"

"TJ?" Dannie-Lynn looked at him with a smile. "Do you like her hair?"

"Yeah. It's um…"

"Nice." Dannie-Lynn said for him.

Robyn smiled shyly biting her lip. "Thanks. I just sort of decided one day I didn't want to be long and blond anymore."

TJ smiled at her shyly and then looked at his cousin for further instruction. Dannie-Lynn smiled. "So Robyn when is your family heading home for the summer?"

"Well that depends, dads thinking of moving up here, but he doesn't want to take me away from my friends. I'm kind of ok with it though."

"Well that's great. How about I leave you and TJ to talk?" Dannie-Lynn smiled.

Robyn smiled at TJ. "It's ok with me."

"Yeah me too." TJ said with this slight dreamy look in his eyes.

Dannie-Lynn left the two on the dock, she'd never told TJ that Robyn also had a thing for him. It was something she had picked up on a couple days after meeting the girl. "I think we should get settled before dinner." Sue said as she brought her duffle over.

"I call tenting it!" Dannie-Lynn said raising her hand up and Syd crowed.

"Woot! Yeah! Wait what?" She looked at Dannie-Lynn slightly confused. "But we argue about this every year. You want the room, I want the room, and which ever loses tents it across the street in the woods. What's the deal?"

"Warren's going to tent with me." Dannie-Lynn said looping her arm with his.

"I'm what?" "He's what?" Warren and Johnny said at the same time. Warren looked at her confused and Johnny looked at her glaring.

"Were big kids. We can tent together. Besides if some weirdo comes at me in the middle of the night don't you want some strong burley guy there to protect me." Dannie-Lynn smiled innocently at her father.

"Not fooling me. You can protect yourself."

"Well maybe it'd be nice to have someone do it for me occasionally." Dannie-Lynn shrugged.

"Johnny let them tent together. It save us the fiasco of having to listen to Syd and Dannie argue about who gets the bedroom upstairs." Reed said absent-mindedly.

Johnny looked at Reed. "Are you insane? My daughter is not sharing a tent with a…"

"A what Johnny?" Sue asked smirking at him. "Go ahead say what you were going to say."

Johnny gave a frustrated sigh looking at Sue. If he said ' a sexed crazed young man,' Sue would just throw it back at him for all his years of irresponsibility. "Fine. Fine ok you two can share a tent, but no funny business."

"Thanks daddy." Dannie-Lynn kissed his cheek and retrieved the tent from the trunk along with her duffle and sleeping bag. "Come on hothead."

"It would've been nice to be included on this scheme of yours." Warren said as they walked towards the heavily wooded area. Across the street from the only three houses in the area was a bunch of woods and that was it. Of course there were much more then those three houses on the lake but there was lots of land there too. "I don't like camping."

"Trust me when this trip is over you'll love it." She said looking up at him with a sexy twinkle in her eye.

Warren chuckled softly and they found a small clearing and started setting up a tent. After getting everything settle they shut the tent and laid down on their separate twin size air mattresses. "So are you going to be able to survive without myspace for the time being." Warren mocked.

Dannie-Lynn snorted and reached into her black nightmare before Christmas messenger bag and pulled out her laptop and rested it upon her stomach as she lay flat on her back. "Who says I have to go without? I have travelling internet. Or that's what I call it at least."

"Typical." Warren muttered.

Dannie-Lynn closed her laptop and set it on top of her messenger bag and than rolled over onto Warren's air mattress next to him. "Well if I had something better to do." She grinned.

Warren smirked at her as she leaned down and captured his lips against her own. Warren turned onto his side so their fronts were pressed together and he wiggled a hand between them and began to pull the zipper of her uniform down the front. Dannie-Lynn grinned against his lips and gently snaked her tongue into his warm mouth as Warren slipped his hand beneath the tight material over her breasts.

"Mmm…problem." Dannie-Lynn said. Warren stopped kissing her and pulled back a bit not moving his hand. "A) It's light outside and B) dinner will probably be ready soon."

Warren growled at her. "Sometimes I hate your logic."

"Well sometimes I hate my logic too." Dannie-Lynn said and she smirked and glanced down to her chest where his large rough hand still rested encasing her ample breast.

Warren took her lips in another searing kiss and gently massaged her breast in his palm for a moment before removing his hand and righting her suit. He broke away from her lips again and looked at her. "Clothes?"

"Yeah." Dannie-Lynn sighed and rolled over grabbing her duffle. She snatched out some baggy jeans and black acdc shirt slipping them on effortlessly as she still lay on her back and then sat up and looked at Warren. "Coming?" She smiled.

Warren sat up and gave her another kiss. "Not yet." He teased.

"Dirty hothead." Dannie-Lynn said smirking at him impishly. Warren grinned and they both climbed out of the tent closing it up. Using some alarm or another reed had created for tents so that stuff wouldn't get stolen, they just walked off to dinner.

Dinner:

"WE'RE WHAT?" TJ, Syd, and Dannie-Lynn all exclaimed at the dinner table.

"We've decided that you guys are going to spend three months at sky high." Sue said.

"But-but…" Dannie-Lynn spluttered for words. "Volleyball." She said as a way of trying to make her point.

"Sorry Dannie-Lynn. We've made our decisions final. You'll each stay with one of these guys, we've already talked with their parents and Principle Powers." Reed explained.

"So who am I staying with? You know my needs are a little different from Syd and TJ." Dannie-Lynn said.

Johnny looked up. "You'll be staying with Warren."

"What?" Warren and Dannie-Lynn were both shocked.

"Did I stammer? Warren's mom has agreed to let you stay in their guest room for the three months." Johnny said. Dannie-Lynn looked across the table at Warren and smiled.

"Well in that case screw volleyball, hello sky high." Dannie-Lynn said brightly. Warren smirked at her. _ This should be interesting._ Everyone thought at the table simultaneously.


	10. Supergirl

Chapter 10:

Dannie-Lynn woke up her naked body pressed against Warren's, inside of his sleeping bag. She smirked as she rested her head back on his chest. She could tell it was still early out, cause it was barley light outside. She decided to let her thoughts roam back to her incredible night before and go back to sleep.

_After about ten o'clock the adults decided to head off to bed. Syd went next and TJ walked Robyn who had stayed for dessert home and then went to bed himself. Will, Layla, Magenta and Zach were sharing the downstairs den so they headed off together while Ethan took the big comfy couch. Dannie-Lynn and Warren headed out to their tent and the minute the zip door was closed and all the side windows were closed as well they couldn't hold back any longer._

_Kneeling in front of each other lips clashed together and hands frantically working to rid each other of any clothing. Warren removed Dannie-Lynn's shirt throwing it to the ground and her hands fiercely worked to undo his belt buckle and jeans fasteners. When that was down she removed his shirts and let her hands gently settle on his pecks for a moment while they kissed. _

_Warren having gotten the fasteners on her pants undone started pushing them down her legs. Dannie-Lynn lay back on her back slipping out of them and effortlessly slipping her converse chucks off as well. "Do you always have to where that?" Warren asked about her suit slightly out of breath as he took his boots off._

_Dannie-Lynn grinned at him. "Would you rather me walk around in the buff constantly, cause I use my powers regularly." She said sarcastically._

_"Good point." He said grabbing her around the waist and kissing her. She pulled him down on the air mattress atop her and pushed his pants down his legs. Warren wiggled out of them and was left in only his boxers. "I wonder if air mattresses are sturdy enough for this activity?" Dannie-Lynn pondered out loud jokingly._

_"Oh well." Warren said grinning at her as he took her lips in his and his right hand unzipped her suit. Dannie-Lynn freed her hands from whatever they were doing and without Warren having to move she wiggled herself the rest of the way out of the suit fully naked now. _

_Dannie-Lynn quirked a lazy eye brow at him and bit her lip as he seemed to have paused in his attention to her to look her over. He glanced down at her lower abdomen and saw that her tattoo was in full view. The flames started just below where her jeans would naturally sit and flames licked up her abdomen like you could see any day and all the way around her waist it seemed, but those small flames couldn't be seen from day to day._

_Warren was jostled from his observation when Dannie-Lynn reached over grabbing her bag and snatched something from one of the many pockets. He got a good look at the rest of her, she was definitely toned but he knew that, her breasts were ample and her body was a sculpted master piece to him. Her hair spread out about his pillow in mused ringlets and she looked into his eyes. "What?"_

_"You're gorgeous Torch." He said smiling at her._

_Dannie-Lynn smiled back and did a quick eyeballing action of him taking in his toned but not overly so physique, tan skin, and the way his lower body was melding with hers perfectly. She'd never wanted something so much in her life let alone someone. Her response was to start sliding his boxers from his legs and he maneuvered out of them so that they now lay completely naked together._

_Warren took her lips against his sure to keep some of his body weight off of her so that he didn't crush her, being several pounds heavier than her small form._

_Taking charge of the situation with a pleased smiled tainting her lips as she kissed her boyfriend she reached down and encased his erection in the contents from the small package that she had retrieved from her bag. She removed her hand from around him and brought both her hands up to rest on his shoulder blades as her legs wrapped lightly around his waist._

_Getting the hint Warren brought his hips up entering her in one swift fluid motion. He paused breaking away from her lips for a breath as he looked into her eyes._

_Dannie-Lynn smirked at him and sighed contently. Warren smiled at her and bent his head to her neck kissing and nipping as well as gently sucking the lobe of her ear in between his lips as he began to rock gently within her body. Pursing her lips shut murmured her moans. Warren understood, they couldn't be too loud and it just added to the euphoria for them as they continued._

_Not use to giving total control to her partner Dannie-Lynn basked in Warren's tender treating of her body. She normally wanted control and fought for it, but the way he was listening to her mumbled moans and soft whispers and repeating actions that got her undivided attention was incredible. Her nails began to dig into the smooth flesh of his back, Dannie-Lynn could feel the way his muscles moved with every sweeping up motion he made embedding himself once again inside of her. _

_"Yes…" She whimpered turning her head slightly writhing below him as their sweat covered bodies rubbed together in amazing places sending tingling sensations throughout her skin, her senses heightened. She could feel the pulsating warmth of him inside of her and heard him groaning in her ear after a long while. _ I have to…_ Dannie-Lynn trailed off as her eyes opened in shock. _

_The muscles in her abdomen and all her senses exploded as her climax rocked her body sending flames licking over her skin briefly as she held Warren tightly. "Mmm!" She screamed through her shut lips biting her tongue to keep from screaming. Her head tilted back, Warren took attention to her clavicle as he continued moving, creating delicious waves of pure ecstasy after her climax chorusing through her hot flesh until he too came slamming hard one last time into her with a grunt._

_"Whoa." Warren mumbled catching his breath looking down upon her as his chest heaved against hers and they gave each other tired smiles. They got situated under the sleeping bag and fell asleep soon after in each others arms._

Dannie-Lynn felt her pillow moving beneath her and smirked as she lifted her head up and smiled at Warren. "Good morning." She said, seeing as how the sun had finally made its great appearance outside the tent while she lay encased by her thoughts.

"Morning." He grinned leaning down and kissing her lips. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastic. No pun intended." She said giggling softly. "You."

Warren smirked. "Same."

"I've never been able to do that before."

"What?"

"Let go like I did. The other times I had to hold that part of myself back, afraid I'd hurt whoever I was with."

"The flames?"

"Yeah."

Warren smiled at her. "Well you can't hurt me."

"I think you are stuck with me hothead." She said grinning at him impishly.

"Will there be repeats of last night?"

"You bet."

"Than I am all for it." He joked, but Dannie-Lynn could see some seriousness in his eyes. "So we didn't talk about it."

"What?"

"You coming to live with me."

Dannie-Lynn gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be good."

Warren laughed. "I meant more along the lines of, shouldn't we be getting sick of each other by now?"

"Yeah but I s'pose we're not cause we relate so well. We have a lot of the same tastes in music, movies and books." She tried explaining.

Warren nodded. "I have a job I wont be able to spend every night all night with you."

"Warren I'm a big girl I can spend time without you."

"I know." Warren said softly. Dannie-Lynn leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"Doesn't mean I don't want you around hothead." Warren chuckled.

"You want me around?" He asked wiping away a fake tear.

"Yeah." Dannie-Lynn smiled.

Warren was about to retort when Dannie-Lynn's phone started buzzing in the small pocket on her jeans. She grabbed it quickly flipping it open to find a text. "What is it?"

"Uncle J on his way, better get up! Syd." Dannie-Lynn looked at Warren wide-eyed and they both scrambled out of the sleeping bag gathering clothes from their stuff as they hurriedly dressed. After dressing into some sweat shorts and a tank quickly and brushing her hair even quicker Dannie-Lynn sprayed herself with some grape Victoria secret perfume and jumped up slipping her sneakers on.

"Dannie, Warren get up!" Johnny yelled from outside and Dannie-Lynn could hear snapping twigs under his feet. She glanced at Warren giving him a quick smile before leaving him in the tent to finish getting dressed since it seemed to take him a little longer than her cause of his boots and jeans.

"Hi dad! We were just waking up." Dannie-Lynn said smiling at her father as she closed up the tent.

"You changed in there?" Johnny asked.

"While Warren was still sleeping yes, then I checked my email messages." Dannie-Lynn lied to her father. "Warren woke up a few minutes ago and he's in there changing now."

Johnny looked at her skeptically. "Uh huh. Well I'll wait for him why don't you head inside and help your aunt and cousin make breakfast for everyone."

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "K." She said trying to not be too chipper. "See you in the house Warren!" She called and walked off leaving her boyfriend alone with her father. The idea pained her, but she couldn't very well say 'no dad that's alright I'll wait here.' He would definitely know they were hiding something.

Lacey caught up with Dannie-Lynn just outside of the front door to her families cabin and smiled. "Morning have a good night."

"Eh." Dannie-Lynn shrugged.

"I bet." Lacey said smirking at her.

Dannie-Lynn eyeballed her. "Ok what's that s'pose to mean?" She asked.

"Just that Kam and I took a little stroll last night, we were going to come and see if you wanted to start a fire and do s'mores or something and we heard something…unexpected." Lacey informed her grinning at her friend. "Care to share on what we heard?"

Laughing softly to herself Dannie-Lynn decided to answer. "You caught me."

"So how was it?" Lacey asked.

"Everything will seem too cliché, so I'll leave it at incredible." Dannie-Lynn smirked at her. "You want to join us for breakfast?"

"Let me call Kam and get his ass over here." Dannie-Lynn nodded and headed inside while Lacey pulled out her LG chocolate blue mint cell and called her boyfriend.

"Morning." Dannie-Lynn said as she walked into the house and saw that everyone was awake. She looked up and winked at Syd who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"A great one at that I'm sure." Syd remarked.

Dannie-Lynn laughed and she sat down at the table and breakfast started without the Human Torch and Hothead slightly worrying Dannie-Lynn, until they finally came in ten minutes after breakfast had begun.

Warren took the empty seat next to Dannie-Lynn giving her a quick chaste kiss on the cheek before digging in to a pop tart Dannie-Lynn had set on a plate there for him.

After breakfast everyone sort of broke off into groups and Warren and Dannie-Lynn were asked to drive TJ and Robyn in to town and drop them at the theater. "Alrighty here you are." Dannie-Lynn said pulling up next to the door. "No groping and inappropriate touching…" TJ slammed the door shut before Dannie-Lynn could embarrass him anymore and he walked with Robyn inside.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Warren asked.

"Maybe not but it was fun." Dannie-Lynn smirked at him. "So why did you and my dad take so long to get to breakfast?"

Warren chuckled faintly and looked out the window. "He was giving me the old 'that's my little girl' speech."

"Do you think he knows?" Dannie-Lynn mumbled.

"Beats me I don't understand dads." Warren retorted sarcastically.

Dannie-Lynn laughed and she was at ease for the rest of the trip back to the house. Once there she scampered off to the tent before coming back out wrapped in a towel. "Go change into some trunks Kam and Lacey are coming over and where gonna take the boat out onto the lake."

"I uh don't swim." Warren said slightly sheepish.

"Don't worry I wont let you drowned. You don't even have to go in if you don't want."

"You go ahead next time." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn pouted and unwrapped her towel showing him her sexy bamboo ring cut out one piece suit in red (AN: See my page for a pic) "You sure."

Warren swallowed and grudgingly nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"Come on." Dannie-Lynn walked over dropping her towel and put her arms around his waist. "Please?" She asked pouting her lip seductively so to entice him.

"Next time I promise."

"Dannie-Lynn where do you think you are going in that?" Johnny came over and Dannie-Lynn released Warren.

"Uh out on the boat." She said looking down at herself not seeing a thing wrong.

"Go change into another suit." Johnny said like a parent would in a commanding voice.

"I didn't bring any others." Dannie-Lynn told him.

"Than borrow one of Sydney's."

"She has the same one in white. We bought them last week together. What's the big deal? Everything's covered."

"Hey Mr. S." Lacey smiled walking over in her two piece skimpy string bikini and hot shorts.

Johnny slapped his forehead. "Not you too?"

"Uh…" Lacey looked confused.

"Daddy's having a cow about the suits, he thinks they're not covering enough." Dannie-Lynn informed her.

"Oh no sweat Mr. S. I brought sun block." Lacey said kind of ditzily earning a snort of laughter from Warren and Dannie-Lynn.

"Dad it's fine. We're only going out onto the lake. Where's Kam?" She asked Lacey.

"Napping like a moron. He said I wore him out this afternoon on our jog."

Dannie-Lynn chuckled softly picking up her towel. "I guess it's just us girls than."

"Dannie…" Johnny said glaring at her.

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "Bye dad see you in an hour or so." And her and Lacey headed to the doc climbing in to the nice speed boat and Lacey untied them from the doc while Dannie-Lynn settled into the 'captains' chair and started the engine and drove sped off leaving a nice wake in her trail.

"You would let her go out onto a lake in that!" Warren jumped slightly startled by the man next to him.

Warren looked at him confused. "Uh do I have a choice in the matter?"

"You're her boyfriend…"

"And as such I encourage expression of character." Warren said sarcastically but that didn't seem to go over well with Johnny. "She's a big girl man let her have her fun."

"Some help you are." Johnny remarked rolling his eyes and walking away. Warren just headed for the tent. He'd suddenly imagined a very great wait to spend his late evening and wanted to plan it out to a tee so everything went smoothly.

Later on:

After coming back with Lacey Dannie-Lynn had sun bathed for about an hour or two with all the girls before finally going to change for the fun filled evening the tees had. The adults had given them permission to go into this small family restaurant/ karaoke bar type deal where they could play pool and stay for a few hours without getting in trouble.

Once there the girls had bet the guys they could win against them at Pool and thus several games had started taking up the available three tables. Layla and Dannie-Lynn went against Will and Warren first. Zach and Ethan were against Syd and Magenta at the second table and Robyn went against TJ at there own table.

Dannie-Lynn had on occasion distracted Warren while he attempted shots and he called penalty but she told him to prove it and he wasn't willing to admit to everyone where his magically sensitive spot was. So Dannie-Lynn and Layla one. Zach amazingly enough carried him and Ethan through there game and made the winning pocket with the eight ball. And Robyn smoked TJ cause he wasn't allowed to use powers.

"What now?" Syd asked after taking a huge gulped of her root beer in a mug. They all had the same. It was dorky and cliché but damn the root beer was good there.

"Karaoke?" Dannie-Lynn asked randomly.

"I'm in." Lacey walked over to the table and pouted. "You didn't invite me?" She asked.

"You didn't answer when I called." Dannie-Lynn retorted playfully.

"I was preoccupied." Lacey said smirking at her. "You know much like you were in the wee hours of the…" Dannie-Lynn hit her in the gut and Lacey gasped and let out a small giggle as she stood back up seemingly unphased. "Anyways did you mention karaoke?"

"I did."

Kameron walked over and smirked. "Karaoke?"

"Yep!" Everyone at the table said. So they proceeded to sing Karaoke. Dannie-Lynn sang Rihanna – shut up and drive, Lacey sang, dramatically I might add her rendition of Pat benatars – hit me with your best shot. Layla went for an oldie called I say a little prayer – Diana King, which she wasn't horrible with like she thought. Warren refused to be a part of it. Will either. Zach and Ethan ended up freezing up and walking off the small stage while Kameron welcomed the time to belt out horribly Hey there Delilah – the Plain White Tee's.

"Come on Sidder's you have to."

"Why Will and Warren didn't." Syd said logically.

"Come on there's a piano you can hide behind and play along if you want." Dannie-Lynn urged. "I'll sing with you."

"No." Sydney said.

Dannie-Lynn gave Lacey and look and Lacey grinned and nodded and they dragged her up to the stage after grabbing each of her arms. "Get off me you buffoons." Syd said childishly.

"That's really how you attract male attention acting like a child." Lacey said sarcastically.

"Male attention what are you talking about?" Syd asked. They sat her behind the old piano on stage sitting next to her and looking out on the crowd.

"The hottie in the corners been scoping you out all night Sidders." Dannie-Lynn whispered in a hushed voice to her.

"What are you saying?" Sydney asked.

"Sing a little song make him notice you." Lacey put in.

"Why?"

"Because we said so." Dannie-Lynn started pressing a few keys and Sydney smiled picking up the song she was thinking of and started to play while Lacey adjusted a mic around to meet her lips turning it on. "I'll start." Dannie-Lynn whispered. Sydney sighed and nodded.

"Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realise 

Sydney joined in on the chorous softly making Lacey and Dannie-Lynn both grin.

_  
[CHORUS:  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone_

Dannie-Lynn stopped singing and Sydney didn't even notice as she just let the song carry her away and she sang with all her being.__

Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(Here with me)  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me

[Repeat chorus

Hey ooh

I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life  
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life

[Repeat chorus

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world"

When the song ended Dannie-Lynn smirked at her cousin and showed her that her mic was turned off. "You…" Sydney dropped her head on the keyboard. "It probably sounded horrible."

"You know how you say I'm modest about my voice. Damn girl your done right nasty about yours and it's beautiful." Dannie-Lynn told her.

"I can't walk off stage now." Syd said not lifting her head from the keys.

Dannie-Lynn and Lacey rolled their eyes. "It was awesome Syd, trust me look at everyone clapping for you."

"There drunk it was awful I'm sure of it." Dannie-Lynn linked her arm with Syd's and pulled her up from the bench seat and they left the stage and Syd put her face on Dannie-Lynn's shoulder.

"Um excuse me?" Dannie-Lynn Lacey and Syd stopped and turned.

"Can we help you?" Lacey asked kindly recognizing the guy from the back corner.

He looked right at Sydney. "You were great."

Sydney smiled shyly and a light blush crept to her cheeks. "Thanks." She muttered softly.

"I'm Hunter." He introduced himself smiling at Syd.

"This is Syd." Dannie-Lynn stepped in seeing her cousin barely able to get a word out of her mouth. "And I'm Dannie-Lynn her cousin."

"Well since Syd seems to have lost her voice cousin Dannie-Lynn would you mind giving her my number?" He said jokingly handing a napkin to Dannie-Lynn smirking at Sydney the entire time.

Dannie-Lynn grinned and nodded. "Sure I think I can manage. It was nice to meet you."

"You too. Tell her I hope she calls." He smiled and turned and left.

Dannie-Lynn and Lacey squealed and Lacey smacked Sydney upside the heads. "What's the matter with you?" She asked looking at her.

"What…I…was he just…I just…oh my god." Sydney hid her face in Dannie-Lynn's shoulder in embarrassment again.

Dannie-Lynn laughed and passed her the napkin. "But he did give you his number so he must've liked you."

"I'm a total idiot."

"No your not." Layla came over smiling. "He came over and asked us if you were from around here." She told her.

"See." Dannie-Lynn nudged Syd.

Sydney lifted her head and looked at the napkin. "When should I call him?"

"Yes!" Lacey and Dannie-Lynn hollered loudly startling some of the customers. As they looked around noticing their abruptness they giggled softly and all four girls headed back to the table.

"Well now that we've chugged root beer after root beer been beaten and or have done the beating of pool and you managed to monopolize the karaoke mic can we leave?" Warren asked.

Everyone agreed that it was getting late and they decided to head back home and get some sleep. Warren had decided the his plan could wait for another night once they arrived at the cabin and found that Dannie-Lynn couldn't stop yawning.

Dannie-Lynn took her clothes and 'suit' off and slipped on a black bra with red pokeidots and some simple black hot shorts before snuggling down into Warren's sleeping bag with him. "Night." She yawned and kissed his neck softly making his skin twitch.

"Night."

_AN: Cant wait for the next chapter myself it'll be…. kinky and fun! Song is Krystal Harris - Supergirl_


	11. Naughty Photo Shoot

Chapter 11:

The next night after dinner the adults decided to go out and have a little fun. Alicia and Ben headed for a local bar that they frequented whenever they were down at the cabin/lake house, while Reed and Sue opted to go for a drive and find a place to have a dessert picnic. Johnny on the other hand headed out to a different bar than Alicia and Ben to find something to do for a few hours.

"So when do you think they'll be back?" Layla asked.

TJ, Sydney, and Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "I'm off to call Robyn." TJ got up and started to leave.

"She's right next door spaz just go over and see her." Dannie-Lynn said like it was the stupidest thing he'd ever said.

TJ rolled his eyes and left the cabin through the front door. "I'm gonna go call Hunter." Sydney left for her room and Dannie-Lynn grinned.

"At least speak this time!" She hollered up the stairs.

"Shut up!" Sydney laughed back and then they heard the door shut.

Will and Layla stood up. "We were just gonna go for a walk." He said.

"There's a park not to far from here." Dannie-Lynn told them. Will and Layla nodded and they headed off together.

Magenta was sitting on the couch with a sketchpad and Zach and Ethan were getting the game cube or whatever you called it set up. Dannie-Lynn never played it so she really didn't give two hoots.

Warren leaned over without anyone noticing and nipped Dannie-Lynn's neck playfully and she squeaked softly in surprise before turning her head and grinning at him. "What?" She said softly.

"Come on." Warren snatched her hand and pulled her up from the loveseat and he dragged her out of the sliding glass door onto the porch, down the porch steps stopping only to retrieve a black duffle from under said steps and then pulled her out towards the dock.

"Mind if I ask where's we're going hothead, cause I'm having cabin by the lake flashes?" Dannie-Lynn kidded as she allowed herself to be pulled along behind him. Warren glanced over his shoulder at her smirking and then back ahead as they reached the dock. He tossed the duffle into the boat and pulled her around to face him.

"It's dark out and we're gonna go have some fun." He said impishly.

Dannie-Lynn looked at him with a raised eyebrow inquisitively. "What kind of fun?" She asked a small twisted smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"You'll see." He held her hand in his and gestured towards the boat smirking. Dannie-Lynn looked at him trying to read him for a moment before giving up and letting him help her into the boat.

"Do you know…"

"Yes I do." Warren said taking a seat at the wheel and started up the boat. With his back turned Dannie-Lynn attempted to open the duffle and see what was inside that might give her a clue as to what he had planned but Warren looked over his shoulder. "Don't even think about it Torch."

"Fine." She sat down on the seat across the mini 'aisle' from him and crossed her arms while he slowly made his way out of the 'no wake zone before speeding up and than stopping pretty much dead in the middle of the lake where no one could see them unless they had a telescope and were trying to see them. "Seriously having Cabin by the lake flashes." Dannie-Lynn mocked as she looked around when Warren shut the engine off.

(AN: If you want to see a pic of the boat check out my profile.)

"Quit complaining you'll love this I promise." Warren said grabbing the duffle. As he opened it Dannie-Lynn looked out on the water, the moon was creating diamond like sparkles across the slightly waking surface and unless Warren dropped anchor the boat would probably float back a bit.

"You'll want to drop the anchor if you plan to stay here." Dannie-Lynn muttered.

"Well than why don't you do that while I get out your surprise." He grinned at her.

Dannie-Lynn got up and did so throwing the anchor into the water. She went back to her seat occasionally glancing at Warren who was riffling through the duffle. "So do I even get a hint as to what you've so strategically planned?"

"I was thinking I heard somewhere the best way to get over having your picture taken is to spend some time behind the camera." He said glancing up at her with a devilish grin.

Dannie-Lynn got an all-knowing grin on her face and she nodded her head somewhat. "I see how it is. You don't want other's taking your picture but you want to take the pictures." She said looking at him seductively.

"Well yes and no." Warren said laughing slightly.

Dannie-Lynn got up and stepped closer to him where he sat removing the duffle from his lap wordlessly and slipping down onto him so she was straddling him. "So…if I pose for you will you pose for me?" She asked putting her arms around his neck and leaning in close enough that their foreheads were touching and the tips of their noses leaving their lips centimeters apart.

"I'll think about it." Warren whispered.

Dannie-Lynn grinned and pressed her lips a little closer. "Not good enough."

"Maybe."

"Getting warmer." Her lips were just lightly skimming his at this point.

"Ok deal. You win. I promise." Warren grinned kissing her hot and quick.

Dannie-Lynn smirked on his lips. "I love winning. So what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well if I remembered where I put your bathing suit…"

"You mean this…bathing suit?" She questioned lifting her shirt. Warren grinned at her.

"What?" He asked.

Dannie-Lynn smirked and shrugged her shoulders playfully. "I might've noticed when you stashed the duffle and maybe I peaked just to see what you were thinking."

"So you knew this whole time?" Warren asked her slipping his hands into her back pockets of her jeans after she had removed the t-shirt.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head tossing the shirt onto the deck floor. "No I didn't see the camera I just thought you'd want to go for a late night swim."

Warren slipped her digital camera out of his back pocket to show her and grinned. "I didn't put it in there." He said.

"I wondered where that was today when I went looking for it." Dannie-Lynn retorted playfully. "Lacey had mustard on her face and I couldn't get the picture because you had my camera."

Warren grinned. "Sorry." He said in a husky rueful manor kissing her lightly and Dannie-Lynn leaned back a bit pouting her lips seductively.

"So…where do you want me?" She asked him getting serious again.

"Anywhere you want to be, by the way you told your father that you didn't bring another bathing suit." Warren smirked.

"A) Who wants to talk about my father and B) this bikini covers less than the other one there was no need to change into it." She grinned stepping away from him. "And as for anywhere, you're the director of this naughty photo shoot. So you have to direct me."

Warren grinned and Dannie-Lynn could swear she saw second thoughts in his eyes but that passed and he pointed towards the bow of the boat and Dannie-Lynn went over turning back towards him. "Here?"

"Yeah it's perfect your body catches the natural light from the moon." As Dannie-Lynn struck the first pose hands on hips head tilted slightly and her lips parted sexily Warren continued talking. "You guys don't have like some security out here that might come up do you?"

Dannie-Lynn did another naturally sexy pose for him sitting legs open one hand on one knee while her elbow rested on the other bringing her finger up to her mouth. "I don't think so." She said after he snapped another picture. "I wouldn't worry Lacey and I have skinny dipped late at night before and nothing's happened.

"Why am I not surprised?" Warren grinned holding the camera up while she quickly removed her jeans to expose the bottoms of the red string bikini before kneeling on the cushions of the seats and look at him musing her hair with her fingers.

"Cause it's my magnetic hot personality." Dannie-Lynn joked striking yet another pose for him.

Warren started to feel his jeans growing tight and he forced himself to keep going instead leaving the camera alone and walking over ripping the suit off and taking her right there, not caring who could see even though it was unlikely out in the middle of that lake that anyone would know they were there unless they were already spying around the water.

"You sick of me here or what?" Dannie-Lynn smirked at him.

Warren grinned back impishly. "Like I said do whatever you want." So Dannie-Lynn lay on the seat meant to be like a tanning bed (AN: I know that sounds weird but go check out the boats page you'll understand…oh and side note I added Dannie-Lynn's pic poses to my page and as well as some other stuff go check it out if you want better visuals) and she angled her knees up resting her hand lightly on her skin looking up at him with lusciously part lips. "Random question have you done this before?" Warren asked smirking at her like she was already naked for his enjoyment to view.

As she stood up he snapped a shot of her torso area. "Maybe." Dannie-Lynn shrugged with a devious grin as she retrieved her jeans and slipped into them.

"What are you doing we were just getting to the good stuff?"

"Hold your boxers on hothead." Dannie-Lynn turned her back on him and undid the tie strings of her bikini top and let it drop to the floor forgotten and turned back around putting her hands in her back pockets of her jeans smirking. "Keep things from the neck down, I don't want my dad to find this and freak."

"Like the tattoo wouldn't be a dead give away." Warren said chuckling huskily and snapping a shot.

"Good point." Dannie-Lynn covered her chest crossing her arms over herself and grinned at him in pure alluring seduction making him practically ache to be with her. He could feel his temperature rising and he just wanted to release it.

Turning to the side after undoing the fasteners of her jeans she brought the arm that wasn't in camera view over cover her breast with her arm and the other nipple with her finger tips letting her other hand finger the side belt loop of her jeans and she looked at him huskily. Warren snapped the shot and Dannie-Lynn smirked at him dropping both her hands to her sides and pushing her jeans and bikini bottoms down.

"Uh…" Warren started unsure of what she was doing, he hadn't meant for full body nudity just yet.

"One more hothead I just have to do something first." Dannie-Lynn grinned and then dove off the side of the boat faster than Warren could move to stop her. He saw as her body hit the water steam rolled off the surface and he grunted back laughter at the thought that she was just as hot and bothered by this as he was. After a moment he realized she hadn't come up and he started to worry.

"Torch?" He hissed looking around but there was still no sign. Going from one side of the boat and looking over to the other he set the camera down on the seat and stripped off his shirt, boots and pants and dove over the side of the boat to look for her. "Dannie?" He yelled in a whisper after coming up and wiping his face. He might've lied about the not swimming bit, he just preferred not to.

"This isn't funny." He said turning around in a circle looking around the water for her. Warren paused in his movements when he could feel the water heating around his legs and then the hands on his low abdomen trailing up until Dannie-Lynn's head appeared out of the water. Her eyes opened and she was smiling at him playfully her arms now resting lightly around his neck, making him very aware of her nakedness as her soft skin pressed against his warm flesh. "Not funny." Warren said glaring at her but it lost some of its menace as he held back a groan when she ran a finger along his jaw to underneath his chin.

"It got me what I wanted didn't it?" She said kissing the corner of his lips and his chin up his jaw.

"Which was?" Warren asked. Her lips moved down to his collarbone and she placed hot butterfly kisses along his skin.

"You almost naked and wet." She muttered.

"If you wanted that all you had to do was ask." Warren grinned.

Dannie-Lynn's fingernails lightly raked down Warren's arms as she kissed back up the other side of his neck and ear. "Warren?" She whispered.

"What?" He asked letting his hands get a firm grip on her waist.

A light impish giggle passed from her delicately parted lips and she grinned against his neck. "Where do you _want_ me?" She whispered teasingly in his ear.

"Back on the boat." Warren replied bending his head to kiss along her shoulder.

Dannie-Lynn smirked to herself. "You want me on the boat?" She whispered huskily.

"Mmm…" He mumbled against her skin.

"Do you want to take me on the family boat Warren?" Seductively she nipped the lobe of his ear brushing her pebbled nipples against his chest more intently.

Warren paused in his actions. There were those second thoughts. "Uh…"

"Hothead I want you to take me on the boat." She said bringing her head back so she could see his face. "Out here, in the open." A mischievous flash appeared in her eyes and Warren couldn't help but reply with a deep passionate tongue tasting kiss.

Dannie-Lynn pushed away from him swimming back floating in the water and smirking at him. "You coming?" She grinned and turned swimming back to the boat. She grabbed the rails and hoisted herself up onto the small step.

Warren reached the boat and watched as Dannie-Lynn pulled herself up and as the water cascaded from her body down in large drops back around him. She slinked onto the deck and he brought himself up and then pushed his hair out of his face letting some of the water run off himself.

"Want your last picture?" Dannie-Lynn turned around holding the camera carefully by the corners. She was purposefully cooling her temperature so that the water droplets running down her skin would help increase the friction that they were about to create together.

Warren grabbed the camera snapped a shot that started just below her plump breasts and stop just below the navel. The highlight of the photo being her sexy abs and the tattoo on her abdomen. He handed her the camera back. "I promised." Warren said smirking at her.

Dannie-Lynn took the camera from him and aimed it taking a quick picture before he could really say or do anything. She dropped it into the duffle and smirked at him. "Done." She said playfully. Dannie-Lynn took a short step and pressed her fingers on his chest and knocked him back onto the rear seat. Kneeling down in front of him her hands gripped the rim of his boxers and began to pull, Warren lifted his hips making it easier for her to remove the article of clothing separating them and she slid them down his legs and off his feet.

Tossing his boxers towards his other clothes Dannie-Lynn grabbed the duffle bag and handed it to him. Warren retrieved what he knew Dannie-Lynn was thinking of and started to open it but she took the small square package from his hands ripping it open with her teeth. She placed the item just at the tip of his erection giving him her infamous naughty grin and then bent her head taking him into her mouth catching the rim of the condom with her teeth and dragging in down.

Warren watched feeling his temperature rise as she skillfully put the condom on using only her mouth to do so. "God." He grunted as she came back up letting her teeth drag up creating a nice sensation.

Standing up slowly Dannie-Lynn sat saddled in his lap the juncture between her legs hovering over his hardened member teasingly as she held his chin in her grasp and kept his face looking her in the eyes.

Sinking down second by second, inch-by-inch Dannie-Lynn could see the desire flare in Warren's dark brown eyes. Leaning in she kissed him deeply releasing his chin and now both her hands rested on his shoulders and his were holding her waist easing her down further and further until she encompassed him completely and moaned delighted into his mouth as they kissed.

They broke lip contact and looked at each other while Dannie-Lynn slowly began to lifted herself up and than back down gyrating her hips in fantastic euphoric ways creating delicious sensations in them both.

"Oh god yes…" Dannie-Lynn arching back water dripping from her hair on the bare skin of warren's legs and it sizzle and turned to steam that got lost on the soft breeze coming off the water.

"Torch…" Warren grunted. Dannie-Lynn didn't stop in her quickening movements as she brought her head up and saw him reluctantly glance to the seat.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "Fire and heat…oh…p-p-pr-proof." She mumbled groaning with pleasure as she again letting her head lull back and her torso arch up. Warren took advantage and leaned forwards encasing her breast in his mouth suckling hard at the soft flesh rolling his tongue around her hardened peak. "Uh…huh…awh…" She cried pleasurably as he kissed his way down her breast across the valley and to the other sucking harder if it was possible.

Digging her nails into his skin Dannie-Lynn begged for the pressure that was building in her lower abdomen to be set free. The heat was so alert and sending waves of ecstasy flowing throw her every muscle, vein, and bone alike lighting her senses.

Warren's lips found there way up Dannie-Lynn's chin as she brought her head forward her hair cascading forward was their lips locked and they were cascaded in a curtain of wet ringlets of hair. One of Warren's hands released Dannie-Lynn's waist and came forward slipping effortlessly between their to bodies and he rubbed her increasing her desire for release even more.

"Mmm…" She moaned dully against her lips in satisfaction as her nails dug further and further breaking skin and little tiny drops of blood dripped down his skin mingling with the drops of water that were fast steaming away.

"Torch…" Warren grunted and Dannie-Lynn shook her head slightly kissing his lips lightly.

"Don't talk." She muttered smirking on his lips as she slipped her tongue between his lips and ran it lightly along and until his caught it and they were locked in a fierce battle of tongues.

Dannie-Lynn hadn't expected the next change but welcomed it all the same. In a lighting quick move Warren had her on the deck of the boat one of her legs around his waist and the other over his shoulder as he quickened his pace rather intently slamming into her. "Harder…" Dannie-Lynn whimpered raking her claws down his back.

Warren crushed their lips together moving as hard as he could inside of her to meet her wishes and expectations.

Warren could feel her clenching around him in amazing ways as she began to cry out from his satisfying assault on her into his mouth. The familiar signs of her climax slowly approached and Warren didn't only see the flames licking at her skin he could feel them and smirked to himself as he pulled back from the kiss. "Ready?"

"Fuck ya." She panted looking up at him with drooping gracious eyes and he penetrated her hard one last time taking them both over the edge. Panting heavily as she road out the amazing orgasm Dannie-Lynn let her body go numb and relaxed as the intoxicating feeling took her over from her head to her tingling legs and feet.

Warren slowed and finally came to a halt kissing her affectionately as they lay there on the deck breathing sporadically, hearts thumping, skin glistening with sweat and water beads. Dannie-Lynn started giggling to herself and Warren eyed her. "What?" He asked softly.

"That was probably the naughtiest, hottest thing I've done in a long time." She said grinning at him.

Warren smirked deviously. "Really?" He asked. Dannie-Lynn nodded ginning hotly at him before wiggling a bit uncomfortably.

"I hate to say this hothead…but could you get off me?" She said smiling at him. "I'm laying on the handle to the hidden compartment." Warren chuckled and lifted himself off her body. Dannie-Lynn scooted over a few inches till Warren could see she wasn't laying on the handle and she sighed in relief. "That is so much better." She muttered out loud as she lay there legs amiss, hair tousled, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

Warren removed the condom and just chucked it over the side of the boat. "That's littering. You litter bug." Dannie-Lynn giggled hearing the small plop it made in the water. Warren grabbed out two towels from the duffle and tossed one onto Dannie-Lynn after wrapping the other around her his waist.

"Sue me." He muttered kneeling down next to her and leaning in giving her a kiss. "Thanks for helping with my camera phobia." He grinned kissing her again laying on his side next to her now.

Dannie-Lynn grinned looking over at him as his fingers lightly played with her messy brown hair. "It was fuck-tastic." She said playfully.

"Fuck-tastic?" Warren mused.

"Fucking fantastic. Fuck-tastic hothead come on." Dannie-Lynn teased him. Looking around Dannie-Lynn sighed. "Another thing I hate to say, but we should get back. It's been at least two hours and I don't know when dad will be home."

"Yeah. Get dressed." Warren helped her up and they toweled off before grabbing their clothes, Warren short a pair of boxers, and got dressed.

"Hey Hothead?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about handcuffs?"

Chuckles. "Why?"

"No reason." Dannie-Lynn said feigning innocence. She took the wheel and they headed back to the cabin.

Next Morning:

Warren wasn't able to sleep in like Dannie-Lynn and he woke up with the early morning light. He gently maneuvered out from under her head and grabbed his laptop and her digital camera. He loaded up the pictures from the camera, most from the night before but a few stragglers she hadn't gotten loaded up from the night of karaoke.

There was a picture of Warren and Dannie-Lynn making out in the girls bathroom of the restaurant. They'd snuck in together and neither bothered to lock the door. Warren lifted her onto the counter next to the small sink and stood between her legs as she held her face gently in her palms kissing him with all the fire in her soul. Magenta had snuck in and snapped the shot since Dannie-Lynn had left the camera with her.

There were a few more from the day before when they were just being lazy around the cabin. Warren, without being noticed, had gotten and great shot of Dannie-Lynn and Lacey standing on the dock looking out on the water in their swimsuits. Hey he was male after all.

He chuckled softly to himself and skipped to the pictures from their 'photo shoot.' It was obvious Dannie-Lynn had naturally sexy features and she just knew how to accentuate her looks even more. Using the photo shop on his laptop he kept the original photos but messed around with them a bit.

At one point he had all the photo Dannies on one picture fading out into a very light almost white, but gray background her tan skin standing out and her eyes and brown hair even her tattoo stood out in the photos.

"Warren?" Dannie-Lynn muttered lifted her head from his pillow and looking up sleepily with a soft yawn. "Why are you awake?" She asked softly.

Warren closed his laptop set it on her air mattress and got back in the sleeping bag with her holding her to him. They both put off enough heat that the sleeping bag wasn't really necessary but it was comfortable. Dannie-Lynn had stolen Warren's favorite black shirt, with a faded outlined phoenix design on it and warn it to bed with her short flannel shorts.

"Couldn't sleep." Warren said kissing her forehead as she nestled closer to him.

"What time is it?" She whispered softly her warm breath blowing on his hot bare skin, him having slept in just his black flannel baggy pajama bottoms.

"Eight."

"Oh god go back to sleep." She whined softly putting the arm that wasn't tucked neatly under her pillow under her head around his waist.

Warren chuckled softly. "I'll try."

"Get up!"

Dannie-Lynn groaned as the zipper on the tent started to become undone she didn't have the energy to move and her father was probably going to have a cow. "Dad go away." Dannie-Lynn complained to her father.

She heard the zipper go all the way around and the swish of the fabric as it open. Warren braced himself slightly looking up at the older man curious what was to come. Suddenly they both felt the bottom of the sleeping bag being pulled out of the tent and Dannie-Lynn went wide-eyed as she felt the ruff dirt under they suddenly.

"Have you gone mental?" Dannie-Lynn growled at her father sitting up.

"You will no longer shack up with him this trip if you two insist on…"

"What?" Dannie-Lynn asked. "Just sleeping in close proximity oh get real." Dannie-Lynn decided that she was pissed off and in a bad mood it was far to early for a lecture and far to late for her father to truly start acting like a dad.

"Is that what kids call it these days. Sleeping in close proximity?"

"It? What the fuck are you talking about dad? We were _sleeping_." Dannie-Lynn emphasized. Warren mused about her ability to lie and make it the truth at the same time.

"Get out of that sleeping bag right now." Warren went to move and Dannie-Lynn tightened her grip on his waist.

"Don't move." She grunted to him.

Johnny glared at them both. "Move."

"No." Dannie-Lynn said defiantly. "I'm not going to let you lecture me about sleeping in the same sleeping bag as my boyfriend when half the world knows you were the worlds biggest playboy. Who knows how many siblings I have at there!"

Johnny went wide eyed. "That was uncalled for young lady."

"Young lady are you kidding me? Seriously dad what's the deal? You've never cared about what I where or do?"

"That's different. I do have a say when it comes to your relationships. If your grandfather had just told your mother I was no good for her she'd still be alive."

"What are you saying he's going to get me killed?" She asked him confused. "And FYI if mom hadn't been around I wouldn't exist."

"Exactly." Johnny said. Dannie-Lynn's jaw dropped in shock when he said that and she stood up and walked away. Johnny sighed. "Dannie I didn't mean it like…"

"Save it." She yelled walking away in her bare feet.

Warren stood up crossing his arms over his chest and glared at Johnny. "How could you say that to your daughter?" He asked.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out." Johnny said glaring back. "And you know nothing about Dannie and me…"

"No you obviously don't know anything about you and Dannie. You know the basics. But can you honestly say you know your daughter? You should've been her father a long time ago. You can't just pick and chose when you want to be a father." Warren walked off to go find Dannie-Lynn.

Dannie-Lynn sat on the dock and she flicked a small ball of flame between her hands before she heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder to see Warren. "Hey." She said softly.

"He didn't mean it." Warren sat down next her.

"Part of me knows he did." Dannie-Lynn replied softly. "Mom got pregnant before he ever proposed. He didn't necessarily want a family yet he sort of just got stuck with one. But I know he loved her like crazy, he just wasn't ready for me yet." She said.

Warren put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his. "You're not a mistake. And he isn't doing such a horrible job, right? I mean you're still in one piece." Warren said smirking at her. Dannie-Lynn cracked a small smile.

"I guess. But he cant just up and decide he wants to be all protective."

"Your aunt Sue is right I should take more time to be a dad not a friend?" Both Warren and Dannie-Lynn looked behind them. Warren stood and helped Dannie-Lynn up.

"I'll be getting dressed." Warren kissed her cheek and walked off the dock eyeing Johnny before he left.

"Protective isn't he?" Johnny joked lamely scratching at the back of his neck. "Look I didn't mean to say what I said. You know I love you…"

"I know dad, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt." Dannie-Lynn sighed softly.

"I know. I know and if your mother was standing here she'd beat the shit out of me with a vase…"

Dannie-Lynn giggled softly. Her mother had thrown a vase at Johnny's head once after a small fight they had over the dishes and it had escalated to other matters quickly.

"At least I can still make you laugh."

"Dad what scares you more the possibility that you might out live me someday, or that Warren reminds you of yourself at his age?" Dannie-Lynn sort of pieced it together.

"Both." Johnny said. "I remember that day I thought I'd lose you too and I don't ever want to out live you. I want you to out live me." He said sullenly. "And I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad you've talked with Warren, spent time with him even, and you're worried about him hurting me. Get real." She teased.

Johnny smirked at her. "What I can't be a little parental?"

"Ok fine a little, but don't every drag us out of our tent again."

"I'm not comfortable with you two sharing a sleeping bag."

"Get use to it cause I'm not stopping." Dannie-Lynn said as she gave him a quick hug. "Oh and apology excepted." She started to walk away.

"Hey?" Dannie turned. "For what it's worth you're my favorite daughter you know."

"I'm your only daughter…"

"Just means I don't have to play favorites I can spoil just one."

"I'm going back to bed now dad."

"I guess I have to get use to that don't I? You ignoring me?"

"Yep." She gave a curt wave over her shoulder and walked off again back to the tent. Just as she got inside Warren was finished remaking up his air mattress bed and Dannie-Lynn stepped in to the family sized tent standing and she smirked.

"What?" Warren asked. She grabbed his clean shirt and pulled him down so the both plopped onto the air mattress and she snuggled against him.

"We're going back to sleep." She mumbled against his shoulder.

Chuckling Warren pulled the open slipping bag over them and held her close to him. "Ok." Was all he said and he let her fall back to sleep while he just lay there in silence.


	12. The little Girl who Cried

Chapter 12:

"I can't believe it's our last day at the lake?" Sydney said as they all lounged on the large dock.

Dannie-Lynn looked at the boat and smirked to herself. "Yeah me either. Made some great memories this year." She muttered looking over at Warren and wiggling her eyebrows. Warren laughed putting his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"What are you two grinning about?" Will asked.

"Not your business Stronghold." Warren glowered at him and will just put his hands up in surrender.

"What do you say since we fly out tomorrow night let's just have one more night of fun before we all end up in separate homes." Layla said.

"Hippy's all sad." Dannie-Lynn teased playfully.

Layla smiled at her. "I am sad. This has been really fun. I bought things I wouldn't buy back at home and I've gone to a club…"

"Sheltered." Dannie-Lynn rolled her eyes. "As for purchases Hot topic is nation wide." She said smirking.

Everyone turned looking at Layla. "What they were green fishnet stockings, sue me." She said to them all slightly defensive.

Everyone looked at Dannie-Lynn and she grinned. "Oops my bad, hippy's picking up my lingo. Sorry, didn't mean to corrupt her or anything."

"Corrupt who." Lacey walked over patted Dannie-Lynn on the head and sat down next to her in the circle on the dock.

"Layla. What's up? You going back to college next week or what?"

Lacey smirked and shook her head. "Nope. Mom and dad are pissed?"

"You're coming with me?" Dannie-Lynn grinned. Lacey nodded.

"What's going on?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "Lacey's moving to LA, which is like 20 minutes outside of LA and she's pursuing a dance career."

"Oh."

"And Kameron's coming with me?" Lacey said giddy.

"As luck would have it I know a choreographer in LA looking for back up dancers for a music video." Kameron said walking over and he bent down kissing Lacey quickly and then sat next to her and on the other side of him was Magenta.

Lacey clapped exuberantly. "See things are going great already." She said brightly.

"But we're going to only be there for 3 months." Syd said. "Why bother if Dannie-Lynn's just going back to New York?"

"Actually I'll be staying." Dannie-Lynn winced and Syd's shock screech of 'WHAT?' "Yeah I already talked with dad."

"You can't leave me with dufus." She said gesturing to her brother.

"Well see there's this creative arts school, sort of an alternative to college in LA close to Maxville and I got excepted before school let out this year, so I'm all set for after high school." Dannie-Lynn explained. "Look I'll be back on holidays."

Syd stood up and started away and as she reached the end of the dock she turned around and glared. "You're leaving New York for him aren't you?" She yelled and walked away.

"Whoa. I've never seen her that upset over me." Dannie-Lynn muttered. She looked at Warren and gave a reassuring smile, he of course had none her plan it's one of the things they talked a lot about. "I'm just gonna…" She stood and ran after Syd barely catching up with her at the end of the driveway.

"Sydney Miranda Richards stop right now." Dannie-Lynn ordered. Sydney paused and looked over her shoulder. "That was uncalled for and you know it."

"It's true right. You're moving to stay with him."

"I'm moving for me. I've obviously put thought into this and I've only known Warren for the summer remember."

"Why?"

"I'm sick of being Dannie-Lynn the Human Torches daughter, just as unpredictable as her old man." Dannie-Lynn explained. "I just want to be Dannie-Lynn."

"You're going to be Uncle Johnny's daughter no matter where you go."

"Yeah but people wont see me like they see me here. Syd can't you just be happy for me and move on from it."

"But you're leaving me alone, with my mother and father and TJ." She said making a disgruntled face.

Dannie-Lynn laughed softly. "Apply for a college in LA."

"Dad and mom would never go for it."

"So? Apply wherever you want to and whoever wants you make your pick."

"Maybe."

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "That's what I like to hear Sidders. Now could you at least make my boyfriend think you don't hate him?" She joked as they walked back towards the dock.

"I don't hate Warren."

"Well that's good to know." Neither had seen Warren and the other's leaving the dock.

"Sorry." Syd muttered looking at him.

Warren shrugged. "About what?" He asked playing stupid. Sydney laughed and shook her head. They all went inside.

"How 'bout a song?" Dannie-Lynn nudged Sydney teasingly and Sydney took up a seat at the piano they kept at the cabin and started to play a familiar song and Dannie-Lynn sang.

"_The more I think, the less I see  
when I'm able to walk  
I'm queen of my world  
I let it rain on my skin  
I don't let myself down  
I don't let myself down  
just wanna be one with you  
wanna be one with you  
The more I think, the less I do  
when I'm able to talk  
I'm queen of my world  
I let it rain on my skin  
I don't ask myself why  
I don't ask myself why  
I wanna be one with you  
I wanna be one with you_

all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul

_and all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul_

I feel closer to the clouds  
I'm touching all the highest leaves  
on top of the trees  
It's my desire's release  
So we let it rain on our skin  
you're holding my hand  
I'm holding your life  
'n I feel like I'm one with you

_and all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul_

all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul

I think I have to give you something  
more than words is that something  
So I show you my dreams  
to make 'em our dreams  
won't you just be  
I'm what you see

and all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul

_all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul  
all I want is to rock your soul_

Together with the sun  
we shine all the way  
together with the rain  
we fall through the air  
Together with the sun  
we shine all the way  
together with the rain  
with the sun  
with the rain  
the rain and the sun  
together with the rain  
and the sun  
only with the rain the rain  
and the sun  
with the sun  
with the sun  
with the sun  
with the sun"

In the end verse Sydney sang the Together with the sun versus and Dannie-Lynn sang 'All I want to do is rock your soul' over and over again until the last note.

"Already now that we've got the sappy shit out of the way." Kameron teased setting his I-pod into the dock and pressing play bringing up Fatman Scoop – U sexy girl. Dannie-Lynn and Lacey began to move things out of the way and Kameron did a few break moves before he Lace and Dannie-Lynn broke out in a complicated step routine.

Outside Sue and Reed were pulling up into the driveway Johnny, Ben and Alicia pulling up behind them when they got out of the cars Sue heard the music. "Oh they better not be having a party." She muttered to herself and walked straight for the door forgetting the groceries and walking in.

"What is…" Sue trailed off seeing the teens sitting around clapping to the music every now and then while Dannie-Lynn, Kameron and Lacey put on a show.

Dannie-Lynn happened to glance up and she paused making Kameron bump her and she bumped Lacey and they all came to a stand still. Kameron walked over quickly shutting off the I-pod. "Hi." Dannie-Lynn said grinning.

"Don't stop on my account. I thought you might've been having a party the way the music was turned up."

"Nope no orgies here." Lacey said before covering her mouth. "I said that out loud."

Dannie-Lynn laughed. "Yeah."

"Well and orgy can be a gathering or wild celebration." Layla said absent-mindedly. "Though it's mainly linked with promiscuous activity."

Will pursed his lips shut to keep from laughing at the fact that his girlfriend new what an orgy was. Magenta looked and Layla smirking. And everyone else excluding Dannie-Lynn and Warren looked at her like she'd lost her marbles.

"Good for you." Dannie-Lynn laughed softly. "Anyways I think I'm gonna go and check my messages. Nessa's back from shopping I'm sure."

"Dinner'll be ready after a while check in." Sue said.

Dannie-Lynn saluted jokingly and she headed out the front door soon followed by Warren. They passed Johnny on his way into the house. "Dannie, Warren."

"Hi dad."

"Mr. S." Warren said walking passed.

They got to their tent and zipped it closed encasing them privately inside and Dannie-Lynn grabbed her laptop and booted it up. Warren sat behind her chin rested on her shoulder. "You were serious?" He asked.

"About?" Dannie-Lynn asked putting her passed word into her log on.

"Checking your messages?"

"Yep. What were you thinking?" She teased. Warren pressed his lips lightly to her neck as he pulled her hair out of the way putting over her other shoulder. "Warren not everything is about making out or great sex."

"Yeah but we haven't been alone all day." He complained gruffly while he continued kissing along her shoulder. Dannie-Lynn wore her bikini top beneath a red tank top and her jeans.

"You never did answer my question?"

"About?" Warren asked kissing her ear softly.

"How do you feel about handcuffs?"

"Skeptical why?" Warren asked laughing slightly as he kissed along her jaw and his hands sneaked under the back of her tank and worked their way to the front quickly unsnapped the front clasp of her bra.

Dannie-Lynn closed the cover of her laptop and leaned back against him her head rested on his shoulder arching her breast into his large hands as he gently kneaded them. "Cause." She sighed blissfully as his thumbs played over her nipples hardening them at the faint touch.

"Cause why?" He asked her huskily.

"I'll tell you when I can think again." She muttered as he chuckled gruffly against her neck kissing the flesh diligently. A twig snapped outside the tent and Dannie-Lynn remembered where they were and pulled Warren's hands out from under her shirt.

"What?" He asked her softly.

Dannie-Lynn fixed her bra turning to him smirking. "It's not even dark out?" She said playfully. Besides…" She kissed him. "If dad caught us he might go supernova."

"Yeah that'd be bad." Warren grinned kissing her again.

Dannie-Lynn pulled away smiling at him and she grabbed her laptop and opened the screen. She clicked onto her myspace and logged in quickly. "Oooo Warren has new picture comments." Dannie-Lynn grinned.

"How did you get my password?" Warren asked sitting so she was seated between his legs and he was looking over her shoulder.

Dannie-Lynn turned kissing his cheek. "We're your password goof. TorchandHothead. It wasn't that difficult." She teased. "Besides it's important that a girlfriend keep an eye on her man's page. I mean who knows what hoochie's you talk to."

"I talk to nobody but you and sometimes the others." He said kissing her shoulder. Dannie-Lynn clicked the picture of her and Warren making out in the bathroom, he'd set that as his default and his albums pulled up.

"Torch?" She asked pulling up the folder named 'Torch.' "Hothead, when did you load these?" She asked seeing how he created different pictures with the ones from the boat and some random shots taken throughout the vacation of her and her and Lacey, etc... They looked awesome.

"Last night while you were sleeping." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn opened the one of her sitting with her finger to her lips and her eyes smoldering with lust. "Dude you are so not dating a model." She read aloud. "Who's Strech2PleezU?"

Warren shrugged slightly. "Click their picture?" They did and Dannie-Lynn opened his pictures. Glaring at the screen Warren grunted. "Lash."

"Who?"

"Lash he's one of the students who tried helping Royal Pain take over sky high." Warren said angrily. "Block him would you."

Dannie-Lynn didn't ask questions any more questions and just blocked the user Strecth2PleezU. "Done." She went back to Warren's pictures. "So what's his deal, he taunting you or something?"

"Or something." Warren grunted. "Lash and Speed use to goad me into fights about my dad. I spent countless hours in detention because of those two."

"I thought they went to jail or juvy…or whatever?" She asked going to his inbox to see if he had any mail other than from her and since he had a new friends request she checked that too.

"Power's and the school board decided to give him, Speed and Penny another chance at sky high. They come back this year."

"And you know that how?"

"Will's parents told us a couple nights before school let out."

"The Commander and Jet stream? But why would they know?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Warren joked.

Dannie-Lynn giggled softly. "Yeah. Who's eYeZbLuEaSiCe?" Dannie-Lynn asked. Warren glanced over her shoulder as she clicked on the person and the page pulled up. "Isn't she the blonde from that picture?" She asked.

"Why would she add me?" Warren thought out loud.

"You never did tell me who she was?"

"Ex-girlfriend. We dated for a little while, but it didn't work out. She ignored me the last few weeks of school so I don't know why she's adding me."

"She wrote you a message too." Dannie-Lynn told him. "I'll leave that for you to read on your own."

Warren kissed her cheek and she closed the laptop. "You didn't check your own page."

"I'll see Nessa tonight after we get back." Dannie-Lynn replied after setting the laptop in it's bag and she turned around kneeling before Warren. "She hurt you didn't she?"

"It's a long story." Warren muttered letting his hands get caught in her long brown hair clutching the blue tips in his palm.

"I share all the time." Dannie-Lynn told him.

Warren sighed. "I just don't want to talk about it Torch."

Dannie-Lynn sighed and nodded resting her forehead on his. "Ok fine." She mumbled and gave him a kiss. "We should get our stuff loaded into the car." She said softly.

Warren agreed and they started taking all the packed stuff from the tent and then they dismantled said tent. They loaded what they could into the car and put the other supplies in the back of the large black van that would house most of the luggage and stuff anyways.

After doing that they headed in for food.

Arriving in California:

Dannie-Lynn slid her messenger bag strap over her shoulder and her laptop bag strap as well and her and Warren unloaded from the plane first seeing as how they'd gotten bumped up to first class when their seats had been double booked. And they had to take a bit of a later flight than everyone else but that was ok. The airline just put them up in first class.

Warren grabbed her hand firmly in his as they left the plan to the gate and just as they were walking out the door a flash went off and Dannie-Lynn groaned. "Aw man…" She whined holding Warren's hand as they made their way through the crowd away from the flashing lights of the photographers.

"What's that?"

"It happens sometimes when I go places. I'm sorry." Dannie-Lynn and Warren dodged another photographer and slipped into a woman's bathroom. "It happens to Syd and TJ too. It's just cause of who our parents are. Thy want quotes or photos for magazines and newspapers and stuff." Dannie-Lynn explained.

Warren pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "We can't hide in her long, so grab a hat and your sunglasses and lets go. Dannie-Lynn retrieved the items from her messenger bag and put them on. (AN: Pics on profile page)

"This doesn't help you know." Dannie-Lynn grinned.

"Yeah well at least you're somewhat hidden come on."

They left the bathroom and Warren was holding tight to Dannie-Lynn's hand as they again made their way through the group of photographers that had gathered and towards baggage claim.

Dannie-Lynn and Warren ignored the camera's and just waited for their luggage and friends to show. "Emily! Emily! Has anyone seen my daughter!" Dannie-Lynn looked up at the frantic mother running around the baggage claim looking terrified out of her mind.

"Mommy." It was so soft and if it wasn't for her ability to block out other noise Dannie-Lynn never would've heard it. Her head turned looking for the voice to match the word. "Mommy." She saw a man dragging a little girl behind him before he grabbed her covering her mouth. No one would know not with the reporters making the big ruckus they were.

"Shit." Dannie-Lynn hissed taking off after the little girl and the guy leaving a very confused Warren. Some of the photographers followed and Dannie-Lynn saw the guy slip into an employee only hallway and she ran after him.

"Torch!" Dannie-Lynn didn't have to glance behind her and take her eyes off the man running with the girl to know Warren was following her and had gotten around the camera guys.

"Hey!" Dannie-Lynn threw a fireball and it hit the guy in the back of the knee with enough force to knock him down onto his knees. He tossed the little girl aside and started off again only pausing at the corner to look behind when Dannie-Lynn stopped to check on the little girl. Dannie-Lynn caught his eye and her face went emotionless before he just disappeared.

The pale skin, sandy blonde hair, and eyes like storm clouds brought back awful memories. Warren caught up to her and paused.

"She ok?"

"He got away…again." Dannie-Lynn whispered.

Warren knelt down beside her just as some airport security guys came running up. "Which way did he go?" One asked.

"That way." Warren pointed.

"It's no use they won't catch him." Dannie-Lynn whispered.

"I want my mommy." The little girl cried. Dannie-Lynn looked back to her. She was about nine with dark honey blond hair and big blue eyes. She wore a red t-shirt and jean shorts with tenishoes. Dannie-Lynn held out her hand. "Mommy says not to talk to strangers." She said sniffling back tears.

Dannie-Lynn smiled at her. "My mom use to say the same. My name's Dannie-Lynn and you must be Emily." The little girl nodded. "Your mom is very worried about you, would you like to go back to her now?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

Again Dannie-Lynn offered the little girl her hand and with hesitation she accepted. Dannie-Lynn and Emily stood along with Warren and started away. The security guard was standing at the end of the hall keeping the media photographers back. 'We can't find him, out.' Came over the small walkey on the guards shoulder sleeve.

"Copy that." The guy replied and he allowed Dannie-Lynn and the little girl, with Warren through and he helped them back to baggage claim.

The photographers were snapping pictures like crazy "Dannie! Dannie what made you save that little girl…" Ok that one pissed her off, it was obvious why she had.

"Are you kidding me?" She turned and asked the reporter. "Would you rather let a little girl get taken from her mother, I didn't think so." She growled and walked away still holding Emily's hand.

Emily spotted her mom and she ran to her letting go of Dannie-Lynn's hand. "Mommy!" The little girl cried jumping in to her arms.

"Oh my little girl."

"Mommy that bad man tried to take me but she saved me." Emily pointed to Dannie-Lynn and Warren as they walked towards them just to be sure everything was ok.

The woman smiled gratefully at Dannie-Lynn. "Thank you." She said passed the tears in her eyes.

"No problem. The police will want to talk to her. He got away. I'm sorry."

"That isn't your fault." The woman said. "Thank you for seeing what I didn't. I turned my back for a second…"

Dannie-Lynn offered a reassuring smile. "It isn't your fault if the photographers hadn't been hear anyone around could've heard her."

"Thank you so much." The woman smiled. A police office walked over with a security guard took statements and asked for the woman and her daughter to go with them to the station. Dannie-Lynn told him what she saw and what happened and she was allowed to leave.

"Your mom is probably wondering what happened to us." Dannie-Lynn laughed slightly as they grabbed their luggage and made their way to pickup. Warren scanned the passing cars for his mother's truck and found it. They walked over and he put the suitcases in the bed of the truck and they climbed in.

"What took so long?"

"Long story." Dannie-Lynn and Warren mumbled.

"I have the time."

AN: A Little short but next chapter will be better I swear it! I hope to post later tonight, but I'm not certain…


	13. Bad boy

Chapter 13:

Pulling up outside of Warren and Irene's place Dannie-Lynn couldn't help but smile. "What?" Warren asked as they got out of the truck.

"It's an actual house." Dannie-Lynn grinned at him. "It's just I've lived in buildings my whole life."

Warren smirked at her. "Yes it's an actual house and yes we do clean it regularly." He teased her.

Dannie-Lynn's smiled faded. "I won't have to clean will I?"

"Definitely." Warren smirked at her.

"You've seen my room, do I look like the cleanly type." She joked.

Warren laughed slightly. "Just keep things picked up and it wont be to bad."

"It'll only took him eighteen years to learn that." Irene commented walking passed them and into the house. Dannie-Lynn stood just staring at the house before her. It was a nice two story not to big but not to small and it had one big window on the first floor along with three smaller ones atop facing out onto the street.

"Torch?" Warren nudged her.

Dannie-Lynn looked at him as he faced her, his back to the door. She started walking forwards and he walked back keeping his eyes on her just incase she decided to stop again.

"We're at the front door, do you want to go in or do you want to stand here and keep staring?" Warren teased her.

Dannie-Lynn set her bag on the doorstep and stood right in front of Warren smirking. "Are you mocking me?" She asked eyeing him playfully.

"Maybe."

"Are you sure that's wise?" She asked smugly.

Warren looked at her raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare."

"Nothing for two weeks. No sex, no foreplay or kissing. You'll be a big moody lump of miserable." She grinned.

Warren dropped his bag at his feet putting his arms around her waist and pulling her flush up against him. "Could you really keep your hands off me for two weeks?" He smirked.

"You want to test me?" She teased.

Shaking his head Warren brought his head down closing the distance between their lips. "No." He whispered softly.

"Good." Dannie-Lynn grinned pressing her lips to his. He leaned back against the front door and they made out right there on his doorstep not caring who would pass or make a comment about their PDA.

Before Warren or Dannie-Lynn could react Irene opened the front door and Warren fell back onto the tile floor just inside the door taking Dannie-Lynn down on top of him. "Hi." Dannie-Lynn giggled looking up at Warren's amused mother.

"Hi mom." Warren smirked.

Irene rolled her eyes. "Warren do you think you can manage to show our guest around the house?"

Dannie-Lynn was having a giggling fit against Warren's chest and Warren was trying desperately not to break out in laughter to. He nodded his head and Irene walked off leaving them there.

"That…" Dannie-Lynn laughed.

Warren kissed her forehead. "My mom isn't too nosy."

"That'll be a plus." Dannie-Lynn said her giggling ceasing as she looked up at him with a naughty smile.

Warren grinned back and sat up and they both stood grabbing their bags entering the house and heading up the stairs. "My room is to the left at the end of the hall, yours will be right across. We share a bathroom and mom's is down the opposing hall." Warren pointed to the areas. He lead her towards the left tossing his bag inside his bedroom door and Dannie-Lynn looked around and caught a glimpse of something that made her grin.

"Perfect." She muttered.

"What?" Warren asked shutting his door and turning towards her.

"Nothing." Dannie-Lynn smiled. Warren showed her into her room. Everything was plain.

"Mom's a very free to express yourself person." Warren grinned. "So feel free to paint or do whatever you want."

"Why I'll probably just end up sleeping with you every night anyways." Dannie-Lynn said tossing her suitcase on the bed and sitting on the edge grinning at him.

Warren leaned over kissing her softly and they soon found themselves laying together on the bed in full make-out mode.

"Warren? Dannie? Dinner!" Irene called.

Dannie-Lynn kissed Warren a few more times before they both sat up and headed out of the room. "I've been meaning to ask did you recognize that guy today?" Warren asked.

"Yeah." Dannie-Lynn sighed. "And I think it's the same guy that killed my mom."

"Oh." Warren muttered.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "He's still young, but than again regeneration abilities could also mean general shape shifting and a slowed aging process…"

"Something Reed said actually sunk through." Warren teased a bit to lighten the mood.

Dannie-Lynn held his hand as they took the stairs together. "I'm not stupid. I just don't care what people think. Just means I'm going to surprise them later on."

"Did I imply you were stupid?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn laughed as they reached the last step and headed through the living room to the dining room. "No." She smiled at him and they sat down while Irene put the food out on the table.

Much Later:

Dannie-Lynn was sitting on the guest bed laptop open typing insanely quick as idea after idea poured out of her for another…'graphic' story. She mostly wrote smut for herself, but she did have some things on the side that she would maybe someday put in to be published.

Hothead18 has logged in

Hothead18: Hey. Whatcha doin?

MiniTorch17: Hi. Writing.

Hothead18: What about?

MiniTorch17: Our little fun on the lake )

Hothead18: Why?

MiniTorch17: For my pleasures only I swear.

Hothead18: Oh ok. Do we need to talk?

MiniTorch17: About?

Hothead18: Today. At the airport?

MiniTorch17: No. I emailed uncle Reed about it. He said not to worry. But…

Hothead18: But?

MiniTorch17: I've been thinking. Why would he chance taking a little girl in a very public place like that knowing about the photographers being there for me? I mean what if he wanted me to see him.

Hothead18: Torch…

MiniTorch17: What if he was trying to get my attention?

Hothead18: Don't worry about it Torch.

MiniTorch17: I wish I could stop. But now that I've started…

Hothead18: Come to my room, you can sleep with me.

MiniTorch17: (Licks lips with sexy grin) Sleep? Or "sleep"?

Hothead18: "Sleep" if you want, sleep if you don't. (Smirks)

MiniTorch17: I don't think your mom would appreciate us "sleeping" together while she's just down the hall.

Hothead18: Good point. She'll be going out of town after school starts.

MiniTorch17: Why?

Hothead18: Super conference in England. Had it planned for months now.

MiniTorch17: So what 2 days?

Hothead18: Yeah. Think you can keep your hands to yourself? (Grins deviously)

MiniTorch17: Can you? (Smiles mischievously)

Hothead18: Just come to bed.

MiniTorch17: I'm already in bed.

Hothead18: Not mine.

MiniTorch17: Oh…so you want me in your bed?

Hothead18: Yes now get your ass over here.

MiniTorch17: Snapping won't get you anywhere.

Hothead18: … [no reply

MiniTorch17: Hothead?

Hothead18: … [no reply

MiniTorch17: Warren?

"Gotcha!" Warren grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder and carried her through the open bathroom doors to his room. Dannie-Lynn had squeaked in surprise and started hitting him in the back.

"That was mean." Dannie-Lynn giggled as he tossed her haphazardly onto his large king size mattress. He retreated back to her room shutting down her laptop and turning out the bedroom light before returning to her.

Warren closed turned his laptop off setting it on his desk before laying down with her and she hit him in the chest. Chuckling Warren grabbed her hand before she could do it again. "Ok. I'm sorry."

"That's better." She grinned giving him a kiss. Warren grabbed his black comforter and yanked it out from beneath them to cover them and lay back down with Dannie-Lynn spooning her back against his chest.

"If you want I can make up for it." Warren grinned kissing along her neck and shoulder.

Dannie-Lynn grinned pressing her ass back against his groin a little. "Really and what would you do for me?" She asked teasingly.

She felt his hand reached down from her abdomen dipping under the elastic of her shorts and panties. Her legs instinctively parted a little. "This." He whispered gruffly in her ear slipping two fingers inside of her warm center. She tensed for a moment clenching around his fingers before loosening up a bit letting out low moans.

Warren worked his fingers inside of her like a pro invoking her passionate grunts and moans of delight. Dannie-Lynn slipped a hand down to join Warren's silently instructing him to slow his movements. "Slower." She whispered helping his fingers move inside of her.

"Do you want me to take you over the edge?" Warren whispered huskily to her.

Dannie-Lynn's eyes were closed mouth agape as her breaths came in heavy pants and her heartbeat began to quicken with every slow movement and touch of sensitive spots. "Yes…oh god, please Warren." She moaned softly. She turned her face into the pillow and let out a cry of enjoyment

"Have you forgiven me?" He grinned nibbling her ear.

"Fucking forgotten." She gasped softly as his thumb flicked her nub sending tingles through her skin making her shiver slightly. Warren nicked her shoulder with his teeth and sucked the flesh into his mouth continue to please her down to the core. A few more gentle strokes and a lobe nipping later Dannie-Lynn had to turn her face into the pillow again as she came, Warren's name ripped from her lips.

Dannie-Lynn relaxed back against him panting heavily as she pulled her hand from beneath her shorts. Warren released her shoulder from his mouth pleased with the love bite he'd left there and he slowly slipped his hands from her panties and shorts.

As she lay there Warren got up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands and then returned to her. "I guess you lose." Dannie-Lynn sighed rolling over to face him.

He smirked at her. "And why's that?"

"You couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"That was for forgiveness, come on it doesn't count."

"You were getting more than forgiveness out of that." Dannie-Lynn smirked moving in closer to his warm body and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

Warren kissed her affectionately and grinned to himself. "Can't argue that." He mumbled against her lips.

"That's ok I'll give you a spanking later." Dannie-Lynn giggled kissing him heatedly.

"Promise?" He grunted questioningly.

"Bad boys deserve spankings."

"I've been very bad." Warren chuckled softly kissing her lightly as his tongue sneaked its way into her mouth twirling with hers for a moment.

"No argument here." Dannie-Lynn smirked snuggling down closer to him. "I might even have to put you in time out." She said seductively. "Is your bed frame made of steel?"

Warren raised a brow but nodded all the same. "Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Goodnight." She kissed his neck quickly and snuggled down into him wrapped her one arm under his and rested the palm of her hand on his shoulder blade. (AN: for picture of his bed check, what else, my profile age)

"Night." Warren replied still curious why she wanted to know what the bed frame was made of.

Next Morning:

Dannie-Lynn groaned hearing a constant taping. She tried burying her face further into Warren's chest where her head had ended up, half her body over his. But the tapping persisted. She grabbed the comforter pulling it over her head. "Warren…" She groaned. "Stop."

Warren started to rustle a little and scratched the back of her neck like he would do sometimes when they were going back to sleep. "Stop what?" He mumbled realizing, as he hadn't opened his eyes, that his arm was under the blanket where it normally wouldn't be.

"Tapping." Dannie-Lynn moaned softly.

Opening his eyes groggily Warren looked down at the mass on his abdomen and smirked before glancing up a bit and seeing his mom standing beside his bed with her arms crossed, a frown on her face and her foot tapping.

"It's not me." He muttered.

"Well what is it, make it stop." She whined. "Still sleepy."

"Dannie?"

"Sleep." She complained.

"Dannie?" Warren said more persistently still looking at his mom with a slightly nervous grin on his face. "Dannie?" He pulled the blanket off her head and she looked up at him glaring.

"What?" She growled. Warren gestured with his head and she turned her head towards Irene with an innocent smile on her face. "Morning." She said sweetly. Warren snorted.

"Would you two care to explain to me what you think you're doing?" Irene asked.

"My dad didn't say anything?" Dannie-Lynn asked.

"About?"

Dannie-Lynn sighed softly. "Sometimes I have awful nightmares and I just can't sleep. So I came in here and laid down with Warren." That was a lie, but Irene didn't know that.

"So that's all you did in this bed together? Sleep?" She asked intently. Warren and Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Fine don't make this a habit. Maybe you both should stay at the Stronghold house with Will and TJ while I'm away."

"We'll be fine mom." Warren insisted.

"I have to stay here." Dannie-Lynn said.

"And why is that?" Irene asked arms still crossed foot still taping and Warren and Dannie-Lynn hadn't bothered to move.

"Sometimes I don't have control of my powers like I would want and bad things happen. It's happened in my sleep before, nightmares and all." Now that was the truth. And technically Dannie-Lynn hadn't lied, she'd had nightmares as a little girl just after she got her powers and it always made her feel better to lay with her father and sleep curled up on his chest. But those days were long since over.

Irene nodded and walked off. "Ok so maybe she is a little nosy." Warren chuckled softly. "Good save by the way."

"Well it wasn't a total lie, but it just came out. Besides all we did was sleep right?" She asked laying her head on his chest looking at him. Warren smirked at her and nodded.

"Right."

"UP YOU TWO! BUS IN AN HOUR1" Irene yelled from downstairs.

Dannie-Lynn grinned jumping out of bed. "Lock your door." She told him and ran through the connecting bathroom shutting and locking the guest bedroom door as well. Warren shut and locked his door and met Dannie-Lynn in the bathroom.

"Why'd I just lock my door?" He asked confused.

Dannie-Lynn shut both bathroom doors locking them as well and she then reached in turning the shower on. "Cause we're going to conserve water." She grinned impishly stripping off her shirt revealing her bare breasts and abdomen to him and then she slipped her shorts and panties off and climbed into the tub. Warren grinned and got his boxers off and climbed into the shower with her.

"What if we get caught?" He asked kissing her softly as they stood under the extremely hot, but feeling only lukewarm, water as it poured down on them.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "Than I get kicked out and have to get a hotel. Oooo the fun we could have then…" she said mockingly.

Warren kissed her hard putting his arms around her holding her to him. "I've been thinking…"

"Uh uh." She said ticking a finger and pressing it to his lips silencing him. "My turn." She said smugly. Warren grinned at her and Dannie-Lynn could feel the heat of his skin rising in temperature. "Does that turn you on?" She whispered pulling her hand down trailing her fingers along his chest. "Me controlling you?"

Warren groaned deeply at the thought urging himself to keep a cool collectiveness. "Maybe."

"We'll see." She muttered huskily biting his lip lightly and tugging before he captured her lips in a flaming kiss.

Ten minutes later they emerged from the shower and went into the separate rooms and got dressed. Dannie-Lynn flamed up once to dry off and then powered down and got dressed. She brushed out her hair put on a little make-up and her shoes, grabbed her bag and waited for Warren in the hallway.

He came out a moment later with his messenger bag strapped over his shoulder and they headed downstairs.

"Eat your breakfast before you go. I made waffles and eggs." Irene said putting the plates on the table. Dannie-Lynn and Warren both scarfed their food quickly and headed for the front door. "Have a good first day!"

"Bye!" Warren and Dannie-Lynn both waved over their shoulders and left.

Bus Ride:

Dannie-Lynn noticed everyone staring at her in the backseat with Warren and she couldn't help roll her eyes. She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Why are they staring?" She asked jokingly and cracked a grin at him.

"It's not you, it's me." Warren said.

"I was hoping to never hear those words come from your mouth." Dannie-Lynn grinned.

"You know what I meant." Warren said and she nodded giving him a kiss.

Everyone gasped and Warren looked up glaring and they all turned away quickly. "Wow." Dannie-Lynn whispered softly.

School:

"Sidders!" Dannie-Lynn grabbed Sydney in a hug as they departed from the bus. Sydney and TJ had ridden the bus with Ethan, Magenta and Zach.

"How was your flight? You never called." Sydney said.

Dannie-Lynn sighed softly and shrugged. "It was a flight. Like any other I guess."

Sydney held up a newspaper to show her and Dannie-Lynn saw her face on the front cover talking with the Emily and her mother. 'Mini Torch Rescues attempted Napping Victim!' It headlined. "You saved a little girl?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah." Dannie-Lynn nodded speaking softly. "We'll talk about it later Sidders…"

"Danielle Storm please report to the office. Danielle Storm please report to the office." Came a female voice over the intercom system that was placed inside and out of the school.

Dannie-Lynn groaned and turned to Warren. "Show me the office?" She asked slightly annoyed. Warren took her hand and they headed into the building together. All the students glanced up as they walked down the hallway in shock that Warren Peace, the dark brooding loner who only kept friends because they wouldn't leave him alone had his hand wrapped in another girls.

They passed through a set of double doors into the office and Dannie-Lynn was embraced by someone…it was a man and he smelled of ash. Johnny, her father. "Dad?" She asked.

Johnny pulled back with his hands on her shoulders looking at her intently checking for damage or something. "Reed told me what happened this morning. Are you alright?"

"Dad I'm fine." Dannie-Lynn said looking at him with a smile.

"He said you saw him?" Johnny asked.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "I think I did. He looked exactly the same."

Johnny sighed. "Maybe sending you here was a bad idea."

"Why? Dad I'm perfectly fine."

Johnny looked at her and then to Warren and back to Dannie-Lynn. "Alright." Principle Powers came out of her office.

"Ah good Miss Storm I take it?" She asked smiling and then looked at Warren. "And Mr. Peace." Warren grunted in response and Dannie-Lynn just gave a curt quick smile. "Well since you're here why don't you and I discuss your schedule and then you can be on your way." Dannie-Lynn shrugged and released Warren's hand to follow her into the office.

Johnny watched the door shut before looking at Warren. "I don't want to worry her."

"About?" Warren asked.

"I've always wondered if he'd come back to finish what he started, Warren. I didn't know him but he obviously knew me and thought I wronged him somehow. Dannie's all I have left will you keep her safe for me." Johnny said sincerely worried about Dannie-Lynn.

Warren nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll keep her safe."

"Good. Reed and Sue don't know where I went off to so I better be heading back." Johnny spoke back to being a little cocky in his presence. "Say goodbye for me." And with that Johnny left the office.

Warren waited for Dannie-Lynn to get out of the principle's office and as he waited Syd and TJ came in. "So what was so important?" Syd asked Warren.

"Be glad your father can't fly." Dannie-Lynn said walking out of the principles off, jokingly.

Syd laughed. "No he can't, he has a helicopter and can make a bigger spectacle of himself than uncle Johnny."

Dannie-Lynn giggled. "Good point."

"So what was it about? He heard about what happened I take it?"

"Yep. He was worried, but I'm fine." Dannie-Lynn said handing Warren her schedule and his that Power's had asked her to give him. "We have all except one class together." She told him smiling.

"However will I survive an hour a day without you?" Warren joked.

Even the front desk lady looked up at Warren making Sydney laugh cause she'd noticed. "So you gonna show me where these classes are our what?" Dannie-Lynn asked smirking at him.

Warren nodded and put both their schedules in the front pocket of his messenger bag. "You wanna wait for Syd and TJ?" He asked gesturing to them.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head. "No. You're my guide not theirs." She teased him.

"'Sides Layla and Will are going to be our guides for the day." Sydney told them. "So go on ahead." Dannie-Lynn and Warren left the office and started down the hall of students again everyone staring at them.

"Hi Warren." Warren glanced over at that voice before continuing on down the hall rolling his eyes. Dannie-Lynn glanced behind and saw the girl, it was the same blonde from the photo and she looked sad when Warren just flat out ignored her.

"Hothead?"

"Torch I don't want to talk about it." Warren said gruffly. Dannie-Lynn continued on her thumb lightly caressing the back of his hand as they lay at their sides swinging slightly with every step.

"Ok." She said.

They walked into a classroom and Warren took her to the back immediately and they sat down together

"You know I don't think I've ever actually been early for class before?" Dannie-Lynn joked trying to bring up his suddenly gloomy spirit.

Warren looked over at her cracking a small grin. "Get use to it." He said. After a while the bell run and students filled in taking seats with friends or boy/girlfriends. Sydney joined them in the back of the room getting paired with Layla, since Will didn't have first period Mad Science that year.

"Welcome back everyone." Medulla said walking in. Dannie-Lynn swallowed and choked slightly on the piece of gum she was chewing upon seeing his big head.

Warren chuckled lightly to himself and everyone seemed to have turned their attention on Dannie-Lynn. Of course she smirked. "What?" She asked. Everyone rolled their eyes and turned back around and she even heard mumbles of 'great another hothead, like Peace wasn't enough.'

"Well it seems you've all noticed one of our new students. This is Danielle…

Dannie-Lynn groaned and put her hand up as if to halt him for a moment. "Um excuse me its Dannie-Lynn. No one calls me Danielle." She corrected him real quick.

"Alright, everyone this is Dannie-Lynn Storm and a few seats over is Sydney Richards, they're transfers from New York make sure you treat them pleasant for their stay hear with us at Sky high."

"Storm and Richards?" A few students asked turning and looking at them. "Are you by chance related to the fantastic four?" One kid, kind of geeky with glasses and polo shirt and tan slacks asked.

Sydney sighed and nodded. "Yeah. My parents are Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman."

"And my dad is Johnny Storm." Dannie-Lynn said unamused. She wanted people to leave them alone but that didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.

After Medulla finally got the geeks under control class got under way. And like Dannie-Lynn had thought it was absolutely boring and pointless to say the least. Second and third period weren't much either and then it was time for lunch.

Several students passed by where Warren had sat with Dannie-Lynn whispering amongst themselves while watching them out of the corner of their eyes. "I heard she does drugs and parties like an heiress." One girl whispered but obviously not quiet enough.

Dannie-Lynn groaned and dropped her head on the desk. "It isn't you." She said when Warren laughed.

"Ok so it isn't me. Only part of it's me. It'll pass though."

"You sure."

"Positive." Warren said just as the others came over and sat down on either side of the table joining them for lunch.

"I heard she had sex with her gym teacher to pass the class." Warren even heard that one and his hand caught fire grasped in Dannie-Lynn's.

"Hey!" Dannie-Lynn looked over at the startled girls who looked at her in shock thinking they had been quiet. "That was a nasty rumor." She clarified. They turned away and Dannie-Lynn looked across the table at Warren calming his flames with her own.

"I remember that one." Syd said casually. "That was bogus. Our gym teacher wasn't even hot."

Dannie-Lynn laughed at the attempt to lighten her up. "True, but I passed that class fair and square. I happen to like sports."

"Yeah the kind where you get to hit or kick things." TJ mocked her.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "True."

Sydney smirked at Warren. "Her soccer career began and ended on the same day when she got pissed at the couch and kicked the ball at him hitting him square in the nuts." She told him.

Warren winced slightly and looked at Dannie-Lynn with a grin. "Yes it's true." She said smiling at him. "But he had it coming I know that pervert was staring at my ass."

"And we tried getting her on the boys wrestling team, cause we didn't have a girls, and they said no cause none of the boys were willing to fight her." Syd explained laughing.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "Wimps." She muttered. "Than I found volleyball. I could hit something and I fell in love with it."

Warren just chuckled gruffly smirking at her. "Well I say Peace you've really found yourself a babe."

Everyone groaned hearing that voice. They all really disliked that voice. Except TJ, Sydney and Dannie-Lynn didn't know whom it was, but Dannie-Lynn did cause Warren and her and had seen his pictures on Myspace. "Go away Lash." Warren growled looking at him.

Lash sat down next to Dannie-Lynn scooting her down the seat a bit to do so. "You're hotter in person. What are you doing with Peace? Got a thing for the bad boys?" He asked slightly mocking her a being smug at the same time like he was going to persuade her to leave Warren for him or something.

Dannie-Lynn turned grinning at him innocently before setting the hand that wasn't gripped in Warren's aflame and her eyes flashed menacingly at him. "If you don't get away from me in less than three seconds I'll fry you." She growled. Lash jumped out of the seat making Warren smirk and roll his eyes. "Now if you don't leave my line of vision in five seconds or less I'll start lobbing fireballs at you." She snarled with a sweet smile. Lash took off as fast as he could meeting up with Speed on the other side of the cafeteria.

"I don't think I've ever seen him move that fast." Magenta laughed.

Dannie-Lynn smirked at Warren. "I wonder if it's my charming charismatic personality." She joked letting the flames in her hand die away.

None of them were able to reply or make a sarcastic quip because the bell rang signaling them to start heading to their classes. Warren took Dannie-Lynn with him to Heroes of History and then the next period he would have a free period while she took math.

Warren waited where he'd told Dannie-Lynn to meet him so they could go to the gym together. "Hey…Hothead!" Warren looked up and saw Dannie-Lynn coming at him in at a run and she leapt up jumping on to him smiling and laughing as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Students walking by couldn't believe Warren Peace was being…playful it looked like cause he was smiling and hadn't snarled at her.

Dannie-Lynn kissed him passionately in the middle of the hallway not caringabout the whispering students. She broke lip contact trailing her lips from the corner of his mouth up his jaw and then down his neck with quick kisses. "I am so getting out of that class." She grumbled.

Warren smirked and moved to set her down. Dannie-Lynn's feet touched the floor and she put her arm back around his waist and his went around her shoulder. "That bad?" He asked as they headed for the gym.

"Worse." Dannie-Lynn said in distaste.

"Well you could put in for free period with me. I sit in the library and read for an hour though."

"I like to read." Dannie-Lynn smiled up at him.

Warren chuckled kissing her quickly as they walked through the open gym doors. Once they were seated in the bleachers with the others Boomer made his announcements, first he explained the rules of save the citizen to the freshmen since all for classes of students were gathered in the gym. Than he announced that Warren and Will would not be defending their undefeated title till the next round of save the citizen next week.

"So who's playing then?' Will muttered to Warren, making Warren shrug.

"Lash, Speed pick your opponents." Lash and Speed entered the save the citizen arena and Warren saw Lash's eyes go from somewhere in the stands to Dannie-Lynn.

"Shit." He whispered.

"What…" Dannie-Lynn started but to be cut off.

"Storm and Haylen." Lash called. Dannie-Lynn looked at Warren curious and he groaned.

She got up and headed for the arena. Coming up to Boomer he quickly laid out the rules for her since she was new. As her and Sophie, whom she'd been introduced too (who also happens to be Warren's ex) started to suit up.

"You're dating Warren right?" She asked in the girls locker room.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "Sure."

"It's a yes or no answer."

"Yes than." Dannie-Lynn said slightly annoyed. _Probably thought we'd kill each other before even getting to them._ Dannie-Lynn thought. "Why do you care?"

"Look I know you probably wont believe me, but I feel horrible about how I handle things at the end of our relationship. Did he tell you?" Sophie asked softly.

Dannie-Lynn looked at her. "No. And he doesn't have to."

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't know you could hurt him. He's Warren Peace." Sophie said.

A scoff of anger and slight amusement passed Dannie-Lynn's lips. "He's still human. He has feelings and a heart like anyone else. I don't care what you did all I have to know is you hurt him and that's enough for me."

"Seems you've already made up your mind." Sophie said softly.

"Yeah I have." Dannie-Lynn walked out of the locker room before Sophie and they stepped into the Arena.

"We didn't talk strategy." Sophie muttered.

"Just get the damn doll before the timer buzzes ok." Dannie-Lynn snorted. They'd been named the heroes while Lash and Speed were the Villains.

"I want a clean game! GO!" Boomer said using his sonic boom voice.

Lash immediately stretched his arms around Dannie-Lynn binding her. She looked up catching his eyes with a wicked grin. "Flame on!" She yelled. Her entire body erupted in flame and his arms slink back to him badly burned. Unlike what Warren had done to him the year previous.

Speed went for Sophie buzzing around her and after a moment she froze the floor causing him to slip, but Dannie-Lynn yelled for her to stop. She didn't say why, but the reason being that she had trouble powering up when he temperature dropped below a certain degree, which the ice on the floor was making the room colder and thus making Dannie-Lynn's temperature drop.

Dannie-Lynn powered up again and flew into the air looking down at Lash who kept trying to whip an arm out and snatch her, but she was quick at dodgy him.

"Do you think they did this on purpose?" Will asked Warren in the stands.

Warren snorted. "I know they did. Sophie and Dannie-Lynn would be just too convenient." He said disgusted.

"Come on hot stuff!" Lash yelled from down on the ground smirking at Dannie-Lynn.

Dannie-Lynn gasped when his arm finally caught her and being surprised her flames went out and he tossed her at Sophie, who was frantically trying to hit Speed with icicles of some sort. Sophie glanced over her shoulder while forming another icicle in her palm, just as Dannie-Lynn collided with her.

The icicle in Sophie's hand slide through Dannie-Lynn's right shoulder making the girl scream out in pain. "FUCK!" She yelled. Sophie rolled her off her and stood.

"Oh I'm so sorry…"

"Get away from me." Dannie-Lynn growled. She knew she really had no right to be mad with her, but she was in a lot of pain at the moment and she was pissed off that Lash had caught her at all. The buzzer sounded and Boomer announced the Villains the winners of that round.

Sophie sighed and walked away catching a glimpse of Warren as he ran into the arena to help Dannie-Lynn to the nurse's office. Sophie knew she'd given up something great and she regretted it now. But he belonged to someone else and they seemed to fit perfect together.

"God that fucking hurts." Dannie-Lynn winced as Warren helped her out of the gear throwing it to the floor so she could move better. He helped her sit on the nurse's bed and looked at her.

"Language Miss Storm." Nurse Spex came in with her crazy glasses.

A student came in and Nurse Spex talked to her for a moment before she walked over putting her hand on Dannie-Lynn's injured shoulder. "This my tingle." The girl said. Dannie-Lynn looked at Warren skeptically and he just shrugged. A few moments later the wound was sealed and the blood was gone.

"Amy's a healer." Nurse Spex informed them at their astonishment.

"Cool. Can I go than?" Dannie-Lynn asked.

Nurse Spex nodded. "The bus is waiting for you so you better hurry." Dannie-Lynn and Warren left the nurses office grabbing their stuff that Layla and Will had brought them and they jogged to the bus quickly and headed off home.

AN: check out page added some random pics to demonstrate what i think when i imagine my main characters Warren and Dannie-Lynn...by yeah none of them are mine they are from a cool website though!


	14. Let's Play a Game

Chapter 14:

Dannie-Lynn watched Mrs. Peace frantically gather her suitcases at the door. She'd arrived home from her second day at sky high with Warren but he had to start work again that day so he was gone. She didn't know really what to do to be honest. "Tell Warren that I want him to keep everything locked and don't burn the house down please." Irene rallied off quickly as the horn of the taxi sounded outside.

Dannie-Lynn moved to help her carry the suitcase and duffle out to the taxi. "I will Mrs. Peace."

"Please call me Irene. And keep in touch with your family. Make sure you eat healthy food not just junk food and try not to miss the bus." She said almost exasperated at the thought.

Giggling Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Sure thing Irene." Irene gave her a quick, what Dannie-Lynn could only assume was a motherly hug.

"Tell Warren I said I love him and to be good."

"I will." Dannie-Lynn said. The cab driver closed the trunk and Irene climbed in the backseat and they were off with Dannie-Lynn waving. She smirked to herself and headed in to the house to get ready for her night.

Going upstairs and to her room she pulled the hot topic purchase out of her duffle and went in to the bathroom to put it on. The bustier fit perfectly and instead of where the thong that came in the set she wore her own black hot pants with lacing up the front. (AN: For pictures see my profile) She then walked in to Warren's room and rummaged his dresser for some jeans and a shirt. She put on one of his black button ups and his jeans wearing her three-row red studded belt to help hold his pants up on her.

_Perfect._ She thought as she waked by the mirror. Dannie-Lynn finished setting up and went downstairs to watch TV and wait for Warren to get off work.

Later On:

Warren walked through the front door shutting and locking it behind him before he moved in to the living room to see Dannie-Lynn flipping through channels. "Hey." She said looking up at him with a small smile.

"Mom gone?" He asked throwing his coat and apron on the recliner to his right. Dannie-Lynn nodded and he noticed she was wearing his clothes. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked.

Dannie-Lynn looked down at herself and then back up to him with a smile. "Cause they're comfy." She said sweetly.

Brushing it off as a girly girlfriend thing to do Warren went threw the kitchen to the laundry room and stripped off his work shirt and jeans throwing them into the washer along with some other dirty clothes and he started the washer up before starting for his room.

Dannie-Lynn turned the TV off and followed him upstairs. "How was work?" She asked.

"Fine." Warren said shrugging. "It was work."

"Oh." They turned down the hall heading for his room.

"Were you bored?" He asked as he walked in to his room chuckling slightly. Dannie-Lynn got the door shut and she grabbed his hand swinging him around to face her before he could get away from her.

She smirked at him nodding. "Very much." She answered. Warren grinned and leaned down kissing her as her hands ran over his slightly chiseled abdomen and over his pecs to his shoulders. Dannie-Lynn took steps walking him back towards the bed till they were laying on the bed together

Warren groaned as her body lay atop his and she grabbed his wrists holding them back towards the bed frame when he felt the cold metal around his wrists. Dannie-Lynn sat up smirking at him as she sat straddled on his abdomen.

He looked back and up and saw that she'd handcuffed him to his own bed. "Torch you mind telling me why you've hand cuffed me to my own bed?" He asked grinning at her.

"I thought it was about time for that time out." She said running a lit finger down his torso teasingly. "I figured we could play a little game."

"What kind of game?" Warren smirked at her.

Dannie-Lynn grinned bit her lip seductively. "A question and answer game. I'll ask you a question and if you get the answer right I'll take something off, when I run out clothes you'll start getting rewards for right answers. If you answer the ten questions correctly I remove the handcuffs."

"Questions?" Warren asked slightly skeptically. Dannie-Lynn carried her leg over him and got off the bed. She walked around to the end of his bed and stood there smiling.

"Don't worry if you've been paying attention this summer you'll be able to answer." She grinned impishly. "And if you get questions wrong you'll miss out on certain…rewards." She said huskily biting her lip. "So?"

Warren smirked at her. "I don't really have a choice do I?" She climbed off him and the bed and stood at the foot of the bed grinning impishly at him.

"Not really. Since its this or you staying here like that till I decide to let you go."

"I could always just melt the cuffs?"

Dannie-Lynn shook her head. "I let you have your fun…" She pouted.

Warren nodded. "Fine." He said smirking at her. "Ask away."

She smiled vivaciously and took a step back and started rolling the sleeves of his button up shirt down. "Question 1: who did I claim was my favorite band?" She asked.

Warren snorted. "Buckcherry." He answered. "I bought the cd after you told me who they were."

Dannie-Lynn took the ponytail holder out of her hair and it spilled down to around her shoulders and she grinned. "Correct. Ok what use to be my quote on myspace? And what is it now?"

"That should count for two. I'm akin to the flame the burns bright with in my soul and now it says his kisses are like fire."

"I suoi baci sono come fuoco." Dannie-Lynn repeated in Italian. "Since you said it in English I'll give it to you, and it was worth two." She unbuttoned the shirt she wore and slipped it from her shoulders tossing it to the floor.

Warren couldn't help staring, she was wearing sexy lingerie that gave her breasts lift and made him want to see more.

"Next question, what cd did I return to Nessa that night we left the restaurant?" She grinned thinking he wouldn't remember it.

"Is that a trick question? It wasn't a cd it was a mix. Panic at the Disco and Plain white T's." Warren answered eyeballing her.

Dannie-Lynn bit her lip and started removing her belt and she dropped it to the floor as well. "What article of clothing did I ditzily forget to wear to the Mayor's honour ceremony for the fam?"

"Panties." Warren chuckled softly. She undid the fasteners of his jeans and let them slip to the floor and she stepped out of them kicking them aside. "These aren't very hard questions." He said smirking at her.

Dannie-Lynn smirked back licking her lips. "Who said I wanted them to be hard. I can think of at least one thing I'd like harder." She smirked at his groan and his eyes closed before snapping back open. "The next questions are for rewards. What's my favourite candy bar?"

"You don't have one, your favourite candy is mike and ike's hot tamales." He said scoffing amusedly at her attempt to trick him once again.

Dannie-Lynn grinned and walked over to his desk opening the top drawer and she pulled out a bottle of honey. "Do you like honey?" She asked walking towards his bed and set it on the nightstand. "I love honey, we'll use it later."

"Later?" He smirked deviously.

Dannie-Lynn looked over her shoulder at him as she walked away again. "Later. Rome wasn't built in a day be patient you'll get your rewards. Now the next questions will be multiple choices. What do I like more? A) orgasms, B) coffee, or C) sleep?"

"A. Orgasms lead to sleep, which lead to late morning sometimes afternoon wake-ups and must have coffee." Warren said clearly aroused by the question.

Dannie-Lynn nodded her head walking towards his dresser. She opened the top drawer and reached in retrieving a jar of peanut butter and she walked it over to the nightstand and set it down with the honey. "Can't have honey without some peanut butter." She smirked at him walking back around to the end of the bed. "When's my birthday?"

"October…"

"Day hothead?" She grinned.

"27th." He smirked back because she thought he'd forgotten. "I didn't forget."

"Damn. You know me to well." She whispered to herself and she grabbed the small bag of hidden m&m's from his nightstand drawer and set them down with the honey and peanut butter. "We're down to the last two questions. And I've decided that if you miss one you only get one hand free, if you miss both, neither. If you answer correctly you can have full use of both your hands." Warren nodded his head. "What was the name of the bookstore we visited…"

"Dee's books." Warren replied without hesitation.

Dannie-Lynn cursed herself for easy questions. "You didn't even let me give the choices."

"What choice would it have been?" Warren laughed.

"B."

"B it is than." He chuckled gruffly smirking at her with his smouldering brown eyes.

Dannie-Lynn grinned and pulled the chain that hung into her cleavage of the bustier out and showed him the keys to the cuffs. "If you get the last question right I'll take the cuffs off, if not only one."

"Just ask already." He groaned in amusement.

"What languages can I speak? A) Spanish, Japanese and German, B) Italian, French and German or C) Japanese, French and Italian?"

Warren actually had to think about that one for a minute. He knew she spoke fluent Italian cause he could too and they spoke it together when they didn't want other's to know what they were saying. And he knew she dabbled in French and German but he didn't know which she spoke fluently to the others.

"B." He answered sceptically.

"That took a little while, did you actually have to think about it." She grinned.

"Kind of." Warren muttered as she sauntered back towards the foot of the bed. She climbed up crawling up his body and sat on his abdomen.

Reaching forward Warren looked up and got the perfect view of her torso and chest just above him. He heard both of the cuffs come undone and he pulled his wrists down rubbing them. "You got all of them right." She grinned.

"You had doubts?" Warren remarked sarcastically as he looked up at her from his position on the bed.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head. "No I hoped you'd get them all right. The sex wouldn't have been the same if you couldn't use your hands." She claimed seductively as she bent her head down and met his lips in a burning kiss. Warren's hands immediately found the tie on the back of the bustier and undid it unlacing it as his hands trailed up her spine.

When it loosened up enough her breasts spilled out of the top and she broke the kiss yanking the bustier off and tossing it to the floor abruptly before returning to his lips. Both moaned as their tongues clashed for dominance.

"I want…mmm…my reward now." Warren muttered roughly against her lips before moving from her hot mouth down her neck and biting her shoulder lightly.

Dannie-Lynn sighed in pleasure. "Oh…" She whispered her lips moving into an oh formation before pursing shut holding in a cry of ecstasy and then parted as her heart started pumping faster in her chest and her breaths were coming fast and raspy.

"Torch." Warren chuckled huskily against her neck.

"Yeah getting there." She muttered sitting up upon him and reaching for the things from the nightstand. She set the objects down next to them and leaned down kissing him softly. "Since you were so good I'm giving you the choice do you want me to eat this off you or would you like to eat it off of me?" She asked grinning at him playfully.

"How about we take turns?" He said grinning deviously.

Dannie-Lynn nodded with a deliciously sexy smirk of her own. "Agreed." She opened the honey and dribbled a little on her finger and sucked it off first. "A little honey or a lot?" She pondered out loud.

"Life's tough decisions." Warren teased her.

Dannie-Lynn put a good size drip of it on his chest and they opened the peanut butter and using her finger she smeared some just above the honey. The she took an m&m from the pack and set it right bellow Warren's bottom lip. "This would be really great with a graham cracker." She giggled bending her head. She looked up at him from beneath her long dark lashes and grinned before licking the honey and peanut butter right up. She smacked that around for a moment and then bent her head for the m&m and managed to catch Warren's lower lip in her teeth lightly at the same time.

"My turn." Warren flipped them over quickly and did the same to her except he placed the honey and peanut butter on her neck and the m&m on her lips. Licking up the side of her neck first Warren felt the arch of her back as her arousal began to peak. He then took his m&m kissing her passionately as their fingers locked together and he pinned her hands back on the pillow.

"Underwear." She whispered heatedly against his lips. Warren took care of that problem by slipping out of his in record time and ripping hers from her body. "Those were new." She grinned.

Warren shrugged. "Oh well." He whispered bringing his lips back to hers as he reached into his nightstand drawer and retrieved a condom from the box he'd set in there. His mother never snooped.

Quickly putting it on he threw the wrapper on the floor and brought his hips between her legs. "Fuck me like you mean it hothead." She growled against his lips.

"Whatever you want." He replied kissing her roughly slipping his tongue between her lips as he moved his hips up penetrating her, she was always so perfectly tight around him and took him in completely.

"Huh…" She gasped arching her back breaking the kiss as they came together fire soared through her. His hands pinned hers to either side of her head and she didn't resist. "Make me scream." She breathed in his ear.

Warren was kissing along her neck and collarbone nipping the flesh as his body rocked above her's, Dannie-Lynn meeting each thrust as he slowly began to pick up his pace.

"Warren…" She moaned as he moved into her harder with every shove. Her fingernails began clutching tighter to his hands leaving half moon marks in their place but Warren didn't seem to care or notice.

They continued moving frantic as sweat formed on their skin the scent of honey and peanut butter in the air, the objects on the floor long since forgotten in their need for passion and the need to fulfill their desires.

Dannie-Lynn could feel the boiling heat in her low abdomen throbbing for liberation since they'd been going at it for more than forty-five minutes and she wanted so bad just to let go.

"Harder…" She cried. "Fuck. Me. Harder." Dannie-Lynn begged in edgy uncontrolled breaths. "Oh, yes please Warren…I need…oh god I need it." She panted.

"Fuck." Warren grunted as he pushed harder. He felt his body pulsating on the verge of release. Nibbling softly on her ear Warren couldn't help what fell out of his mouth next. "I love you." He whispered brusquely.

Dannie-Lynn's eyes jolted open and right at that moment she came harder than she ever had. "Warren!" She cried softly as their hands were engulfed in flames. Small licks of fire snaked across Dannie-Lynn's skin. Out of breath and exhausted Warren gently came to a halt and did his best not to collapse on top of her.

Looking at him Dannie-Lynn wondered if he really meant what he said or if he had just said it in the heat of the incredible moment. It felt like an amazing long off orgasm that would never have reached its full potential without those words. Did he love her really? Did she love him? Dannie-Lynn lay there staring at him.

"Torch?" She blinked a few times and then came back to her reality world with Warren and his hot rocking body on top of her.

"Hmm…"

He bent his head and gave her a kiss as his hands slowly untangled from hers and he moved them as he rolled off her to throw the used condom in the trash. He rolled back towards her as she pulled the covers up over them. "You ok you zoned out on me?" Warren asked her.

Dannie-Lynn nodded and gave him a smile. "Fine. I was just so awestruck by that fuck-tastic event I couldn't speak."

Warren chuckled lightly and she rolled away from him and he pulled her naked form back against him spooning her to him. They were both off the charts hot and it wouldn't be disappearing any time soon.

"Night." He said softly as he moved the sweat plastered hair from the back of her neck and placed a soft kiss there on her skin.

Dannie-Lynn sighed contently and decided not to let anything ruin this night it was so great. "Night." She smiled to herself. His one arm wrapped itself firmly around her waist while the other played with the hair on the back of her head.

Next Morning:

Dannie-Lynn awoke to find herself half atop Warren once again her head rested on his chest while his hand stroked her hair. "Morning." She yawned and kissed his chest softly.

"Actually it's almost noon."

"Still morning though." She quipped teasingly.

Warren chuckled and nodded his head. "True…listen I…about what…"

And there it was the white elephant in the room that everyone saw but didn't want to mention outright. Dannie-Lynn knew what he was trying to say, 'I love you.' It had come from his lips the night before and now he didn't know how to approach the subject with her. Hell Dannie-Lynn didn't even want to approach the subject till she got her thoughts together, so cleverly she changed the subject after a moment silence. "So do I get breakfast or what?"

"It's Saturday no school, no people, let's just lounge around?" Warren said happy to avoid it also. Climbing out form under her and getting out of the bed he walked over to his dresser grabbing some boxers.

"Honestly I don't mind the view." She grinned cheekily as he turned looking over his shoulder and smirked at her.

"Shut up."

"It's a nice view sorry." She said sarcastically.

Warren just rolled his eyes and slipped into some boxers. "I'm going to make breakfast." She jumped out of bed wrapping herself in his sheet and waddled over kissing him.

"Will you make me french toast?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." Warren kissed her again and he headed out of his room and she made her way to the guest room for some normal clothes to wear. Once that was taken care of she headed downstairs to help Warren with breakfast.

"Can I help?" She asked hoping up to sit on the counter just next to the stove.

Warren set two pieces of egged bread into the heated frying pan. "No." He said giving her a quick kiss as the egg on the bread started sizzling.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "I know some other things that are french." She said teasingly.

Warren stood in front of her as she spread her legs so he could stand closer. "Which are?" He asked smirking at her.

"French fries, French bread, croissants their French pastries you know…" She giggled when he frowned at her playfully. "What?" She asked innocently.

Warren shook his head. "You left out the most important one." He grinned.

"Hmm…did I?" She asked seductively.

He nodded and leaned in since she was at his height sitting on the kitchen counter, well almost anyways. "French kissing." He whispered against her lips.

"Damn how could I forget that one?" She joked before he met her lips with his own and gently slipped his tongue passed her lips to intertwine with hers.

Reluctantly a few moments later Dannie-Lynn pulled back a grin on her lips. "You're going to burn the French toast hothead." She whispered watching his eyes burn with desire.

He grinned and reached past her to the wall just under the cabinet behind her. "I was reaching for the spatula when you kissed me." He mocked her smugly.

Dannie-Lynn watched him come back with a spatula and squinted her eyes at him playfully. "I think not mister."

"I think so."

"I think your full of shit."

Warren laughed and flipped the French toast in the pan and set the spatula beside Dannie-Lynn. "You know what I think?" Warren asked teasingly.

"Hmm…" Dannie-Lynn hummed as her fingers absentmindedly tucked strands of hair behind either of his ears.

"I think you still owe me a spanking." He said impishly.

Dannie-Lynn giggled. "I do don't I? Later I promise."

"You know what else I think?"

"No but your about to tell me aren't you?" She asked huskily a sexy grin playing on her lips as she began placing open mouth kisses along his neck and up to his ear nibbling on his earlobe lightly.

"I think I have an idea." He said mischievously and Dannie-Lynn squeaked in surprise when he lifted her from the counter and walked her over to the island in the center of the kitchen and set her down.

"What?" She asked confused. He went over and turned the stove off and plated the to normal cooked pieces of French toast.

"I have an idea. Lay down." Warren said retrieving the bread and liquid egg bowl.

Dannie-Lynn laid down on the island from her knees down dangling over the counter and she looked over as he appeared beside her. "Why am I laying on the kitchen counter?" She asked looking up at him.

Warren grinned and pushed her…sorry scratch that his, black shirt up to just beneath her breasts and began to egg a piece of bread. "You're still so hot I bet I could cook this on your stomach." He said smirking at her.

Before Dannie-Lynn could protest, if she had wanted to he slapped it down on her flat, but noticeable worked out abs. "Cold." She gasped and then the cold went for that to warm and she was fine.

Warren smirked as he bent his head and kissed. "It works. You're my new human frying pan." He grinned.

Dannie-Lynn kissed him again and smiled sexily biting her lower lip. "Breakfast in bed. I like it." She said playfully. Warren used his fingers to flip the perfectly one-sided browned French toast.

"Me too." He said getting another piece of bread ready and putting it on her abdomen next to the other. After a little while their breakfast was made and Warren and Dannie-Lynn went back upstairs to his room and they got into his bed and turned the TV on eating their breakfast.

Dannie-Lynn wasn't overjoyed when her cell phone rang because they'd finished their breakfast and were about to start another round of horny sex. "Fuck." She muttered reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing her phone. She hit send and brought it to her ear. "This better be life or death." She growled to the other person on the line.

"It's Layla."

"Layla can I call you back in an hour…" She held in a moan when Warren started pulling the pajama boxers, she'd put on, off down her long tan legs and placing kisses along said skin. "Or two?"

"What are you and Warren doing tonight?"

Dannie-Lynn groaned irritated at the young girl. "Nothing why?" She almost growled slapping Warren's hands away as he started to run them up her shirt.

"We were thinking about going out to this club their having teen karaoke night."

"If I say yes can I hang up?" She asked as Warren came up towards her smirking.

"Uh sure."

"Yes." Dannie-Lynn hung up turning the phone off and dropped it to the floor. She grinned at Warren bringing one hand up behind his neck. "Now where were we?" She whispered bring his face down and meeting his lips in a passionate erotic kiss.

Warren ran the hand that was holding him up over her body, up her shirt consuming her right breast in his large palm rubbing the tender flesh. "What'd hippy want?" Warren mumbled smearing his lips of course from hers down her cheek over her jaw to her neck.

"We're going out tonight to some club." She informed him breathily as he began to gentle gnaw her ear with his magnificent teeth occasionally licking the lobe.

"Then we should make the most of our time alone." He said huskily.

Dannie-Lynn nodded her head in agreement kissing his neck affectionately. Warren pulled away kneeling over her and she sat up allowing him to strip off her top leaving her completely naked. Warren wasn't surprised when she just burned the boxers from his body and he kissed her hotly.

After flipping them over, retrieving and putting the condom on Dannie-Lynn placed herself in Warren's lap going ever so slowly to drive him up the wall.

He sat up arms around her waist pushing her the rest of the way down and they both grinned as small groans escaped them…

1 ½ Later:

Dannie-Lynn lay next to Warren her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapping back around hers and his other rested on his abdomen. Her fingers lightly traced over his torso until it came to his hand and she grabbed it in hers bringing it up to her lips kissing the half moon marks from the night before. "Sorry." She muttered entwining their fingers. It was like their hands were meant to fit together like they did. His was just big enough to hold her entire hand in one of his completely concealed.

"I heal fast. The scratch marks from that last night at the lake on my back are already gone."

"Not anymore. I might've clawed you at that last incredible climax." She said giggling softly. "I'm surprised there isn't skin under my nails."

Warren chuckled in that deep sexy husky way he did that she liked so much. "I'm not worried about it. I don't own shirts that wouldn't cover it so it doesn't matter."

"I'm so use to doing things rough…"

"You will get no complaints from me." Warren joked.

Dannie-Lynn giggled. "I should hope not, but if at some point it gets to rough just tell me." She said softly. "I don't like being treated like a fragile doll and in turn I play a little hard."

"Like I said no complaints." Warren said grinning to himself.

Dannie-Lynn kissed his torso turning gently as she went up making a trail to his lips and kissing him. "You have work don't you?" She asked having slightly forgotten when they finally broke lip contact.

He looked over at his alarm clock, which read three thirty. "Dinner shift four thirty to nine." He said nodding slightly having forgotten himself. "I'll come home right after and you and I'll meet everyone at that club?"

Dannie-Lynn nodded her lips pouted a little. "I guess. Warren?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he rolled on to his side to face her.

"I know you don't want to talk about this and I respect that but…"

"What did she say to you?" Warren asked rolling back onto his back and he looked up at the ceiling.

Dannie-Lynn sighed softly. "That she really felt bad about how she ended things with you. I just want to what she did, so I know exactly why I should hate her."

"You shouldn't hate her on my account, make your own opinions." Warren said.

"I don't have to know what happened to know she hurt you and that's enough for me to hate her. But besides that she said what could quite possibly be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"And that was?"

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't know you could hurt him. He's Warren Peace." Dannie-Lynn reiterated for him. "I told her you were still a human with feelings and…"

Warren sat up and started getting out of bed without a word.

"Hothead?"

"Heart like ice." He snorted to himself.

"Warren?"

"I've got to get ready for work." He said monotonously.

Dannie-Lynn sighed and nodded her head sitting up and holding the sheet around her chest. "Want me to…"

"No I'm just going to get in and out." He told her as he stood and headed for the bathroom.

Dannie-Lynn lay back down when he shut the bathroom door. She sighed rolling onto her side her head where his had been smiling the vanilla shampoo she'd used on his hair in the shower they'd taken together the morning before. Again Irene hadn't known anything went on.

Her eyes started to drift shut and soon everything went black.

Warren got out of the shower and went to his room and straight to his dresser without glancing towards his bed knowing if she saw that he was paying attention to she'd try again and he just simply didn't want to talk about it. Not yet anyways.

As he started back for the bathroom to get dressed the towel around his waist, water running down his chest and dripping from his hair he looked over at his bed giving it a side-glance. Dannie-Lynn had fallen asleep which he was thankful for. He could just leave her a note and head out to work.

_Torch,_

_Be ready to go when I get back. Sorry I didn't wake you to say goodbye, but you looked so peaceful._

_Hothead_

Ok so the waking part had been a lie and it had no real sentiment but Warren really wasn't much for sentiment. He'd already botched telling her that he'd fallen in love with her and they still had yet to talk about that. He didn't know how Dannie-Lynn felt, but he knew that love didn't seem to be her friend.

He left the note next to her on his pillow bent his head kissing her cheek and left.


	15. You Idiot!

Chapter 15:

Dannie-Lynn woke up around seven thirty to a note from Warren. In a sense she felt slightly burned, for lack of a better word. Dannie-Lynn shared every detail of her life with him. Things she didn't tell others, things about her mom and other stuff she just didn't hand out willy nilly but he could bring himself to give her one shred of detail about how his last and if she was correct only relationship ended.

Sure he told her about the time he'd technically hooked-up with the new waitress at the paper lantern when he was sixteen and in the back alley no less, but that was just juicy naughty secrets nothing heartfelt. He did tell her things about his dad but only small things, never memories or anything

She couldn't help thinking that if he wanted this relationship with her so bad that he'd eventually have to learn to trust her, and if it wasn't trust just sharing with her in general would've been nice.

Getting up from his bed she padded into the guest room crossing through the joining bathroom and right to her duffle, which she had yet to unpack. Her stuff would be sent over as soon as it could. She'd packed all her clothes and mailed them off before the flight so she should be getting them in a few days and her dad and aunt said they'd pack up her stuff in her room and get that out to her as soon as possible.

Her dad would be renting her an apartment after the three-month stay was up and her uncle was going to fly out and fireproof her room for her, and she was adamant on the placing having a roof, somewhere she could land.

Dannie-Lynn put on her favorite Laguna boot cut stonewash jeans from Pacsun and a white tank with her cropped black jean vest (AN: I put a pic of the vest on my page, cause I just found the best one ever) after taking a quick shower knowing she smelled like sex.

She straightened her hair out with a flat iron a bit, even though it had a natural straightness to it, she liked it ultra flat if she was doing straight. So after that she applied a little eyeliner and some mascara to her eyes a little lip-gloss and put in her gauge captive hoop earrings. (AN: If you have no clue what I am talking about check out me page)

"I need to go have my tips done." She thought holding a bottom chunk of hair in her hand and she pulled and piece from the back. "And my underside too." She mumbled.

After that she left the bathroom heading for her laptop in the guest room. She snatched it taking it in to Warren's room. She set it on his desk next to his and booted it up sitting in his desk chair. Once she was booted up and logged on she opened her internet browser and went straight to her myspace to check her messages. Once there she found she had a new one from Nessa and Lacey so she quickly replied to those and went to get off, but her default picture stopped her.

It was a picture of her and Warren again making out, but Dannie-Lynn had taken it when they had gone up to the roof one night. The sun was setting just to the right of the photo casting them in a dark shadow but the picture was amazing to her cause she could see nothing about them wasn't touching at some point. His hands were holding her cheeks in his palms and he had her flush up against him. Their lips were locked and her free hand that wasn't snapping the picture was clutching his leather jacket holding him closer.

Dannie-Lynn dragged the mouse and clicked on his myspace link, he was her number one after all. Oh the catastrophe that had caused with Nessa and Lacey. Anyways when his page came up she grinned at his picture of them making out in the bathroom, they seemed to be real good at making out, but she also had photos of them just chilling together holding hands, etc…

"It's what you do to me…" She muttered reading his quote aloud. When had he listened to the Plain white Tee's?

Scrolling a bit to his friend's comments section she saw that he'd been commenting with Nessa. So she picked one and red going up._**And that's a bad thing because? – Ness…why don't you just tell her? You know you want too. – Ness…she's scared and scarred not heartless. – Ness…tell her! – Ness**_

That was the last one before the one Dannie-Lynn had put on the day before that he probably hadn't even gotten yet. _**Is it bad that I'm sitting in this boring ass class thinking about strapping you down and having my wicked way with you?**__**Hot Kisses – Torch.**_She sent that from her laptop, which she had taken with her to school the day before, and sent that to him from her fifth period class.

She clicked on Nessa's page to read what he put there. _**I've fallen for her. – Warren…it's not, I just don't know what to do about it. – Warren…Tell her. I want to yeah but what if she doesn't feel for me? – Warren…I know. – Warren…I'll try. – Warren**_

_He really loves me._ Dannie-Lynn thought silently and returned to his page and clicked on his pictures. There had only been two when the summer started and now you'd never know it. There were pictures of Dannie and him, him hanging out, all the girls on the couch talking or outside doing something, there was even a picture of him giving Will a noogie, and of course the boat pictures which none of the others had caught on to since he hadn't posted any of the 'naughtier' ones.

_But if he loves me why can't he just tell me about Sophie or what happened? Do I love him? _She asked herself silently.

She closed everything out and looked at the wallpaper on her screen. It was a picture of her and Warren on the boat together with the others. His arm was around her shoulder and they were smiling as their faces were turned towards each other and their noses were touching. Dannie-Lynn was holding his drink away from him and he was attempting a 'jedi mind trick' to get it back.

Dannie-Lynn couldn't help but smile at that, not smirk, smile. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Making her smile or laugh.

_I love him._ It was a moment of clarity seeing all the fun they had together the things they could connect about. It didn't matter if he didn't tell her certain things she knew he let her see a side of himself he didn't show to anyone else most of the time. She saw that it was almost nine ten on the clock and turned the laptop off leaving it on the desk and she headed in to the guest room and grabbed her bag before heading downstairs to wait for Warren.

Warren walked in the front door at nine fifteen not expecting to find Dannie-Lynn actually ready and waiting for him on the stairs. He really didn't know why that surprised him. She wasn't like other girls.

"Hey." He said casually.

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "Hi. How was work?" She asked kindly.

Warren shrugged. "It was normal. Let me run up and change and then we'll go."

"Ok." She said and he headed upstairs.

Dannie-Lynn waited for him on the stairs and a few minutes later he came back down. He had his hair down again instead of back and he hand put on another pair of jeans and one of his button up shirts.

"Ready?" She nodded and he offered her his hand. Dannie-Lynn took it and he helped her up from where she sat and they headed out the front door shutting it behind them. "When did you wake up?" He asked conversationally after they got in the truck and he backed out of the driveway.

Dannie-Lynn looked over at him. "About seven thirty or so."

"Sorry I left without…"

"I got the note. It's fine." She said giving him a calm quick smile.

Warren went silent as he drove. It was only five minutes to the place Layla was talking about from his house and as he neared he glanced over at Dannie-Lynn again. "I know I dodged you again…

"Warren it's fine." Dannie-Lynn insisted giving him another smile. "Really. It's your business. And if you don't want to talk about it that's fine I don't want to start some argument between us about your ex."

Before Warren could say anything else he'd pulled into a parking spot and Dannie-Lynn jumped out of the truck as fast as she could cause Lacey and Kameron were standing with the others. "Must've flown in early." Warren muttered shutting the truck off and he got out and walked over.

Dannie-Lynn threw her arms around Lacey. "Ha ha I got my clubbing buddy!"

"Only if Warren lends you to me for the night." Lacey said.

Dannie-Lynn looked over at Warren smiling. "You don't mind right hothead?" Warren shrugged and she looked back at Lacey. "See. He's not much for dancing anyways."

Warren couldn't help feeling like she was pushing away from him. Whenever they went out she was practically glued to his side. Maybe he'd upset her by ignoring her again about the Sophie subject. He didn't really know.

After getting inside Dannie-Lynn, Layla, Lacey, Sydney and Magenta all disappeared into the crowd of dancing teens for a long ass time before returning to the table with the boys out of breath and sweaty as all get out.

"I'm going up!" Dannie-Lynn pointed to the stage.

Sydney smirked at her and gave her a thumbs up as did Lacey. The guys did seem to notice this but they just thought it was weird girl behavior. Warren just thought Dannie-Lynn was avoiding being with him.

After a few moments he looked up at the stage and saw her standing there. The music started to play and Dannie-Lynn stood mouth to mic and began to sing along with the beat.

"Tired  
Of everything around me  
I smile  
But I don't feel a thing no

I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I want, all I need  
Is some peace

There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so cold  
Slowly killing me

Secrets  
Eating at the core of me  
Shut off  
Trusting all the lies I breathe

I'm so far from where I need to be  
I've given up on faith, on everything  
All I wanted, all I needed  
Was some peace

There's a hole  
Inside of me

It's so damn cold  
Slowly killing me

Sinking ever so slowly  
So far from where I should be  
No hands reaching out for me  
Help me, help me

Something's gone  
I can feel it  
It's all wrong  
I'm so sick of this

There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so cold  
Slowly killing me  
There's a hole  
Inside of me  
It's so damn cold  
Slowly killing me"

Dannie-Lynn panted as she finished the songs last note. The band cut out and gave her a moment. "That's how I felt for a long time and then something in my life changed and I don't feel that anymore. But if it isn't one thing it's another." With that said the band kicked up again and Dannie-Lynn started to sing another song.

"Lay back, enjoy the fall lover I won't hurt you  
I take it all on if you trust me  
Don't hesitate let it go, let me know, baby show me  
I don't read minds but I'm trying my best to read yours

Yeah  
Let me know, let me know  
Yeah  
Let me know, it's all for you

The last line of that verse Dannie-Lynn had attempted to catch Warren's eye but he wasn't paying attention anymore, now he just sat staring blankly at his drink. Ok maybe I went overboard avoiding him a little too much. She thought silently and continued singing.

Help me help yourself  
I want to give it all to you but  
Don't make me second guess, I don't want to play games no more  
For sure I've got your back, I've never wanted anything more than you and your sexy smile  
I love you so try not to blow it this time"Yeah

Let me know, let me know  
Yeah  
Let me know, it's all for you

Everything inside you, about you  
I want to know, taste, hold, love you anytime I want to  
Let me show you, let me give you everything I have saved just for you  
I know you love me but I'm gonna need more than what you're giving me  
I want to feel you but I feel empty  
You gotta help me, you gotta meet me halfway  
There I see you, can you see me, closer now  
Just tell me, show me, what it's gonna take to get you to trust me, love me like I know you can

Yeah  
Let me know, let me know  
Yeah  
Let me know, it's all for you"

By the end of the song Dannie-Lynn had lost any hope that Warren had been paying attention. She was pretty sure he'd just ignored everything after the first song zoning out thinking that she was either finished or just ignoring him by keeping her distance.

She walked towards the table after thanking the house band and she sat down next to Warren. Layla, Lacey, Sydney and Magenta all gave her small smiles and a shrug. "Hey." She bumped Warren's shoulder lightly with her own.

He glanced up. "Hey. I'm gonna go get some air." Dannie-Lynn stood and he got out of the booth and left through the crowd.

Dannie-Lynn stood there for a moment and looked at the others. "Is he brain dead?" She asked them.

Will, Zach, and Ethan didn't know what to say to that and Kameron smirked at her while the girls just sighed and nodded. "Yeah they all are." Lacey and Syd said at the same time.

Dannie-Lynn smirked at Syd, just cause the girl was still on her first ever boyfriend. That's right her and Hunter were a long distance couple, for now that is until she got back to New York in three months.

"What are you going on about?" Will asked.

Layla smacked his shoulder lightly. "If you don't know don't bother, just deal with your own romance issues ok?"

"I don't have romance issues." Will looked at her confused.

Layla just rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Dannie-Lynn groaned out and left the club as well. Once she got outside she had to look for him and found him sitting in the back of the truck in the parking lot. "You coming back in any time soon."

"Eventually."

"Did I piss you off or something?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause you're being a royal dick to me right now." She said climbing up into the bed of the truck and standing looking down at his sitting form.

Warren stood up taking a menacing step towards her, but Dannie-Lynn didn't flinch or back away. "Funny you should mention the word 'dick.'" He snarled.

Dannie-Lynn glared at him. "What crawled up your ass and ass raped you?" She growled back.

"I should've just cut my loses and stayed out of this." He said turning and putting his hands on the hood of the cab as he leaned forward a bit.

"Out of what?"

"This relationship." He said quietly, but Dannie-Lynn heard him and for the first time in what felt like a long time she felt like she had been stabbed with a very dull object and repeatedly so.

"Why because you think all I want you for is sex?"

"You're just going to get what you want and than you'll leave." He said bleakly.

Dannie-Lynn scoffed slightly. "Were you even listening to me up on that stage?"

"Why bother you were just ignoring me anyways." He muttered.

"Why did I even bother than?" She said throwing her hands up and back to her sides in exasperation and she jumped out of the bed of the truck and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Warren said.

"Home." Was the only reply and she flamed up and took off.

Warren got out of the bed of the truck and into the cab and pulled out a few minutes later heading for his house. When he got there he walked in slamming the door behind him and he locked it. "Torch!"

Dannie-Lynn started down the stairs duffle in hand. "I told you I'm going home. You're right us just isn't working." She mumbled and he didn't know that she was trying desperately not to cry. She hated crying it was so girly, but she didn't have her girly moments.

"I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it." Warren said looking at her intently with his deep brown eyes.

Dannie-Lynn stopped on the bottom stair tossing her duffle so it landed right in front of the door. "You can't even trust me enough to tell me what happened to the big bad Warren Peace."

"Because I don't want it to happen again?" He growled.

"Exactly and you can't trust me enough to believe I wont do whatever was done again. Do you know how incredibly hard it is and has been sharing my past with you? My fears? My weaknesses? My scars are things I thought I'd never share, but you're the only one who hasn't known me for years that I want to tell. _Just you_. But you can't even give me the same."

"Why is it so god damned important to you?" Warren asked calmly biting back his temper.

Dannie-Lynn moved passed him towards the door and then she turned back around to face him. "Because…cause I love you, that's why." She saw Warren's face go blank. "Yeah I love you, you idiot and if you had just listened to me when I was singing you'd know that. But love isn't much if the person you love can't trust you back."

"You love me?" Warren asked staring at her unblinking mouth agape.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged and nodded her head. "Yeah. I do." She mumbled and looked down at her feet. "And it scares the shit out of me." She said softly. Warren took a few strides towards her and she back up against the door. "Don't." She said threateningly.

"Torch I said I was sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I think you did." She said looking up at him having got the tears that wanted to come out under control. "I don't know what she did, and I don't know why everything is falling apart here when it was fine in New York but…"

"We were together most of last year. I was her…first sexually, and after a while I started noticing her spending a little time avoiding me. One night I went over to her house to talk to her about it and found her in bed with another guy. We argued and she kept saying that it never would've worked out between us because I was the son of a villain and her parents didn't like me that she'd rather end it than stay together, but she was sorry I had to find out she was cheating. The last two months of our relationship she'd been cheating on me.

For once in a long time I thought that maybe I meant something to somebody, that because of the physical level she allowed into the relationship that maybe I meant something to her. I hate that I let myself get wrapped up in it like I did because I just ended up hurt. Yes I'm human, I have feelings it doesn't matter if I'm Warren Peace or some Joe schmo it still hurts to have something like that happen to you. It sucks when no one wants you because of who your father is or what you might someday become."

Dannie-Lynn bit her lip and took a step towards him bring her hand up to his cheek gently. "I want you. Forget the naughty stuff we do and the twisted jokes we share, none of that matters. For as long as I can remember since my mom died I've had this hole inside of me that I never thought anyone could fill. But how you treat me and care about me, making me smile…it's gone it's not there anymore I don't feel half empty. I feel like I'm really wanted. And I want you to feel wanted because I want you.

Screw who your father is, forget whether or not my father likes you. I love you and I want you around Hothead."

Warren had placed his hand over hers on his cheek and put the other around her waist. "I probably shouldn't have told you I loved you during sex, huh?" He joked lightening the mood. A smile graced her lips and she laughed softly bringing her hand down from his face and resting it on his torso with the other that lay there gently. Warren put his other hand around her waist now holding her to him. "Will you stay?"

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "I've gotten so use to the fight and flight response that it's what I do. But now that this is fixed I'm not going anywhere. And for the record the promise to kick your ass if you even think about going evil on me still stands." She grinned.

"So am I forgiven for being a royal dick?" He joked.

"Funny you should mention the word dick." Dannie-Lynn teased tiptoeing up and kissing him flames itching at her hands to break free but she held them back, not realizing how hard it was for Warren to keep himself from grabbing her and taking her against the front door. She loved him and he knew she didn't take love lightly. "If you'd like…I'll light Miss perfects blond head on fire." Dannie-Lynn panted as she broke the kiss.

Warren laughed and shook his head. "No."

"You sure I could really use a little mischief." She grinned.

Leaning his head down to her neck he gently began to kiss and suck her smooth silk skin. "Positive." He muttered.

Dannie-Lynn tilted her head to the side giving him a bit more access to her. "Then I guess I have to find my mischief elsewhere."

Warren pulled away grinning at her and he gave her a quick hot kiss. "That sounds like fun to me."

"And that sounds promising." Dannie-Lynn mocked grabbing his hands." She started pulling him upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your room."

"I thought we just made the point it wasn't all about sex?"

"It's not." Dannie-Lynn said reaching his door and leaning back against it smirking at him. "But knowing you actually love me makes me really hot." She said giving him her sexy smirk.

Warren grinned leaning in to her. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." She said softly nodding her head. "'Sides you can't make-up without make-up sex."

"You are undeterred."

"I love you, you love me, so let's have some we're in love sex." She said teasingly.

Warren bent his head capturing her lips in his. Dannie-Lynn used her available hand to open the door and they stumbled back through Warren kicking it shut behind him and Dannie-Lynn walked backwards towards his bed removing her vest and his button up shirt as they moved never breaking their lip contact.

When they reached the end of the bed they broke apart and kicked off their shoes. Warren grabbed the hem of Dannie-Lynn's shirt lifting it over her head throwing it to the floor as he attached his lips to her neck.

Dannie-Lynn let out a soft moan as she started undoing his belt and the fasteners of his jeans. His jeans and his boxers soon fell to the floor allowing Warren to step out of them and he started working on hers.

Soon those were nothing more then a forgotten puddle on the floor and he lifted her up by her thighs and her legs wrapped around his waist as he crawled on to the bed. Once on the bed fully Dannie-Lynn plopped back on the bed looking up at Warren who was kneeling between her legs that were still around his waist. Dannie-Lynn grinned at him before undoing the front clasp of her bra and removing it tossing it to the floor.

Warren clutched the hem of her dark red panties in his hands and with a merciless strength ripped them so that they tore and practically fell from her body onto the mattress. Dannie-Lynn yanked them out from beneath her throwing them to the floor as well knowing that was yet another pair she'd have to replace.

"I think I'm going to stop wearing underwear all together." Dannie-Lynn giggled as his lips found her belly button and kissed up to the valley between her breasts, to her clavicle and then to her lips.

Warren kissed her passionately reaching as best he could into his nightstand. When he's hand came back he removed the item from the package and slipped it on.

Dannie-Lynn unwrapped her legs from around his waste placing her feet on either side of his legs and Warren moved to lay over her. Catching each other in a brown on brown lustful stare Warren moved in kissing her lips as his hips came up slowly entering her. Groaning when he was completely inside of her Warren pulled back and plunged back in making her fingers clutch the pillow behind her.

Doing her best to keep from scratching him up anymore Dannie-Lynn clutched the pillow beneath her head till she felt better then saw, with her eyes closed, Warren's hands on her wrists. He gave them a gentle tug and she released the pillow and son her hands were on his shoulders.

She grinned not having to open her eyes to know he was smirking at her. They continued to move together sweat forming on their bodies. "Yeah…oh…" Dannie-Lynn moaned softly.

Warren's lips were like a sucking leech all over her neck but she loved it especially when he bit her gently it sent tingles through her skin.

"Faster baby please." Dannie-Lynn pleaded whining slightly doing so. She gripped his shoulders as he started speeding up. "Yeah that's it…" She cooed softly in pleasure. Dannie-Lynn felt Warren's lips on hers moving frantically and passionately as his tongue dipped between her lips dancing with hers feeling the boiling temperatures of their skin consume them whole.

His hand trailed down between their bodies reaching for that spot, her weakness. The thing that sent her over the edge and turned her legs to jello.

Dannie-Lynn knew where his hand was going and welcomed it as her breathing became frenzied and sporadic her heart pounding in her chest and her legs once again wrapped around Warren's waist urging deeper penetration.

She felt her climax coming and wanted it badly. Her skin was on fire more so than it had ever been. But she knew it wasn't her body it was their bodies creating the heat and two Pyro's together could get very very hot. Warren flicked her sensitive nub making her arch up into him and he did it again eliciting a cry of excitement from her lips.

A grin tugged at his lips and he moved his mouth down beside her ear. "You like that?" He whispered huskily as if he didn't already know.

"Uh huh." She nodded slightly taking in deep breaths as her back met the mattress once again.

"Want me to do it again?"

"Yes." She whispered nipping his ear lightly making his groan. Warren did it again and this time Warren knew he'd taken her over cause she yelled his name in his ear arching pressing her pert breasts against his chest. "Warren…mmm I love you." She whispered coming back down as the flames that usually found their way onto her skin disintegrated back into her being unnoticed.

Warren climaxed the moment she told him she loved him. It was his weakness, being cared for by another he'd wanted it for so long and now he had it. "Dannie…" He growled into her neck.

Breathing heavily Warren lifted himself up fully on his arms looking down at the beautiful mess beneath him. Dannie-Lynn's hair was messy from his fingers before they'd even made it to the bed, and her lip-gloss was smeared onto her chin. She had several bit marks along her shoulders, neck and collarbone and bruises were also forming under her skin. Most of all he loved that she looked back at him with her whole heart.

"I love you." Warren said quietly.

Dannie-Lynn grinned letting her legs fall from his waist and he collapse to the bed next to her. She snuggled up to his side.

Warren reached down grabbing his sheet and comforter pulling them up to their waists and leaving it there. Slipping his hand under the sheet he removed the used condom and leaned over the side of the bed throwing it in his wastebasket.

"It's not fair you knowing every little way to set me off." Dannie-Lynn giggled.

"I'm not always about fair." Warren teased her.

"You're an idiot."

"But you love me."

"Fine if you say so." She giggled.

Warren pulled her in close kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. They didn't have to bother with the lights cause neither of them had flipped the switch when they walked in. But there was enough light from the streetlamps out front to see each other clearly.

"Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have to wash your bedding tomorrow."

"Yeah I know."

"And we have to take your trash out."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you even really listening to me?"

"Yeah I know."

"Warren?"

Warren laughed and opened his eyes looking over at her. "Yes I heard you and yes I know."

Dannie-Lynn's phone rang and she got up from her comfortable spot to grab it from the pocket of her jeans at the end of the bed on the floor. "Yello?"

"Hey where'd you two go, I've been calling for over an hour?" Layla said worriedly.

"Hippy chill we came home." Dannie-Lynn said as she laid back down with Warren recovering herself with the sheet and comforter.

Warren lightly dragged his fingers along her torso.

"Oh. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine Hippy. We're actually getting ready to turn in so how 'bout I talk to you tomorrow."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Night." Dannie-Lynn hung up and handed her phone to Warren to set on the nightstand. "Sleep sounds nice." Dannie-Lynn said dreamily.

Warren chuckled and she snuggled down closer into him. "Love you Torch."

"Love you hothead." She kissed his shoulder softly and then she was out. Warren lay their for a while looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face before he to fell asleep.

AN: Songs are Kelly clarkson Hole and Yeah from My December...I know i know, but i really dig her new cd!


	16. What it Takes?

Chapter 16:

Warren awoke to a soft strumming guitar. And he sat up on his elbow and glanced around the room and found Dannie-Lynn playing the acoustic guitar that had been on a stand in the corner of his room and she was sitting on his desk chair wearing his shirt. "I don't like to, be alone in the night and I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes, but I do love you, but I do love you." She sang absentmindedly (AN: Leann Rimes – but I do love you, from Coyote ugly soundtrack)

Rustling the sheets Dannie-Lynn looked up her strumming having stopped and she smiled at him. "Morning."

"Morning." Warren replied. He sat up wrapping the sheet around his waist and stood going over and leaning down to give her a kiss. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's ten thirty Hothead." Dannie-Lynn informed him getting up and putting his guitar back.

"That's early for you and you don't have to stop playing." He said as she walked back over and sat on the bed and he moved to sit next to her.

"I was just passing time. 'Sides you are probably sick of hearing me sing by now." She joked looking at him smiling.

Warren shook his head. "I'd never get sick of hearing you sing."

"Awe how corny." She teased.

Warren leaned in kissing her affectionately. "But it's true."

"Corny." She mocked.

"Corny is just horny with a C." Warren joked lamely back.

Dannie-Lynn laughed. "So you think if you give me corny compliments you'll get me back between the sheets, is that it?"

"You've uncovered my master plan. Whatever will I do with you?" He said sarcastically.

Kissing him quickly Dannie-Lynn jumped up from the bed making her way to her laptop. "You have to see this." She grabbed her laptop from his desk and brought it over to the bed. She sat Indian style with the laptop in her lap.

"What?" Warren asked moving closer to her and looking at the screen.

"I have a fan page." Dannie-Lynn looked at him giggling. "I'm serious look." She said seeing his look of disbelief.

Warren was stunned to see the myspace page. The background was a picture of Dannie-Lynn in her mini-fantastic suit with a jokingly wistful look towards the sky, and the entire page was dedicated to Dannie-Lynn. "When did this happen?"

"I have no idea. But I made and saved that background sometime after myspace started. I still get all my backgrounds from the same site."

"Isn't there a way to find out who made the page?" Warren asked. "And do you really want a fan page?"

"Hey it isn't hurting me at all. Now if you had a fan page you're identity would be shot to hell." She giggled. "Oh…" She clicked on the pictures and pulled up a file that said 'Dannie-Lynn and Her Beau.' "Look."

Warren rolled his eyes. "How did someone get those pictures of us…"

Dannie-Lynn laughed and clicked the number 1 person in the friends list. "Nessa made the page."

"How do you know?"

"Cause she took those pictures while we all hung out." She informed him. Dannie-Lynn brought up another web browser box and went to her yahoo mail account and messaged Nessa.

"So how many fans do you have anyway?" Warren asked kissing his shoulder.

"Almost five hundred." Dannie-Lynn muttered as her cell phone rang.

Warren chuckled breathily to himself as she handed him her laptop and retrieved her cell phone from his nightstand. "Hello?" "Uh how did you get this…" "No I'm not interested in a cover and article of seventeen magazine, do I look like a girlie girl to you?" "Sorry not my thing." Dannie-Lynn ended the call and gently tossed her phone back onto the nightstand. "Who knew saving a little girl would make me popular." She said sarcastically sitting back down next to Warren. He smirked at her and handed her back her laptop.

"Who knew?" He said jokingly.

"Now if Rolling Stone asked I'd say yes." Dannie-Lynn grinned as she finished up her message to Nessa and sent it. "But I highly doubt the photographer would be as good as you." She said glancing up and smirking at him impishly.

Warren smirked back. "I should hope not." He said giving her a kiss and letting his tongue slip passed her soft luscious lips. "So I think I'm owed for letting myself get handcuffed to my bed." He said cheekily.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"This is going to be our thing isn't it? Trying to one up each other in bed." She said jokingly as she pulled away smiling at him.

Warren nodded and chuckled lightly. "I guess it is, but my mom won't be going out of town again till Halloween."

"Why not do it tonight?" She replied huskily.

"Cause we need time to recuperate." Warren said sardonically. "Plus I need time to plan."

"So no sex for over a month?" Dannie-Lynn asked incredulously.

"Did I say that?"

"No."

Warren kissed her again this time leaning in to her and she set her laptop aside on the bed and allowed herself to be pushed back. "Hothead." She muttered against his mouth.

"Hmm…" He said kissing her passionately.

Dannie-Lynn used her hands to push him up off of her smirking at him. "I have plans today I can't stay here all day."

"When did you make plans?"

"Syd and I are going shopping. She wants to by a dress for the homecoming at the end of the month and I need some new…stuff." She said grinning.

"What kind of stuff?" Warren said kissing her neck and collarbone starting to unbutton the shirt she wore.

She giggled as his lips grazed over a sensitive spot. "Just stuff Hothead."

"But I'm not working today." He said his lips moving down to her now exposed breasts.

Dannie-Lynn sighed contently. "Sorry." She said holding in the urge to moan.

"Just tell me if I'll enjoy whatever your buying and I might let you leave." He said glancing up at her devilishly.

Nodding her head Dannie-Lynn succumbed to the desire to moan from deep in her throat as Warren flicked his thumb over her perky breasts. "This isn't fair. You can't tease me like this." She said lifting her head to look at him.

"And why can't I? I already told you I wasn't a fair kind of guy. If you don't want to be teased then stay." He mocked her openly and she glared at him, but it lost any menace because her lips ended up turning up into a grin.

"I can't Syd is expecting me at the mall. It's just me and Syd time." Dannie-Lynn explained to him.

Warren sat back lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist sitting his lap her torso flush against his. "Fine. Did you mention homecoming?"

Dannie-Lynn snorted. "Yeah Syd's gonna be Ethan's date."

"Well that's nice of her." Warren said thoughtfully out loud and then looked Dannie-Lynn in the eye. "I wouldn't normally do this, but would you go to homecoming with me?"

"Why?" Dannie-Lynn smirked. "When we can get a hotel and have fun."

"We could." Warren smirked at her.

Dannie-Lynn continued smirking. "We'd have to take some flame retardant blankets with us, but I don't see why not."

"But you know that the others will stop at nothing to get us to go."

"Fine. We go, but we wont stay longer then we have to." Dannie-Lynn said kissing him. "I need to go take a shower. I have to meet Syd by noon and it's now eleven fifteen."

"Can I at least shower with you?"

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "I don't see why not? Just keep your hands and fingers to yourself I have to leave here today."

"Ruin all my fun."

Dannie-Lynn smiled seductively and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll be your naughty girl later, just stay focused for a little while."

"I'll try but you're pretty distracting." Warren joked.

"Corny." She teased.

"Is just horny with a c in place of the H."

"That is the lamest joke."

"I know."

Homecoming Night:

"You two look so cute."

"Mom."

"Oh this is the first time I actually get to have a mom moment with you will you please let me enjoy it." Irene Peace said grinning at her son.

Warren sighed. "Fine. But could you hurry up we're going to miss the bus."

"And you said you're staying with Lacey and Kameron tonight?" Irene asked snapping a few gazillion shots of Warren and Dannie-Lynn.

Irene had gotten to know Lacey a bit over the last few weeks after she returned from England since she always seemed to be with Dannie-Lynn when Warren was at work. "Yeah. My extra blankets are already there for us mom." Warren told her exasperated.

"Dannie you look gorgeous."

"I feel like a moron in this." Dannie-Lynn said about her dress. She looked down at the black corset bodice, which was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and accented with beaded lace. The low waist becomes a full skirt with a high front-side slit and train. And she had on black strappy heels as well. (AN: check profile)

"You picked it." Warren teased.

Dannie-Lynn punched him playfully in the arm. "Shut up Hothead."

"You two are so abusive."

"We like to play rough." Dannie-Lynn said jokingly and when Irene turned away to set the camera down she glanced at Warren and wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Warren shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Mom we need to go."

Irene turned back around and sighed. "Alright fine. Have fun."

"We will." Warren and Dannie-Lynn waved over their shoulders and headed out the front door. They'd already stashed their bags in their lockers and would retrieve them before they left the dance. Dannie-Lynn would be taking them by way of flying.

As they walked towards the bus stop Warren slipped his arm around her waist and Dannie-Lynn rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you." Warren said softly.

"Ditto. And…" She perked up and walked in front of him walking backwards holding her dress up so it would not drag along and trip her up. "I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?" They reached the stop and sat down on the bench there.

Dannie-Lynn leaned in to his ear and nibbled his lobe softly. "I'm not wearing panties." She whispered huskily.

Warren turned to look at her and eyed her. "Really?" He asked a smirk starting to play with his lips.

Dannie-Lynn bit her lip sexily and nodded her head with a grin. "Yeah."

"That'll save time." He joked.

The bus pulled up and they got on heading straight for the back of the bus, sitting together in the far seat.

Dannie-Lynn grinned when Warren slipped his hand under the dress, because of the slit up her leg, and ran his fingers along her thigh till he came to the juncture between her legs. "I wasn't lying." She scoffed playfully.

Warren pulled his hand back out from under her dress and started kissing on her neck. "Just had to check." He laughed softly as he nibbled her skin.

Giggling softly Dannie-Lynn looked around at the people staring at them. "Warren." She said softly and he pulled away and looked at the few other students on the bus and glared at them. They all quickly turned towards the front and he went back to making out with his girlfriend's neck.

After a little while they arrived at the school and headed straight for the gym. An hour at the school and then they'd leave together and head for their hotel room, which Dannie-Lynn had rented with cash from her bank account that her father had set up for her, but he'd never notice the money missing because Dannie-Lynn liked to buy stuff a lot.

Dannie-Lynn pulled Warren over to a table and they sat down together. Soon Layla and Will joined them, shortly followed by Syd and Ethan and Magenta and Zach. TJ had stayed back at Wills house because dances weren't his thing, and he wanted to talk to Robyn on the phone for a while.

"Hi guys!" Layla said brightly and then her eyes landed on Dannie-Lynn. "Do you want to barrow my cover up?" She asked.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head looking at her oddly. "No why would I?"

"Your neck is covered in hickies." Warren laughed kissing her cheek.

"I wear them proudly, so no but thanks." She told Layla looking over at Warren glaring playfully. He shrugged and gave her his typical shit eating grin and she just rolled her eyes.

"Hi Warren." Warren looked up and saw Sophie Haylen there smiling at him.

"Sophie." He said quietly.

Dannie-Lynn grabbed Warren's hand and looked over at him. "Would you dance with me hothead?" She said kindly and Warren nodded and they headed into the slow dancing students.

"Thanks." Warren muttered.

"Her loss, my gain. 'Sides I've determined she's lesbian, I mean who would want to give you up?" She said smiling at him brightly.

Warren chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "How did you come up with lesbian?"

"Well for one even a bisexual would call her crazy for letting you go." Dannie-Lynn giggled. "You could turn a straight man gay, a lesbian straight and…"

"Ok I get the point." Warren said laughing and stopping her in mid-sentence. They swayed to the music in each other's arms for a bit just holding each other.

"You know the offer to light her up still stands." Dannie-Lynn offered playfully.

"No. It isn't worth it Torch. Just leave her. If you ignore her long enough she'll…"

"I'll what?" Both looked over at Sophie and she smiled innocently. "I was coming to ask if I could cut in. Warren I just want to talk."

Warren looked at Dannie-Lynn and she groaned. "For the record I'm not ok with this." Dannie-Lynn kissed his cheek and then brushed passed Sophie and back to the table where she found Layla sitting with Will watching Warren and Sophie.

"I hope she doesn't say anything to set him off, he was even broodier than normal after they split." Will commented.

Dannie-Lynn sighed softly. "I just hope she doesn't ruin our night." She mumbled.

"What?" Layla asked.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head. "Nothing. I was just talking to myself."

The three watched as the Pyro and the Cryokenetic started raising their voices after letting each other go. _Looks like Miss Haylen has a temper too._ Dannie-Lynn thought amusedly. She could see that Warren's temper was flaring cause his hands were smoking so she watched and waited for how it was going to end.

Everyone heard the loud smack and Dannie-Lynn practically flew out of her seat reaching Warren and checking his cheek. "Don't you ever call me that again!" Sophie yelled at him.

"I wouldn't if you weren't. And you better be real glad you're a girl and I don't hit girls." Warren growled at her. Dannie-Lynn after checking his cheek turned on Sophie faster than ever and she punched her with a clean right hook to the left side of her face getting her in the eye.

"Don't you ever hit my boyfriend again!" She snarled furiously at the girl who was now on the floor holding the left side of her face tears welling in her eyes. Dannie-Lynn turned back to Warren and shrugged. "I'm a girl I'll hit who I please." She said with an innocent smile. Warren smiled back and she brought her hand back up to his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Just stings a bit." Warren admitted. "But I'm fine."

"We're leaving now." Dannie-Lynn said taking his hand and they started out of the gym.

"Miss Storm just where do you think you're going?"

Dannie-Lynn looked over her shoulder at Principle Powers. "I can't get Saturday night detention so I'll be sure to show up to detention first thing Monday morning, until then I'm leaving and taking Warren with me." With that said they left the gym and all it's occupants who'd heard the way she spoke to powers shocked.

Warren and her stopped by their lockers and retrieved their duffle bags. They headed out to the front of the school and walked over to the edge. "What about your dress?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn opened her duffle pulling out her shorts and slipped them on under the long skirt and then retrieved her suit top and put it on over the dress. She turned her back to Warren. "Will undo the zipper please?" She asked.

Warren unzipped the dress and she let it fall and pulled the top down covering her breasts completely. And she took the heels off. "Hope your fantasy wasn't me in that dress." She kidded.

"Nope. It's in this bag." Warren said shaking his duffle jokingly.

Dannie-Lynn stuff her dress and shoes in her beg and Warren took both of them sling them over his shoulder. Dannie-Lynn grabbed his hands and then jumped off the school. "Flame on!" She yelled at a certain point and they flew straight to the hotel.

Kameron and Lacey were covering for them for the night. They'd tell Irene they crashed after returning from the dance if she called, even though that was unlikely.

After they reached the alley next to the hotel Dannie-Lynn retrieved her converse and slipped them on before they headed in to the lobby of the hotel to check in. The desk clerk seemed to be a little disgusted at what Dannie-Lynn was wearing but didn't say anything as she signed some stuff and then her and Warren headed off to their suite on the top floor. Once inside Dannie-Lynn kicked off her shoes and flopped back on the large king mattress.

"I love hotels." She said as Warren dropped the duffels and then picked his up and rummaged till he found the bag he was looking for. He pulled it out and handed it to Dannie-Lynn.

"Go change." He said smirking at her.

Dannie-Lynn looked at him with a raised brow. "Why?" She asked and then attempted to peek in the bag but he grabbed her hands making her clutch it closed.

"Don't peek just go change." He said.

"Ok." Dannie-Lynn got up and went in to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. She started pulling items from the bag and she giggled softly to herself. "This'll be new." She said to herself as she pulled the costume out of the bag. _ Poor guy's been working at the paper lantern to long. _She thought amusedly as she slipped the sexy costume (AN: For pic see my page costume and shoes) on. And there were shoes too. She let her curly hair out of the half ponytail she had and ruffled it a bit. She walked over to the door unlocked it and opened it. She leaned on the doorframe smirking at Warren who hadn't noticed her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a thing for geisha girls." Dannie-Lynn commented making Warren turn around and she could see the tripod a few feet from the end of the bed, and the digital camcorder mounted on it.

Warren walked towards her and Dannie-Lynn noticed he'd taken the suite off and switched it for some baggy dark denim worn jeans and that was it. "Most guys like naughty school girls I prefer this." He said leaning in kissing her.

Dannie-Lynn giggled softly when he pulled back and her eyes looked up at him seductively. "Like this is soo…much better." She teased. "You can still see tons of cleavage and my ass is barely covered." She brought her hand up to tuck stray hairs behind his ear and her finger grazed the still red spot on his cheek, and she could feel the unusual heat coming off it. "Do you want some ice?" She asked thoughtfully.

Warren shook his head slightly. "No. I'll be fine." He stepped around behind her and pulled a scarf from his back pocket and brought it up by her eyes and Dannie-Lynn quickly grabbed it and pulled it back away from her face.

"Uh, uh." She said turning to face him. "I'll let you do a lot of things, just don't blindfold me." She said seriously. Warren looked at her slightly concerned and Dannie-Lynn sighed. "I just don't like to be blindfolded ok? If you don't want me to see I'll close my eyes but please don't put that on me." She said nervously.

"Ok I wont." Warren said putting it back in his pocket.

"Thank you." She said sweetly and the looked over her shoulder at the camera. "Why is it that all your naughty fantasies include cameras of some sort?" She asked teasingly.

Warren shrugged grinning at her. "I really don't know."

"I should've gotten a picture of you handcuffed to your bed. That would've been priceless." She smirked at him.

Warren frowned at her playfully and then a grin spread back across his face. "So you want to know what we're doing tonight?" He asked huskily walking forwards making her walk back, which scared her in those five and half inch heels.

"Sure." She said smirking at him as her legs bumped the end of the bed and she sat down looking up at him.

"You know how you said it wasn't fair that I knew what set you off?" He asked smirking at her. She nodded her smirk turning into a grin and then a small smile. "Well I'm gonna have my fun with you tonight."

"So I'm gonna be like your tortured sex toy for the night hothead?" She said sarcastically.

Warren nodded still giving her that same dirty minded grin. "Yep."

"So what's with the outfit and the heels?" Dannie-Lynn asked randomly.

Warren shrugged. "Just thought it would look sexy on you and it does."

Dannie-Lynn scooted back further on the bed and Warren kneeled up on it over her. "So?" She asked him expectantly and lifted her hips up and set her back further on the bed.

"Hands up." He told her and she lifted her hands up and he grabbed them in one of his and held them back with one and reached into his other back pocket and pulled out her handcuffs.

"Where'd you find those?" She asked giggling.

"Your underwear drawer, paybacks a bitch isn't it?" He said jokingly glancing down at her while he locked the cuffs around her wrists and set them on the pillow behind her, since the bed frame was made of a slab of wood.

"Nope paybacks kinky." She said smirking up at him.

"You said you'd keep your eyes closed."

"Tell me to close them then."

"Close your eyes."

"Fine." Dannie-Lynn closed her eyes and Warren climbed off the bed and went over turning the camcorder on.

He grabbed his duffle and tossed it onto the bed next to Dannie-Lynn and grabbed something from the mini-fridge then he returned to his kneeling position over her.

Dannie-Lynn heard a click and then a slicing and giggled inwardly because his majesty had just cut the costume he'd made her put on not moments before open and left it so, she was completely expose, no bra or panties. "What are you smirking about?" Warren asked and she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Nothing." She said innocently making sure to keep her eyes closed. The bed began to shake a little and she couldn't help wondering what he was doing.

Warren was shaking a can of whip cream he'd brought with him in a small ass cooler in his duffle. And he popped the cap off and sprayed some in a line down her torso, then dollops on her breasts.

"Cold." She hissed her arching her back slightly. Dannie-Lynn knew that spraying sound, she had, had some fun with whip cream in the passed and now she was trying desperately to keep her temperature down so that he could have his fun. After a minute she felt his velvet tongue licking up the cold whip cream and then his entire mouth surrounded each of her breasts lapping up the sugary goodness completely and a small moan escaped her lips.

Warren grabbed the honey bottle out of his duffle next and scooted back a little and parted her legs slightly dripping some of the honey on her inner thighs close to her warm opening and he put the honey back in his bag and smirked at her, even though she couldn't see him and bent his head licking each thigh slowly with purpose and Dannie-Lynn wiggled a little at the erotic tingles moving through her body and Warren could practically taste and smell her arousal from his current position.

A small whine/groan pulled from her lips and Dannie-Lynn gasped when his lips kissed the exact spot, and she knew this, of where her tattoo began and he continued kissing up her body till he reached her lips kissing her delving his tongue between her lips as his hands came up and gripped her breasts squeezing them firmly making her moaned gruffly into his mouth and bite his bottom lip lightly.

"Not fair." She breathed as he pulled away.

"Not a fair kind of guy." He chuckled gruffly. "Besides the point of this really is to see if I can torture you to cum without intermediately physical help." He said nibbling on her ear and running his fingers lightly over her low abdomen making her thrash gently beneath him.

"All you had to do was ask?" Dannie-Lynn whispered in his ear amused.

"I'm having more fun finding out for myself." Warren retorted biting her shoulder gently making her gasp in pleasure.

Dannie-Lynn groaned as his lips and teeth moved to her collarbone and down to her breast. "Asshole." She hissed a grin on her lips.

"Nice try." He breathed on her flesh smirking up at her face as he pinched her other nipple between his fingers and she took in a sharp breath. Warren knew already name-calling turned her on. He'd called her a naughty kinky bitch when she'd gone down on him in the shower and she'd gotten so aroused they'd ended up having sex in the shower, even though they had to do it in like ten minutes or less cause they were already running behind that morning.

Dannie-Lynn pouted her lips. "Fine." She huffed playfully making Warren chuckled hoarsely. He moved his lips up to her other ear gently sucking a licking the lobe as she moaned and writhed beneath him sighing pleasurably into his ear. "Love you." She whispered in his ear. Dannie-Lynn was waiting for him to reply, cause he hadn't caught on yet that in the middle of foreplay that was her 'over the edge' key.

"I love you too." He grunted in her ear and Dannie-Lynn felt his lips move to kiss her and that was it that was all she needed and she cried into his kiss the flames that always came with an amazing orgasm flickering over her skin burning the rest of the costume to piece and creating a light mist of sweat on her skin as the immense tingling sensation worked through her every fiber. From her abdomen up to her brain and down to her toes.

Warren broke the kiss panting and waited for the flames to dissipate back into her skin before smirking at her. "You've got to be kidding me?" He said sardonically.

Dannie-Lynn wheezed heavily a small heavenly smile on her lips eyes still closed and she gave a playful shrug.

"Out of all of that and…"

"Don't know what to tell you hothead." She giggled breathily.

Warren shook his head grinning and then kissed her softly. "You can open your eyes."

Dannie-Lynn opened her eyes and let them adjust to the small lamplight next to them for a moment before looking up at him. "You wanted to know." She told him.

"I know for a fact you don't cum every time I say I love you."

"How do you know?" Dannie-Lynn grinned. Warren gave her that 'I just do' look. "Ok maybe not but I get this funny tingling sensation every time you say it."

"So all it takes is a little erotic foreplay and an I love you and cum without intermediately physical help?" Warren asked slightly astounded.

"I guess so." Dannie-Lynn said. "I've never actually tested myself." She said shrugging. "Hothead?"

"Hmm…"

"Since I was so sweet and didn't make you stay in the cuffs could you take these off I can't feel my hands." She said sweetly. Warren pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs and she tossed them into his duffle kicking it off the bed. "What next?" She said rubbing her hands while some of the blood moved back into them.

Warren grabbed his duffle and tossed it onto the floor. When he looked back at her he smirked. Dannie-Lynn smiled back and he bent his head completely kissing her moving his lips upon hers as their mouths opened and their tongues tentatively touched each other.

Dannie-Lynn undid the fasteners on Warren's jeans and he removed them, since she still had the heels on and she didn't want to hurt him too bad. He removed his boxers at the same time and Dannie-Lynn laughed softly to herself. "Did I tell you I've already gotten my Halloween costume?" She asked randomly.

Warren lay back on top of her smirking as he kissed her neck diligently and shook his head. "No."

"These shoes will go perfect thanks." She laughed wrapping her legs around his waist and he pushed up inside of her slick opening and groaned softly against her flesh and she sighed contently putting her arms around his neck loosely.

"Holy fuck." He grunted against her neck.

"Warren please move." Dannie-Lynn sighed breathlessly. Warren began rocking his hips up and back thrusting deeply inside of her receiving moans and grunts of enjoyment as they continued on.

Warren kissed her passionately and held her in his arms rocking steadily speeding up and occasionally he would give a slow stroke making her whine sexily. "Oh…yes, that's oh…perfect." She cooed into his ear. "Harder baby."

Warren grabbed the headboard gripping it tightly as he moved harder in to her making her cry out enjoyably as she clutched to the fire retardant blanket beneath them furiously. "Shit." Warren hissed feeling himself on the verge of climax. "Love you." He grunted.

"More…just a little…Ah fuck!" Dannie-Lynn yelled gasping heavily as she arched up off the bed purring out a low guttural moan. Flames erupted on her hands and then moved over her entire body for the second time that night taking Warren over the edge with her and he came hard.

Finally he let go of the headboard and rested his hands on either side of Dannie-Lynn's head holding his weight up off his breathless smiling girlfriend. He emerged from her body and rolled off her removing and tossing away the condom he'd put on after getting completely out of his pants and boxers.

"Camera." Dannie-Lynn breathed softly. Warren moved to turn the camcorder off and then returned the bed grabbing the other flame resistant blanket they'd brought and he pulled it over them before Dannie-Lynn disappeared under said blanket and when she returned she dropped the five and half inch hooker heels on the floor with a loud thud.

This made Warren laugh in his deep rough voice and she rolled over and snuggled against him. "Don't laugh there's probably heel marks somewhere on your backside."

"Oh well…"


	17. Accidentally stumbled upon it!

Chapter 17:

"So Warren what did you say to Sophie to make her slap you." Dannie-Lynn asked gently stroking his cheek the morning after.

"Ice bitch. She got the nickname a few years back and hates it." Warren said.

"No one's allowed to hit you but me and she obviously doesn't know what bitch stands for." Dannie-Lynn giggled.

"What?"

"Being In Total Control of Him…it's an acronym. So if someone calls me a bitch I just say yes I am and thank you very much for noticing." Dannie-Lynn laughed.

Warren smirked at her and he grabbed her sides and started tickling her. "You are, are you?" He teased.

Dannie-Lynn laughed uncontrollably as he continued tickling and nodded despite her best effort to just let it go. "Yeah." She giggled out. "Ok. Ok it has another meaning." She laughed. Warren paused. "Babe In Total Control of Herself. Ok? Happy?"

"Where do girls come up with this stuff?" Warren chuckled and lay back down next to her. Dannie-Lynn moved back into the spot she'd been in before at his side and continued stroking his cheek lightly.

She gave him a shrug in response to his question. "Beats me."

"I have kind of a weird question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you and Nessa call each other cow and elephant and stuff like that?" Warren really honest to god wanted to know just because they always did it.

Dannie-Lynn giggled. "Well according to this chart up in the work out room at our school for our height, and body type we're overweight. So we make jokes about it because we know we're not." She explained.

"Got it." Warren said and then looked over at his cell, which was buzzing on the bedside table and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Warren honey when are you and Dannie going to be home?"

Warren looked over at the clock and rolled his eyes. "Mom it's like ten in the morning."

"Well I have some things to do, you have your key right?"

"Of course mom."

"Alright, alright fine I can tell I'm not needed. Just clean your room when you get home it's a mess, and if you don't do it I will."

"Yeah mom I got it. Clean room, I'll write it on my hand so I wont forget." He said sardonically.

"Ok see you two sometime tonight, oh and tell Dannie her father is coming for dinner. He called earlier."

"What?" Warren asked confused.

"Did I stutter? He's coming for dinner Warren, so pick up the house a little after you finish your room."

"Fine. Bye." Warren hung up his cell and palmed it rolling back on to his side. "Your dad's coming for dinner."

Dannie-Lynn groaned and bit her lip. "Goody, a monthly visit to check up and make sure I haven't gotten myself killed or pregnant yippy!" She said with faked enthusiasm.

Warren chuckled. "Come on we should get up and head home."

"Why?" Dannie-Lynn whined. "Let's run away to the Bahamas please?" She said smirking at him.

"Sorry Torch. I love you though." He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah it isn't much when I don't get the trip to the Bahamas though." She teased him pouting her lips playfully and he lifted her chin kissing her pout away. "Well since you put it that way." She said smiling at him.

Warren grinned. "Glad you see things in a new light. Come on I don't want to forget anything."

"Can we at least take a quick shower before we head home?" She asked.

"You go get in the shower, I'll pack up and be in after you in a few minutes." Dannie-Lynn got out of the bed and bent over picking up the high heels she'd dropped on the floor and tossed them onto the bed as Warren slipped into his boxers from the night before, leaving his clean ones for after his shower.

"Don't forget those or the cuffs. Their genuine you know." She smirked walking towards the bathroom.

"Genuine?" Dannie-Lynn turned after she reached the bathroom door.

"Police chiefs son, kinda kinky, bad in bed though so after he fell asleep I found the key and took the cuffs and ditched." She informed him. "'Sides I felt he owed me for the really lame pick up line."

"What was it?" Warren asked grinning at her.

"You, me, a bottle of tequila, some limes and salt you in?" Dannie-Lynn said. "I only did it for the tequila."

Warren chuckled. "Wow."

"Yeah." Dannie-Lynn laughed and then walked over to the shower turned it on and climbed in. She let the water run over her sticky torso and grabbed one of the small bottles of complimentary soap and washed up, making sure to wash away any remnants of the honey on her inner thighs.

The shower curtain opened and Dannie-Lynn smiled when she felt Warren's hands on her bare hips puling her back closer to his body. "Hi."

Dannie-Lynn giggled and turned them around so Warren was standing under the hot shower water soaking his entire body and hair. "So do I get a hint as to what your costume is?" Warren asked kissing the top of her wet head.

"Nope." She laughed lightly.

"How do you even know were doing something on Halloween?"

"Cause I already begged your mom to let us have a small Halloween party and she said yes."

"Really?"

"Mmm…hmm…so I was thinking, my gang, your gang, and us."

"What would be fun about that?"

"Trust me have you ever played truth or dare with a bunch of people on Halloween?" She asked him.

"No." Warren answered helping her shampoo her hair thoroughly before turning them around so she could rinse it out.

Dannie-Lynn quirked a smile as she leaned her head back to rinse the shampoo from her long hair. "It's funny. I bet I can scare the shit out of Layla?"

"That doesn't take much." Warren said rolling his eyes. He quickly washed his hair and they climbed out of the shower and got dressed in record time. Dannie-Lynn simply put on a sweat suit, the bottoms riding low on her hips and the hoodie cropped to just above her belly button. The backside of the pants read 'hottie' and the hoodie was straight black.

Warren threw on clean boxers, jeans and of course a black t-shirt. He tied up his boots while Dannie-Lynn simply slipped on some black flip-flops and grabbed their duffels. "Ready?" She asked him.

Nodding Warren grabbed his duffle from her and they headed down to the lobby to check out and then out to grab a taxi back to Warren's.

Dinner:

After getting home from 'Kameron and Lacey's' place Warren had picked up his room, setting the camcorder in his desk drawer with a mental reminded to load the video onto his laptop later so it wasn't on his camcorder where someone could find it. His laptop was password protected.

Dannie-Lynn was now in a simple jean skirt and wearing the same black hoodie, with a white tank underneath and no shoes. Warren hadn't bothered to change. They picked up the living room a bit to and even did up the few dishes in the sink together before Irene got home.

"Hi guys!" She called as she walked in through the front door.

"Hi Irene!" "Hi Mom!" Dannie-Lynn and Warren hollered from the kitchen at the same time.

"Dannie your dad called he'll be her in ten minutes!"

"K!" Dannie-Lynn looked to Warren. "When did the exchange cell phone numbers?" She hissed.

Warren shrugged. "It's not that bad."

Dannie-Lynn sighed and nodded. "Your right. I mean we want our parents to get along right? That's a good thing right?"

"Yes it's a good thing. Chill out. You're too paranoid for your own good."

"I'm not paranoid, skeptical. I have this feeling like they know something and their going to gang up on us till we crack." She said and then took in a deep breath.

Warren chuckled and leaned forward kissing her where she sat on his kitchen counter and he stood before her. "Eh hem." They broke away from each other grinning for being caught and looked over at Irene who'd just entered the kitchen. "I was thinking about ordering from that Italian restaurant."

"That's cool." Dannie-Lynn said.

"Yeah." Warren put in.

Irene nodded looking at them skeptically. "I get this feeling I walked in on more then making out." She said still eyeing them.

"Mom." Warren said simply.

Irene smiled and laughed slightly. "I was just kidding. I'm going to find that phone number, do you want your usual?"

"Yeah."

"Anything without fish." Dannie-Lynn told her before she even had to ask what Dannie-Lynn liked. "Or seafood of any kind, I'm allergic."

"Good to know." Irene said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Ti amo Warren." Dannie-Lynn whispered in his ear. (I love you Warren)

"Ti amo anche." Warren replied softly kissing her affectionately. He pulled her a little closer to him so she wrapped her legs around his mid torso for support. "Non sono fuori ottenerli.' (I love you too…they are not out to get us)

'Se dite ancora così, ma io pensare che siano.' (If you say so, but I still think they are) She giggled kissing him again softly till they heard the doorbell ring. "That's dad." Dannie-Lynn said.

"Yep. Come on." Warren lifted her off the counter as she dropped her legs from around him and they walked hand in hand towards the door. Once they reached it Warren opened the door letting Johnny in.

"Dannie…" Johnny smiled and went to hug her but she took a step back and smirked.

"You aren't coming near me after just landing your still hot enough to ruin my favourite skirt." She explained jokingly and Johnny laughed.

"Fine. So how's everything going?" He asked as Warren gestured for him to go into the living room while they waited on his mom. Dannie-Lynn and Warren sat down on the couch and gestured for Johnny to sit but he declined for the time being.

"Things are good, right Warren? No problems."

"Everything's great." Warren said.

Johnny looked at them sceptically. "You two are acting strange, what are you hiding?"

"Absolutely nothing." Dannie-Lynn said confidently. "I have an a in my hero's history class." She said offhandedly.

"Only cause of me." Warren said looking over and smirking at her.

Dannie-Lynn rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Johnny finally decided to sit and Irene came in holding the phone book and the house phone. "Oh hello Johnny." Irene said kindly.

"Hi." Johnny said.

They all sat around and started talking for a bit before the food arrived, then they headed to the dinning table and dished up. "Oh Dannie I've been meaning to ask is there any kind of sleep medication you can take for those nightmares so you sleep through the night instead of sleeping in Warren's room?" Irene asked.

_Ah…fuck!_ Dannie-Lynn screamed in her head bowing her head before thinking up some grand truth/lie to tell them. "You're having nightmares again? Since when?" Johnny asked his daughter looking at her intensely. Warren casually glanced up at her and she looked back before looking over at her father.

"Since I saw him again dad." She said. Even though she wasn't actually having nightmares, but that had been the original start of them.

"Why didn't you say something?" Johnny asked.

"Because I'm handling it perfectly fine. I just sleep with Warren at night. It's comforting." Dannie-Lynn hoped she was playing this convincingly. She felt Warren's leg bump hers and they stayed close together, he was giving her support without anyone else seeing it.

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Johnny said looking between Dannie-Lynn and Warren accusatorily.

"L'OH per il papà di causa del cielo. È appena sonno, voi onesto pensa Warren ed io avrebbe sesso se Irene fosse giusto basso il corridoio?" She ranted in Italian. (Oh for heaven's sake dad. Its just sleep. Do you honestly think Warren and I would have sex if Irene was right down the hall?)

"Dannie you know I don't speak Italian well." Johnny said looking at her.

Dannie-Lynn rolled her eyes. "I remember, mom use to curse you under her breath."

"She was cursing me?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Uh huh. The first word I ever learned was puntura, which means prick."

"Nice try trying to change the subject, what were you rambling on about?" Johnny asked her.

_Damn._ She muttered having been caught. "She said do you honestly think her and Warren would have sex with me just down the hall. Well basically." Irene informed him. _Oh fuck me._ Dannie-Lynn cursed herself. She'd forgotten that Warren had gotten his Italian from his mom's side.

Johnny eyed his daughter. "I don't know are you that brave?" He asked.

"Est-ce que ceci a pu obtenir plus mauvais?" Dannie-Lynn mumbled in French hanging her head down.

"Oui. Il peut." Johnny told her. Dannie-Lynn looked up and frowned at him having forgotten he knew French, something aunt Sue had insisted he take in high school, which he later found the ladies loved.

"How many ways and in how many languages do we need to tell you we are not sleeping together. Sleeping yes, 'sleeping' no." She said adding quotes to her sentences.

"Your aunt Sue told me that you're on…medication." He said slowly like he didn't want to say what he was actually thinking. _Oh fuck me sideways. _ She groaned mentally. (AN: Not my quote it comes from Blade Trinity and it's writers)

Dannie-Lynn snorted in laughter. "Birth control dad? Yeah I am have been since I was fourteen, it's to help keep everything regular and my skin acne free." She saw his face go rose red and about fell over laughing.

Warren was trying desperately not to laugh out of nervousness and hilarity at Dannie-Lynn embarrassing Johnny. "That's a topic I'd rather you kept between you and Sue." Johnny told her.

Dannie-Lynn smirked. "Hey you asked."

"And now I'm dropping the entire subject." Johnny said. "I don't care if you sleep together as long as it's only sleep and if Irene doesn't care." He said now completely impassive about the whole thing.

Irene looked between them and then sighed. "Fine, but it better just be sleeping." She said eyeing Warren dangerously and he nodded.

"Yeah mom we got it, sleep." Warren said bored now.

He glanced up at Dannie-Lynn and they both gave small smile and looked back down at their plates as they started eating.

2 Weeks or so Later:

"Hey Warren, Dannie." Layla said coming up along side them.

"Hippy." They both replied heading towards their first period class hand in hand.

"So I was thinking we could all get together this weekend?"

Dannie-Lynn looked at Warren and shrugged. "Don't see why not." She replied. "We can do it at Warren's since his mom got called out of town for an emergency business thing till Tuesday."

Warren snorted. "Thanks for just offering up my house." He mocked her playfully.

"You said to make myself at home." Dannie-Lynn bumped him playfully back.

"That would be perfect." Layla said. "So how 'bout we all meet up there tomorrow at six?" She said giddily.

Warren sighed. "I guess. I'll bring some food from the paper lantern." Warren said. "Since I'm working till five thirty and all."

"Great. I'll tell the others." Layla said and practically skipped away. Warren looked at Dannie-Lynn with a frown.

"What?" She asked innocently. "It'll help take away some of the temptation. Your mom almost caught us the other morning, so we should probably chill for a little while until some of the suspicion goes away."

Warren grinned at her shaking his head slightly and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I hate that, that makes sense." He said groaning.

"Me too." Dannie-Lynn said. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun now and then." She said smirking at him seductively.

They reached their classroom just as the bell rung and took their seats. Dannie-Lynn looked over seeing Sophie sitting in her new seat as far from them as possible. Her face wasn't bad anymore and Dannie-Lynn had served two days of detention for hitting her, which got interesting because Warren purposely got himself into a little trouble just to spend half the day in detention with her on the last day.

Class started all though it wasn't as boring, as it normally was Dannie-Lynn had her laptop out and she was typing the notes Mr. Medulla was giving and checking her my space, since she was a fast typer and all. So right now her and Warren were in the middle of a discussion over my space messaging.

_-Would you get your lip pierced for me? – Torch_

_-I don't know. Why? – Hothead_

_-Cause I was thinking it would be a real turn on. –Torch_

_-Would you get your tongue pierced for me? – Hothead_

_-Why exactly? – Torch_

_-I hear it helps stimulate certain body parts in oral foreplay. – Hothead _

_-Uh…no the idea of a tiny rod threw my tongue makes me nervous. Besides if whoever is doing it, messes up I might never have feeling in my tongue again. And I don't know about you but drool isn't very sexy. – Torch_

_-Relax I was just playing with you anyways. Besides I have enough fun with your belly piercing as it is. Which quite frankly I don't want my lip getting stuck too…so I'd have to say no also. –Hothead_

_-Meany. – Torch_

_-But you love me. – Hothead_

_-Unfortunately. – Torch_

_-I'm hurt. – Hothead_

_-Medulla's coming. – Torch_

The couple quickly switched their screens over to the word documents where they had been taking notes. "Mr. Peace, Miss Storm if you can not focus solely on your work, I will not allow you privileges to us your laptops in class is that understood?"

"Yes Mr. Medulla." Warren and Dannie-Lynn complied without an argument just so he'd go back to the front of the class and leave them be.

_-You, me, janitors closet east hall, lunch? – Torch_

_-How could I say no to that? – Hothead_

_-You can't. Medulla's giving me the eye again. Love U. – Hot Kisses Torch_

_-Love U 2. – Hothead_

The both new it was ridiculous to message each other when they weren't even two feet from each other, but it was better then passing a note back and forth.

Lunch rolled around and Dannie-Lynn and Warren snuck into the janitors closet in the east hall. The hall least likely to be caught in and the hall least likely to be walked threw. Not many students had classes in the east hall simply because it was know as the art hall and their weren't many student in there tiny band and art classes.

Warren pushed Dannie-Lynn roughly against the only empty wall in the closet, all the others were blocked by shelves. He pinned her hands above her head and assaulted her lips vigorously with his own earning him a guttural moan in return.

Dannie-Lynn felt his free hand lift up the jean skirt she wore enough so that he could slip his hand into her panties. "War…ren." Her word coming out in a strangled groan as his fingers slipped inside her.

"Shh…" He hissed gently against her lips before taking them in his once again as his fingers moved purposefully inside of her his thumb occasionally sweeping over her sensitive nub, making her gasped against his lips. Warren moved his lips in a path along her face and down to her neck and the crook of her shoulder as Dannie-Lynn moaned and writhed against his forceful body holding her back against the wall.

"Ah…h…" It was strangled and desperate trying hard not to cry out as Warren slipped a third finger inside of her. "Holy…for fucks sake." She hissed making Warren chuckled into her neck, making her skin vibrate till her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like her brain was mush.

Warren released her hands and moved her hair from his tongues direct path to her earlobe and she sank a little from the lack of being held up, but Warren pressed harder against her keeping her up and she groaned softly turning her head to and fro. After ten minutes Warren decided to end her suffering and ran his thumb knowingly over her nub, nipped her ear and whispered a soft 'I love you' in her ear.

"Huh…" She cried softly. "Oh yes…" Whispering as the flames licked at her palms, but she kept them controlled enough so she would burn her clothes of. She'd be completely naked than since she'd left her 'suit' in her locker.

Biting at her neck and sucking the blood to the surface beneath her skin Warren left yet another mark on her as a remembrance. He pulled his wet fingers from inside of her and out from her panties. Kissing her lips softly he turned around to the small sink, yes a sink in the janitors closet, and rinsed his hands good before drying them with some paper towel and turning back around to face her.

"You alive?" Warren said with a smug grin. She was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed hands limply at her sides and her skirt still lifted.

"Shut up I'm committing this to memory so I can add it to my short stories." She said grinning as her eyes opened. Warren stepped closer and fixed her skirt for her and tilted his head down kissing her softly. "I owe you one." She said contently.

Warren chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'll remember that. Come on we should get out of here before someone comes looking for us."

Dannie-Lynn nodded her head in agreement. They picked up their messenger bags slighting them over their shoulders and left the closet checking down each hall before doing so.

Once they reached the cafeteria they sat with Will and others.

"So a sleepover at Warren's house…"

"Oh god Hippy don't call it that. That's really girly." Warren complained. And after they finished talking about that topics changed to school and other stuff.

Next Night:

After everyone had gotten to Warren's Warren showed up with the food and they sat around eating Chinese and watching a movie. When the food was gone and they were all just talking about absolutely nothing Syd came out with an idea. "You guys we should play truth or dare." She said.

The other's agreed and the game started after the rules were laid down. "Magenta truth or dare?" Syd asked.

"Truth."

"Wait we need a camcorder!" Dannie-Lynn exclaimed. Everyone eyed her. "What?"

"Nothing." Everyone said. Layla stood.

"Warren where's yours at?" She asked grabbing Syd with her.

Warren not thinking about it really responded automatically. "In my desk drawer upstairs."

"We'll go get it." Layla said and took Sydney with her.

"But Dannie wanted it why do I have to go?" Syd complained.

"Come on you know if we send Dannie and Warren after it they'll be up here for a long time."

Syd was stunned that Layla made that reference. "Good point." She said smirking at her and they made it upstairs to Warren's room and over to his dresser. His laptop was turned on, on his desk and Layla retrieved the camcorder from the drawer. She turned it on and it flashed a memory full warning.

"Oh…we should load it onto Warren's computer real quick he's got stuff on here." Layla said grabbing the cord out as well and hooking it up to his laptop.

Downstairs everyone was curious what was taking so long just as Dannie-Lynn thought of something. "Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to remember to load the stuff from the camcorder…" Warren was already off the couch heading up the stairs as fast as he could without actually running, Dannie-Lynn right after him.

After getting everything hooked up the video stuff that Warren hand on his camcorder loaded up really quick and automatically started to play. Layla was unhooking everything and checking to make sure that the camcorder said 'No Video' when she heard the strangest thing and looked up at the screen where Syd seemed to be staring mouth agape.

_"What are you smirking at?"_

_"Nothing." _

Syd and Layla said mouths open watching Warren spray whip cream on a naked Dannie-Lynn.

"Oh my god!" The both shrieked.

And that's when Warren and Dannie-Lynn burst through the door. "Wait!" Warren said and winced inwardly when he saw them turn and look at them completely shocked and speechless. Dannie-Lynn ran over shutting Warren's laptop and turned looking at him biting her lip.

"Oh no." Dannie-Lynn muttered. Warren shut his door so that they could talk without everyone hearing. "How much did you see?" Dannie-Lynn asked them. And they both silently turned to her still mindlessly shocked.

"I-I-I it wa—was…" Layla stuttered.

"I need to go wash my eyes out with liquid soap." Syd said and started for the door and Warren stopped her.

"You can't say anything." Warren said to her.

"Why would I want to? Oh yeah and by the way I just accidentally saw my cousin and her boyfriends very own sex video, thanks but no. I'd rather not remember that if I can help it." Syd said.

Dannie-Lynn looked at Layla since Warren seemed to have things with Syd under control. "Hippy?"

"I didn't…it was full…so I…"

"It isn't your fault it's Warren's. No one was supposed to ever see that. But you can't say anything. Our parents are already suspicious as it is and I don't want to go back to New York yet. And that's what'll happen if anyone else knows and blabs. Please Layla promise you won't say anything?"

Layla looked at her and blushed but nodded her head. "Yeah."

Dannie-Lynn offered her a thankful smile. "Thanks." Layla and Syd both left the room Layla handing Warren the digital camcorder. "Well I think we've scared both them for life." Dannie-Lynn said trying to put some amusement into the situation.

Warren looked over at her and sighed. "I'm sorry I totally spaced and forgot that I hadn't loaded it."

"It's ok. At least it was only Syd and Layla, not everyone…oh god or one of the guys…ew." She said slightly disgusted at just the thought of any of the guys seeing it. She was proud of her body, but she didn't want Will, Zach or Ethan seeing her naked. Kameron had already accidentally seen her naked a few years back so that wouldn't have been a big deal, plus him and Lacey weren't there tonight they were out together.

"Let's forget it happened and hope Syd and Layla can too."

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Best case scenario is that I die young if my dad ends up finding out." She said looking up at him and Warren grinned shaking his head.

"Best case scenario if your dad ever finds out, I'll be living in a sanctum under water where he can't find me and kill me." He joked.

Dannie-Lynn laughed and they headed out of his room together. "No more camera's."

"Agreed." Warren said. "At least until you're old enough that your dad can't murder me."

"Couple more weeks Hothead, a couple more weeks." Dannie-Lynn said happily and they went back downstairs to join their friends. Layla blushed when they walked in will and Magenta both noticed and Sydney wouldn't look at them.

This would be something interesting to figure out.


	18. To the Extreme

Chapter 18:

"Hey Warren." Warren turned knowing that wasn't Dannie-Lynn and saw Syd standing behind him, she wouldn't look up at his face though.

"Syd." He said. "What brings you over to my locker? If you're looking for Dannie-Lynn she's with Magenta in the bathroom."

"Actually no. Look Dannie's birthday is coming up you know and…"

"We're having the Halloween party, she said that would be fine…"

"Yeah but I think we should celebrate on her birthday. You know take her out to dinner or something." Syd said still looking at her feet.

Warren sighed. "Is there a reason you wont look at me?" He asked almost sarcastically and Syd looked up at him real quick, a blush appeared on her cheeks and she looked back down.

"Anyways I was wondering if you could maybe take her to that Mexican restaurant just down from the Paper Lantern around seven that night and we'll surprise her."

Warren nodded. "Sure."

"Ok I'm just gonna…" She looked up at him and they walked away quickly. Warren shook his head and rolled his eyes. It wasn't like she'd seen _him_ naked in that video. _No just you spraying whip cream on her naked cousin. Yeah that's easy to forget. _He thought sardonically and headed off to class.

Dannie-Lynn's Birthday:

"What?"

"You heard me now get dressed."

"But I thought we were going to stay in."

"Change of plans, I'm taking you to dinner."

"But I don't want to go to dinner, hothead I want to stay in."

"Tough. I being a good boyfriend am taking you out. Now get dressed before I dress you myself."

"That could be fun though."

"Don't start our reservation is at seven."

"Then I'll take my time and we'll miss it."

"Torch…" Warren said threateningly.

Dannie-Lynn huffed. "Fine, see if I give you anything later." She said and walked out of his room through the bathroom and into her room, slamming the bathroom door shut and kicking the guest room door closed.

_Good for nothing, pain in my…pompous no it all, jerk, it's my birthday…and he…_Dannie-Lynn's train of thought was lost when the bathroom door flung open and Warren walked in briskly grabbing her by the waist and turning them around slamming her against the wall as his lips crashed down on hers. _No, no I'm mad very…very…god his lips are hot._

Dannie-Lynn wasn't really mad she just wanted to keep her birthday nonexistent like she did every year. She was hoping this year no one would want to take her out for it. She didn't like making a big to do about her birthday.

Warren continued kissing her as his hands fist in her hair and her thumbs looped through the belt loops on his jeans. A few minutes later, due to lack of oxygen, they broke apart breathless. "I'm still…mad…very mad." Dannie-Lynn mumbled unconvincingly.

"I get that." He said chuckling deeply. "Look let me take you to dinner and you can make a spectacle of my birthday deal?"

"How big of a spectacle?" Dannie-Lynn asked.

"Anything you want. A party with those dorky cone hats and pin the tail on the donkey I don't care just let me take you out to dinner." Warren said pecking her lips affectionately.

Dannie-Lynn smiled, spite herself. He was going to allow her to make a complete and utter mess of his birthday just to take her out to dinner on hers and that said a lot. "Ok, where are we going?"

"Mexican."

"Are you going to let me go so I can change?" Dannie-Lynn smirked at him.

Warren grinned. "I figured I could use my rugged charm."

"Right…" Dannie-Lynn drawled sarcastically. "Charm, yup sure whatever you want to believe Hothead." Warren pulled his hands carefully from her hair and stepped back from her.

"We have to leave in fifteen minutes to make the reservation." Dannie-Lynn nodded and opened her drawer next to her and Warren went back through the bathroom to his own bedroom to change.

Restaurant:

"I can't believe you wore those." Warren said as they walked into the restaurant. Dannie-Lynn looked over at him and smiled. She wore a white halter top, black Venice style skinny jeans, a white belt and white peep toe pumps with a black buckle over the toe (AN: For pics see page).

"Why?"

"I guess I just assumed if you hate dresses, than heels aren't your thing either."

"Never said I had anything against heels. Besides these bring me up so I'm almost face to face with you." Dannie-Lynn giggled. Warren smirked and gave her a quick kiss as the hostess showed them to their table.

"You wish." He replied teasingly and she poked him in the side and he laughed as they reached the designated area and Dannie-Lynn looked away from Warren to see all their friends sitting there, even Nessa.

"Happy birthday!" They all said. And Dannie-Lynn smiled and then turned to Warren with a raised eyebrow.

'I hate you.' She mouthed.

Warren shrugged. "It wasn't my idea." He told her. Dannie-Lynn smirked at him and turned looking at Nessa.

"Van."

"Dan." Nessa jumped up and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday."

Dannie-Lynn pulled away and looked her over, she'd definitely changed since the end of summer. "Your hair what have you done?"

"Well…it's a long story." Nessa told her.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "When isn't it? You didn't tell me you did your hair."

"Cause I just got it done two days ago and thought I'd surprise you for your birthday."

"How'd you get here?"

"Dad rented a private jet for me." She said laughing.

"The truth Nessa."

"Will came and got me. My ears are still fucked up from the flight to." Nessa said laughing. "Now sit your ass down and enjoy your birthday you fat ass fucking cow."

Dannie-Lynn smirked at her. "Hey now it's my birthday."

"Ok please sit down you fat ass fucking cow?" Nessa said jokingly and Dannie-Lynn smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Grabbing Warren's hand they sat down at the two last available chairs and the hostess handed them each a menu. Dannie-Lynn looked over at Warren. "So this isn't your doing."

Warren shook his head. "Nope. Sydney planned this."

Dannie-Lynn looked at Syd who quickly looked down at her menu. _Well she's still skittish about the video._ Dannie-Lynn thought with amusement. _Good serves her right she knows I hate celebrating my birthday._ "That true Syd?"

"Maybe."

"Oh would you come off it. You know you're happy to be spending your birthday with us." Kameron said smirking across the table at her.

Dannie-Lynn frowned at him. "Not particularly compared to what I could be doing?" She mumbled.

"And what would that be?" Nessa asked grinning at her. Dannie-Lynn didn't bother keeping secrets from Nessa.

"Sitting on the couch with a soda and a remote watching several horror flicks with Warren." Dannie-Lynn said unphased by what she new Nessa was implying with her grin.

"Uh huh sure." Nessa said sarcastically. "Oh and I get to stay till after Halloween."

"Really?"

"Yeah, dad called me out of school and everything it was priceless…" Nessa said smiling.

Dannie-Lynn smiled back and soon the waiter came and took all of their orders. Their drinks came and everyone was talking in separate groups. Warren's hand was sitting on Dannie-Lynn's thigh and hers was on top of it while they talked with Nessa and Lacey and Kameron. Syd and Layla wouldn't really say much to them and Nessa noticed this, Magenta and Will still curious as to why.

"I'm going to the restroom." Dannie-Lynn said standing up. Warren gave her hand a gentle squeeze before she walked off and headed for the bathroom. Nessa came up behind her just as she reached the bathroom door.

"Boo." She whispered in her ear making Dannie-Lynn laughed.

"What do you want?" She asked playfully and they stood before the mirror washing their hands and checking their make-up.

"Curious as to why Syd and Layla wont look at you and Warren. Did they catch you two doing the deed or something?"

"Not exactly. You know I told you about mine and Warren's night at the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Did I mention he recorded it?"

"No." Nessa gapped at her.

Dannie-Lynn grinned and nodded. "Yeah. He did. Anyways he forgot to load it onto his laptop and delete from the camcorder and a couple weeks ago Syd and Layla went to grab it, and I guess Layla must've saw it was full and decided to load it up. It started playing and let's just say they saw a few moments too much."

Nessa scoffed in amusement. "That's funny. The two least sex induced teens I know seeing you and Warren getting freaky." She laughed.

"Shut up. No one was supposed to ever see it except me and Warren."

"So why tell me?"

"I trust you not to run to my father and tell him I've been having sex since I was sixteen." Dannie-Lynn smirked at her.

Nessa rolled her eyes. "You done?" She motioned around her to the bathroom stalls.

Dannie-Lynn shook her head. "No."

Nessa smirked. "Do I want to know?"

"No." Dannie-Lynn grinned back. "Go I just need to message someone I'll be out in a few."

"K. Don't be long."

"I wont mom."

"Skank."

"Elephant."

"Cow."

"Rhino." With that Nessa left the bathroom and Dannie-Lynn looked around at the mirror as she started pulling her cell out. She heard the bathroom door swish open and chuckled lightly. "Forget something Nessa?" Dannie-Lynn laughed and turned around her eyes landing on the dull gray and her face paled.

The man before her grabbed her biceps roughly slamming her up against the mirror and then turned pulling her away from the shattered glass and throwing her at the stall doors. Dannie-Lynn's phone flew from her fingers shattering against the wall and she was able keep from hitting the toilet inside the stall door she flew threw bye grabbing the edge of the door and she hit the floor a second later rolling on to her back groaning. She couldn't even scream.

"It's time to finish you like I finished your mother." He said coldly and Dannie-Lynn saw him pull a gun out and aim it at her head. Just as he pulled the triggered she rolled away and got to her feet as best she could.

"Fuck off and die!" She said lowly kicking the gun from his hand and then landing her foot right to his gut kicking him away. She limped quickly towards the bathroom door having hit her leg pretty good at some point and she heard him shuffling to get up. Dannie-Lynn made it out into the hall before she was forced back against the wall feeling like her hair would be ripped from her skull.

"He ruined my life and now I'm gonna ruin his." He hissed in her ear.

"You keep saying that." Dannie-Lynn growled and her arms flamed up and he jumped back from her.

"I'm not afraid of a little fire." He said snarling at her. He took a few swings hitting her in the cheek and she could feel her lip split.

"Hey!" Dannie-Lynn's vision was blurry as she sank to her knees hearing the new voice. She looked over but couldn't make out the figure coming towards them as she started seeing black spots and soon everything was black.

Later on:

Dannie-Lynn groaned as she started to come around and she felt the warm hand one her cheek. "Torch."

"Owe." She winced softly.

He pulled his hand away. "Sorry." He mumbled. Dannie-Lynn slowly lifted her lids and looked up seeing Warren sitting next to her.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember the fight?"

"Not that after." She whispered sitting up a bit with Warren's help and looked around, they were in a curtained 'room' in the hospital. Luckily she was in her pants and she just had a horrendous hospital gown on.

"We heard the crashing and Will and I went to check it out. Will threw him threw the back door and he ran." Warren said grabbing her head.

"Why does my head feel like a banana split?" She said softly.

Warren sighed. "You hit your head on something."

"He slammed me into the bathroom mirror. Took me off guard." She told him meekly. "Asshole." She looked over at Warren and saw his concern. "I'll be fine. Will you take me home now?"

"Torch I'm sorry we didn't…"

"Not your fault. It isn't your job to protect me." She said resting her forehead on his.

"Yes it is. I love you I should protect you better."

Dannie-Lynn giggled faintly. "You gonna start following me everywhere now?" She teased.

Warren kissed her softly and she hissed a little in pain from her split lip. "Maybe." He said softly.

"I'm fine Hothead, where's my shirt and shoes and take me home." She insisted gently.

Warren kissed her forehead and slipped off his leather jacket and started unbuttoning his black dress shirt. "Your shoes are in the truck, I drove you here, but your shirt caught fire when you collapsed just before your flames went out. Here." He slipped his shirt off and handed it to her.

Dannie-Lynn slid off the bed taking the hospital gown off, leaving her torso bare for the moment as she slipped Warren's shirt on and buttoned it up. He slipped his leather jacket back on and noticed she was favoring a leg the way she was standing.

"Your leg?" He asked.

"It'll just have a nice bruise for a few days. It's not broken I promise."

"Your not a doctor you don't know that." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn grinned at him. "If it was broken I'd be screaming bloody murder like the last time I broke it. Trust me it isn't broken." She insisted. "How am I supposed to leave here without shoes?" She asked him.

Warren bent down and lifted her into his arms bridal style making her giggle. "Like this." He said laughing softly. Dannie-Lynn rested her head on his shoulder and he walked them out of the curtained 'room.

"What about the doctors?" Dannie-Lynn asked softly.

"The one that treated you said you'd be fine to go once you woke up, you had no signs of a concussion."

"I was passed out isn't that a sign?" Dannie-Lynn laughed.

"This isn't a regular hospital Torch?"

"What is it?"

"Supers hospital. They can do things here that can't be done in regular hospitals." He told her as they walked in to the waiting room that led to the exit and everyone jumped up. Well Will, Layla, Ethan, Zach, Syd, Magenta, TJ and Nessa. _They must've lied to get her in._ Dannie-Lynn deduced. Everyone started talking at once making her head split even more with the 'are you ok's?' and such.

Dannie-Lynn put up her right hand after bringing it down from loosely around his neck. "Quiet." She hissed glaring at them all. Everyone shut up and she sighed with relief. "Thank you." She said softly. "My head feels like it's been run over by a dump truck so if you don't mind I'd like to refrain from anything loud for a while." She said softly.

Warren told them what the doctor said and told them he was just going to take her home.

"Where'd Lacey and Kameron get to?" Dannie-Lynn asked as everyone followed her and Warren out to the parking lot.

"They had an early morning audition. They told me to tell you they'd call you tomorrow and bring you something to eat." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "Good. Nessa? Where will she stay?" She asked randomly.

"My place." Warren said as they reached the truck. "We've already talked about it and she's going to stay in your room, since you never sleep in there anyways."  
Dannie-Lynn smiled as Nessa hopped up into the truck next to Dannie-Lynn pushing her into the middle. "Hope you don't mind." Nessa smirked at her.

"Are you kidding? Of course I don't mind." Dannie-Lynn told her resting her head on Nessa's shoulder as Warren walked around the truck to get into the drivers seat. Everyone else piled into the bed of the truck so Warren could drop them along the way back to his house.

Peace House:

Warren carried Dannie-Lynn inside while Nessa followed with her duffle slung over her shoulder. Dannie-Lynn was mostly asleep now and Warren lead the way upstairs after having Nessa lock the front door. "You'll be sleeping in there. Dannie decorated so if you don't like it blame her." Warren joked.

Nessa walked in and dropped her duffle. "I'm home." She said playfully and turned back just as Warren was getting his door open.

"Oh would you…" Warren saw her looking at him.

"Sit with her while you go check the house, windows and doors?" She asked smirking at him.

Warren nodded and sighed. "Can't be to careful anymore." He said setting her down on his bed. He couldn't help looking at her as he walked back towards the door, knowing he shouldn't he couldn't help thinking of her as fragile. She was so tiny laying their in a sea of black comforter with her jeans, swimming in his black dress shirt her hair a complete mess and the bruise form on the side of her face with her lip split.

Walking out of the room Warren double-checked every window and door downstairs and walked down into his basement to check and make-sure no one could get in through the small venting window as well. (AN: I really don't know what you call those windows) He went back up locked the basement door behind him and double checked the garage door, front door and then went back upstairs.

He checked his mom's room locking her windows and then went into the guestroom locking the window before heading back to his own room.

Nessa was lying on her side like Dannie-Lynn and they just laid there in silence. Noticing Warren Nessa got up from the bed and headed through the bathroom to the guestroom shutting the doors.

Dannie-Lynn wiggled out of her skinny jeans kicking them on to the floor while Warren removed his clothes down to his boxers. "Do you want something else to sleep in?" Warren asked.

She shook her head and remained silent as he climbed in to the bed and brought the covers over her getting a glimpse of her bruising thigh. "Hey my eyes are up here bucko." Dannie-Lynn joked with him.

"Remember when you said you'd imagined thousands of ways to kill someone who could regenerate?" Warren asked. Dannie-Lynn nodded as she scooted closer to him. Warren put his arms around her carefully and kissed her forehead. "I get it now." He told her.

"Warren…"

"He almost killed you Torch."

"But you were right thoughts like that aren't good for you. Besides I'm fine and next time we wont let him get away. Next time he'll be arrested and put in prison." Dannie-Lynn told him kissing his cheek. "Now let's sleep."

"Yeah. Oh I didn't call your dad, you should do that tomorrow."

"No I don't want to worry him. Let's just keep it between all of us ok?"

"Dannie…"

"I mean it Warren. Please?" She said looking at him softly.

Warren sighed and nodded. "Ok, we'll keep it between all of us. Night Torch."

"Night hothead. I love you."

"Love you too."

Halloween:

"Nessa look the bruise is gone." Dannie-Lynn said showing her, her thigh.

Nessa laughed. "Good. So you going to where that costume?"

"Actually not while everyone's here. That one is for later with Warren."

"Ooo kinky." Nessa teased her.

Dannie-Lynn shoved her playfully. "Shut up. Warren's not dressing up for the party so I'm not. And everyone will be out of here by about midnight so…"

"When the friends are away the kinky couple will play." Nessa laughed.

Dannie-Lynn rolled her eyes. "Stop mocking us. You need to get yourself a boyfriend or at least a fuck buddy."

"I actually have one."

"What?" Dannie-Lynn set her eyeliner down and looked over at Nessa smirking. "Since when?"

"Last month."

"Who?"

"A new guy named Max." Nessa told her.

"And I didn't know this why?"

"Cause I wanted to tell you in person. 'Sides if you looked at my pictures more often you would have seen him already."

"The blonde guy?"

"Yeah."

Dannie-Lynn grinned at her. "I thought he was just some guy you met in the club. He's hot."

"Excuse me?" Dannie-Lynn looked around and saw Warren standing in the doorway leaning against the frame smirking at her. "Who's hot?" He asked.

Nessa laughed to herself. "I'm just gonna…" And she left the bathroom into the guestroom closing the door behind her.

Dannie-Lynn smirked and walked over to him putting her arms around his waist. "You are."

"Somehow I don't think you were talking about me." Warren grinned kissing her lips hotly.

"We weren't, but that doesn't mean it isn't true."

"So who were you talking about?"

"Nessa's new fuck buddy."

Warren chuckled. "I think girls are more sex driven in New York then guys anywhere."

Dannie-Lynn laughed. "Probably. I can't really argue that. But seriously he's hot."

"As long as you remember I'm your boyfriend." Warren mocked her.

"How could I forget? Maybe you'd like me to tattoo your name somewhere on my body." Dannie-Lynn joked.

Warren kissed her again his hands slipping in to the back pockets of her jeans. "That would be really interesting." He replied.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "The day you get something pierced for me is the day I get your named brandished on my body."

"Done."

"What?" Dannie-Lynn asked astounded.

Warren smirked at her. "Done. I'll get a piercing for you and you get a tattoo."

"I was kidding. Besides a piercing doesn't have my name permanently etched on it. What happens if we break up then I'm left with this permanent reminded?"

"Who says we're going to break up?" Warren asked her confidently.

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "That's sweet but Warren we're eighteen and still have lots of years ahead of us."

"True but that doesn't mean we have to be apart for those years."

"I guess."

"Let's just see where life takes us."

"Deal. And no tattoo."

"Then no piercing."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Yes I am." Dannie-Lynn took the comment in stride.

Warren rolled his eyes. "You are one of the strangest people I know and yet one of the only normal people I've met. And that's saying something."

"That makes no sense." Dannie-Lynn laughed.

"I know. So is that what your wearing?" He asked looking her over in her jeans and navy blue tank.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Yes."

"What about the costume you've mentioned but haven't told me about?" Warren smirked at her.

"It's for later. Just you and me." Dannie-Lynn replied grinning at him seductively as her finger pointed between them once or twice.

"Ohhh it's one of _those_ costumes." He said enthusiastically.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "Technically yes, but I have a feeling Lacey and Nessa are going to nail me good in truth or dare so since that costume leaves no room for a bra, I'll just save it for later after everyone leaves." She told him.

Warren grinned. "I can't wait."

"Well you have to. So it's eight everyone should be arriving anytime." The doorbell rang right on que.

Warren kissed her quickly and they both headed downstairs meeting up with Nessa as she reached the front door to let the guests in.

Layla and Will were the first to arrive with Syd and TJ and then Magenta, Ethan and Zach. Kameron and Lacey showed up shortly after that. That meant that the very time consuming game of Truth or Dare was about to start.

"Ok ground rules…" Dannie-Lynn started. "Any dare that includes another person, they must give permission for said dare. You have three chickens and that's it. I'm going to give the dares levels just because I know how I like to play and Nessa and Lacey and Kameron, and even Syd but I'm not so sure about the rest of you. Last time it was a little meek."

"So the levels system goes like this…" Syd said. "Dare is simple petty stuff like I dare you to kiss so and so on the cheek…boring basically. Double dare means a step up from that I dare you to make-out with so and so for three minutes…not as boring. Triple Dare includes minor nudity, underwear remain on at all times and just for reference if it's a kissing or touching dare and the person included in the dare isn't comfortable with that then you have to come up with something else."

"Huh?" Zach said.

Dannie-Lynn laughed slightly. "Ok If Kameron dared me to make-out with Lacey and Lacey wasn't comfortable with that than Kameron would have to come up with another dare for me to do."

"This sounds complicated." Layla said. "Why cant we just play like we did last time."

"Cause last time was boring." Warren said.

"So wait we're going to see Lacey and Dannie make out?" Zach asked.

Lacey and Dannie-Lynn both laughed and shook their heads. "Not necessarily Zach." Syd said. "It could happen, you never know. Dannie doesn't take dare usually. Anyways after you use up your three chickens you have to answer or do any dare asked of you. Everyone understand?"

"Oh and just so everyone is comfortable guys kissing guys is off limits and so are boyfriends kissing other girls…cool?" Nessa asked.

Dannie-Lynn frowned. "That was never a rule?"

"Yeah well our buddies from New York aren't here are they?"

"True. Ok so who wants to start?" Dannie-Lynn asked. Magenta quickly spoke up.

"I will."

"Pick your victim then, sorry pick your person." Dannie-Lynn said grinning at her.

"Syd truth or Dare?" Magenta asked smiling at her nicely.

Syd didn't like that smile. "Truth?"

"Hold up. I'll be right back!" Dannie-Lynn jumped up from her spot on the couch next to Warren and headed upstairs and shortly returned with his camcorder. "Now that we've upped the stakes we have to record the most outrageous stuff. Ok continue." She said now back in spot on the couch next to Warren.

"So Syd why exactly do you and Layla seem to avoid Dannie and Warren these days and or blush when you look at them?" Magenta asked

Syd looked over at Dannie-Lynn biting her lip and Dannie-Lynn groaned and nodded her head giving her permission. "Here's the deal if any of you repeat this I'll use my powers to knock you so hard against a wall you wake up with amnesia got it?" She said sternly and everyone looked around at each other slightly terrified, except Nessa, Lacey and Kameron. "We saw a part of a tape they made…privately."

"Ew." TJ said looking at Dannie-Lynn and Warren disgusted. "You two are perverted."

"I have shit on you limp so you better keep you mouth shut." Dannie-Lynn growled at him.

TJ put his hands up in surrender. "Hey I heard nothing." He said and looked away quickly.

"So that's why you two blush every time you look at them?" Magenta laughed. Layla ended up blushing just thinking about it while Syd sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." Syd said.

Lacey, Kameron, Nessa, and Magenta all seemed to laugh at the hilarity of it. "Its not that funny." Layla said when they quieted down.

"No really it is." Magenta said and Syd rolled her eyes.

"Ok moving on…" So after a few more truths and simple dares it came around to Dannie-Lynn.

"Triple Dare." Dannie-Lynn said rolling her eyes at the fact that everyone else had been to chicken shit.

Nessa grinned. "I dare you to strip down to your underwear and take a swim." She grinned.

Dannie-Lynn looked at her slightly confused. "Warren doesn't have a pool."

Nessa smirked. "The neighbor does."

"If I get arrested for trespassing, or molested by said neighbor I will haunt you till the day you die got it?"

"I'm shaking in my boots." Nessa replied simply.

Dannie-Lynn stood from the couch and headed in to the backyard with Nessa following with the camcorder. She stripped off her jeans and tee and climbed over the tall wood fencing using the shed in the backyard to help her do so and she went over into the neighbors yard. It was getting late and the lights were out, but she could still make out the pool from the porch light at Warren's. Nessa climbed up on the roof of the shed in Warren's backyard the camera trained on Dannie-Lynn.

"Glad you don't get cold?" She yelled in a light whisper and Dannie-Lynn turned around and flipped her off with a smirk and went straight over to the pools edge and dove in. The splash must've woken someone in the house cause Dannie-Lynn saw the upstairs light come on and she jumped off the shed roof so they couldn't see her. "Fuck." She ran into Warren's house. "Go next door and ring the bell."

"Why?" Warren asked getting up.

"The neighbor woke up." Nessa told him.

Warren groaned. "You got ring the doorbell and I'll help Dannie." He ran out back while Nessa set the camcorder down and ran next door ringing the bell. She rang it impatiently a few times.

"All right already I'm coming." The guy said and she heard the lock click and the door open. "Can I help you?" He asked. He wasn't for then late thirties and Nessa smiled.

"Hi there. I'm visiting and I was just wondering if you could tell me where Maple street is? I'm lost trying to find my friends place."

"Yeah go to the end of my walkway take a left and go straight for two blocks." He said. Nessa nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." And with that he shut the door. Nessa did take a left after leaving his walkway but she ran quickly towards Warren's front door and inside hoping he'd gotten Dannie-Lynn back over the fence.

"Did you at least get it on video?" Nessa looked up and grinned at Dannie-Lynn as she walked in putting her shirt on. Her jeans already on and water soaking threw.

"Yeah."

"Ok no more making me jump into other peoples pools please."

"Deal." So they resumed their game.

"Lacey truth or dare?" Dannie-Lynn asked.

"Triple Dare." Lacey said.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "I dare you too go out on the front lawn and do jumping jacks…in your underwear."

"Oh that is cruel. I hate jumping jacks." Lacey whined.

"For two minutes." So Lacey did it and they caught it on Video.

"Warren truth or Dare?" Lacey asked coming back in and putting her clothes on.

"Truth." Warren said.

"What's your favorite sex position?" Lacey asked.

Warren shrugged. "Haven't tried enough of them to really answer that." He said truthfully. Will didn't seem in the slightest that Warren was truthful about his sex life but all the others were. Except Kameron, Lacey and Nessa it seemed like. "Layla truth or dare?"

"Truth." Layla said.

"What exactly do you and stronghold do in his room with the door shut?" Dannie-Lynn looked at Warren and grinned.

"Devil." She said.

"You're wearing off." Warren said and everyone saw Layla blush five shades of red and then she cleared her throat.

"We experiment with touching." She whispered softly and everyone gaped at her even Will. He was certain she would've taken a chicken on that. "Magenta truth or Dare?"

"Double Dare…"

Another hour later and it got back to Dannie-Lynn. "Triple Dare." She said again. She never really liked answering questions about herself, unless it was with Warren.

"I dare you to give Lacey a lap dance shirt off. Two minutes." Kameron said.

Dannie-Lynn smirked at him. "You really are a pervert."

"Naturally." Kameron grinned. Lacey stood up and smiled at Dannie-Lynn.

"Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Don't sound so enthused." Dannie-Lynn laughed bringing Lacey over to a dining room table chair and sitting her down. Dannie-Lynn stripped off her shirt and she could hear Warren whistle and she glanced at him over her shoulder and winked.

Kameron got Dannie-Lynn's lap dance on the camera as she gently worked her hips over Lacey's lap grinding down occasionally. "You know if I wasn't really into guys this might turn me into a lesbian…or at least a bisexual." Lacey said. Dannie-Lynn laughed slightly rolling her eyes and finished up the sensual lap dance.

She slipped back into her shirt and sat back down next to Warren. He winked at her and she smiled back slipping onto his lap giving him a kiss. "Maybe I'll give you a lap dance later." She whispered in his ear as she nipped his neck lightly.

Warren groaned softly as everyone started rustling around and getting up to go get something to drink in the kitchen after agreeing on a ten minute break.

Dannie-Lynn smirked at Warren and he kissed her lips. "Promise?"

"Maybe. If your lucky." Dannie-Lynn replied getting off his lap and go in to the kitchen with the others.

To Be continued…


	19. Seductive Dancing Crazy Bitch

Chapter 19:

Continued:

"I'm sorry you want me to what?" Layla said.

"Come on Hippy have some fun." Dannie-Lynn urged. "It's just poker."

"I don't strip." Layla said shaking her head.

"Come on Layla please." Syd said. "I'm gonna play. So are Will, Ethan and Zach and Mage."

Layla sighed and looked at Will and he shrugged. "Fine. But I'm not taking off my underwear."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dannie-Lynn snorted.

Warren looked at her. "Neither are you." He said.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "Excuse me I'm a big girl and if I want to strip completely and run down the street and get my ass arrested I will do so."

"I don't think so." Warren said grinning at her.

"Ok fine so I'm not going to do that, but like I said I'm a big girl." Dannie-Lynn pouted playfully.

So the game got underway. After a while Lacey, Dannie-Lynn, Nessa, Syd and Layla only wore bras from the waist up, Will, TJ, and Kameron had kicked off their shoes, Warren kept winning so he was still fully clothed. "Black and red polka dots?" Kameron question Dannie-Lynn.

Dannie-Lynn smirked. "Yes Lacey and I bought them at the same time. I have one that's black with colorful stars and matching booties shorts too, that she just had to have too."

Lacey shrugged smirking at her innocently. "Well you bought the last bustier I wanted at hot topic."

"It looked better on me and you know it." Dannie-Lynn teased her. "Besides it's upstairs in my closet if you want to borrow it."

"Really?"

"Yeah you can raid if you want."

"I miss raiding your closet." Nessa said playfully pouting.

Dannie-Lynn laughed and tossed two cards into the pile of discards and Kameron dealt her two more. "Then move here and go to school with me next fall?"

"I applied." Nessa said discarding three cards and getting three new ones from Kameron.

"For art?"

"No for shoe making." Nessa said sarcastically and smirked at her. "Yes for art. You spaz?"

"Bitch."

"And don't you forget it." Nessa replied grinning at her.

"Whatever show em." Dannie-Lynn said laying out her cards. Warren beat everyone again with a full house. "I hate you." Dannie-Lynn said to him.

Warren kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

"I hate you." Dannie-Lynn repeated as her and everyone else removed yet another piece of clothing. The girls got ride of their socks, which luckily the all happened to be wearing. And Will, Ethan, Zach, TJ and Kameron all took off their shirts.

The house phone rang while Warren was dealing and he looked at Dannie-Lynn she smiled and ran into the kitchen to grab the phone. "Hello? Peace residents honorary Peace Dannie-Lynn speaking." She said knowing Warren hated it when she answer the phone like that.

Warren looked up at her coming in to the dining room leaning on the archway frame from the kitchen. "May I speak with Warren?"

"Sure can I ask who's calling?" Dannie-Lynn started towards Warren walking around the round table.

"Dannie give me the phone." Warren held out his arm after he finished dealing.

Dannie-Lynn sighed fakely and pouted. "Fine, here he is." She said and handed Warren the phone sitting down on his lap.

"Hello?" Warren said.

"I haven't heard from you in a while."

Warren kissed Dannie-Lynn's forehead and helped her off his lap before getting up and walking in to the other room. "Ok what was that about?" Magenta asked as they all looked to where Warren had just gone, but couldn't hear him.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "Did they tell you who they were?" Layla asked.

"No. Warren took the phone from me." She said watching him pace by the front living room window. "It was a guy though, sounded a lot like angry Warren."

"You think it was his dad?" Will asked out loud.

Layla shrugged. "Let's not ask him. You know how he is about that." Everyone who understood nodded and the other's just agreed to agree. After about five minutes Warren went through the kitchen hanging up the phone and then made his way back into the dining room over to his spot.

"Who was it?" Dannie-Lynn asked not having agreed with everyone else.

"My dad." Warren grunted in response and Dannie-Lynn grinned.

"Oops…maybe I shouldn't have answered the phone like that." She said playfully and Warren looked over and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah he asked why you were saying you were an honorary Peace. If he'd forgotten how old I actually was and if I was married." Warren told her.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "You could've played of the 'you're going senile old man' thing. I've done it to my dad before."

Warren smirked and turned back to the cards in his hand. "We playing or what?" He asked.

Dannie-Lynn smiled, he never talked about his dad, and this was a first and probably a last for a while. Once everyone had discarded and gotten there new cards everyone laid down. "Two pair aces and kings." Dannie-Lynn said proudly. Everyone else grumbling throwing his or her cards down.

Warren had to take off his top shirt while the girls ended up without jeans now. And the guys too. Layla's phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Hey mom." "No I'm still at Warren's, Will's going too…" "Ok yeah bye." She looked up at everyone. "Apparently my little brother is sick and my mom wants me to come hang with him will she goes to the grocery store for some stuff before it closes."

"Yeah I should be getting home too." Magenta said.

"I guess that means we have to go." Syd and TJ stood. Zach and Ethan too.

"You guys are a bunch of wusses it's just clothing…we all came into this world naked and we might as well be buried naked cause no one is going to see us rotting in a six foot deep whole in the ground." Dannie-Lynn said.

Everyone laughed slightly rolled their eyes and left. The only people left were Dannie-Lynn, Warren, Nessa, Lacey and Kameron. "Lace, Kam can I stay with you two tonight?" Nessa asked setting her cards down.

"Sure." Lacey smiled at her. "Going to give the horny couple the night alone?" She asked sarcastically.

Nessa smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Let me go get my shit." She put her clothes on headed upstairs to grab her duffle.

"I'll raid your closet later." Lacey said putting her clothes back on as well. Kameron did the same and Dannie-Lynn and Warren walked them to the front entrance. Nessa came down the stairs and stood with Dannie-Lynn who hadn't put her shirt back on.

"Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll…"

"Weed, speed and birth control…" Nessa said.

"Life's a bitch until we die so fuck this world lets get high." They said together and hugged.

"Take care of you." Dannie-Lynn said.

"Yeah take care of you too." Nessa said and they pulled away smiling.

"Ok enough sappy shit let's go. "Kameron complained.

"Stuff a cork in it." The girls said to him smirking.

After that Kameron, Lacey and Nessa left and Warren shut and locked the door. "You stay." Dannie-Lynn grinned and headed upstairs.

Warren smirked to himself and went in to clean up the mess that was left in the living room and dining room; he'd deal with the kitchen in the morning. About fifteen minutes later Dannie-Lynn shouted down to him. "You can come up now!" Warren grabbed his shirt. "Leave it off!"

He smirked to himself and walked up stairs in his jeans, boxers and socks carrying his shirt up with him. Once inside his room he saw a chair butted back against the end of his bed. "Torch?"

Dannie-Lynn snapped her finger and he looked over at the bathroom door where she stood wearing a thigh length black trench coat. (AN: Pics of this and costume on page) "Sit." She pointed to the chair.

Warren sat, in his desk chair, and watched as she sauntered over in the same heels from that night at the hotel. "So what did I do this time?" Warren asked amused.

"You're not getting handcuffed and _you_ really don't have to work for anything tonight, so I don't see why you would ask that." Dannie-Lynn smirked saddling his lap and starting to untie the trench coat.

Shrugging Warren just sat silently for a moment and watched her removed the coat and throw it across the room leaving her in a black and white pin strip strapless micro mini dress with black straps. Her legs were tanned smooth and bare, her hair down and very little make-up.

"But if you'd like to be in trouble for something…"

"Actually I think I'll just let you have your fun." Warren said looking her over with hungry eyes.

Dannie-Lynn grinned and stood up walking over to his cd player on. And walked back over to Warren smirking. "Well then just enjoy." She said seductively and began his private lap dance.

Alright!

Break me down  
You got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud  
Getting fucking laid  
You want me to stay  
But I got to make my way 

Swaying her hips and gently grinding down in his lap Dannie-Lynn could tell that the combination of the micro mini skirt which barely, and I mean barely, covered her ass…assets and the lap dance were having their desired effects on her boyfriend.

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night   
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey!   
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it   
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on 

Standing legs on either side of his chair Dannie-Lynn gyrated her hips taking them lower and lower till she was rocking her hips back and forth in his lap face to face her hands gently gliding over his tanned torso.

Take it off  
The paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full  
You're so fine  
It won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks  
Just to get you face to face 

Towards the middle of the second verse Warren's hands gliding up Dannie-Lynn's slender legs and found the tipper on the back of the costume and pulled it down.

"Impatient aren't we now?" Dannie-Lynn whispered mockingly in his ear as her lips gently sucked on his ear lobe making him moan.

"Yes." He growled back.

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night   
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Dannie-Lynn stood from his lap and sashayed away from him a bit and then turned around smirking at him as she removed the dress and stepped out of it once it was a pile at her feet.

Warren grinned watching her. Her breast exposed for his pleasure and musing to himself about how her panties would have to go as soon as possible. And she obviously didn't know what heels did for her figure but they made her more stunning then usual, he'd seemed to notice this and it really turned him on.

_Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
_

Walking back over towards Warren Dannie-Lynn knelt down before him smirking up at him as she undid his belt and the fasteners of his jeans. Warren grinned back his eyes closing casually as her fingers skimmed the smooth flesh above the hem of his jeans and he felt her tug and he lifted his hips and she pulled the jeans off without difficulty, pulling his boxers with it.

_  
Get the video   
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good_

Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy... bitch  


Dannie-Lynn stood and sat down in Warren's lap her panties still on separating them from complete nakedness. "You'd say I'm a good girlfriend, right?" She asked him huskily running the fingers of her right hand along his face and tucking his longer dark hair behind his ear.  
Warren didn't see where this was going but nodded. "Yeah."

"And I pay off debts?"

"Yeah." Warren said again.

Dannie-Lynn smirked at him and slide from his lap down to her knees before him again and ran her fingers along his hardened length.

_  
Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
_

Warren looked at her for any sign of hesitation and didn't see any as she gently snaked her tongue out licking the head of his erection making him groan. This she hadn't done yet. Dannie-Lynn had helped him get off before but she'd never gone down on him.

_  
Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back   
Come on!  
_

Dannie-Lynn was pretty sure she knew what Warren was thinking, that they hadn't done this yet so she was going to back out, but he'd didn't know about all of her sexual endeavors. She'd perfected this and now she was going to pay off her debt from the janitor's closet.

_  
Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off   
No need to talk  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!   
_

Warren moaned his eyes lulling back in his head as her soft succulent lips rimmed around him and down taking him all in. Her velvet tongue lightly dragging alone his heated flesh. His hands fisted in her hair as she began to bob her head in long slow strokes her teeth gently scrapping as she did so.

_  
Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey!   
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it   
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

You keep me right on  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me! 

"Torch…" Warren growled in warning, but she didn't stop if anything she began to go faster and Warren groaned. "Dannie stop…"

Dannie-Lynn grinned inwardly and went down one last time after several minutes. "Hothead…" She mumbled with her full mouth.

The vibrations from her voice sent every nerve enlightened and Warren's eyes jolted open as he came. "Holy fucking mother of…fuck!"

Dannie-Lynn swallowed everything and gently came up releasing him from her lips. She'd dug her nails into his thighs for something to steady her and gently ungripped her hands as not to hurt him anymore cause she could see tiny drops of blood where her nails had clenched too hard. Placing a chaste kiss at the tip of his member she felt the heat in his body flux and she couldn't help lifting her head with a playful grin. "So you liked that I take it?" She grinned at him.

Warren was speechless giving her only a nod.

"First one ever?" She asked standing up and sitting down his lap. A new song on the mix she'd made specifically for this began to play. Warren nodded again. Dannie-Lynn put one of her arms around his neck loosely and then slipped the other lightly trailing her fingers down his chest and then slipped two fingers into the side of her panties and pulled them back holding a foil package.

Warren smirked at her and leaned forward giving her a deep passionate kiss having regained some of his control. She pulled back ripping the package open with her teeth and one handedly slipped it over his once again hardened member.

"You've got stamina." She grinned sexily at him.

"Part of my powers." Warren replied and he gripped her panties and used his powers to turn them into ash that fell to his floor and disappeared. Dannie-Lynn kissed him as he stood up holding her around the waist and gently went down to the carpeted and lay her down beneath him.

Dannie-Lynn moaned when he entered her arching her back and he kissed her breasts momentarily broken from her lips. He began thrusting into her fast and hard the way she liked it and her nails scraped down his back.

"Warren…" She moaned out.

Warren kissed along her collarbone and then brought his lips back to hers as his continued thrusting rhythmically Dannie-Lynn meeting every penetrating blow with enjoyment and familiarity.

They continued moving for a long while, Dannie-Lynn feeling like she was on fire, luckily Warren had told that his carpet was made special for him as was all the carpeting in the house since his father had lived there at one point so she didn't have to worry about setting it on fire.

Sweat glistened on their skin in the pale lamp lighting of Warren's room and Dannie-Lynn's cries of pleasure seemed to get louder as time went on until they just didn't stop. They came with every deep thrust as Warren sucked diligently in his favorite spot on her neck and he could tell she was on the verge of climax.

Her skin was like fire, no pun intended, and Warren brought his lips up to her ear and grinned against her flesh. "I love you." He whispered.

"Warren!" She sang like a canary spasms shooting throughout her body sending her to an incredible orgasm. Her skin on fire and casually flickering over Warren's skin too. She lifted her head gently and kissed his lips. "Oh shit." She breathed after the orgasm managed to make its way through her entire body twice.

Warren tumbled down to her side and he removed the used condom and chucked in to his wastebasket by his dresser. Dannie-Lynn smiled her eyes rested shut and she looked at Warren. "Can you walk?" He asked smirking at her.

"My legs are numb." She replied laughing slightly. "There's a camera in the corner over there, will you turn it off for me?" She pointed over towards the camera and Warren just now saw the camera the little red light on the front flashing at them.

He smirked and grabbed his boxers slipping them on as he got up and walked over turning it off. "I thought we learned our lesson last time. He said taking it off the tripod and walking it over to set on his desk.

"I'll load it in the morning." Dannie-Lynn replied tiredly a yawn escaping her lips. Warren walked to her after setting the camera down and scooped her up in his arm. Dannie-Lynn let out a soft hiss of pain and Warren chuckled. "Rug burn." She complained and he set her down on the bed and removed the shoes on her dainty.

"Sorry."

"Hmm…don't be." She replied looking at him lazily. "Worth it."

Warren set the shoes on the floor and kicked them under his bed so she wouldn't trip if she got up later to use the bathroom or grab one of his shirts from his drawer. He pulled the covers over her and then walked around to the other side of the bed and flipped his beside table lamp off and got in to the bed and she snuggled up to him.

"I love you too Warren, you know." She said placing an affectionate kiss over his heart.

"I know." Warren replied kissing her forehead and bring his arm around her shoulder holding her close as they fell asleep in the wee hours of the early morning.


	20. Heart to Heart

Chapter 20:

Two weeks have passed since Halloween and Dannie-Lynn and Warren were out at dinner together. "Mmm…kinkiest touch?" Dannie-Lynn asked Warren as she took another bite of her dinner.

"Uh…behind the ear." Warren answered. "You?"

"I found that spot, by the way and as if you don't know it's my earlobe." She replied.

"Favorite pleasure?" Warren asked.

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "Undecided."

Warren laughed slightly. "When you scream my name."

"Fine. Ooo…naughtiest fantasy?" Dannie-Lynn said.

"We've already done it." Warren said eating a whole jalapeno. And Dannie-Lynn giggled.

"That's as naughty as you get, damn I thought your kink factor was a little higher." She teased him.

"Oh so yours get better."

"Mr. Boss man and his secretary." Dannie-Lynn said grinning at him huskily. Warren smirked back at her and set his fork down on his empty plate and raised his hand. The waiter came over.

"Yeah can I get the check?" Warren asked. The waiter nodded and left to retrieve their check.

Dannie-Lynn laughed. "Your mom is home."

Warren shrugged and gave her that shit eating grin of his that she hated but couldn't help loving cause it was just part of his personality. "Yes but we have the truck."

"You can't act that out in a truck."

"No but we can do other stuff in the bed of said truck." Warren said raising a cocky brow at her and she rolled her eyes playfully at him just as the waiter brought the check. "Yes or no your choice?" Warren said showing her his debit card.

Dannie-Lynn snatched it and the check from him and headed towards the register without him. He grabbed his jacket jogging casually after her.

"Um excuse me you can't pay with that." Warren teased trying to take it from her as he saddled up along side her and put his one arm around her shoulder. She kept the card and receipt out of his reach and smirked.

"Yes I can, it's debit. I don't have to sign for anything and as long as I know the pin who's going to argue with me?"

"You don't know my pin." Warren said smugly.

Dannie-Lynn waited for the girl to pull up their receipt and she swiped Warren's card in the machine and put in the pin number and handed him the card just as the final paid receipt printed out. "You have a nice night." The hostess smiled and handed Dannie-Lynn the receipt, which she promptly turned and tucked away on the inside breast pocket of Warren's jacket smirking at him.

"Who said?" She asked teasingly and left the restaurant with Warren right after her.

"How'd you get my pin number?" He asked.

Dannie-Lynn smiled turning to him. "Hothead do you know how many times I've watched you put in that god forsaken number. 'Sides I had to have some way to pay for that costume." She said playfully.

"Ha, ha. I didn't pay for that costume."

"Ok so you didn't but I do still know how to use your debit card so…don't piss me off mister or I might just decide you need a whole new wardrobe of khaki slacks, and argyle sweaters." She said smirking at him evilly.

Warren chuckled. "You're evil." He teased her.

"Yeah but you love me." Dannie-Lynn said smiling again innocently as she walked up to him slipping her arms around his waist.

Warren nodded. "Unfortunately I do."

"Peace in khaki and argyle…for some reason I just don't picture it." Dannie-Lynn and Warren both turned noticing Lash with a random date hanging off his arm.

"How's it hanging limp?" Dannie-Lynn asked as Warren slipped his arm protectively around her waist.

"You come find out." Lash said smirking at her.

Warren's hands ignited, Lash took a step away and his date seemed unphased by this, but Dannie-Lynn just smirked. "If I take a look I might just decide to wrap it around a pole tie it in a pretty little pasty white bow."

Lash winced slightly. "Peace is right you are evil."

"He's usually right." Dannie-Lynn nodded.

"Beat it Lash before I roast you."

"Temper, temper Peace, not supposed to use your powers outside the school gym."

Dannie-Lynn used hers and smirked at him as Warren extinguished the flames in his hands. "He might not be able to but I can." She said calmly.

"You'd get in trouble with Powers." Lash said childishly.

"You know my dad right? The human Torch, he doesn't have to worry about getting in trouble and I'm sure he could make it look like accident, so…"

Lash grabbed his date's hand and dragged her into the restaurant Dannie-Lynn and Warren had just walked out of. "Nicely played." Warren said high fiving her as they both laughed.

"So you, me, truck bed, and a nice quiet place?" Dannie-Lynn asked him.

Warren grinned bending his head to kiss her tenderly. "You know it." He said and they headed for the truck and left.

Next Morning:

"WARREN, DANNIE GET UP!" Irene banged on the door.

"We're up!" Warren yelled back. He heard his mothers footsteps head down the hall and looked down at the bundle of warmth sleeping with him. "Torch? Wake up. Torch." He nudged her. So he'd only told half the truth, he was up and had been for a little while, where as Dannie-Lynn was still sleeping.

"Fi mer m'nuts." Dannie-Lynn mumbled against his stomach and Warren laughed.

"We're already running late Torch. Come on get up. We have school today and your dad is coming to help you pick out an apartment." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn lifted her head up and she ran her fingers through her hair and climbed out of bed. "I get a bachelor pad." She chanted all the way to the bathroom in her bootie shorts and tank.

"Isn't it bachelorette pad?" Warren laughed getting up and following her into the bathroom. She had a toothbrush in hand brushing her teeth. When she was finished she rinsed with water and rinsed the sink.

"That sounds stupid, besides I'm more of a bachelor than most men."

Warren laughed and grinned at her. "But you aren't single, free, unattached or a spinster…"

"Ok fine we'll call it Dannie-Lynn's domain of kinky and naughty things." She said sarcastically hopping up on the counter next to the sink letting Warren brush his teeth like they did every morning.

Once that was finished they went in to their separate rooms and got dressed meeting up in the hall, messenger bags over their shoulders and headed downstairs.

"Bye Mom!"

"Don't forget your father Dannie!" Irene called from the kitchen as they reached the front door.

"Don't worry!" Dannie-Lynn yelled back. Warren put his arm back around her neck and bent his head kissing her temple before taking a bit of his blueberry pop tart. "So are we meeting in the library or outside for free period today?" Dannie-Lynn asked.

"I think back corner of the library today. I have to do some reading for advanced global heroes class."

"Ugh I hate that class." Dannie-Lynn whined.

"Did you finish the essay on Auqator from Japan?" Warren asked.

"Shit!" Dannie-Lynn cursed out loud.

Warren laughed and opened his bag once they reached the bus stop and slipped a five page packet from his bag. "I was just playing. You're thinking of the essay on lava rays for Medulla's class.

Dannie-Lynn sighed in relief and took the packet from him. He'd printed and stapled it for her. "Thanks. I thought I was going to be in the doghouse."

"I wouldn't let that happen. 'Sides if you get held up in the class Petrie will switch you and me to new partners."

Dannie-Lynn smiled flirtatiously. "So if I hadn't finished an assignment you'd do it for me?"

"Only if it was already almost finished." Warren said.

"Just playing. You just keep me up to date on deadlines, so I don't forget."

"So I was thinking…" Warren trailed off as the bus pulled up. They climbed on and went to their seat in the back.

"Wow shocker hothead you were thinking." Dannie-Lynn teased him playfully.

Warren grinned at her and rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. I was thinking about what we were talking about last night."

"Oh the pleasures thing?" Dannie-Lynn said quietly.

Warren nodded. "Yeah that. I was thinking you move in a few weeks out of my place and you'll have a place of your own so we could always…"

Dannie-Lynn grinned. "Oh trust me it's already planned." She said confidently

Warren smirked at her. "I love you, you know that?" He told her quietly.

Biting her lip Dannie-Lynn smirked back at him playfully. "I know."

They sat back in silence the rest of the bus ride to school. Everything was as usual during school. They always seemed to end up in the janitor's closet making-out at the beginning of lunch and then they'd go to the cafeteria to meet the others.

After save the citizen which luckily Dannie and Warren weren't called on for they headed to the bus and headed for Warren's.

"I have work, if you want I can call in and take the day off." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn laughed. They'd been joking on and off about what her and Johnny would talk about when Warren wasn't around. "No it'll be fine. My dad could barely give me the say no to drugs speech. Aunt Sue had to give me the 'woman's talk' and the birds and the bees. Which I might add was duller than I thought it should've been."

Warren chuckled and pulled his hair back off his face. "Positive? This is your last chance."

"Go hothead, go make money so you can buy me something pretty and shiny." She said playfully.

"Yeah pretty and shiny, you hate pretty and shiny."

"I know, so go to work so you can by me something sexy." She said grinning at him.

Warren kissed her lips quickly and turned to the front door opening it. "Bye." He said and was about to step out when the ball of flame landed on his front porch.

"Warren." Johnny smiled at him.

"Mr. S." Warren said and walked passed him heading to work with a wave over his shoulder.

Johnny looked at his daughter and smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah I found the listings and this perfect loft. It's one bedroom one bathroom."

Johnny nodded. "Ok we'll check it out. Your uncle the dork that he is, said he'd come by in the next week after we decided and fire proof the apartment for you."

"Aunt Sue told me. She emailed me." Dannie-Lynn said as they headed to the truck. Warren was walking to work so Dannie-Lynn could take the truck with her father.

"I should drive."

"I don't think so. Warren entrusted me with the truck and I don't want you speeding and getting us in an accident." Dannie-Lynn said climbing up into the cab. Johnny got in to the passenger side and rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd do that."

"Dad how many accidents have you had since you got your license at sixteen?" Dannie-Lynn said smirking at him. Johnny glared at her playfully. "Enough that it takes more than two hands to count right? So I think I'll drive."

Two hours Later:

They walked in to the loft apartment Dannie-Lynn had found in the paper and she loved it. "Dad this is it."

"But the windows…" Johnny pointed to the windows, there were six floor to ceiling windows in the living room that looked out on the city.

"There's this great invention maybe you've heard of it, it's called curtains dad." Dannie-Lynn laughed.

"But what if some pervert spies on you?"

"Then my boyfriend will defend my honor and roast him like a thanksgiving bird." Dannie-Lynn said sardonically.

Johnny sighed and looked at the sheet the manager had given him. "It's not to terribly expensive I can put sixth months worth of rent down and then do another six later on so you don't have to worry about it.

I'll put money in your account so you can pay the power bill, water, and cable."

"Dad I'm gonna get a job."

Johnny turned and smiled at her. "You're willing to get a job just to have this place?" He asked.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Plus it's time I started helping out. I am eighteen now so…"

"Ok you get that from your mother, the whole responsibility thing." Johnny teased.

Dannie-Lynn smiled slightly. "Yeah I know. So I can fly to school instead of taking the bus and living here I'm not far from Kameron and Lacey so they could come by and hang with me."

"And will you be having a regular roommate?" Johnny asked.

Dannie-Lynn groaned. "Dad…"

"I'm your father I'm allowed to ask." Johnny said in a confident stern manor.

"Yeah dad Warren might come stay once and a while. Dad despite what you might think of Warren's and my relationship he loves me and I love him."

"It's not that Dannie I'm worried that you're moving in to things too fast with him. He is after all your first boyfriend." Johnny said.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Technically yes, but that doesn't mean I haven't had boyfriends before him."

"That makes no sense." Johnny said looking confused.

"Dad I saw other guys I just never brought them home and it never lasted more than a few dates." Dannie-Lynn enhanced the truth. It was not technically dating, but it never did last more than a few nights together. "Warren just happened into my life and I do love him."

Johnny sighed. "I worry that…you know how much I loved your mother, right?" Dannie-Lynn nodded. "I just worry that you guys will end up like we did. We loved each other but we weren't ready for a family yet. And I'm not saying we didn't love you at first, I'm saying it was really hard. Your mom loved her dancing and I loved being the Human Torch and those things were hard to balance with a child.

I always felt terrible when I'd have to leave you with your mother at the school because I would have to run off and help save the world. With Sue and Reed it was different, they were older and they could handle those things better, but Julie and me were still young and wanting to experience our own lives. After years passed it started getting easier, sure but those first few years were really tough on us.

After your mom's fall and she couldn't dance anymore, and I curse myself for this every night, I thought 'this is great she can stay home and take care of Dannie while I save the world.' And you don't have to say anything I kick myself for it all the time.

But the point is you two are younger than we were and second generations meant to be heroes…" Dannie-Lynn smiled inwardly that he hadn't said Warren was going to be villain like his father was. "So what happens if you end up with a child and a career saving the world?" Johnny finally finished his little speech and Dannie-Lynn was bobbing her head slightly coping with the stuff he'd said.

"First of all dad there was never any guarantee that I wanted to be part of the second generation fantastics. I mean there are three of us, not four. Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to save the world? And if I did I don't want it to be a career. I want to be a writer."

Johnny nodded. "I use to think about it all the time after your mom died when you got your powers. But you did everything asked of you so I just assumed you wanted to be a hero."

"I do, but not on a regular basis. At least that's what I've realized more so lately than I ever did before. I do want a family of my own someday, someday not tomorrow or the next day, but someday and I don't want to constantly be running out on them to save the world from some big disaster. There's other people out there just as qualified as me to do that. Sky High is full of junior supers in training why should the worlds fate always fall in to our hands?" Dannie-Lynn asked him. "Why?"

Johnny shrugged. "We use to think after we adjusted that we got our powers for a reason."

"You did, I was born with mine, they are birth right but that doesn't necessarily mean they have to be used to save he world."

"I see your point." Johnny said.

"Dad if you're so worried about Warren and I…"

"What if he's not right for you?"

"What if he saved me?"

"When?"

Dannie-Lynn sighed. "Don't flip, I didn't want to worry you, but he came after me the night of my birthday in the Mexican restaurant where we were eating."

"Him as in…" Johnny asked fire playing at the tips of his fingers in anger.

Dannie-Lynn nodded. "Yeah. Will and Warren ended up saving me though."

"Danielle Lynn Storm what is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell any of us?" Johnny practically yelled.

"Because I knew this would happen! You'd be immensely worried and consider moving me back to New York."

"You don't know that's what I'm thinking." Johnny scoffed.

"Dad." Dannie-Lynn said slightly amused and Johnny nodded.

"Ok fine it is. But you're safer there with us."

"But I don't want to be there. I'm eighteen and I can make my own decisions dad. I don't want to go back."

"But…"

Dannie-Lynn cut him off. "No dad I'm staying. And you don't have to worry because Warren's not going to let anything happen to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to me." She sighed. "You should've seen his face when I woke up, he was so worried and scared and I could tell he was beating himself up because he hadn't gotten to me sooner."

"Were you hurt?"

"Yeah a bump to the back of the head, a nice shiner and a split lip and my thigh was bruised up pretty bad but I lived." Dannie-Lynn told him.

Johnny rubbed his temples for a moment and then looked at her again. "You're absolutely certain you want to live on your own?"

"Dad I'll be fine. You can even have uncle Reed install an elaborate security system if you'd like." She smirked at him.

Johnny grinned back. "You don't know I'm thinking that."

"Dad."

"Ok maybe I am."

"This is the place than."

"Fine, but no funny business with Peace."

"You got it."

A Couple Days Later:

"I'm moving in a week." Dannie-Lynn chanted dancing around Warren's kitchen making scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"I know now stop it." Warren laughed grabbing her by the waist and kissing her soundly on the lips before she had time to utter a single word.

When they pulled away Dannie-Lynn was left breathless and Warren was grinning. "Ok." She said softly and turned back to the eggs. Irene had left for work and all sky high students had the day off due to Teacher meetings.

"So when is your uncle Reed going there?"

"Tomorrow. Look uh I've been meaning to tell you my dad, aunt and uncle want Syd, TJ and I home for thanksgiving." Dannie-Lynn said as she platted their breakfast and walked in to the dinning room where Warren had gone to sit down with his book.

Warren looked over at her when she set the plate down. "Ok."

"But I already promised your mom I'd be here, so…my dad agreed to come here for the holiday and Syd and TJ will go to New York."

Warren groaned. "I think your dad hates me."

"No. Not really he hates that he thinks you're having sex with his only little girl." Dannie-Lynn laughed.

"I am." Warren grinned at her.

"But he doesn't need to know that." Dannie-Lynn said eyeing him dangerously as she stabbed at her eggs.

Warren laughed slightly and set his book down at started eating his food. "So what would you like to do today since we have the house to ourselves?"

Dannie-Lynn shrugged. "I don't know."

"I can think of a thing or two." Warren said impishly.

Smirking at him Dannie-Lynn nodded. "You'll have to share when I'm finished eating."

"Why wait?"

"Cause I'm hungry and if you share I'll just want to jump you and I'd kind of like to eat." Dannie-Lynn teased him.

Warren rolled his eyes and started eating his food faster.

AN: Sorry for the short chap. But I have to get to work kiddies! Enjoy more to come either tonight or tomorrow!


	21. Bad Day

AN: Sorry about the delay folks, got sidetracked with other stuff and my job has become more demanding now that a couple of our employees have started college and one had to leave…anyways so here is the next chap. For Warren and Dannie-Lynn…lates!

Chapter 21:

"Awe that was soo…cute!" Layla cooed looking at the screen on her digital camera.

Dannie-Lynn and Warren glared at her. "Don't call me cute." Warren said snappishly.

"Hey! What about me?" Dannie-Lynn said slapping his chest. Dannie-Lynn was piggybacked on his back arms around his neck. Legs around his waist and they were all standing in her new apartment/loft.

Warren laughed slightly hoisting her up by her thighs a little as she had slid down slightly. "But you are cute."

"Don't even think of associating me with that word." Dannie-Lynn growled in his ear.

Layla laughed. "You two really are a riot you know that?"

"We need to finish moving Dannie's stuff from the truck." Warren said. Layla put her camera in her purse and went to help get another couple of boxes that had been stored in a storage near Warren's place for the time being and now were finally being moved in to her own place.

Thanksgiving had been uneventful but both Warren and Dannie-Lynn were starting to get antsy not having been able to be together for a while. Once all the others were in the elevator, the kind that lead straight to the loft and you had to open it, Layla looked at Warren and Dannie-Lynn.

"We'll catch the next one down." Dannie-Lynn told them.

The others just rolled their eyes closed the gate on the elevator and went down. Dannie-Lynn ran her finger playfully along Warren's ear and he released her leg reaching up and grabbing her wrist. She did again on the opposing side and he did the same, making her lock her legs tighter around her waist.

"We seem to have a dilemma. I know you wont let go and I wont let go…"

"Five bucks says from this position I can pin you in five seconds flat." Dannie-Lynn whispered huskily in his ear.

Warren quirked his eyebrow curiously. "Really?" He asked amused.

"Yep."

"Fine deal. Go on one." He said. Dannie-Lynn kissed his neck as a yes and Warren began the countdown. "Three, two, one…" Dannie-Lynn worked her wrist quickly out of her grasp letting go of his waist with one leg and kicking the back of his knee bringing him down. She slammed his torso to the floor and pinned both his arms at his back and grinned.

"Ha, pinned ya." She mocked.

Warren grunted. "Fine." He said his face squished to the floor.

Dannie-Lynn bent down and kissed his ear affectionately. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Just my pride a little." Warren muttered.

She released his hands and he swiftly rolled over beneath her, and she looked down smiling at him. "Didn't mean to bruise your pride."

"Just don't tell anyone."

Dannie-Lynn laughed slightly. "You got it. Come on the sooner I'm moved the sooner you and I can have a sleepover."

"Dannie…" Warren complained.

Dannie-Lynn giggled. "Ok the sooner you can stay over and enjoy a nice hot cup of me for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert." She said grinning.

"Better." Warren laughed and they got up off the floor and headed to the elevator just as everyone was coming up.

"Took you long enough." Magenta remarked smirking at them.

"Rodent." Warren said sternly.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Whatever." So they all walked passed them and Dannie-Lynn and Warren headed down to the moving truck.

"Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking lately about my birthday."

"Yeah?"

"He said my dad ruined his life, but my dad doesn't even know him. What do you think that means?" She asked looking over at Warren.

Warren shrugged. "Unfortunately Torch we'll probably never know. Not unless he's captured and willingly tell us why he did what he did." Soon they reached the moving truck and grabbed a few more boxes and headed back up.

"Who wants pizza?" Will asked once they were both back in the apartment.

"Ooo get me one with peppers, jalapenos and onions and hot sausage." Dannie-Lynn said dreamily.

Will looked at her in disgust. "Gross."

"No delicious." Dannie-Lynn told him.

"Sounds good to me, get a medium Torch and I can share it." Warren told him. Will agreed and grabbed his cell phone and Dannie-Lynn handed him her debit card.

"Just put it on my card."

"Uh…"

"All you have to do is give them the number on the front, the last three digits on the back and the expiration date."

"Well yeah I know but isn't this kind of private information?" Will asked.

Dannie-Lynn smirked at him. "Are you stupid enough to use the number over the phone ever again?"

"No."

"Than it's fine." Dannie-Lynn said still smirking. Will gulped and walked away to call the pizza place. "Ok I'll be in my room unpacking." Dannie-Lynn told everyone and headed towards her room.

"Dannie mom sent kitchen supplies, what do you want me to do with it?" Sydney asked quickly.

"Unpack it as you see fit Sidders."

"K." Dannie-Lynn shut her bedroom door and went over to a group of boxes and sat down pull the box cutter from her back pocket and began opening boxes to see what was where.

There was a knock at the door and Dannie-Lynn rolled her eyes. _Honestly it's not like unpacking shit is that hard._ "WHAT?" She yelled.

The door opened quietly. "It's me." Dannie-Lynn looked over her shoulder and saw Warren sticking his head in.

"Come in than and shut the door. Their peppy happy talk is giving me a headache." Dannie-Lynn said. Warren stepped in shutting the door behind him and walked over to his girlfriend and sat down next to her. "You know we don't have to be together ever minute of everyday." She said smiling at him as she tipped the box she was working with over and tones of t-shirts that weren't folded spilled out onto the floor.

"After you came in here, not like two seconds later Will and Layla started one of their famous kissy face wars, it was disgusting." Warren said.

Dannie-Lynn laughed as she started folding the shirts into piles. "Vomit inducing I'm sure." She said.

"Exactly."

"So what do you call what we do?" Dannie-Lynn asked.

"Plain and simple making out." Warren moved so he was sitting behind her and started kissing and nipping her neck.

Dannie-Lynn sighed contently as his hands gently pulled her back by the waist, against his body sitting between his legs and her folding ceased. "Warren I'm unpacking." She complained.

Warren grinned against her neck. "You do that I'll do this."

"But your lips are just so…" She sighed softly as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear.

"What about my lips?" Warren asked impishly.

"They're distracting." Dannie-Lynn told him. Warren laughed huskily nipping her ear lobe with his teeth. "That too. Stop that." Dannie-Lynn said.

"Or what?" He said biting her neck gently and then soothing the slight sting with his velvet tongue.

"Unpacking isn't really that important." Dannie-Lynn said caving to his desires. Turning around she captured his lips with her own and started laying back into the pile of unfolded shirts on her floor and Warren moved with her his lips never wavering from hers as they kissed passionately.

Warren kept one hand planted firmly on the floor next to them holding some of his weight off of Dannie-Lynn's body as the other trailed up her black t-shirt. Pulling down the lacy cup of her bra Warren enclosed his hand around her breast making her moan into his mouth as he teased her tongue with his own.

They must've stay like that for a little while cause they were both startled when the door just opened and Magenta stuck her head in. "God that's gross, look pizza's here so come eat yours so the rest of us don't have to smell it." And with that said she left shutting the door behind her.

Warren hadn't moved his hand from Dannie-Lynn's breast and her fingers were caught in his hair as he lay atop her panting heavily much like she was at the same time. "I didn't get anything unpacked." Dannie-Lynn giggled.

"I'm sorry was I distracting you." Warren mocked her as he fixed her bra and pulled his hand from her shirt.

"Not you, your lips sure and your hand, but not you." She teased him pushing him slightly and he fell over onto his back with a joking 'oomph'. Sitting up Dannie-Lynn stood up and turned back and looked down at Warren grinning. "You coming hothead?"

"Only if you admit I was the distraction." Warren said laying there smirking up at.

"Ok than…"

"See I knew you…"

"You can starve. I'm going to go eat pizza." She laughed and left the room. Warren grinned to himself.

"I totally backed myself in to that one." He mumbled and got up and left her bedroom and headed over to where Dannie-Lynn sat on her unplaced couch with a medium sized pizza box on her lap. He sat down next to her kissing her cheek. "You win." He muttered so only she heard.

Dannie-Lynn smiled at him and handed him a fresh slice of pizza. "I always do." She said teasingly and grabbed a slice of pizza for herself and started eating while the others talked and laughed discussing school and the next events coming up.

2 Weeks Later:

"Hothead!" Dannie-Lynn called out stepping off the elevator in to her apartment. Warren was the only person with a spare key, the security code and the big truck parked out front.

"You're home earlier than I expected." Warren stood leaning on the doorframe in to her room and Dannie-Lynn smirked looking at him.

"What on earth are you wearing?" She asked giggling. Warren stood there in a black button up shirt, sleeves not rolled up, and black slacks with his usual black boots.

"I could ask you the same thing." Warren smirked at her.

Dannie-Lynn looked down at herself, she was wearing a dark blue satin blouse tucked neatly into a solid black knee length pencil skirt and black sling back pumps. "I was interviewing for a job, what's your excuse?" Dannie-Lynn tossed her handbag on the couch and walked towards him, the skirt making her strides shorter.

"Ok I was thinking after a long day of interviews that you might want to try out that boss and secretary fantasy."

"You know that's all you had to say." Dannie-Lynn smiled at him. "I didn't even need the 'I was thinking' bit of it either. I've had the worst day I really just need some mind numbingly great sex." Dannie-Lynn stood close to him now and she put her arms around his neck.

Warren put his hands on her hips and bent his head to kiss her. "Why was it the worst day?" He asked pushing in to her so she was moving where he wanted and he stepped around things till he reached her computer desk which wasn't set up yet and lifted her up so she was sitting on in and he stood before her for a moment giving her a chance to answer.

"Four out of five interviews were with older men, you'd think the word teen behind the eight would deter them from staring at my rack, but oh no. And this shirt doesn't even do my boobs justice." She said looking down at her chest.

Warren chuckled lightly and brought his hand up lifting her face. "No it sure doesn't." He grinned wickedly kissing her.

Dannie-Lynn smirked at him hotly as they broke away. "Well thank you that makes me feel tons better."

"What the horny compliment or the kiss?" He asked her smugly.

"Mmm…both." She mumbled kissing his lips again. It didn't surprise Dannie-Lynn that, that had been all it would take to speed up the process of getting down to the nitty gritty. Warren's hands began to unbutton her blouse and Dannie-Lynn's fisted in his long dark hair holding their mouths together as the kiss grew hungry and passionate.

Dannie-Lynn's hands came down from his hair unbutton his shirt as Warren tried removing her skirt, but seemed to fail miserably. Grinning against his lips as her fingers finished unbuttoning his shirt after untucking it from his black slacks Dannie-Lynn reached in to his pants pocket pulling out his pocketknife. "Just use this baby." She said. Of course he always had a pocketknife with him no matter what.

Slicing the bottom hem of the skirt Warren grabbed either side of the cut and pulled effectively tarring the material all the up to the top hem the material fell to either side useless as Warren closed the pocketknife and dropped it on the floor. He pulled Dannie-Lynn forward so she was close to hanging off the edge of the desk and she undid his pants dropping them to the floor and his boxers were next.

Warren grabbed Dannie-Lynn's panties flaming them to ash in his hands and she laughed as he kissed her. Reaching inside the top drawer of the desk to the right Warren retrieved a condom and slipped it on quickly. "Ready?" he grunted against her lips.

To answer him Dannie-Lynn fisted his open dress shirt in her hands and pulled him closer her lips moving from his to his torso licking his tan skin, over his pecs and nipple and he groaned taking the hint. Holding firmly to her waist Warren slid inside of her warm wet walls.

Gasping at the sensation Dannie-Lynn bit his collarbone and Warren growled. "Sorry." She murmured and licked the tender spot. In reply Warren held her still pulling out of her slick center and thrusting back in, making the desk hit against the wall there was enough force behind it. "Again." She begged softly.

Warren did so and continued on doing so as he bent his head down to her clavicle kissing to her covered breasts and he bit just above the lacy material of her left breast and sucked bringing blood forward to leave a mark on her. Dannie-Lynn's hand fisted roughly in his hair gripping tighter when he bit her.

"Oh god…Warren…" She moaned as he continually slammed in to her. Dannie-Lynn was sure she was going to be sore later on, but right now she was enjoying herself far too much to care. Warren lifted his head capturing her lips. With every thrust Dannie-Lynn's fingers released and gripped his hair repeatedly.

As their lips parted Dannie-Lynn's eyes began to lull back in her head her heartbeat erratic, skin flushed and sweaty like Warren's and she could feel the waiting tingles throughout her body. "Fuck…me…" Warren rasped heavily as he continued on with his deep penetrating thrusts.

"Other way around lover." Dannie-Lynn giggled breathily as she brought her head forward and her arms wrapped around his neck. Warren gave a guttural chuckling sound and nipped the lobe of her ear.

"Shut up." He grunted huskily in her ear.

At that exact moment the retort Dannie-Lynn had died on her lips as she spiraled in to an earth shaking orgasm that curled her toes and set sparkling flickers of flame over her skin. The fire danced over Warren as well burning the rest of their clothes to a crisp. Warren came with her and as they wound down from their climaxes he slumped against her and Dannie-Lynn sighed softly.

"You know that really wasn't the best roll play in the world." Dannie-Lynn giggled breathlessly.

Warren lifted his head from where it had drooped to her should and smirked at her. "The business attire, the desk what more do we really need?" He teased her.

Dannie-Lynn shrugged with a grin of her own firmly in place on her face. "A ringing phone or flowers from the misses sitting on said desk…I don't know."

"Are you saying this wasn't enough for you?"

"No. You're always enough for me. I really needed that." She said lifting her head up a bit to kiss him. "And my heals even managed to stay on my feet." She laughed softly.

"Maybe we're just to young for the boss man and his secretary." Warren suggested.

Dannie-Lynn smiled at him and shook her head. "Probably. Ok we'll try it again in two years, even if we aren't together and see how that goes."

"Aren't together who the hell else would we be with?" Warren frowned at her.

Dannie-Lynn got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Chace Crawford. Yum. I just want to squish that goodie too shoes act and…"

"You've seen that movie far to many times."

"Shut up." Dannie-Lynn laughed. "I hate to spoil this, baby, but I really need a shower. That's where I was headed before I saw your truck."

"Only if I can take one with you." Warren said suggestively.

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "Of course you can."

"Great." Warren broke away from her and grabbed her up in his arms the ashy clothes forgotten and he walked towards the bathroom in her apartment Dannie-Lynn laughing the whole way.


	22. Fatherly Spying!

Chapter 22:

"Oh come on tell me."

"No."

"It can't be that bad."

"It's not."

"Then tell me."

"Five."

"Including me?"

"Including you. So four before you and then just you."

"Huh."

"Now you?"

"Three including you."

"Three? So the blonde ice bitch, waitress and me?" Dannie-Lynn asked running her fingers over his bare torso as they lay on the couch in her living room covered only by a fleece blanket.

"Yeah." Warren said quietly lifting her head up by her chin and kissing her soundlessly on the lips. "Wanna order in?" He asked quietly against her lips.

Dannie-Lynn gave him a quick peck of agreement. "Yeah. Paper lantern?"

"Employee discount." Warren said with a grin reaching for his cell phone on the coffee table.

Dannie-Lynn snagged his phone from his hand before he could dial. "It's on me this time." She said cheekily and flipped his cell open and started dialing.

Taking the phone back from her Warren shook his head. "No it's on me Torch."

She nodded. "Fine tomorrow foods on me?"

"Hey I am all for that." Warren said grinning impishly at her.

Smirking back at him Dannie-Lynn waited for him to say hello to whoever answer the phone and then proceeded to kiss up his chest and nibbled lightly on his neck and Warren gave a slightly nervously chuckled. "Uh yeah Karalee just the usual and have it sent…uh…to Dannie's place."

"What's the matter hothead?" Dannie-Lynn whispered softly in his ear with a wicked grin.

"Thanks." Warren hung up and dropped his phone on the floor beside the couch and abruptly turned his head capturing Dannie-Lynn's lips against his. Dannie-Lynn moaned and let him do as he pleased.

45 Min Later:

The buzzing made Dannie-Lynn laugh lightly at Warren's look of displeasure as she reached up to the back of the couch grabbing Warren's t-shirt and stood up slipping it on. The shirt hung to her mid thigh so she didn't bother slipping something on underneath and she walked to the door and pressed the intercom button. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Jimmy I got your food." Dannie-Lynn buzzed him up and looked back at Warren on the couch.

"Get up hothead." She said playfully. She watched as Warren threw back the throw blanket off his body and grabbed his boxers from the floor and slipped them on. He stretched and then searched for his pants just as the elevator reach the loft/apartment and Dannie-Lynn opened it for Jimmy, the other delivery boy for the Paper Lantern. "Hi Jimmy." Dannie-Lynn said kindly.

Jimmy grinned at her attire. "The usual. Where's Peace?"

"Right here." Warren said walking over wallet in hand with pants on as Jimmy handed Dannie-Lynn the bag of food.

"How's the girlfriend Jimmy?" Dannie-Lynn asked making conversation.

"We broke up." Jimmy said rolling his eyes.

Dannie-Lynn gave him a sympathetic smile. "Oh sorry to hear that. Bye Jimmy." With that said Dannie-Lynn walked away with the bags of food leaving Jimmy and Warren along. Jimmy wasn't quite as tall as Warren, and didn't look to be as built but he wasn't anything bad to look at either.

He had dark black spiked hair, green eyes and olive skin. "Man you are so lucky." Jimmy said smirking at Warren.

Warren looked up at him and grinned. "Yes I am. See you later man." Warren handed him a fifty knowing that Jimmy wouldn't be able to break it, thus the twenty some odd dollars not spent on food would end up as tip. Jimmy closed the elevator gate and it went back down.

"There's extra rolls." Dannie-Lynn said digging through the bag of food still, munching on a spring roll.

"Of course." Warren said as he grabbed her waist from behind and kissed her neck gently. Dannie-Lynn turned her head catching his lips for only a second and then broke away and took another bite of her spring roll. "Needs sauce." She giggled softly.

Warren opened the to go take out box that contained the dipping sauce for the spring rolls dipping his finger in the warm liquid and lifted his finger up to her mouth. "Here." He said huskily nipping her ear.

Dannie-Lynn grinned grabbing his hand with her free one and proceeded to suck the sauce from his finger. Then the next thing she knew Dannie-Lynn found herself turned around, Warren lips working passionately against hers. His body was pressing her back against the lower cabinets and she moaned softly in to his mouth.

Setting the roll on the counter she lifted her hands to tangle in his hair kissing him back intensely. "Hothead." She mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm…" Warren hummed in reply not breaking from her lips.

Dannie-Lynn broke contact smirking at him. "We should eat first." She said softly.

Warren nodded. "Yeah…rebuild our strength then go to bed."

Nodding at his reply Dannie-Lynn pecked his cheek softly. "Are you staying tonight?" She asked sweetly while she turned back around purposely pressing her backside against his groan.

"If you let me." He replied kissing her covered shoulder.

"Like I'd say no." Dannie-Lynn replied sarcastically. Just as she was getting ready to say something else her cell phone, sitting on the counter in front of her, started to ring. Reaching forward she snatched it from where it had come to sit since her return home that day and answered it. "Dannie here."

"Turn on the news."

"Syd I hate the news."

"Dannie just listen to me and turn on channel five." Syd said obviously not willing to put up with any of Dannie-Lynn's sarcastic comments.

Dannie-Lynn moved out from the sandwich Warren had her in and walked over to her tv and turned it on. She quickly channeled to five and watched as Warren walked over. "Ok. I'm watching, call you back in a bit." With that she hung up and watched.

"_And now breaking news…a seventeen year old girl found herself lucky today when a man who attempted to kidnap her, ran away." The anchorman said._

"_I was walking around town with some friends, we got separated for a bit and I was alone. This guy came up and grabbed my arm and started to pull me in to the alley, but when he looked at me…it was like he realized something, let go and took off…" A teen girl, with wildly colored dark brown hair probably Dannie-Lynn's height and skin color said to the camera._

Warren looked from the tv to Dannie-Lynn. "Torch she kind of…"

"Looks like me?" Dannie-Lynn questioned looking at him. Warren nodded.

"_The girl described the man as tall, pale skin, sandy or dirty blond hair and his eyes were grayish blue in appearance. He's also the man suspected in the attempted kidnapping of a little girl in the airport a few months ago. Parents are being cautioned to keep safety procedures in mind when letting their children leave the house…"_

Dannie-Lynn flipped off the tv. "You don't think…." She trailed off.

"It would be an awfully big coincidence that she looks like you and the guys description." Warren said shaking his head in frustration. Dannie-Lynn called Sydney back.

"Syd?"

"I know. I already talked with my dad. Uncle Johnny was there, he said he wanted someone around you at all times. And while under normal circumstances he would fillet Warren for staying with you, he doesn't want him to leave you alone in your place."

Dannie-Lynn gave a small laugh. "I'll call him. Look I can't be watched twenty four seven Sidders. You know that as well as I do. You guys go home to New York soon remember."

"Actually dad thinks it would be a good idea for me and TJ to finish the school year here." Syd told her.

"Oh. Ok."

"Call Uncle Johnny. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Syd said.

Dannie-Lynn nodded her head silently. "Sure. Later."

"Bye." And they hung up.

"Apparently my father thinks it would be best if you stayed around her with me for a while." Dannie-Lynn said looking to Warren. Warren scoffed.

"I wasn't leaving anyways. Knowing he's escalating to kidnapping." Warren said. "Girls off the street that look like you." He added quickly when she started to answer him.

"Ok I'll give you that. But I can take care of myself." Dannie-Lynn said standing up from the couch and going back towards the kitchen. She flipped her phone open and called her father. When she didn't get an answer she assumed he was busy and set the phone down on the counter just as Warren came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I know you can babe, but you shouldn't have to do it alone." Warren said kissing her tousled hair on the back of her head.

Dannie-Lynn leaned back against him closing her eyes momentarily. "Yeah. Maybe you have a point." Her eyes opened and as she looked out the large windows across from her to the sky getting darker and darker by the minute she saw… "Oh my god." She muttered.

Warren looked up and didn't see anything. "What?"

"Oh I am so killing him!" She bit out angrily before going to her room and returning in her suit. This one was a one piece zip up, the legs cut off at the knees like a wet suit. She opened the window in the 'dining room' and looked back at Warren. "Back in a few?"

"Where are you going?"

"I know why my father didn't answer his phone." She gritted out before jumping. Warren heard her yell flame on and then saw the ball of fire zoom around passed the bay windows and towards the city.

With Dannie-Lynn:

Dannie-Lynn zoomed around the city quickly picking up on the heat trail left behind by her father. When she sensed that she was being watched she flew to the nearest roof top and dropped down. "Dad!" She yelled angrily.

Johnny came out from the shadows and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Dad, how could you?"

"Dannie it was an accident. Really I was just coming to check up on you." Johnny said. "But while we're…"

"No dad, you were spying on me!" Dannie-Lynn was furious. "If you wanted to make sure I was ok, you could've just come up, but instead you hung around outside my window watching us. How much did you see?" Dannie-Lynn was mortified at the thought of her father possibly having seen her and Warren having sex.

"I saw you two after you got your food…in the kitchen…I honestly wasn't spying on you. I flew off and when I came back you saw me. It's the father in me Dannie, I can't help wanting to know what my teenage daughter is doing alone in her own apartment with her boyfriend. I'm sorry!" He said heatedly.

Dannie-Lynn sighed. "But dad, you spied on me. Whether you meant to or not."

"You lied to me!"

"I'm sorry! But would you have rather me told you the truth!" Dannie-Lynn replied.

Johnny cracked his neck and rubbed his forehead. "That you were having sex with him?" He asked.

Dannie-Lynn hung her head and looked up at him sad tears in her eyes. "Dad I'm sorry ok. You don't understand what it's like for me. I don't have a mother to tell these things too. And I didn't want you to be mad at me!"

"Why would I be mad? If anyone knows hormones its me!" Johnny retorted aggressively.

"It's not hormones dad! Do you still think Warren and I are just a fling? We're not! We love each other. I love him dad! And eventually you are going to have to accept that fact!"

"You're my little girl! I can't." Johnny replied walking closer to her.

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" Dannie-Lynn yelled. "I've done everything asked of me for years! I trained and trained and took the classes you guys wanted! Just let me have one thing for myself! Warren and I, that's all I want to keep for myself! For once!"

Johnny sighed. "I know there's things daughter's can only share with their mothers, but I want you to know I'm trying. I want you to be able to trust in me enough to tell me these things."

Dannie-Lynn bit her lip and looked at her father and gave him a nod. "What would you do dad? If I told you me and Warren were intimate? What? Besides lecture me about being safe and not ending up like you and mom. I never saw anything wrong with you and mom, you loved each other. Yeah you fought but who doesn't?"

"No dad wants to know his little girl is sleeping with her boyfriend, but eventually we have to come to grips with it. And if you feel like its right for the both of you, then I wont stand in your way, but I just want to know your safe in all ways imaginable." Johnny said.

Dannie-Lynn nodded and sighed softly. "Dad it is right for us. And we are safe about it."

"Good. I'm sorry I was spying."

"S'ok. You just have to understand I'm not that little girl I use to be dad. I know how to protect myself, physically, mentally and emotionally. You just have to trust that I can make decisions for myself." Dannie-Lynn said softly.

Johnny nodded. "You I trust. It's the boys I don't trust."

Dannie-Lynn laughed softly. "Dad, Warren would never hurt me. If something should happen, he'd be there for me. You have to know and believe that whole heartedly or we're just going to keep having this same argument. Better yet, talk to him. Let him tell you himself, maybe you'd believe him more then me. I dunno, but all I know is that this has got to stop dad. I'm eighteen and I have to be able to live my life the way I see fit."

"You're right. I should talk to him." Johnny said a small grin appearing on his face.

"Dad, please don't hurt him."

"Nobody said anything about hurting him. I'm just talking about a chat."

"Dad." Dannie-Lynn said warningly.

Johnny smiled father like at her. "I'm kidding."

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "Dad would you like to come have dinner with us? You'll have to use the elevator like everyone else though."

"That would be great." Johnny smiled. "I'm starving."

"You can't tell me aunt Sue forgot to feed you?" She teased.

"Nah, but you know my appetite!" He joked. They headed towards the ledge together and stepped up on it. "Ready?" Johnny asked.

Dannie-Lynn reached out her hand to him. "Together?"

"Like when you just got your powers." Johnny smiled accepting her hand.

"I wouldn't go alone." Dannie-Lynn said looking ahead of her. The sun was almost set in the sky. "But you told everyone I went by myself. I did it all alone."

"It gave you confidence."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime." He nodded his head towards the sky and she smiled as they leapt from the ledge. "FLAME ON!" They yelled at the same time, their bodies bursting in to flame and they soared up towards the clouds.

Dannie-Lynn's Place:

Warren was just pulled his shirt on as the elevator came up. Dannie-Lynn stepped out after opening the gate and Johnny was with her. "Mr. Storm." Warren said as he looked to Dannie.

"Warren." Johnny said not unkindly though.

Dannie-Lynn smiled. "I invited him for dinner. There's always plenty." She said sweetly.

Warren nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah I haven't dished up yet, so feel free." He grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch.

"Where are you going?" Dannie-Lynn asked a very faint pout on her lips.

"I figured you guys would want to talk alone so…"

"No stay." Johnny said. "Actually you're just the person I want to talk with." He added.

Warren looked at Dannie-Lynn slight alarm in his eyes. "Uh sure." He said looking back at Johnny.

"I'm gonna go change." Dannie-Lynn kissed Johnny's cheek and then Warren's as she walked passed to her room. Warren followed her with his eyes till the door was shut and looked back around at Johnny. Warren threw his coat back on the back of the couch and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I just want to reiterate that Dannie's my little girl…"

"Sir I…"

"No let me finish." Johnny held up his hand. "I'm not trying to intimidate you Warren. I just want you to know how much she mean's to me. After her mother died, she was all I had left. I let her get away with things because I thought petty fights were stupid. I never had the chance to apologize to Julie before she died, for something so stupid. She died, mad at me, and I would hate for that to happen with Dannie. I couldn't stand it to be completely honest.

"While Dannie thought I wasn't being fatherly, the truth was it just got harder to look at her each day with that reminder of her mother. She looks just like her you know. I love my daughter…no matter what anyone thinks or says, she's still my little girl. I know I have to accept the relationship you two have and that's fine. I accept it, but I just want to know she's safe, protected and cared for if anything happens to me. And right now that falls on you. She really loves you and I don't want her hurt."

"Mr. Storm I love Dannie more then anything and would do anything to know she was safe and protected." Warren told him.

Johnny nodded his head. "I have to let go sometime. It might've seemed like I already had, but that isn't true."

Warren nodded. "As long as she knows that I think everything with you guys will be ok. And who says anythings going to happen to you?"

"Warren if it came down to him coming after me personally or going for what would hurt me the most, I'd gladly let him have me." Warren looked down at his hands. He thought the same. "He thinks I've hurt him somehow. And if he wants revenge he'll stop at nothing to have it. But he's not killing my daughter. I will not let her die because of me like her mother did. I just wont let that happen." Johnny was sullen and soft spoken.

Dannie-Lynn's bedroom door open and she walked out in jersey shorts, white, and a blue tank. "Ok I'm officially starving." She said with a smile and walked in to the kitchen and started dishing up.

Johnny gave Warren one last look. "I'm right behind you Dannie." He said lightly and started for the kitchen. Warren turned and watched as they interacted in the kitchen. Dannie-Lynn laughed when Johnny snatch the spring rolls from her and she proceeded to dip her finger in the dipping sauce and smear it on his cheek.

He was jostled out of his thoughts when Dannie-Lynn ran over running behind him and grabbed the back of his t-shirt. "Protect me." She laughed softly. Warren looked up and saw Johnny holding the whole container of sauce. "He's gonna pour it on me."

"Ok, ok, both of you come on grow up." Warren laughed.

Johnny laughed walking back in to the kitchen and Dannie-Lynn moved around to face Warren. "Everything alright hothead." Dannie-Lynn asked kindly.

Warren nodded. "Everything's great babe." He kissed her forehead lightly and they both headed in to the kitchen to eat.


End file.
